A Heart Within the Bad
by KW05
Summary: AU Fiction. Femslash. Don't like don't read. Rachel's a badass and Quinn's a good girl. More summary on the inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Heart Within the Bad  
Rating: M for later  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'em  
Summary: AU fiction. Femslash. Don't Like Don't Read. I was inspired to write this after reading a couple of fics where Rachel is a badass. So this idea popped into my head adn I already some written, but I wanted to see what you all thought. Anyway, Rachel is Sue's niece. I don't know if Sue has a younger brother in the show I can't remember her saying she did, but anyway she has a younger brother, James. He is away from home alot because he is a roadie. So Rachel stays with Sue's mother, Carol, the Nazi hunter. Basically Rachel's a badass and Quinn's a good girl, with strict parents. What will happen when these two girls meet.

* * *

"Again ma?"

"What we didn't hurt anyone," Carol said.

"We?" Sue questioned.

"Hey Aunt Sue."

"Rachel? Ma! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well I didn't want her to stay home alone. I mean your brother is on that tour. I couldn't leave her by herself."

"Plus I kind of wanted to come," Rachel added.

"Rach this is like the fourth time you've been arrested."

"Actually it's more like the sixth time."

"Oh sweetie she's young let her live."

"How much damage did the two of you do?"

"Not much."

"Sue," the officer started, "nice to see you again."

"Yeah I bet you're excited to see me."

"I love running into you here. I mean you're here at least once every 3 weeks? Sometimes twice?"

"Can I bail them out?"

"Yes, but if your mother is caught again we're going to have to keep her in jail. As for the younger girl, Sue she can't keep getting into trouble. She going to find herself in a whole mess if she keeps it up."

"Thank you I'll talk to her."

"Now Sue. I was just making people know I know what they are! Come on sweetheart let's go home."

"Rachel you will be coming home with me. I will call James and make sure it is ok. You'll be going to school at McKinley."

"But I was staying with Grandma. And can we walk away from the this cell Bertha over there is eyeing me like I'm her pray."

"Sue you can't uproot her from her home and move her in with you."

"Six times! Ma! She's been arrested six times."

"Yes well you are too hard on her. And your brother is too hard on her as well."

"She needs to be disciplined!"

"Hello! I'm standing right beside you."

"Ma you can't keep taking her out like that."

"I'm teaching her valuable life lessons."

"I'm talking to James. She will be staying with me until he gets off of that tour he's on."

"I'll have to change schools! Well I guess it doesn't matter I'm suspended anyway."

"What?" Sue exclaimed.

"Well I got into a fight."

"That's it you are coming to live with me."

"You aren't going to make her be a cheerleader?" Carol asked.

"No Ma."

"Good because if you were I was not going to let you take her."

"Alright Kiddo. You are coming with me."

"Shouldn't we talk to Dad first?" Rachel questioned.

"We will."

* * *

Ok so that is the very beginning. What do you guys think? Would you like more? Don't worry I'm still working on Breathless, but this story will not leave my head. So let me know your thoughts and is you would want to continue reading. Sorry for such a short beginning but I wanted to see what you guys thoughts beforeI even bothered to continue.


	2. This Is My New School?

Title: A Heart Within the Bad  
Rating: M for later  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'em  
Summary: AU fiction. Femslash. Don't Like Don't Read. I was inspired to write this after reading a couple of fics where Rachel is a badass. So this idea popped into my head adn I already some written, but I wanted to see what you all thought. Anyway, Rachel is Sue's niece. I don't know if Sue has a younger brother in the show I can't remember her saying she did, but anyway she has a younger brother, James. He is away from home alot because he is a roadie. So Rachel stays with Sue's mother, Carol, the Nazi hunter. Basically Rachel's a badass and Quinn's a good girl, with strict parents. What will happen when these two girls meet.

Author's note: Ok so I didn't get much feedback on this story just alot of favoriting, which is INCREDIBLE! But I did get a review that caught my eye. There wasn't much background except in my summary. I didn't want to give a lot in the first chapter. What I really wanted everyone to see was that Rachel has been in trouble a lot. You are going to learn more about her through her interactions with Sue, Puck, and Quinn and maybe a little of Santana. Those are going to be the main people in the story. The story is a progression if you've been reading Breathless then I think you ahev a rough idea what I am about. But you know what really sucks! I have this idea about this story already in my head and I can't wait to get there, but it would be moving too fast so now I have to fill in space which I don't mind, but it's like this idea won't go away and i just want to get to it. But I have to wait lol! Alright now that I am finished with my rant, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Rachel slowly walked down the hall, looking for the principal's office. "This is my new school," she said softly.

"You're late!"

"Morning to you too Aunt Sue. Why did you leave so early?"

"The Cheerios we have practice every morning."

"Fun!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"I told you to be here at quarter til."

"Yeah well I woke up late. I'm still getting used to being in your house. It's a lot different then Grandma's. I kinda miss her. She would always make me breakfast."

"I made you breakfast, it was sitting on the counter."

"Eww gross it smelled like a rotten egg. I threw it away. I thought maybe you had left milk spoil or something."

"It was a protein shake. It's good for you."

"It was gross and I wouldn't put it in my body."

Sue rolled her eyes, "You need to get to Figgins' office."

"I am I just don't know where it is exactly," Rachel replied.

"I left you directions on the table."

"Oh! I forgot them."

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn turned the corner, coming from practice. "Who's coach talking to?" Quinn asked.

"That would be her niece."

"The one that's always in trouble," Brittany continued.

"What is she doing here?"

"I heard coach say that she was in jail and she took her in. I guess her dad's on some tour or something."

"Where's her mom?" Quinn asked, both Santana and Brittany shrugged. "Where was she staying before?"

"I don't know tubbers," Santana replied. "Ask her."

"I'll ask her for you Quinn. She's kind of hot. I want in her pants," Brittany said simply.

"Brit," Santana started, "you want in everyone's pants."

"And I normally get what I want," Brittany replied. Quinn continued to stare at the girl.

"I do have to say she is a looker. I wouldn't mind doing the dirty with her," Santana replied.

"Guys stop," Quinn said disgusted.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You can have her after we are finished."

"Gross!" Quinn replied, walking away from the two cheerleaders. She made her way toward Coach Sylvester.

"She is hot," Brittany said.

"I agree. We should definitely introduce ourselves when coach is finished," Santana smiled, hooking her pinky with Brittany's. They headed in the opposite direction of Quinn.

"You are more like Ma everyday," Sue replied.

"I'm not quite sure how to take that, but I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Sue rolled her eyes, seeing Quinn walk by her, "Hey Q!"

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn replied, stopping next to her. Rachel looked the blond cheerleader up and down, rolling her eyes at her.

"Q take Rachel to Figgins' office."

"Aunt Sue I can find it on my own."

"I just want to make sure you actually get there," Sue said, turning to Quinn,

"Thanks Q. Oh by the way this is my niece. She's new to the school. Welcome her," she said before leaving the two girls.

The two stood in an awkward silence. Rachel finally spoke, "You really don't have to take me there. You can just tell me where it is."

"No I was told to take you, which in Sue Sylvester's terms is an order and if I don't fulfill that order I will be in trouble. And I'm not getting in trouble over someone like you."

"Someone like me? I didn't realize I already had a rep here. I'm impressed."

"Whatever."

"So does the Q stand for Queen Bitch?" Rachel asked, leaving Quinn standing alone in the hallway. "Clean slate my ass Aunt Sue," she mumbled to herself.

"Figgins' office is this way," Quinn shouted, pointing behind her. Rachel stopped and turned back toward Quinn, walking passed her. "I just came from this way dammit."

"Wait," Quinn said, running up to Rachel.

"What Barbie?"

Quinn shook off the name, "I have to show you where it is. This school is pretty big."

"By all means lead away," Rachel said, motioning for Quinn to lead. Quinn scuffed, leading Rachel to Principal Figgins' office.

"Here. Just go in through those doors and then the next set as well."

"Thanks," Rachel replied softly.

"Whatever. If you weren't Sue's niece you would have gotten a slushy facial."

Rachel looked at her confused, "Thanks," she replied, not knowing what to say.

She walked through the doors to Principal Figgins.

"Ahh Rachel Berry welcome. Please sit."

"Thank you sir."

"So I've been reading up about you. You've been expelled from three schools. Twice for fighting and once for fire?

"Firecrackers. Turns out schools aren't too happy with fire crackers being set off in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh, suspended from two for fighting as well, but you've managed to keep a 4.0 grade point average."

"That was only because I threaten the teachers with bodily harm," Rachel replied. Principal Figgins' eyes widen. "I'm kidding sir."

"Oh, haha. Anyway, now you have moved in with your Aunt Sue."

"Yes."

"Your parents," he started, but Rachel interrupted.

"One's dead the other's on tour with Lady Gurgle or Gaba something like that."

He was taken aback at the bluntness of the young girl sitting in front of him. "Ok well here is your schedule and a map of the building. If you need anything see me."

"Thank you sir," Rachel stood, holding out her hand. He took it in his, shaking it. Rachel left the office, looking down at her schedule. She finally found the room she was to be in. She walked in all eyes on her, "Umm hi Mr. Schuester?"

"Ah si! Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome. Class this is Rachel Berry. Please take a seat anywhere."

"Hey!" Santana replied, trying to get Rachel's attention.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered yelled.

"Having her seat here," Santana whispered. "Berry you can sit here," she motioned to the chair next to her and across from Quinn. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Quinn whispered.

"Hi," Rachel said shyly.

"Sit," Santana smiled. "I'm Santana."

"Rachel," she replied with a smile.

"This is Quinn," Santana said, pointing to the blond. "She's not being very social today."

"What's up Queen."

"No Quinn," Santana corrected, looking at her confused.

"I heard you. But it's what I'm going to call her. We met earlier."

"Whatever," Quinn scuffed.

Rachel grinned at her, "She's so lovely."

"So Berry what brought you here?"

"My aunt."

"What do you think so far?" Santana asked, laying her hand on Rachel's wrist, lightly running her fingers up and down Rachel's arms.

"I, um," Rachel stumbled. "Owe!" Rachel yelped. Santana looked over at Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

"Is everything alright Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yeah I just hit my knee on the table."

"Oh ok."

"What the hell was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry I was aiming for Santana," Quinn answered with a shrug.

"I can kiss it better," Santana flirted, running her fingers up and down her arm once again.

"Uh thanks," Rachel replied with a grin.

"Santana can you come over here and show me how to conjugate these verbs?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed and nodded, walking to Quinn's side of the table. Rachel let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, shaking her head quickly. Quinn watched her intrigued, she wasn't sure why she wanted Santana away from dark beauty, but she did.

"So that's how, can I go back over to my seat?"

"Yeah."

"So Rachel can I see you schedule," Santana asked. Rachel nodded, handing her schedule to her. "Damn."

"What?"

"Looks like this is the only class you and I have together."

"Well it looks like we will have to make the most of this huh?" Rachel flirted.

"Looks like," Santana smiled. "And I'm very fluent in Spanish," Santana replied, leaning into the brunette. "So if you need any after school help," Santana flirted.

"I'll keep you in mind," Rachel whispered back, her lips brushing the outside of Santana's ear.

Santana smiled, pulling away from her, "Are you going to join the Cheerios?"

"Uh no," Rachel answered quickly.

"You aren't like a softball player are you?"

"No. I don't play sports."

"You're one of those artsy fartsy people?"

"No," Rachel answered quickly. Quinn watched the two interact, smiling sometimes, but trying not to let the brunette see. The bell rang and the three girls collected their things.

"I guess I see you later."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, walking behind Quinn. She continued following Quinn.

"Is there a reason you are following me RuPaul?"

"I never heard that one before. I like it," Rachel laughed unfazed at the name. "And I'm not following you your majesty I'm going to class, you just happen to be heading in the same direction."

"Whatever."

"I'm starting to think that may be the only come back you have."

"I have lots I just choose not to waste them on you," Quinn replied, turning into the classroom. "What are you doing?" she asked as Rachel followed her into the class.

"Well I'm going to class."

"You're in this class. It's an AP class."

"Yeah I know," Rachel replied, taking a seat right next to Quinn.

"Do you have to sit there?"

"Yes. Just so I can annoy you."

"Ugh!" Quinn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Awe don't frown princess. It'll give you wrinkles or frown lines whatever it is," Rachel smiled.

* * *

So there you go! What did you think? Do you want more or should I stop now before I get too far ahead? Thank you everyone for reading!


	3. Introducing Puck

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em! There is a quote in here from Romeo and Juliet so I don't own that either!

A/N: I figured you guys knew all that other stuff the pairing, raiting, blah blah. Anyway so here is the next chapter. Things are moving at a very slow pace with this story. I just kinda want to introduce Rachel to every class she has and whatnot. Then I will jump ahead if that's alright with you guys. So here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, favoriting, and alerting it makes me smile very brightly!

P.S. What is the big hoopla about the GQ magazine photos! People are so freaking ridiculous! Get over it! (Ok I'm done with that rant)

* * *

"By the way," Rachel said, leaning into Quinn's personal space, "your way of flirting with me is a bit childish,

Quinn turned her head quickly, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about Treasure Trail. I was not flirting with you," she stumbled.

"Are you sure? Cause I believe the kicking and the name calling is all part of your way of flirting. I mean it is cute," Rachel grinned.

"Please! Don't flatter yourself," Quinn said with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ok," Rachel stated simply with a smile.

"Alright class. We have a new student. Where is Rachel Berry."

"Here."

"Well welcome to William McKinley. I am Ms. Gunther"

"Thanks."

"I have a list of books that you will need to purchase."

"Thanks."

"Ok open your book to page 275," Ms. Gunther replied. Quinn looked over at Rachel, who didn't have a book and knew she would be lost. She frowned when she noticed that the girl didn't seem to mind. She just opened her notebook.

"Do you want to share?" Quinn heard Tina ask.

"No it's ok. Thank you anyway."

"You don't need a book?"

"I've read this story so many times I recite it back to you."

Tina laughed, "Ok then. I'm Tina."

"Rachel," she said, with a smile.

"Yeah right," Quinn said, bringing Rachel's attention back to her. "You can recite Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure."

Rachel leaned in closely to Quinn's ear whispering, "I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?" Rachel paused, "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," Rachel finished, pulling away. Quinn turned her head slowly, facing Rachel. Rachel gave her a small grin.

Quinn stared at Rachel, "Wa-wa-was that supposed to impress me?" Quinn stumbled.

Rachel grinned, "No just to prove you wrong," she replied, leaning back in her chair. Quinn huffed, opening her book.

Through out the class Quinn would glance over at the dark haired girl, she wasn't sure why but there was just something about her Quinn quite put her finger on. Rachel sat scribbling down notes until the bell rang. Once the bell rang she began collecting her things. She headed out the door, talking with Tina.

"You should join Glee Club."

"I'm sorry?"

"Glee Club we need more members, well one to be exact. And I noticed your doodles at the top of your notebook, the music notes. You should join."

"I don't sing," Rachel answered quickly. "I'll talk to you later though. I have to find this classroom," she replied, trying to get away from the goth girl.

She was looking for her next class. However, she got turned around and was still wandering the hallway when the bell rang. She finally made it to her class, however, she was late and everyone was once again staring at her.

"Sorry I got turned around," Rachel started.

"Detention!" Mr. Simmons announced.

"But sir I'm new and."

"Another detention."

"But."

"Another!"

Rachel stood shocked, finally realizing that arguing with him was going to get her more detentions. She saw a familiar face, snickering at her. She took the only empty seat, which was next to the hazel eyed girl.

"Nice one RuPaul," Quinn whispered.

"Ms. Berry," Mr. Simon said, placing three yellow slips on her desk. "I do not like tardiness nor do I like being spoken back to. By the way welcome."

"What a lovely gift of welcome," Rachel muttered. Quinn giggled softly, but stopped when Rachel looked over at her.

"Way to impress," Quinn snickered.

"Ms. Fabray! No talking! Detention!"

"But," Quinn started.

"Another one!" Mr. Simon exclaimed, Quinn sighed, knowing it was useless.

Rachel leaned over towards Quinn's desk, whispering, "Well princess looks like you and I will be seeing one another after school." Quinn huffed, turning her attention back to Mr. Simon.

The bell finally rang for her next class, she slowly gathered her things. She ended up following Quinn out of the door. However, she slowed her walk, so she could look up at the numbers on the doors. She finally found her next class and this time she was on time.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quinn mumbled, looking over at the door.

"What's wrong Q?" Puck asked, turning to look where Quinn was looking. "Damn! Who's hottie?"

"Coach Sylvester's niece."

"Damn. What's her name?"

"Berry."

"Yo Berry!"

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I want her to sit here. She's hot and I'm hot we'd look hot together."

"So what is this like our third class together?" Rachel asked, directing the question to Quinn.

"Whatever!"

"Oh! That is my favorite answer!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hi. I'm Noah. Everyone calls me Puck."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry."

"Well here sit with us," Puck said, pulling out a stool.

"Puck that's Sam's seat."

"Well lady lips can sit over there," Noah replied, motioning over to Jacob Ben Israel.

"Don't call him that," Quinn puffed.

"So Rachel, what brings you to our school?"

"My aunt forced me to live with her instead of my Grandma, while my Dad's away."

"Where's your mom can't she like take you in?" Quinn snubbed.

"I don't have one," Rachel remarked softly. Quinn was slightly taken aback when Rachel didn't have some smartass remark to come back at Quinn with. Quinn started to open hermouth to ask another question but was cut off.

"Well if you need anyone to show you around the school. I'm always here," he replied. "I can show you all the good make out spots."  
Rachel laughed, "Thank you Noah that's very nice of you."

"Rachel!" Rachel snapped her head up from her notebook.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Come here now!" Rachel hopped off the stool walking over to her aunt. The two left the classroom and stood in the hall, "Three detentions! How did you manage to get three detentions before lunch?"

"It was from the same teacher! I was late cause I got lost and then I went in and tried to explain and he kept giving them to me. How did you find out about that already?"

"I have my ways."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Rachel," Sue started.

"Look Aunt Sue I really wasn't trying to start anything. I got lost and came in late. He said he didn't like tardiness and gave me the first one then I tried to explain that's how I got the second and third one."

"Mr. Simon is a jerk I should have warned you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok kiddo, just no more alright. Go back to class." Rachel nodded, making her way back into the room, resuming the seat she had left. Sam came in a few seconds later.

"Hey babe," he said, giving Quinn a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Oh, hi. You're…"

"Move it lady lips."

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel snickered.

"I'll just sit over there," he said, pointing across the room.

"No Sam this is your seat, _Rachel_ can move," Quinn spat.

"Nope! Lady lips can go and if you want to Q you can go right along with him."

"It's alright Quinn. Stay," Sam replied, moving toward Jacob.

"Puck you're an ass."

"Noah I think you and I are going to get along just fine," Rachel said, patting Puck on the shoulder.

"Yeah cause your both delinquents!"

"And Jewish," Puck replied. Rachel cocked head questioningly. "You're necklace. Star of David."

Rachel smiled, bringing her hand up wrapping her fingers around it, "Nice."

"So where have you been all my life?" Puck flirted.

Rachel laughed, "I don't think you want to know."

"Please it can't be any worse than me."

"Alright class!" Mrs. Holmes said. "We have a new student. Where is Rachel Berry?" Rachel raised her hand. "Ah! Welcome! I see you found yourself a seat. Mr. Puckerman and Miss Fabray can catch you up."

"You and I can meet later you know and I can help you catch up," Puck said.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good, besides her majesty over here can show me since we'll be in detention together."

"Detention Q?"

"Mr. Simon."

"Oh," Puck said knowingly.

"And I will not be showing you anything."

"Awe Princess how you hurt me so," Rachel feigned hurt, bringing her hand up to cover her heart. Puck laughed, while Quinn scowled.

"Can I see your schedule?" Puck asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn this is our only class together. Q she shares all of her classes with you."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, ripping the schedule out of Puck's hand.

Rachel snickered, leaning on the table to be closer to Quinn, "Well look at that Princess, looks like you'll be seeing a lot of me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, handing back Rachel's schedule to her. "Whatever."

"Ah! My favorite word of the day!"

"Shut it Manhands!"

"You are just full of great nicknames," Rachel smiled. The rest of the class continued without problems. The lunch bell finally rang, Rachel began collecting her things. Quinn waited at her table to Sam to come over.

"So you need help finding the cafeteria?" Puck asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice," Rachel smiled.

"My lady," Puck said, offering her his arm.

"Chivalry will get you nowhere with me," Rachel laughed.

"I'll still try anyway pretty girl," Puck smiled. Sam finally made his way over to the table, "Out of my way lady lips!" Puck said, lightly bumping his shoulder.

"Ass," Quinn said, leaning up to kiss Sam's lips. Rachel looked away, not knowing why it bothered her.

* * *

So I don't like Sam! He is annoying and I really don't want him to be with Quinn in the show lol! Anyway, so what do you guys think? I am going to have a strong Puck and Rachel friendship and maybe something else but you know the ultimate pairing lol! Is that alright with you guys? Are you alright with a Puck/Rachel friendship? And there's definitely going to be some Santana in the mix. But also a surprising friendship will develope in the next chapter. Also do you guys care if I jump time after I get through Rachel's first day. I mean I know it's my story but I love input from what you guys want to read. So what do you guys want to read? So if anyone has any suggestions please let me know I am open to them =)! Thanks everyone for reading!

Also I will be taking a break from Breathless right now. I kind of hit a writer's block it's like I know where I want to go but I can't quite get there. But I will try to get back to as soon as I can.


	4. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em!

A/N: So I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, favoriting, and what not. So what I read was that you all want t Puckleberry friendship and not a romance. Done. A Pezberry friends with benefit, may be coming up. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and favoritting! You make me smile! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Is he always going to be an ass?" Sam asked.

"Probably."

"I don't even know what I did."

"You got his best friend kicked off the football team," Quinn said softly.

"That wasn't my fault."

"Ok fine. Let's just go to lunch."

* * *

"So pretty girl why are you in our lovely town of Lima?" Puck asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Well I was staying with my Grandma and I got arrested. My aunt forced me to move in with her. Hence, me here."

"Arrested huh?"

"Yeah."

"Been there."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"Vandalism with my Grandma."

Puck stopped, his mouth hanging open, "You are the girl of my dreams, pretty girl." Rachel blushed, "So wait the Grandma you were living with was also arrested?"

"Yeah. My aunt wasn't too thrilled with that one."

"You are definitely the girl of my dreams."

Rachel laughed, "And you Noah are very interesting."

"Rachel!"

"Watch out. She can be a crazy one."

"I know," Rachel whispered, then looked toward Sue. "Hey Aunt Sue."

"Aunt?" Puck looked over at her, Rachel just shrugged.

"Puckerman leave," Sue replied.

"I'll wait over there for you."

Rachel nodded, "What's up Aunt Sue."

"Just wanted to check in. Make sure you didn't get yourself into more trouble."

"Everything's good."

"Well good. Off then," Sue said, leaving Rachel behind.

Puck walked slowly up to her, "So that's the aunt you have to live with?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you got arrested with your Grandma."

"She's a cool lady."

"Alright pretty girl to lunch we go," Puck said, offering his arm once again to Rachel. Rachel stuck her arm through his, as they made their way into the cafeteria.

Lunch went by too fast for Rachel. She was introduced to Puck's friends, which consisted mostly of the football team and cheerleaders. He wanted to introduce her to the Glee Club, but they all had separated lunches.

"How about I take you to your next class?" Puck asked.

'Sure," Rachel smiled.

"So I have to say your kinda the girl version of me."

"How do you figure?"

"Well let's see we're both hot, Jewish, delinquents, I think I'm going to like hanging out with you."

"Thanks I think."

"Alright well here is your next class. And I will see you later," Puck said, starting to walk away. "Bye pretty girl."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Bye Noah." Rachel walked into the room, seeing Quinn for the fifth time that day. She smiled wickedly, taking the seat next to her.

"Of all the chairs you choose the one next to me?"

"I like torturing you."

"What," Quinn began.

"Ever," Rachel finished for her.

Quinn glared at the brunette, "So are you going to join football team now? I mean it seems like you had all the cheerleaders swooning over you and all the guys looking at you."

"What are you jealous?"

"No I have a boyfriend and don't need to be ogled by everyone."

"Hey I didn't want anyone to ogle over me. It just kinda happened. And your boyfriend is the one Puck calls Lady Lips. That's kind of catchy."

"You don't make them stop ogling you. And don't call him that."

"What am I supposed to do? Go oh hey see that blond girl over there she's jealous that you guys are ogling me. Please stop."

"Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Cause my answer would be no." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Is there a reason you are being particularly hard on me?"

"You're new."

"So because I'm new this is how you treat people?"

"No because you have it easier then everyone else."

"How do you figure?"

"You're Sue Sylvester's niece."

"So?"

"So no one will mess with you because they are terrified of your aunt. Yet anyone that comes in here is treated like dirt."

"Princess you have no clue what I've been through." Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher had walked in before she had a chance to. The bell rang for her next class, Rachel collected her things slowly.

"Well hurry up," Quinn said.

"I'm not in your way."

"We are going to the same class."

"Ok so?" Rachel questioned.

"Do you know where it is?"

"You are saying you'll walk me to class?"

"No I'm showing you where it is cause tomorrow I won't."

"But technically that's walking with me."

"No you'll stay at least five steps behind me."

"Alright," Rachel grinned.

"What's that smile for?"

"No reason. Well I can stare at your ass."

"Ugh!" Quinn huffed, "You are just like Puck!"

"Thanks."

"Come on!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel stood. "Well go."

"I'm waiting for you to go I have to stay five steps behind remember." Quinn huffed, walking in front of Rachel. They made their way into the science room. They were the last ones in the classroom. Rachel looked around the room, most of the empty seats surrounded Quinn, but she came across a girl sitting alone across from Quinn no one sat in front of her, beside her, or behind her. Rachel started to make her way toward Quinn, but turned opposite her. Quinn was surprised she thought for sure the brunette would take the seat next to her, but she didn't.

"Hi," Rachel said, "can I sit here?" Quinn glanced over at the brunette, giving her a small smile.

"You want to sit here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that girl over there," Rachel motioned toward Quinn, the girl nodded, "scares me." Quinn heard and turned her head toward Rachel. Rachel gave her a wink, causing Quinn's cheeks to tint. The girl laughed softly. "But also you seem way friendlier than everyone else. So what's your name?"

"Becky. And yours?"

"Rachel. Becky, well it's nice to meet you," Rachel smiled, holding out her hand.

Becky held out her hand, then pulled it back, "Aren't you afraid you'll catch what I have?"

"I hope it's your sweetness cause I need a little bit of that in my life." Rachel replied at the comment. Rachel could feel the anger boiling inside her.

Becky laughed, "No," she replied, taking Rachel's hand in hers. "Most people think they can become what I am if I touch them." Quinn sat silently, watching the exchange between the two girls. Something pulled at her heart. She smiled when Rachel and Becky shook hands.

"Well Becky most people are idiots, except for me and you."

"I agree!"

"So what do we have going on today?"

"Periodic table."

"Fun! I love elements," Rachel exclaimed, causing Becky to giggle. Quinn glanced over at the two girls, just as Rachel looked over at her. Rachel gave her a crocked grin, which Quinn just rolled her eyes at. After class was finished, Quinn slowly packed up her things. "So Becky we're going to be study partners right?"

"You want to be seen with me outside of class?" Becky said slowly.

Rachel heart broke for the girl standing in front of her, "Yeah. Besides I don't have any friends here so it would be nice to have one."

"Really? You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah I do," Rachel smiled. "So I will see you tomorrow partner."

"Ok! Bye!" Becky said, skipping out of the classroom giggling.

Quinn smiled, but made sure Rachel didn't see it. "Come on Manhands!" Quinn said, stopping at Rachel's table.

Rachel smiled, "I love the term of endearment. But I do have to say," she paused, coming closer to Quinn, "my hands are anything but manly. They can be rough at times, but most of the time I'm very gentile," she whispered.

Quinn's breath hitched, "F-f-f-five steps behind me."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said with a smile. "You do have a cute ass by the way."

Quinn stopped suddenly, tuning around quickly, catching Rachel looking down, "Don't stare at my ass. Come on we only have one more class then I don't have to see you for the rest of the day."

"Awe princess that's not true! We have detention together."

"I don't have to go."

"What why?"

"And you don't either."

"What?"

"Well I talked to Coach Sylvester and she talked to Figgins and Figgins talked to Simon. So we no longer have detention."

"When did you find that out?"

"Lunch."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"It slipped my mind, RuPaul." Rachel just shook her head and smiled. "What no come back?"

"Whatever," Rachel mocked.

"Hi! I just wanted to say welcome," Jacob said, stepping into between Quinn and Rachel, knocking Quinn a little bit forward. His face was right in Rachel's.

"Umm thanks," Rachel said, moving her head back.

"You're really pretty. And I want to kiss you," Jacob said, leaning forward.

"Woah!" Rachel said, putting her hands up. "Back off dude."

"I'm going to blog about you."

Rachel looked at him questioningly, "Ok."

"JewFro! Go away!" Quinn shouted.

"I see you later! And don't forget to read my blog. And I really want to kiss you," he said, leaning in once again. He was then tugged backward, while Rachel moved around him. Quinn let go of his book bag and he went in the opposite way of the two girls.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked.

"That would be Jacob Ben Israel. He is the resident gossip queen and sleaze," Quinn replied, looking at Rachel. "You're walking next to me."

"Right," Rachel stopped, and then trailed behind her. "I'm convinced you like me looking at your ass," Rachel smiled, while Quinn rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile.

* * *

So there is the next chapter. And yes Becky and Rachel was the friendship I was talking about. More to come with Santana. What do you guys think? Are you liking it do you want me to stop? Move faster? What I was thinking is I don't want Quinn to hate Rachel I just kind of want her to be annoyed yet intrigued if that makes any sense lol. But what do you guys want? I will be getting into Rachel's history as well, but that won't happen for a couple of chapters. You'll find out why she is living with Sue even though you have a clue there's more to it. Why she doesn't sing. And more with Quinn, Santana, and Puck. Do you guys want more of te Glee Club to come in the picture? I wasn't going to focus on them becasue I like to focus on just Rachel and Quinn, but if you guys want it I can write it in. I mean Quinn is going to need a best friend right? Who do you want it to be? Kurt? Mercedes? And I'm not sure if I want to put in here that Quinn ws ever pregnant I think I might just have her still living with her parents cause that causes drama which I LOVE lol! But let me know! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. Just A Warm Body

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And I never have a update so soon after another but since you guys like it here it is!

* * *

Rachel walked into her last class behind Quinn. She smiled when she saw an open seat next to the blond.

"So is there a reason you have to sit by me in every class."

"I don't sit by you science." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I kind of like seeing you squirm."

"Looks like we meet again," Jacob said, sitting in front of her. He turned around, placing his elbows on her desk and stared at her.

"Looks like," Rachel replied.

"You're so pretty," Jacob cooed.

"Umm thanks," Rachel replied avoiding his eyes.

"Have you read my blog?"

"No."

"You should I have a whole section dedicated to you."

"Thanks," Rachel said unsurely. Jacob finally turned around. Rachel leaned over toward Quinn, "Is he always that creepy?"

"Most of the time. Maybe next time you'll choose your seat wisely."

"Nah I'll get used to it. Besides how would I talk to you if I moved?"

"I don't know maybe you shouldn't talk to me."

"Awe but princess I told you you had a nice ass doesn't that get me somewhere?"

"No! I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"You shouldn't be looking!"

"Hey I can look. I'm just not allowed to touch. Yet."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Thanks."

"You're impossible!"

"Just wait till you really get to know me!"

"I don't want to."

"You will. And then I'll just charm you."

"I'm sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did and no."

"What's Santana's story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is she single?"

"She doesn't date steadiy."

Rachel grinned, "Good." Jacob turned back around, placing his elbows back on Rachel's desk, and then putting his head on his hands. Rachel cocked her eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"I just want to look at you."

"You're odd."

"Jacob! Turn around." The rest of the class went by uneventful. When the final bell rang she slowly gathered her things. By the time she had collected everything Quinn was already out of the classroom. She saw her standing across from the room with Sam.

"Hi baby," Sam said, leaning down capturing Quinn's lips with his. Rachel looked away from the scene, walking down the hallway.

Quinn smiled into the kiss, pulling away, "Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"I have to stay a little bit longer and talk to Mr. Schue."

"I can stay with you."

"No it's ok. I'll just see you later," Quinn replied, leaning up capturing his lips.

Rachel walked the halls after the last bell rang to collect her things from her locker. She had finally made it through her first day only getting three detentions that were overturned by the principal. The hallway was abandoned within minutes of the final bell. Rachel slowly gathered her things.

"So what do you think Berry?" Santana asked, standing at her locker.

"About?"

"The school."

"I think I'm going to like it here."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, taking a step closer to brunette. Rachel nodded and smiled. "So do you think you'll need help in Spanish?"

"I really don't know any Spanish."

"None?"

"Just a couple word. Yo Quiero Taco Bell. Does that count?"

Santana smiled and shook her head, "Quiero que te empujan contra la pared y te beso más o menos," she replied, running her hand up and down Rachel's arm.

Rachel smiled, "And what's that mean?" she asked softly.

Santana leaned into Rachel, whispering into her ear, "Come over and find out," her lips brushing the outside of Rachel's ear.

"You just met me and you want me to come over?"

"What better way to get to know you?" Santana whispered, taking another step closer to Rachel. Rachel placed her hands on Santana's waist, pushing her slightly against the lockers. At that moment Quinn rounded the corner, seeing the closeness of the two girls. She stopped, something stirred inside her, she was unsure of what it was. She wasn't jealous was she? Why would she be the girl just got there? Why in the world would she be jealous? She wasn't jealous maybe she was just jealous that she was getting all the attention. She looked down at her feet not wanting to see their interaction. "Come home with me." Rachel nodded, closing her locker. Santana took her hand, pulling her toward the door. Quinn watched as the two girls retreated. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Omf!" Rachel moaned, her back hitting the door. She raised her hands to hold Santan's head. Their lips connected, Rachel deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip. Santana opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Their tongues began dueling for dominance Rachel winning. Rachel took a step forward, only to be pushed back against the door. "Omf," Rachel moaned, pulling out of the kiss. Santana's hands found the hem of Rachel's shirt, pulling it swiftly over Rachel's head. She rested her hands on Rachel's shoulders, then slowly trailed them down over her breast, her nails running over her toned stomach. She then moved her hands back up, tangling them in Rachel's hair. Rachel placed her hands on Santana's waist, moving them down and over to the Latina's rear. She pulled her closer to her then quickly turned the Latina, pushing her roughly against the wall.

"Oh God!" Santana moaned, as Rachel moved her lips down the Latina's neck and then back up. Rachel's hands lifted the top of the Latina's cheerleading uniform, tossing it to the floor. Rachel moved her hands slowly back down Santana's side, to her hips, over her rear, stopping at the back of her thighs. She gently lifted her, Santana wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist.

"This is what I said to you earlier."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, leaning forward connecting their lips again in chaste kisses.

"That I wanted to push you up against the wall and kiss you," Santana said, kissing Rachel's neck.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned, turning herself around. She walked toward Santana's bed lying her down. Rachel stood on the side of bed, while Santana sat, pulling her closer by her belt. Santana leaned forward, kissing Rachel's toned stomach, while Rachel's hands released the tight pony tail of the Latina's hair, tangling her fingers in it. Santana undid Rachel belt, undoing the button, and pulling the zipper down. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants, pulling them down. Rachel stepped out of her pants, kicking them away. She leaned down capturing Santana's lips. Rachel laid the Latina on her back. Santana licked Rachel's bottom lip, taking it in her mouth biting and sucking it. Rachel moaned into the kiss, trailing her hand down over her neck, collar bone, right breast, pausing and squeezing it. She moved her hand behind Santana unclasping her bra, moving her hand back up to the strap of her bra, slowly pulling it down. Once Santana removed her arms from the garment Rachel threw it to the ground. She lowered her hand over the girl's stomach, slipping her hand underneath the fabric of her panties. She felt the wetness, as her fingers moved up and down her slit.

Santana pulled out of the kiss, "Oh God!" Rachel smiled as her lips connected to Santana's neck. Rachel entered her with two fingers pumping in and out, her hips rocking back and forth with every thrust. She started out slow, then picked up her pace moving fast and harder in and out. "Rachel! Ah! Uh! Ah! So good!" Rachel smiled cockily against Santana's neck, thrusting in and out. "AH! AH!" She trailed kisses down her collar bone to her breast, taking the nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. "UH! UH! AH! Rachel!" Santana moaned. Rachel felt the walls closing around her fingers as she kept pumping in and out. "AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAHHHHH! RRACHEL! Oh God!" Santana cried out. "So close!"

"You feel so good," Rachel mumbled against Santana's skin.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! !" Santana screamed. Rachel slowed her fingers as Santana came down from her climax. Rachel kissed, back up her neck, then her chin, capturing her lips. Santana smiled against Rachel's lips, rolling them over so now she was on top. Soon screams of Santana's name filled the room.

Rachel pulled up her jeans, "Where's my," she started but then the garment hit her in the face. "Never mind," she smiled, putting her bra on. She put on her shirt, sitting down on the bed to get her shoes on. Santana placed her hand on her back running it up and down. She moved forward, kissing the side of Rachel's neck, sucking and biting, "Don't leave a mark," Rachel said sternly.

Santana pulled her lips away, "I think you will need more tutoring," she replied, the sheet following below her breasts.

"You think?" Rachel asked with a sly smile, moving her hand from her shoe, cupping Santana's breast. She slowly caressed her nipple with her thumb.

"Yeah," Santana said, followed by a moan.

"Maybe," Rachel answered. Santana trailed back down Rachel's back, moving it to Rachel's thigh, ghosting it over her center and back.

"How about three times a week? The days I don't have Cheerios."

"No strings?"

"None. I just need a warm body below me."

Rachel eyed the Latina, "Alright," Rachel agreed. "I have go."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel grinned at her, lightly squeezing her breast before standing, "Later," she smiled, walking out of the Latina's room.

"Hey Aunt Sue! I'm home!"

"Hey Kiddo!" Sue replied, coming to greet her. "So what do you think?"

"It's cool. Thanks for getting rid of those detentions."

"They were ridiculous and you shouldn't have gotten them."

"It wouldn't surprise me if I get more from him."

"Please try not to."

"I'll try."

"Did you make any friends?"

"A couple."

"Did Q show you around?"

"Yeah. But some others did too."

"Santana?"

"Yeah," Rachel grinned. "And Noah."

"That's good. I talk to you Dad today."

"Is he coming home soon?"

"Doesn't look like it Kiddo. They love him so they extended his contract."

"Well that's good for him."

"Your Dad's a loveable guy."

"Yeah," Rachel replied.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel smiled.

"I got something that will make you laugh."

"Uh oh!"

"Your grandma was picked up by mall security today."

"Oh jeez."

"She was stealing socks."

"Socks?"

"Yes."

"Why socks?"

"I have no clue. So I have to go down to the store and get her."

"She has enough money to buy the department store."

"I know and she wants to steal socks."

Rachel laughed, "I love Grandma."

"I'll be back later."

"Bye," Rachel replied, taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

Alright so here's the deal with Rachel and Santana I wanted to have them go at it right away. I know it seems soon but there's no feelings involved so that's how I figured they can be together so soon! So is there anything you guys would like to read? You will be seeing jealous Rachel and jealous Quinn. Now in the next chapter I will be jumping further in time because I can't write day to day or I'd be writing FOREVER lol anyway the story will flow hopefully lol. So if anyone has suggestions please let me know! I hope you liked this update! Thanks for reading!


	6. Fall Into Her

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So I am getting the feeling that you all really like this story! But I could be wrong lol, however with all of the reviews and favoriting I'm pretty certain you like it! So anyway canyou believe this I have another update for you! Now I probably won't have another for until the weekend. I'm still tweeking things here and there trying to figure out where I want things placed and whatnot! But anyway here is the next installment. And I told you I'd be jumping time so in this chapter I am. This is more of a filler than anything. More Quinn and Rachel interaction but you are going to see a sensitive Rachel as well, but not toward Quinn.

A/N: SOrry I had to take this one down and put it back up cause I was reading through it and had to add something!

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed. Rachel was finally into a routine. She was close to Puck, a brotherly close. He flirted and she flirted back, but other than that it wasn't much of anything. She got into a routine with Santana, leaving with her after school. Quinn was still giving her a hard time. Rachel would flirt, while Quinn would just roll her eyes. There was something about the blonde that fascinated the dark haired girl. She stood at her locker getting her things for her next class when she saw Quinn walk past her. She closed her locker quickly, following Quinn.

"Why are you still following me?" Quinn asked. "You've been here for like two weeks, you should know your way around by now."

"Oh I do. I know a lot about this place. Like the good make out spots. I can show you sometime," Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel grinned. "And I like looking at your ass."

"I have a boyfriend. And besides I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with you. And why do you have to be so gross?"

"Why do you keep asking me rhetorical questions? Because my answer will always a positive one toward myself, such as no I am not gross, I am charming and cute. And I bet that girl right there," she added, pointing to another Cheerio, "doesn't think I'm gross or Jacob Ben Israel doesn't think I'm gross, although I find him quite disturbing. And hey Becky?"

"Hi Rachel!" Becky exclaimed, walking with Rachel.

"Do you think I'm gross?"

Becky giggled, "No."

"See," Rachel said, turning her attention back to Quinn. "She doesn't think I'm gross."

"She's biased."

"You aren't biased are you?" Rachel asked Becky.

"No," Becky answered.

"She's friends with you, making her biased. And you still are gross."

"Are you sure you just aren't jealous that I don't spend time with," Rachel started, but was pulled by her arm into an abandoned classroom. A pair of lips immediately attached to hers.

"Becky where'd she go?" Quinn asked, looking around. Becky smiled and pointed to the classroom. "Ugh!" Quinn grunted, walking into the room.

"You're going to be," Quinn started but stopped when she saw the two dark haired girls in a passionate kiss. Rachel had her hands up Santana's skirt, resting on her rear, while Santana tangled her hands in Rachel's hair. Neither girl even noticed Quinn had come in. Quinn could feel her stomach drop, turning on her heel she left the two girls.

Rachel made it to class before the bell had rung, taking her seat next to Quinn.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be late."

"Awe princess why would you hope so?" Rachel grinned.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, "Alright class! So I am going to pair you up with partners and for the period you will be working on a worksheet," Ms. Harris said. "Ok so you will be partnered up with the person across from you."

Quinn huffed, raising her hand, "Can we work on it alone?" she asked, looking across at Rachel. Rachel shrugged and smiled.

"No Miss Fabray."

"Sorry princess looks like you're stuck with me."

"You're annoying," Quinn answered. She was still bothered by sight of her and Santana together and unsure why it bothered her so much.

"But if it helps I am kind of smart. So you won't have to do all the work."

"What."

"Ever," Rachel finished with a smile.

"Let's just work on this. Why are you so dressed up today anyway?"

"I have to go to court after lunch."

"Why does that not surprise me? I figured there had to be a reason because you don't wear clothes like that."

"Awe so you do notice me."

"You're in every class with me and you insist on speaking to me in each one so yeah I notice your atrocious attire.

"Atrocious attire I don't think it's atrocious!" Rachel exclaimed a smile still planted on her face. "So can I ask you something?"

"If it's going to be rude and immature than no."

"It's not."

"Fine."

"Why do you always wear your uniform? Doesn't it like stink and why aren't people like put off by it?"

"I shower you moron."

"I know you do I sit by you. If you did smell I'd sit away from you, but seriously do you own clothes? I mean at least I change my clothes."

"Coach makes us wear them."

"Do you at least change your underwear?" Rachel asked, feeling a sting in her right arm. "Owe!"

"You deserved that! You are so like Puck it scares me."

"I smell better."

"God I wish you would just go away."

"But princess wouldn't you miss our little chats?"

"About me having a nice ass?" Quinn paused, "No!"

"Well I would. And when I say you have a nice ass it is a compliment."

"I hate you."

"Ouch," Rachel replied, bringing her hand up to cover her heart. "And no you don't."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't."

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah I do."

Rachel grinned at her, "I intrigue you."

"No you don't! You disgust me."

"Nah you are infatuated with me."

"Why can't you accept the fact I am not infatuated and intrigued by you, Treasure Trail!"

"What does that even mean?" Rachel leaned into Quinn, "I mean if it means that I can find the right trail to your treasure," she whispered, trailing her eyes down Quinn's body. "It's kind of a turn on."

Quinn blushed then huffed, "Ugh! You're gross!"

Rachel smiled crookedly, "Number three is x=8," Rachel said. "How long have you and Sam been together?"

"Why?"

"Just making a simple conversation."

"How long have you and Santana been sleeping together?"

"Since my first day here, that makes two weeks," Rachel answered simply.

"About two months."

"Did he get lips injections?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey I was just asking. I mean his lips are huge!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Alright princess. So is he good at you know? I mean his mouth is so big he has to be. Owe!" Rachel exclaimed, bringing her hand up to rub her shoulder.

"Shut up! We are not going to talk about this."

Rachel grinned, "Number four is r=9. You're going to bruise my arm. Will you at least kiss it and make it better?"

"Eww!" Quinn exclaimed, pushing Rachel away. Rachel looked back down at her paper, as Quinn looked over at her, giving her a small smile. The two girl sat in silence working on their worksheets. Quinn was the first to break the silence, "Why Becky?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Becky. You took an instant liking to her. Why?"

"She's nicer than you and changes her clothes," Rachel smiled. Quinn rolled her eyes. The two girls went back to working on their paper. The class finally finished. Rachel left for court right after lunch then returned right before seventh period.

"So how'd it go?" Puck asked as the two walked down the hallway after the final bell.

"24 hours of community service on top of the 156 hours I have already."

"Well at least no jail time right?"

"Right. I don't have to worry about Bertha."

"That could be hot though."

"You haven't seen Bertha she could probably eat you."

Puck laughed, "Walk you out to your car?"

"I can't I have three detentions."

"Mr. Simon?"

"Yeah. And this time Principal Figgins didn't overturn them."

"What'd you do?"

"I argued with him because he was wrong."

"Such a great teacher."

"Quinn has three as well."

"Really? That girl is never in trouble."

"Yeah. Guess I'm making a rebel of her."

"It's about time. I mean her boyfriend is lame. And every time I look at him I just want to punch him."

"I don't think I've spoken to him."

"You aren't missing anything, Trust me. Alright I will talk to you later."

"Later," Rachel replied walking down the abandoned hallway, when she heard a thuds and laughter. She rounded the corner to see what was going on.

"What is wrong with her?" the jock asked.

"I think she's what they call retarded," another answered with laughter. Rachel's blood began to boil.

"That's not nice," the girl answered, picking her books up again.

"Leave her alone!" Rachel shouted, walking up to Becky.

"Awe did I hurt your feelings?" the jock asked, knocking the books out of her hands again. "Too bad!" they all laughed walking away from her. "And new girl you know the order around here. I don't know how you got to be at the top,but you better watch out."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm telling you."

"Get over yourself you son of a bitch."

"Whatever."

Rachel took several breaths, walking over to Becky. "Here," she said softly, picking up some of the papers that were strewn across the floor.

"Thank you." Quinn rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Rachel with Becky. "You don't have to help me."

"And why wouldn't I help my friend?" Rachel smiled.

"I still don't know why you want to be friends with me. I mean you're popular." Becky looked up at the ceiling. Rachel cocked her eyebrow, looking up.

"Like I said before you're nice and I like you. Whatcha looking at?"

"My homework," she answered. "It was all finished and they put it up there," she replied pointing.

"Hmm," Rachel shook her head, "Let's see if we can find a chair." Quinn was shocked she had no idea that Becky was being treated so badly.

"People are such jerks."

"Quinn was wrong about you," Becky said. Quinn's ears perked up after that.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you aren't gross. You're nice and funny," Becky giggled.

"I knew she was wrong. I'm convinced she's in love with me." Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel smiled, and Becky giggled.

"Do you think I could become a cheerleader?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sometimes. Then they wouldn't make fun of me," Becky answered. Rachel felt her heart shatter.

"You know I bet if you really wanted to you could be one," Rachel smiled.

"Do you see me as one?" Becky asked hopeful.

"Sure!"

"Do you want to be one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not my thing," Rachel smiled. "But if you want to by all means you should try." The dark haired girl wasn't just a badass. There was something more to her and Quinn couldn't tear herself away. "Alright. So we gotta find a chair."

"We don't have to I can just do it again."

"That's ridiculous. We'll get it down," Rachel said, looking in the closest classroom. "Got one!" she exclaimed coming out of the classroom with a rolling chair. "Ok you hold the chair and make sure it doesn't roll down the hall way." Becky nodded, holding the chair still. "So you know Becky."

"What?"

"Well," Rachel said standing on the chair looking up at the ceiling. "Seems that I am not tall enough to reach, but I'll try something else," Rachel said, as she got ready to jump. Quinn rolled her eyes, coming up to the two of them.

"Having a little trouble there?" Quinn asked.

"No we're good, just doing an experiment. Right Becky?"

"No. She can't reach the paper cause she's short."

"Thanks Becky," Rachel smiled.

"I can reach that. I am taller than you."

"Ugh," Rachel sighed, "fine." Rachel jumped down from the chair, allowing Quinn to get up on it.

Quinn started to get up on it but stopped, "Don't look up my skirt."

"I make no promises. My eyes have a mind of their own," Rachel smirked. Quinn glared at her then stood on the chair.

"Shrimp," Quinn said. Rachel mocked her. "Here you go Becky," Quinn said, as she pulled the paper off the ceiling, handing it to the smaller girl.

"Thank you!" Becky giggled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," the girls said in unison.

"Ok! Bye Rachel! Bye Quinn," Becky smiled, skipping down the hallway.

"You should be happy to know that I only looked up your skirt once," Rachel said.

"Once? Was that the whole time I stood up here? I told you not to look at all."

"Yeah but when you say not to do something it just makes you want to do it more. Had you of not said anything I don't think I would have bothered."

"I'm sure."

"Well after you said it, it just made it more tempting," Rachel grinned. "Thank you for getting that down."

"You're welcome short stack," Quinn replied.

Rachel held out her hand to Quinn to help her down from the chair. Quinn smiled, taking her hand with hers. Quinn took a step down from the chair, tripping over the leg. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist before she fell to the ground. Quinn didn't know why but at that moment she felt safer than she's ever felt. "Careful there princess," Rachel whispered, giving her a half smile. Their faces were so close Quinn could feel Rachel's breath. Quinn quickly pulled away, straightening herself out. Rachel smiled crookedly at her.

* * *

So there is the next chapter! I bet you were hoping for a kiss not yet! LOL! Anyway, do you guys think there is too much Quinn/Rachel interaction and not enough with the other characters? Or do you like the Quinn/Rachel interaction? Hope you liked this update! Thanks for reading! You make me smile and write more when you review and favorite!


	7. Detention!

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter til the weekend, but you guys left so many great reviews that I just wanted to update for you. Anyway this is more banter and flirting on Rachel's part. You're going to leanr a little bit more about her. I want to introduce Rachel's history very slowly. Anyway, hope you enjoy! This continues from the previous chapter no time jumping.

* * *

"By the way I'm not in love with you," Quinn said, walking past Rachel.

"So you heard?" Rachel answered, following behind Quinn pushing the chair.

"You talk loudly."

"Are you sure your not I mean I think it would kind of be like a childhood love because you call me names, pull my hair."

"I've never pulled your hair."

"Right that was Santana," Rachel grinned.

"I don't want to hear about that!"

"Oh I won't tell you because it'll turn you on. However, I do think I am starting to grow on you!"

"Yeah like a thorn on a rose."

"I'm the rose right?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," Rachel smiled, sticking out her tongue.

"And you say that I'm childish."

"Never said you were childish just that your flirt like you're a child," Rachel smiled. "So your majesty did you want me to escort you to detention?"

"What are you the king?" Quinn asked.

"Nah, more like the court jester," Rachel smiled. Quinn cracked a smile, "Oh my goodness I think I made you actually crack a smile."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you put that back or are you stealing school property already?"

"Ouch," Rachel said. "But no. I was going to wheel myself to detention. And for the record I've never stolen anything. And I blame you for getting me another three detentions."

"Me? You argued with him."

"Because of what you said."

"Oh so it's my fault."

"Yes."

"Well then I blame you for getting me three detentions. You know before you I didn't have any."

Rachel grinned, "I'll make a rebel of you yet." Quinn gave her a small smile, "Is that another smile? Oh my God! I made her majesty smile twice today!"

"Whatever," Quinn snipped.

"Oh how I missed you saying that to me."

"You're an ass," Quinn replied, smacking her in the arm.

Rachel laughed, "Again with the childish flirting."

"I am not flirting with you."

"Denial," Rachel stated. The two girls walked into the classroom where detention was being held.

Rachel stopped at the door, "Your majesty."

"You annoy the hell out of me."

"It's part of my charm."

"Your charm is annoying people?"

"Well to be fair you're the only one that seems to be annoyed with me."

"That's because you have everyone else fooled."

"How do you figure?"

"Guys love you cause you are like the girl version of themselves so if they want a female opinion they come to you because you make them feel comfortable. And girls swoon when you look at them."

"Not all the girls," Rachel smiled at her.

"You're like a mystery people just want to figure out."

"So you're trying to figure me out?"

"No. I don't care one way or another."

"I think you do. I think I you find me fascinating. Otherwise you would just ignore me like you do with basically everyone else. You go out of your way to make sure I hear what you have to say. I think you want my attention. And you get jealous when you don't have it."

"That's n-not true," Quinn replied. "Don't flatter yourself."

Rachel laughed, "I get under your skin."

"If by that you mean annoy me you do."

"Ok princess whatever you say."

"You don't," Quinn huffed. "Just sit away from me."

"Awe there's no fun in that," Rachel replied."

"Why don't you read for English."

"I don't need to."

"You do not know this book as well," Quinn stated.

"No not by heart, but I've already read this story. It was adapted into a Broadway play then to a movie."

"How do you know this?" Quinn asked.

"I, um, I just do," Rachel replied not telling her the real reason. Rachel started looking around the room, "Where's the teacher?"

"I don't know," Quinn answered. Rachel stood from her seat, walking toward the door. She slowly walked out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"Well I'm leaving we've been sitting here for ten minutes without a teacher. I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave."

"Watch me princess. Have fun."

"You're going to get in more trouble," Quinn scrambled to grab her things and follow Rachel.

"If I'm going to get in trouble why are you following me?"

"I'll just tell them you forced me to leave with you. They'll believe me. Besides I'm not sitting in there by myself." Rachel stopped suddenly, turning to face Quinn, causing Quinn to run into her, "What are you."

"You like me," Rachel interrupted, whispering their faces were centimeters apart.

Quinn took a step back, "What? And where is this coming from? I just said I didn't want to sit there by myself."

"Well the childish flirting, the looks you've been giving me, watching me enough to know that I have guys and girls throwing themselves at me."

"Stop!" Rachel grinned, "Stop looking at me like that," Quinn said, moving around the dark haired girl.

"Like what? I'm just smiling."

"It's a flirtatious smile. It's the way you flirt."

"See how do you know that?"

"Go away," Quinn puffed. "And stop looking at my ass!"

"But it's so nice!" Rachel shouted down the hall.

"Miss Fabray! Where you are going? You have detention," Mr. Simon said.

"I um."

"Mr. Simon!" Rachel said, pretending to be running out of breath. "I was hyperventilating!" Rachel breathed in and out, "She was trying to find someone cause the detention teacher isn't there."

"Is she ok?" Mr. Simon asked, running up to Rachel.

"I'm ok! I just panicked a little. Thank you Quinn."

"Alright so you are good?"

"Yes."

"Back to detention."

"Yes sir," Rachel replied.

"Mr. Simon you do know there's no one in detention besides Rachel and I."

"Well sit in there for another 45 minutes," Mr. Simon replied. Quinn cocked her eyebrow, while Rachel shrugged. "I'll come and check on you in 10 minutes."

Quinn and Rachel walked back to the classroom, "Why are you walking so slow?"

"Five steps behind you remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Quit staring at me."

"But it's just so nice."

"You have so many other guys and girls throwing themselves at you, why do you insist on staring at my ass and flirting with me."

"I'm captivated by you."

Quinn smiled shyly, "Thank you though for Mr. Simon."

"You wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me."

"Hyperventilating?"

"I didn't have any ketchup or it would have been a bloody nose."

"So do you have to go to jail?"

"Nah you're stuck with me."

"Dang," Quinn answered.

"I know. Bertha was quite said too."

"Bertha?"

"Yeah. She's my jailhouse girlfriend. I saw her before court."

"Oh does she know you're that you flirt with anything that walks?"

"How do you think I got her?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows.

"So what did you get a slap on the wrist?"

"Sort of. I got 24 hours of community service on top of my 156 hours."

"Nice. Maybe you should stop getting arrested."

"Yeah but it adds to my character. So later in my life when a biography is written about me I'll be more interesting."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Ok." Rachel smirked. "Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?" Rachel smiled crookedly. Quinn waded up a piece of paper, throwing it at the dark haired girl. "You just flirt childishly."

"You are trying to convince yourself that I am flirting when really you just can't accept that fact that your flirtations and charm isn't working on me. I have a boyfriend."

"Ah I don't care about your boyfriend. Even though he has a big mouth I bet," Rachel said, standing from her chair, kneeling down beside Quinn, "I can do things with my mouth he could never even dream of," Rachel said seductively. Rachel smiled, standing from her spot to sit back down. Quinn's face had turned a shade darker.

"You are a girl version of Puck."

"I don't mind that. Thank goodness I'm not the girl version of your boyfriend."

Quinn glared at her, "You're ignorant."

"But you see I entertain you."

"No you annoy me."

"I keep your life not so boring miss goody two shoes."

"I am perfectly content with my life. Thank you."

"Nah you need some excitement."

"No I need to be left alone."

"Alright I'll tell your boyfriend that."

"Not by my boyfriend by you."

"I can't do that. I mean who would I talk to in my classes?"

"JewFro is in your last class talk to him."

"But I think you'd be jealous. I can't leave you all lonely."

"I think I can handle it."

"But it would break my heart."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut up!"

"Language Miss Fabray!" Mr. Simon said as he entered the room. "You shouldn't speak to another student like that. So is everything alright?"

"All's good," Rachel smiled.

"Alright I'll be back later."

"So other than cheerleading what do you do?"

"I'm in Glee."

"Fun!" Rachel said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"I enjoy it."

"See look we actually had a conversation."

"Shut up," Quinn answered.

Rachel leaned over toward Quinn, "Make me," she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are definitely worse than Puck," Quinn stated. Rachel just shrugged, and smiled. She pulled out her notebook, beginning the homework she had. Quinn looked over the dark haired beauty, giving her a small smile along with an eye roll. "You're good with her."

"Who?"

"Becky."

"She's not a child."

"That's not what I meant. I just, you're protective of her."

"I like her. She is no different from me and you. Scratch that she's way better than the two of us put together. She just wants to be treated like everyone else."

"But she's not," Quinn said sadly.

"Who tells someone I'm not going to touch you because I can get what you have?"

"Jerks,' Quinn replied, looking down at her desk.

"I don't pity her if that's what you are thinking."

"I wasn't."

"I like her. She's a person, a nicer person than me."

"That's for sure," Quinn smiled.

"I haev an aunt that is handy capable. When I was growing up, I watched as people were cruel to her. And it made no sense because I looked up to her, just like my aunt looks up to her. I see a lot of my aunt in Becky, that strong willed, sweet girl. And I admire her." Quinn smiled at her. "She wants to be a cheerleader."

"I heard."

Rachel nodded, "Then you heard her say way they wouldn't make fun of her anymore."

"You should talk to your aunt."

"You should talk to Coach Sylvester."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"I'll tell Santana. Hell I withhold if she doesn't side with you. And then you automatically have Brittany. You are three of the hottest girls in the school, and you lead that team without you they wouldn't have a chance."

"I doubt you can withhold from sex."

"I was kind of hoping that after this detention together I could show you a good time. Then you'd be begging for more and then I could withhold from Santana."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin a nice conversation. And I don't do that."

"I don't do that sensitive stuff, but here I am being sensitive," Rachel smiled.

"Don't smile at me like that. And you will not be getting anything from me. Besides I'm better than that. I deserve romance."

"I can romance you," Rachel replied.

"I highly doubt it."

"You'd be surprised princess."

"You're just like Puck. You're a player."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to change their mind about me."

"Who?" Quinn asked softly, almost hopeful.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel paused, so badly wanting to say the blonde's name, but held back. "Kurt!" she exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "He'll never change his mind about you."

"I thought maybe I could make him straight."

"Good luck with that."

"You can talk to him for me."

"He's gay!"

"So what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You are impossible."

Rachel smiled, "I'm unique," she paused. "So," she paused again, "wanna make out?"

"Oh my God!" Quinn yelled. "No!"

"What would you do if I like just walked over to you and grabbed your face and planted a big ole kiss on you."

"I'd slap you."

"Mmm, kinky," Rachel smirked. "I wouldn't though."

"That's good cause I'd really slap you."

"I'd deserve it if I did," Rachel replied. "Besides you'd deserve more than that," she added, looking down at her notebook. Quinn looked over at the dark haired girl, giving her a small grin.

* * *

Alright so that was another filler chapter. Rachel is slowly opening up to Quinn. And I know you guys want the Glee Club to come but that wil lcome in due time and it's not going to be something you except. In the next chapter there's going to be more Sue and Rachel interaction! Plues more Santana/Rachel actiion. What are you guys thinking! I hope you are liking it :)! Things will start moving in the next couple of chapters. But my favorite is actually writing the banter back and forth with Quinn and Rachel. And I know I tend to repeat myself but it's becoming sort of a inside joke for them. ANyway hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	8. And the Next Cheerio Is

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

Rating: M this part.

A/N: Oh My Gosh! Thank you so much for all the reviews! All the favoriting! I guess you guys really do like this story. Anyway I just want to thank so so so much! It makes me smile and it also keeps me writing for you! Anyway here is the next chapter.  


* * *

"Aunt Sue!" Rachel yelled , walking through the door.

"Hey Kiddo!" she returned.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked, entering the kitchen. "And that better be normal food because I'm not drinking one of you crazy milkshake things."

"Yes it is normal food. I haven't had a solid meal for a while, but I figured since I am making one for you I'd eat with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Becky."

"Becky Who?"

"Jackson."

"Oh the handy capable girl."

Rachel nodded, "She wants to be a cheerleader."

"Can she cheer?"

"I don't know. She could be. We talked about it in the hall because some jocks taped her homework to the ceiling.

"I can't just give her a spot because of that."

"I know but I figured maybe you'd be able to do something. I mean she shouldn't be treated the way she is. I tried to stop them but it didn't seem to matter."

"Maybe. I don't know Kiddo."

"Can you at least think about it?"

"Of course." The two sat down at the kitchen table. "So I hope this is good."

"If not we can get take out?"

"Alright," Sue answered. Rachel took the first bite, swallowing hard. "This is DISGUSTING!"

Rachel quickly spit on what remained in her mouth, "Yeah it is."

"We're you going to eat it?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude," Rachel replied.

Sue rolled her eyes, "Let's order some pizza? Can you eat pizza? With your weird vegan thing going on."

"Yes. Aunt Sue. As long as you don't order meat on it."

"You are definitely missing out on your protein. I think you should start drinking my shakes."

"They are gross."

"They are good for you. How did court go today? Sorry I couldn't be there."

"They gave me 24 hours of community service."

"On top of," Sue paused, "how many do you have?"

"156."

"Rachel," Sue warned.

"I know Aunt Sue. I know."

"You have got to keep yourself out of trouble."

"I know."

"I have to go with your Grandma to court tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't go the other day."

"Why didn't she go?"

"She forgot."

"She forgot?"

"That's your Grandma for you. I still can't believe she stole socks."

"I wish she would have at least stolen a belt or something. I'm in need of a new one."

"Rachel!"

"What I am."

"Why didn't you say you need to go shopping?"

"Because I don't like shopping with you," Rachel said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you made me try on those frilly things. And then sent the pictures to Dad! Did you know he showed everyone at work?"

"I know. It made me laugh!"

"I wasn't laughing. I was mortified!"

"You just didn't look like a bad ass."

"It hurt my rep Aunt Sue!"

"Oh what rep?"

Rachel laughed, but then her face morphed into a frown, "Daddy always liked me in those frilly things."

Sue smiled sadly, "I remember he bought you the most ridiculous sweater. It had a poodle on the front of it. You would constantly wear it."

"I loved that sweater," Rachel smiled sadly.

"What I remember most though is when you guys would sing."

Rachel smiled sadly, "Is it alright if I go to Grandma's sometime this week?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Are you going to steal socks?"

"No. Maybe underwear though."

"Underwear would be different."

"What Judge does she have?"

"Judge Reinhart."

"Oh! She loves us."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Grandma and I always got her and she seemed to like us."

"What did you do flirt with her?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "but Grandma did."

"Oh my God!"

"What? Now she doesn't really give us a hard time. She cocks her eyebrow and then scolds us and tells us not to do it again."

"I should kill both of you!"

"You'd miss us too much!" Rachel laughed.

"As much as a hemorrhoid."

"So can I go over this week sometime?"

"As long as you two don't get into trouble."

"Alright," Rachel laughed.

"Pizza then?" Rachel nodded.

The following day, Sue was approached by her three lead Cheerios, "Coach Sylvester?" Brittany asked.

"To what do I owe this displeasure of seeing you three before you are drenched in sweat?"

"We want," Quinn started, "Becky Jackson to be able to try out for the squad."

"Becky Jackson?" Sue asked.

"Yes. And we are willing to leave the squad and you will go no where without us," Quinn added.

"You don't tell me what to do."

"No. We don't but we are willing to walk away," Quinn said.

"Really?"

"Yes?" Santana said unsurely.

"Alright," Sue said, maneuvering around the three. She smiled, knowing who was really behind it.

"Coach?" Quinn asked.

"Fine! Today at 3 sharp and if she's late all of you will be gone. And you don't need to be there. Unless you want to be."

Sue rounded the corner, smiling at her niece, "Morning Aunt Sue."

"You really are a Sylvester."

"Well not by name, but the blood runs through me somehow," Rachel smiled. "Why?"

"Three of my best Cheerios were willing to quit for one Becky Jackson."

Rachel smiled, "Oh really?"

"Alright Kiddo. Make sure she is there by three. If she's late I lose my best Cheerios. And then I will kill you."

"Just flirt with Judge Reinhart if you get her. She may let you go," Rachel shouted as Sue continued walking down the hall.

Rachel smiled, shaking her head, when suddenly she was pinned up against the locker. A pair of lips attached to hers. "You owe me," Santana said.

"I do? So how can I repay you?"

"Come over tonight," Santana ordered.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it. I mean it is a night when we don't usually meet."

"I'll make it worth your while," Santana flirted, kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel rested her hands on Santana's waist, pulling her closer to her.

"But you see shouldn't it be me making it worth your while?"

Santana grinned, "Come over." Rachel moved her hands down to her rear, squeezing it.

"I suppose," Rachel answered. Santana leaned in capturing Rachel's lips. Quinn rounded the corner seeing the two girls in a passionate kiss. She lowered her head, looking down at her feet, but continued to walk toward the two girls. Santana pulled away, walking further down the hall. Rachel watched her walk away, then turned her head to see Quinn. "So you do like me?"

"I tolerate you, there's a difference," Quinn remarked, looking up at the bad girl. "You really should cut down on the PDA in school." She kept walking down the hall.

"Awe you jealous princess?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Santana. You're jealous of her being in my strong arms over you," Rachel answered.

Quinn stopped in front the dark haired girl, "Been in your arms, nothing too great about them," she answered, referring to yesterday when she tripped.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked. "Have you seen them?" she asked poking them. "I guess your right. There's nothing there."

*Yes there is* Quinn thought, "See told you." Rachel smiled crookedly at her. "Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know," Quinn said.

"No I don't think I do you might have to remind me."

"No," Quinn answered sternly.

"Why'd you do it?" Rachel asked.

"Why'd I do what?"

"Becky."

"I like her better than you," Quinn replied, turning from Rachel, starting to walk down the hall. She turned back quickly to see Rachel smiling brightly. Before she turned back around she noticed Rachel's eyes began to wander downward. "Don't stare at my ass!" Quinn yelled, facing forward with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey wait!" Rachel said, walking toward Quinn.

"What?" Quinn said, slowing her walk.

"But it's so nice," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, causing the blonde girl to shiver.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're relentless."

"All part of my charm."

"How come I don't find it charming?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Quinn began walking, "So do you want to tell Becky about her try out?"

Rachel shook her head, "You should."

"Why?"

"You're the captain."

"You don't want to tell her?"

"It's not my place princess."

"Alright. Then you better make sure she's there by three or I lose my spot and then I'll blame you."

"But then you'll have a bunch of free time and you can hang out with me."

"I don't want to hand out with you."

"Well then I better make sure you stay on the Cheerios then. Don't want you hanging out with your boyfriend."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You are something else."

"I know. I am one of a kind."

"You're so modest."

"These things give me character. And you just wish your boyfriend was more like me."

"No I thank God everyday he's not like you or Puck."

"You must not want any fun in your life."

"Why do you feel the need to pick on him?"

"Because it drives you crazy," Rachel answered.

"It doesn't drive me crazy."

"Ok well then it must make you realize how exciting I am and how boring he is."

"He isn't boring he's sweet, nice, romantic."

"I can be all those things."

"I'm sure," Quinn answered.

"I can romance you."

"I have a boyfriend. So I don't need to be romanced, not by you at least."

"Don't you know you're breaking my heart," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to her heart.

"Uh huh I bet."

"It's just killing me inside," Rachel said. Quinn hit her in the shoulder. "Owe! See I knew you wanted me. You're back to your childish flirting."

"I'm not flirting."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"You know if you want to insult me, you shouldn't put it into a form of a question. Because it's rhetorical and the answer I'm bound to give you is: I don't think I'm annoying and I don't know why you find me annoying."

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because you like me."

"No I really don't."

"Yeah I think you really do."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Why are you arguing over what _I_ feel?"

"Because it's fun."

"Go away."

"I can't, you see the bell is going to ring soon and then you can't rid of me for the rest of the day," Rachel replied. "Which I actually don't mind coming to school to see you."

"What at your old school you never went?"

"I went a couple times a week."

"And how are you in my grade?"

"Oh! I threatened the teachers with bodily harm," Rachel laughed. "I'm kidding. I did my homework and did well on my tests when I wasn't getting suspended."

"You're weird."

"I have character," Rachel replied with a smile. "And with that I bid thy farewell."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked. "You said you weren't going to leave me."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"No," Quinn replied, biting the inside of her cheek.

Rachel smiled, "I'm meeting Noah. But don't worry princess you'll see me soon."

"I was kind of hoping you were going to go to court or something."

"Nope. Not today. See you soon princess," Rachel replied, walking away from Quinn. Quinn watched her walk away.

Science came, while Rachel continuously flirting with her every period. Quinn saw Becky sitting alone. Rachel had yet to come in.

"Hi."

"Hi Quinn," Becky said. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You keep this one," Quinn said, motioning to Rachel's chair, "in check. And I like you."

Becky giggled, "She's funny."

"So I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Well Coach Sylvester," Quinn started. Rachel came in, seeing Quinn talking to Becky. She went back out into the hallway. "asked us if there was anyone we thought that would be a good addition to our squad and your name was mentioned. So she wants you to try out. You're time is at 3 today and not a minute later."

"Really?" Becky smiled brightly.

"Yes. But I have to tell you Coach Sylvester isn't impressed easily, but I think you can do it."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Thank you!" Becky clapped her hands. "Thank you!" Quinn nodded, turning toward the door. She saw Rachel walk in giving her a wink. Quinn face pinked. "Rachel!"

"Hey girly girl!"

"Guess what?"

"Quinn Fabray has decided to dump her lame ass boyfriend?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, Becky laughed, "No! I have a tryout for the Cheerios!"

"No!" Rachel answered.

"Yes!"

"That's awesome!" Rachel said, holding up her hand. Becky high-fived her.

"Will you be there for my try out?"

"Of course!" Becky giggled. Rachel turned her head toward Quinn, giving her a genuine smile. Quinn returned it.

"Quinn?" Becky asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be there too?"

"Sure."

As soon as class was over Becky skipped out of classroom, Rachel laughed at the smaller girl. "She seems happy," Quinn said.

"She does," Rachel smiled, Quinn bumped Rachel's shoulder with hers. The two girls started walking together.

"Rachel."

"Yeah?"

"Five steps."

"Oh right! I forgot you like me looking at your ass."

"God it scares me that you are so blunt."

"I could be worse," Rachel replied. Quinn opened her mouth to say something in return, but saw Santana in the distance waving seductively at Rachel. Rachel grinned flirtatiously. "You alright princess?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine. I have to find Sam."

"By all means," Rachel replied, feeling her stomach drop as she watched Quinn walk through the crowd. Rachel tried to shake off whatever feeling was cursing through her body, but it just wouldn't go away.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. It was now three and Quinn sat up in the bleachers to support Becky. Rachel spotted the girl and sat down on the bench in front of Quinn, she leaned back so now her back pressed up against the bench Quinn sat on. "Of all the bleachers you have to sit there."

"I like to be close to you."

"You like to annoy me."

"That too."

"Is Becky here?"

"Yeah."

"Good then I don't have to blame you for me losing my spot on the Cheerios."

"I'd get you back on the squad I mean she is my aunt."

"Yeah but what would I have to do?"

"Dump your boyfriend and runaway with me to Vermont to get married."

"Hmm, no."

"Well then you'd have to let me take you to dinner."

"I'm not getting kicked off the squad."

"I know. I'm just talking."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Do you take pleasure in torturing me?"

"Yes," Rachel answered simply with a smile. Her eyes sparkled up at Quinn.

"Becky Jackson!" Sue yelled. Rachel turned her attention down to the floor. Quinn looked down at the girl in front of her, giving her a shy smile one that she wouldn't see.

"Hi Coach!" Becky giggled.

"What do you got?"

"I heard," Becky paused, looking up at the stands seeing Rachel and Quinn. She waved, they waved back. "I heard you were doing a jump rope number. So I want to show you what I can do."

"Alright." Becky started jumping, but she was jumping too early. She would get over once then have to start over.

"Ok. Ok. I've seen enough."

"I can do better Coach."

"I know you can. So Becky we better get you fitted for your uniform! You better be here 7 sharp tomorrow morning."

"Alright Coach!" Rachel smiled brightly, as did Quinn. Becky bounded up the bleachers toward Rachel and Quinn. "Did you guys see?" Rachel held up her hand, high fiving the smaller girl. Quinn did the same.

"Congrats!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Becky smiled.

"Welcome to the squad," Quinn replied.

"Thank you Quinn. I have to go home and tell my mom! Bye guys!"

"You talked to your aunt," Quinn said.

"Maybe."

"You did cause it seemed a little too easy to get her to agree."

"My aunt's an understanding person, especially when it comes to things like that. All my Aunt Jean ever wanted was to be treated like a normal person. But she wasn't. All Becky wants to be is treated like every person, but she isn't. My aunt is hard on everyone. So she'll be just as hard on Becky that she is on you."

"I'll say this once and only once. You are in your own way kind of sweet."

"Oh my goodness did her majesty just compliment me?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I won't say it again."

"Like I said I'm one of a kind. And soon you won't be able to resist me.

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"You know if I did you could give me mouth to mouth."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No I'd let JewFro give you mouth to mouth."

"Eww, gross," Rachel said, shivering at the thought. "Alright, I'm out!" she added, standing. "See you tomorrow princess."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked standing quickly, adjusting her skirt as she stood.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face Quinn.

"Hopefully things will be better for her now."

"Let's hope," Rachel smiled sadly. "Goodnight."

"Night," Quinn replied, watching the dark haired girl leave.

Rachel knocked on the front door, it swung open quickly. "Took you long enough."

"I had something to do," Rachel replied. Santana took her hand, lading her up the stairs. She closed the door behind them. She wasted no time ripping off Rachel's clothes, followed by her own clothes. She pushed Rachel down on the bed, straddling her hips. Their lips instantly attached to one another. Santana placed her hand on Rachel's breast, earning a moan from the bad girl. Santana slowly kissed a trail up Rachel's jaw line, down her neck, sucking and biting. "Don't leave a mark," Rachel said firmly. Santana kissed back up her neck, down her jaw line, capturing her lips once again. Santana's hand traveled over Rachel's toned stomach, into her curls, slipping right into her. "Oh God!" Rachel moaned at the feeling Santana's fingers. Santana slowly began thrusting in and out. Santana broke away from the kiss again, trailing her lips back up Rachel's jaw line.

"Does that feel good?" Santana whispered huskily.

"Ah! Yes! Uh!" Rachel moaned, rocking her body with Santana's fingers. Santana slowly rocked her hips with her thrust in and out. "Uh! God! Ah! San! Uh!" Rachel moaned louder, Santana didn't seem to notice the slip of the tongue. Rachel fisted the sheet with her left hand, while her other one moved to Santana's breast, caressing her nipple with her thumb. "Almost," Rachel cried. Santana pumped in and out, harder and faster.

"Damn!" Santana moaned at the sight below her, she could feel Rachel's walls closing in on her fingers.

"Ah! UH! AH! UH! SSSSAAAANNNN!" Rachel screamed. Santana stilled her fingers, pulling them out slowly. Suddenly Rachel flipped them, she now lie atop the Latina.

Soon screams Rachel's name filled the room, several times over.

"So how was that for standing up to my aunt?"

"Perfect," Santana said sleepily.

"I wore you out. I didn't think I could do that."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Rachel laughed, "I'll see you later."

"MmmHmm," Santana mumbled as her eyes closed. Rachel walked out to her car, her mind wandering to a certain blonde hazel-eyed girl to stepped up to help her today when she didn't really need to.

* * *

So what do you guys think! You still want more? I'm thinking maybe more jealous Rachel and more jealous Quinn. I'm sorry for the lack of Puck he will come in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Becky on the squad because i do have more plans. Glee Club will come into the picture in the future I can't give you an exact chapter but it does come and like i said before in a way you don't really expect. Rachel past will slowl be revealed. Now here's where I want your opinion. Are you guys liking the little pieces of Rachel's history being revealed? Or would like her to tell the story of her past to someone that being Quinn/Puck/Santana? Or would you like a mixture of both. I can have bit and pieces of her history come out and then have her tell the whole story to someone? I haven't quite decided on how I want to do that so it's up in the air and I figured you guys would be the best people to ask. I know I'm moving slowly with getting Quinn and Rachel together, but I always like stories when they don't get together right away. I think I'm going to be jumping some time in the next chapter to try and get things moving a little bit. Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


	9. Party at Puck's!

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! SO this is just a little bit of a filler chapter. I'm not sure if I really like if or not. A hint of what happened to Rachel's Daddy. Hope you like it!

* * *

Screeching tires, skid marks, a crash, shattering of glass. "Daddy!" Rachel shot up from her bed. Breathing in and out quickly, trying to catch her breath. She was drenched in sweat. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping on the clock next to her bed. She brought both hands up, covering her face. She slowly rubbed her face, up and down, before running her hands through her chocolate locks. She turned on the light next to her bed, her eyes falling on the calendar. It was nearing the day she dreaded most. She lied back down, covering her eyes with her hand. She turned her light back off, letting sleep overtake her once again.

"Morning Kiddo," Sue said.

"Morning," Rachel yawned.

"Well you look like crap."

"I'm just tired."

Sue smiled sadly, knowing the date was nearing, "As long as you aren't sick I don't need to get sick in a time like this," she joked. "No I'm good," Rachel smiled.

"What's going on in class today?" "I think we're baking in Home Ec."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah Noah and I baking."

"Is there a fire extinguisher?" "Yes and we know where it is."

"Good to know. Well Kiddo I'm off to school. You better be there."

"Have I missed yet?"

"No, which surprises me."

"I know right?" Rachel laughed.

"See you at school."

"Bye Aunt Sue.

Rachel stood at her opened locker. There was no one in the school because it didn't start for another half hour. She didn't know why, but lately she'd been coming to school early even though she didn't have to. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the lock next to hers. She closed her eyes, screeching, crash, shatter, "Daddy!" Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump, gasp, and bring her hand up to her heart. Quinn also jumped at the unexpected movement.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Quinn said. "I was calling you and you didn't answer."

Rachel caught her breath, regaining composure, "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Quinn concerned.

Rachel smiled, "I'm good princess," she paused. "So," she grinned, "how'd Becky do?"

"Good. Coach treated her just as badly as me."

"Good to know," Rachel replied, turning back to locker, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Rachel faced her, smiling, "I'm good. I have to go," she answered, making her way opposite Quinn. Quinn watched Rachel retreat, quirking her eyebrow. Today was the first day since Rachel came to the school that she didn't banter with the blonde. She didn't flirt, nothing. She may not know the girl very well, but she knew something was up with her.

By the time they reached Home Ec Rachel had barely acknowledged Quinn. Quinn watched Rachel just sit there, looking up at the door occasionally. Usually by this time Quinn had already thrown something at her or hit her with her notebook. They hadn't talked and Quinn missed it, even though she wouldn't admit it, she honestly did miss it.

"Hey pretty girl," Puck announced, sitting in his seat. "How you doing?" he flirted, bumping her shoulder with his.

Rachel smiled, "Noah."

"What's up?" Noah whispered.

"Nothing. Just tired today. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Damn Santana and you have a long stamina," Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel didn't say anything.

"Ugh," Quinn sighed, turned away from the two of them. Sam came in, walking over to her. He bent down, capturing her lips with his. Rachel looked up at the couple, hanging her head she went back to the conversation with Puck.

"So I was thinking of having a party soon. What do you think?"

"I think it will be awesome."

"You're so helping me on this. I mean I need my girl there with me."

"Hell yeah," Rachel smiled.

"So we should have the party this weekend after the game!"

"Alright class today you will be backing a cake! Pick your partners and get started.

Quinn began to open her mouth to see if Rachel wanted to be partners, "Pretty girl! Let's bake a cake."

Rachel turned her head slowly, looking over at Quinn. By this time she was already looking at Sam. "Let's," Rachel answered.

By the time the class was over, Puck and Rachel had started a fire, but stopped it before the whole fire alarm went off, got batter on the ceiling, and broke their mixer.

"Well that sucked," Puck said.

"I don't even think I can say anything could've been worse."

Puck laughed, "Well we could have gotten, wait what is in your hair?" he asked, pulling a small chunk chocolate out of her hair.

"I was saving that," Rachel laughed.

"Well my lady here is your next class," Puck laughed. "So you are in for a party right?"

"Definitely," Rachel smiled. "Bye Noah."

"Bye pretty girl," Rachel smiled as he walked away, she spotted Quinn wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. She leaned up capturing his lips with hers. Rachel felt something rise in her, turning on her heel, she walked into the classroom.

"Hi Rachel!" Becky said excitedly.

"Hey! Heard practice was brutal."

"So bad. She's tough," Becky nodded,

"Yeah she is."

"But I love it!" "That's great!" Rachel smiled brightly.

"Hi Quinn!" Becky said.

"Hey," Quinn replied, taking her seat. The class went by fast. Becky was once again the first one out of the class. Quinn felt a small hand on her forearm. "Can I help you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah you see I have a bit of a problem." Quinn smiled at the voice.

"I don't think there's anything I can do for you. I mean I think you have too many problems for me to help you with."

Rachel smiled, "I think you can help me with this one."

"Let me rephrase, what makes you think I want to help you with your problem?"

"Because you are slowly starting to fall for my charms."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Mmm, I do think so."

"You've given me the silent treatment all day why talk to me now."

"So it bothered you?" Rachel grinned.

"No it didn't and don't smile at me like that," Quinn said, walking in front of Rachel. "So why haven't you talked to me?"

"I'm tired today princess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

*Oh that's right cause of your sexcapades with Santana* Quinn thought, her jealousy rising within her. "Well maybe you should drink tea before you go to bed. It always helps me sleep."

"Thanks for the advice," Rachel smiled.

"So Puck and you," Quinn paused, looking at Rachel, "you have something in your hair."

"Again? Where?" Rachel asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Here," Quinn said, rising her hand to Rachel's hair, pulling out a chocolate chip. "I am surprised I didn't find more in there."

"I thought I got it all out," Rachel smiled. "You can keep that. Don't say I never gave you anything." Quinn threw the chip at Rachel, Rachel grinned at her, "You should have kicked my shin then thrown the chip, the flirting would've went better that way."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't flirting with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Still?"

"You're a jerk."

"But I'm cute."

"Watch your head," Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel looked around.

"You might hit it on your way through the door since it's so big," Quinn replied.

Rachel laughed, "That was a good one princess."

"I have a couple."

Rachel nodded with a smile, "How did your cake turn out?"

"Better than yours."

"Hey! Mine will have a last impression, literally cause it's on the ceiling."

"How did you guys manage that." "I have no idea. I don't bake."

"I can tell. And the fire?"

"Don't ask."

"You and Puck together scare me."

"Awe don't worry princess I'll protect you."

"I need protection from you."

"Ouch," Rachel smiled. "Hey I might have to bust out the fact that you called me sweet."

"I'll deny it."

"Well you are in denial about your feelings for me."

"I don't have feelings for you."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"How do you go from one topic to a completely different one?"

"I have ADD."

"I wish your ADD would kick in when you are talking to me and you would just go away."

"Cause I keep my focus completely on you."

"Rachel!" Santana yelled.

"Hey," Rachel replied, stopping in front of the Latina. Quinn stopped next to her.

"Since you decided you didn't want to come over last night, you coming tonight?"

"Sure," Rachel answered.

"Alright then," Santana answered, running her hand up and down Rachel's arm. Quinn looked down at her feet. Santana leaned in close to Rachel's ear, licking the outside, "Bye baby." Rachel grinned.

"So you weren't up all night with Santana."

"Like I said I couldn't sleep." Quinn could tell Rachel didn't want to talk about it so she let it go.

"So will be going to Puck's party on Friday?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"You should come."

"Why?"

"Well I'll be there and I can show you how to really have fun."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have a date on Friday."

"Ewe, with Lady Lips?"

"With who else?"

"I don't know. You could have one with me."

"No thanks."

"But I'm so much more fun!" Rachel pouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Come on we have to get to class."

* * *

Friday finally came, Rachel tried to forget about her nightmares, knowing that they would get worse as the day neared. But she wanted to have fun tonight. She wanted to forget everything.

"What up pretty girl!" Noah shouted, as Rachel walked through the crowd.

"I thought I was going to be early."

"Nah! Shots!" Noah shouted, handing a shot glass. They both downed their shot. Soon Rachel was being pulled by her back pockets.

"Hey!" Santana said, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind. Rachel turned in her arms, smiling up at her. Rachel turned her head, seeing the blonde haired, hazel eyed girl. The two girls locked eyes, neither looking away, that was until a taller blond, wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing her neck. Rachel pulled away from Santana.

"I need a drink."

"I'll see you around," Santana said, kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel made her way toward the Cheerio captain.

"So you came."

"Not by choice. I was perfectly content with going home early."

"So?" "Sam wanted to come."

"To Noah's?"

"He's been trying to get on his good side forever. Thereforee, he kisses his ass or tried to at least," Quinn replied.

"So you do own other clothes other than that uniform."

"I told you I did."

"I know but I still didn't believe you." Quinn laughed, hitting Rachel's shoulder, "Owe!" Rachel exclaimed. "At least kiss and make it better."

"You wish."

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, "Hey guys," Sam said.

"Rachel!" Noah shouted, Rachel turned toward where her name was being called. "Shot!"

"Hell yeah," Rachel said. "You do look really good in normal clothes," she added with a wink, walking away from the blondes. Quinn blushed, looking down at her feet.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You were flirting."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," Sam replied. "And you're blushing."

"Whatever," Quinn snapped, grabbing the drink out of Sam's hands, leaving him alone.

An hour later…

Quinn and Sam stood outside, yelling at one another. Rachel had walked in the kitchen, seeing the two. She stood for a minute then turned back to the party.

"It's all you've been doing since she came to this school! You flirt with her! I'm tired of it!" Sam yelled, the alcohol getting to both of them.

"I'm with you! I'm with you! Why isn't that getting through your head!"

"Because you constantly flirt with her!"

"And you don't flirt with other girls?"

"I get their attention! Unlike yours! You never pay attention to me anymore! And I'm tired of not getting any!"

"Excuse me!" Quinn yelled.

"You aren't even letting me touch your boobs! I have needs you know!"

"You are just like every other guy!" she yelled, throwing her drink at him. She flung open the door. Rachel heard the door slam, followed by Quinn storming into the house, pushing her way through the people Rachel followed. She went after her out into the front yard and down a couple houses.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, grabbing Quinn's arm turning her. "Princess what's," Rachel started, but stopped when she felt a sting on her left cheek.

"Oh my God!" Quinn cried, "I'm so sorry." Rachel stood shock still. Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Rachel cooed, taking a wary step forward.

"I'm sorry," Quinn cried. "I don't even know why I did that. I think I thought you were Sam and he jusy made me so angry."

"I'm fine. I've felt worse. Trust me. It was just the shock of it. Are you alright?"

"Sam and I."

"Broke up?" Rachel asked hopeful.

Through her tears she smiled sadly, "No."

"Damn," Rachel said, snapping her fingers.

"You wouldn't have a chance anyway. So don't hold your breath," Quinn answered, wiping her tears away.

"Nope I am going to starting right now," Rachel said, closing her lips, her checks puffed out.

"You look like a monkey," Quinn replied. "You're really going to hold your breath?" Rachel nodded. "You better not pass out! I am not giving you mouth to mouth." Rachel fell to her knees. "What are you doing?" Quinn shouted. "This isn't funny! I don't have time to run and get Jew Fro!" Rachel lied back in the grass. "I'll go get Jew Fro although I don't know where he is. He's probably not too far behind you because he watches you like a hawk!" Quinn replied, starting to walk away from Rachel. Rachel caught her hand pulling her back to her. Quinn lost her footing landing atop Rachel.

"Omf!" Rachel grunted. "Owe!" Rachel laughed. Quinn was quick to place her hands on the ground beside Rachel's head, pushing herself up from Rachel. The girls stared into one another's eyes. But their gaze was broken when Quinn looked away.

"This is your fault," Quinn groaned.

"I didn't pull you that hard. You're just clumsy. I don't get how you are a cheerleader, captain to be exact, yet you keep losing your footing around me," Rachel said. "I must sweep you off your feet," she added with a smile. Quinn blushed, moving off of Rachel, lying on her back next to the bad girl, "I think you should kiss all my boo boos."

"What are you two?"

Rachel pouted, "No. I just think it would be the nice thing to do. And I mean you did slap me for no reason."

"There would eventually be a reason you needed slapped."

"But not tonight. I was just being nice when I followed you out."

"Why did you?"

"I saw you guys yelling at one another and then I left the kitchen and you came running through the house," Rachel answered. Quinn sighed. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

"No. I don't want to see Sam right now."

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to. It's not far."

"There's no way I'll let you walk home alone," Rachel declared, standing from her spot on the grass. She held out her hand for Quinn to take.

Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel's, feeling herself being hoisted up, "Thanks," she replied.

Rachel began walking in the direction Quinn was headed. "Come on princess your castle awaits."

"If you find out where I live you aren't going to like come in the middle of the night and serenade me are you?"

"I don't sing," Rachel answered quickly and loudly.

"Ok," Quinn replied a little taken aback at Rachel's loud, quick response. "You aren't going to like to sonnet me outside are you."

"Sonnet you?"

"Read me a poem or a part of a play outside my window."

"That's a good idea. Is that romantic in your point of view?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Maybe I should try it."

"I'll throw a shoe at you and then my parents will call the cops."

"I know most of the cops anyway. They'll be happy to know I wasn't really causing trouble just making too much noise."

"I'd hope that the shoe would just knock you out before my parents woke up."

"I ask that you don't throw a high heel. Those actually do hurt when they hit you."

"I'll find my pointiest one then."

Rachel laughed, "I'll just have to bring my shield."

"What would you say?"

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair!" Rachel laughed.

Quinn smiled, "That's what you call romantic."

"It's sexy. I mean her hair was gold just like yours. And I just want you to let me in just like the prince."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "This is me," she stated.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You aren't coming in."

"Damn," Rachel grinned.

"Don't smile at me like that."

Rachel smiled crookedly, "Like what?" she replied innocently. Quinn turned forward, hiding her smile from Rachel.

"Thank you for walking me home," Quinn said, turning to face Rachel once again.

"You're welcome."

"Now you have to walk back alone."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Can I spend the night if I say no?"

"Sure right here on the front porch."

"That's just mean," Rachel smiled. "I'll be fine besides Noah's been texting me nonstop to get back."

"Give me your phone," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to ruin it."

"That thing is my lifeline."

"Who's phone isn't their lifeline these days?"

'That's true," Rachel replied, handing Quinn her phone. She slowly pressed numbers than handed it back to her.

"There now when you get back you can text me so I'll feel better."

"I got your phone number? Man that was easy. I didn't even ask."

"Shut up. And don't harass me now that you have it. Or I'll block you."

Rachel laughed, "Alright princess."

"Thank you."

Rachel grinned flirtatiously, "You're welcome."

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Good night," Quinn said.

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn's ear, "Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," she whispered.

Quinn smiled, "Romeo and Juliet," she whispered.

"Goodnight princess," Rachel said softly. Rachel stepped back off the porch, waiting for Quinn to open the door. Once she got it opened, Rachel headed for Puck's house. Quinn turned her head, watching the bad girl walk away. She smiled to herself, forgetting all about her boyfriend.

* * *

So that ws a little bit of a filler chapter. I'm going to have another party scene I think if you guys want one. And there wasn't much jealousy going on some but not much. There is a hint of what happened to Rachel's Daddy. ANd It seems like most of you like the little pieces of Rachel's history and then for her to tell the story to someone, most of you would like it to be Quinn or Puck. Therefore, that's what I am going to do. I know the slap from Quinn seemed a little out there, but I just wanted you all to see how angry she was, but how bad she felt when it was Rachel she hit, but at the same time still have that humor. Coming up is the dreaded day. Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not too sure about it so it may be down tomorrow it may not be lol. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Dreaded DayPart 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

**Rating: This Part M**

A/N: Can you believe it three updates in three days! I love when you guys review and favorite because then I add chatpers quickers. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and favoriting! I appreciate it! Anyway, this is part one of the Dreaded Day. Couple surprises, but not much more in the next part which I think you may not be getting for a couple days lol! Anyway enjoy! Hope you like it!

* * *

Sue stood in the kitchen, thinking how she could approach Rachel about what was going on. She didn't want to just come right out with it, but it almost seemed like the safest way to go about it. Sue took a deep breath in and out, preparing for a argument. "There's something I have to ask you," Sue said, taking a seat next to Rachel on the couch.

Rachel looked up from her notebook, "Alright."

"I know what tomorrow is. I just wanted to make sure you are going to be alright. I mean so far this week you've gotten 6 detentions in two days."

"I know," Rachel said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"I know this is hard for you Kiddo, but you can't keep getting yourself into trouble."

"I know. I just don't know about tomorrow."

"You have to try and control yourself. I know it usually takes a while for you to lose your temper, but you seem to lose it quicker around this time."

"I know!"

"Should I walk around with you all day tomorrow?"

Rachel chuckled, "I think I'll be alright."

"Should I handcuff you to my desk tomorrow so you don't do anything stupid?" Sue joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You might have to," Rachel laughed. "I'll try to keep myself out of trouble."

"Because the most trouble you've been in seems to be tomorrow's date."

"I know alright!" Rachel shouted. "Sorry," she paused, "look I'll try alright?"

"I'm sorry Kiddo I don't mean to upset you. I just wish I could make everything go away for you."

Rachel smiled sadly, "Thank you Aunt Sue. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Kiddo I'd do anything for you. You are precious to your Dad and I want to make sure that you are safe and out of trouble," Sue smiled.

"Can you tell him to stop calling me? He's driving me nuts."

"How many times does he call?"

"Once sometimes twice every half hour."

"I'll call him."

"Good cause I'm about to drive to Phoenix and beat him over the head with his phone."

"How's he doing?"

"Alright he's keeping himself busy. I miss him."

"He'll be home soon Kiddo."

"I know, but still I wish he was home now."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Rachel you should tell him."

"I don't want to make it hard on him. He's surrounded by friends and that's what he needs."

"You also need your father."

"It's alright he'll be home soon right?" Rachel smiled sadly, looking back down at her paper. Sue placed her hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Better me than someone weaker."

Sue wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say, "How about Chinese tonight?"

"Veggie platter please."

"I don't get you Kiddo. How can you not have meat?"

"You learn."

"Over dinner want to help me come up with something to destroy Glee Club?"

"You know I have friends in there right?"

"Ah so what. It'll be fun besides what did you tell Schuester? That it should be exiled from the school because it brings down the rep of the entire school. Then you called him twinkle toes in class."

"Yeah I got a detention for that one."

"I know."

"Twinkle toes, I think I should start calling him that."

"Aunt Sue?"

"Yeah?"

"We both know why I don't want to be a part of Glee Club. Why don't you want Glee Club in the school?"

"Because they are mistreated and I just don't want to see children so badly mistreated, "Sue said quickly. "Chinese?"

"Sure."

"Screech! Crash! Shatter! Daddy! No! Daddy!" Rachel shot up from her bed, gasping for breath. Once she was able to control her breathing, she put her head in hers hands and cried into them.

Rachel woke early the next morning, her eyes red and puffy from crying through the night. She arrived to school early the next day, walking slowly through the hallway, looking down at her feet. She collected her things from her locker, closing it. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against it. She took a deep breath in and out. Screech! Crash! Shatter! Daddy! She felt a hand run up and down her back. This time she didn't jump, she took another breath in and out.

"You alright?" the Latina asked. Rachel turned around quickly, capturing Santana's lips with hers. The Latina instantly wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, dropping her books that were in her hand. Rachel dropped all her books to the ground, grabbing Santana's rear, pulling the other girl's body to hers. Santana pulled away, "Come on," she whispered, connecting their lips, while walking backward into the bathroom across from Rachel's locker. Quinn rounded the corner to see Rachel and Santana in a passionate kiss, they two girls started moving toward the bathroom. She knew the two had been sleeping together and she wasn't sure why it still bothered her actually seeing the two kiss, but it bothered her more than when girls would flirt with Sam and he would flirt back. She hung her head, walking the opposite direction.

As soon as Rachel was through the door, she had turned Santana around, pinning her against the door. Rachel quickly moved her hand underneath the elastic of Santana's panties. Without warning she entered Santana with two fingers, pumping in and out. "Oh God!" Santana screamed. "So good!" Rachel kissed up her jaw line, then down her neck, suck and biting, making sure not to leave a mark. She continued to thrust in and rock, rocking her hips with each thrust to add more pressure. "Ah! Uh! Rachel!" Santana screamed.

Rachel trailed her kisses back up Santana's neck, stopping at her ear, "Does that feel good?" Rachel whispered.  
"Oh God! Ah! Yes! Uh!" Santana screamed with every thrust in and out. Rachel could feel Santana's walls closing around her fingers. "I'm almost! AH! UH! UUUHHH! RACHEL!" Santana screamed. Rachel continued pumping in and out, rocking her hips forward and back. "!" Santana screamed, thankfully the school was practically empty except for a few Cheerios. Rachel captured her lips to silence the loud Latina. Santana licked Rachel's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Their tongues dueling for dominance Santana winning in the end, she began exploring every inch of Rachel's mouth. Rachel slowed her fingers, pulling them out. Santana pulled out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "That was new," Santana smiled, "not bad or anything, hot! Extremely hot!" Rachel smiled cockily.

"I should go," Rachel replied, stepping away from Santana. Santana put her finger through Rachel's belt loops pulling her back to her.

"Don't you, you know," Santana asked, moving her right hand to Rachel's center, pushing slightly over her pants, while her left hand moved up under the hem of her shirt to her toned stomach.

""I'm good," Rachel replied, leaning forward, capturing Santana's lips, pushing her against the door. Santana smiled against her lips. Rachel pulled away, "I'll see you later." Rachel walked back to her locker to get her things for her first class. She still had a few minutes before anyone would show up besides the Cheerios. She wandered the hallways, stopping in the auditorium. She sat down in the one of the chairs staring at the piano on stage. She hadn't realized how long she was sitting there until the first bell had rung. She walked slowly to her first class with her head down.

Quinn saw the bad girl walking toward her, she waited for the snide remark, but it never came. Instead Rachel just walked right by without even noticing her. Quinn wasn't sure why but it saddened her when Rachel said nothing as she walked by. She had thought after the party they were making progress, maybe even becoming friends. She closed her locker making her way to first period. She took her seat next to Rachel, who didn't even look up from her notebook.

"What no snide remark today?" Rachel said nothing just sat there. "Not even a 'hello'?" Rachel stood quickly, moving away from Quinn. Quinn wasn't sure what to think, she was hurt when Rachel stood suddenly and moved. Rachel would always talk to her, now all of the sudden she wanted nothing to do with her. Quinn wracked her brain all period, trying to figure out a way for the bad girl to talk to her. She didn't even realize that the period was over, because she was so deep in thought.

Quinn figured Santana would know something, "What's up with her today?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. We have sex we don't actually talk," Santana said, as they left the room, Rachel far ahead of them.

It was the same thing until Home Ec with Puck. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey Noah," Rachel smiled.

"Alright what's up? You've been down all day," Puck asked.

"It's just a tough day."

"No that's not true!" Quinn said to Sam. Rachel looked toward the door, feeling her stomach fall.

"Is too," Sam replied with a smile. He leaned in capturing her lips with his. The two had gotten over their fight. They just needed time to think about everything. Sam was at her house the next day with breakfast and flowers.

"They are gross. I don't know what he sees in him," Puck said. Rachel kept staring. Quinn felt a pair of eyes on her. She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

"Prick," Rachel muttered.

"You should come over tonight," Quinn said, loud enough for Rachel to hear. "My parents are out of town."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it's time don't you?"

Sam face lit up, "Yeah!" She smiled back at him, taking her seat. Rachel's eyes followed her.

"What you looking at Manhands?" Rachel looked down sadly, causing Quinn to feel guilty about snapping at her.

"Back off Quinn," Puck replied.

"Sorry," Quinn said softly, sitting across from Rachel. Rachel nodded. The class went by quickly, as did lunch.

Puck walked Rachel to science. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Like I said it's a rough day."

"Look I know I'm hot but I can listen, especially to another hottie like yourself. I know something is bothering you pretty girl. You don't have to tell me, but I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks Noah, but really it's a rough day. Tomorrow will be better."

"Alright well how about tonight I cheer you up I'll take you to Breadstix. I have a coupon."

"Nice. I'm glad you want to take me there only when you have a discount."

"Hey it'd be different if I was getting some after, but you keep shooting me down."

"It's because you are chivalrous. I told you it wouldn't get you anywhere. And to be honest it's turn off for me."

"So I should be an ass to you?"

"It may turn me on," Rachel flirted.

"Walk yourself to class then!" Puck shouted, pushing her away. Rachel laughed, "There's the first genuine smile I've seen from you today pretty girl."

"Thanks," Rachel replied.

"Well here you are Madame.

"So nice," Rachel replied. "Later." Rachel entered the science room, smiling softly at Becky, trying to hide her true feelings. Quinn was already in her seat and was watching the two girls.

"You're sad," Becky said.

"No I'm ok," Rachel smiled sadly.

"No you're sad," Becky answered. "You're allowed to be sad sometimes."

"I'm ok."

"Don't lie to me Rachel," Becky said sternly. Quinn smiled softly.

"I'm a little sad today."

"Why?" Becky asked. Quinn's ears perked up, hoping the bad girl would spill what was going on.

"Alright class!" Neither girl was able to find out why. Rachel left the class quickly, following Becky out. Quinn sat sadly in her seat. Rachel had yet to speak to her. She missed their banter. She missed how Rachel would flirt with her, but at the same time she would throw in something sweet. They sat in their last period class. Rachel hadn't gotten up to move away from the blonde and Quinn didn't want to say anything to make her move. There was something about just being close to the girl that made her comfortable, safe. Rachel kept her eyes on her notebook.  
Jacob Ben Israel turned around, "You need to stop being all frowny."

"You need to stop watching me."

"You need to get over it."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "What did you just say?" Rachel said, leaning forward.

"I've read about you."

"Excuse me?"

"It's been two years. It was in the paper I did some research on you Rachel Berry." Rachel's breathing increased, Quinn noticed her hands tighten  
around the edge of her desk. "I mean he's been gone don't you think you need to move on. Quit mopping because you aren't as beautiful when you mope."

"Shut up," Rachel said. Quinn noticed that Rachel's knuckles were turning white.

"Good afternoon class."

Jacob turned back around, putting his elbows on Rachel's desk, "You should really smile more. You haven't been smiling. I mean it has been two years." With that Rachel lounged at him.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted, standing instantly.

"Ah!" Jacob screamed like a little girl, falling to the floor with Rachel on top of him. The whole class began laughing. Quinn tried to pull the girl off of him, but there was no use.

"Get 'em Berry!" someone yelled.

"Ms. Berry!" Ms. Gunther yelled. "Let him go!" Rachel pushed his head hard, before getting off of him.

"Principal's office now!"

"Whatever!" Rachel yelled back, leaving the boy curled up in the fetal position.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, running to catch up with the girl in the hallway.

"Go to hell! And take you damn boyfriend with you!" Rachel yelled. Quinn stopped for a second then ran to the girl once again.

"Rachel!" she said again, placing her hand on Rachel forearm.

"Leave me alone!" Rachel yelled her hand making a fist, as she turned to face Quinn.

Quinn backed away from Rachel, then forward again. "No!" Quinn yelled back. Rachel was breathing heavily. She turned away from Quinn once again.

"I have to see Figgins." Quinn tried to get the girl to face her, but she wasn't budging. Instead Quinn made her way in front of Rachel. "What do you want?" Rachel asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just," Quinn started, but noticed how defeated Rachel looked. "Hey," she said softly, lifting her hand to Rachel's cheek, where a single tear ran down it. With her thumb she brushed it away.

Rachel took a step away from Quinn, wiping her eyes quickly, "Look just go alright. I have to get to Figgins go back to class."

"What was he talking about?" Quinn asked timidly, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's forearm.

"Why don't you go ask him," Rachel spat.

"Because I don't care what he has to say, I care about what you have to say."

"Just go away," Rachel replied, moving around Quinn. Quinn grabbed her hand once again, "My dad died two years ago today! Are happy now?" Rachel yelled, yanking her hand out of Quinn's. Quinn stood shocked. She soon had tears falling from her eyes. She slowly made her way back to class.

Rachel rounded the corner out of Quinn's sight, slamming her back against the locker. She slowly slid down the lockers, bringing her knees into her body. She laid her head down and began to cry freely.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I got you pretty girl," Puck whispered. She turned her body, melding into Puck's. "Shh, I got you." She cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her back comfortingly. After a little while she pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"No," Rachel said. "but I will be. I have to get to Figgins' office."

Puck nodded, "I'll take you."

"Let me," Rachel nodded toward the bathroom. He nodded. She stepped into the bathroom, running her hand under the warm water bringing it up to her face. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Ready?" Puck asked as she came out of the bathroom. Rachel nodded. Puck held up his arm, Rachel stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his midsection, while he put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her forehead against the crock of his neck as they walked toward the Figgins' office. When they got there they stopped outside the doors, "Want me to go in with you."

"No it's alright."

"I'll wait for you."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Thank you Noah." He nodded, squeezing her shoulder lightly. She walked through the doors seeing a nervous looking Quinn, sitting antsy in the red chair. "Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

"Hi," Quinn whispered. "I'm really nervous. All my years in school I've never actually been sent to the principal's office."

* * *

So why was Quinn in the principal's office? What did she do! So what did you guys think! I'm not giving too much away yet because I have something planned that will make everything kind of come out. What do you think about Sam and Quinn? Think Rachel should stop Quinn from having Sam come over? I bet you guys really want to know what Quinn did to get sent to the prinicpal's office huh? Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. The Dreaded Day Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So I can't believe how many people are actually reading and enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for your reivews! Favoriting! Everything! So here is your update. And let me tell you I don't like this chapter it's more of a filler cause I know you wanted to know what Quinn did! Anyway I hope you like it and if you don't you'll like the next chapter lol!

* * *

"I'm really nervous. All my years in school, I've never been sent to the principal's office."

Rachel cocked her eyebrow, "And why are you here now?"

"I may have, accidentally might I add, knocked Jew Fro out."

Rachel chuckled, "How do you accidentally knock someone out?"

"Well I went to go pull out my book and I pulled it out too hard and it hit him in the head."

"So if it was an accident why are you nervously sitting outside Figgins' office?"

"Ms. Gunther didn't see it that way."

"Don't worry the nervousness will go away."

Quinn legs began bouncing up and down, "How are you so calm?"

Rachel took a seat next to Quinn, "I was here yesterday." Quinn's legs kept bouncing up and down, Rachel placed her hand on her knee. Instantly, Quinn's legs stopped bouncing, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Quinn said, playing with her fingers.

"Why'd you hit him?"

"Sometimes the Queen just needs to keep her subjects in check." Rachel started laughing, it was the first time all day she had laughed. She stopped quickly, closing her mouth, feeling guilty about smiling. "It's ok to laugh," Quinn said softly. Quinn placed her hand atop Rachel's, "I have no idea how you feel and I don't think I could begin to. But I do know parents and I know that your Dad would want you to be happy," she whispered. Rachel smiled sadly at the hazel eyed girl. "He started running his mouth again."

"Jacob?"

Quinn nodded, "And I don't know."

"Were you defending my honor princess?"

"No," Quinn huffed. "I see you're starting to feel a little better."  
"I needed a punching bag. I'm guessing he was probably turned on that I was on top of him?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, scrunching her nose.

Rachel leaned over, whispering in Quinn's ear, "I tend to turn most people on when I'm on top of them."

Quinn blushed, "You must be feeling better." Rachel smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you. God I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"It's alright, princess. I hold a lot of stuff inside. I let it go on Jacob, who in my opinion he deserved, but at the same time I should have controlled myself."

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't, but thanks. Usually I don't come into school on this day, but then I normally end up arrested."

"Why did you come?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn, Quinn noticed something in Rachel's eyes, "Some people here have me coming back."

Quinn smiled shyly, "Figgins is better than the cops though."

"Maybe. He could come up with a worse punishment than the cops."

"And what could possibly be worse than jail?"

"Well in jail I can see my girlfriend, Bertha. Detention I spend alone."

"Well," Quinn said, biting the inside of her cheek, "I'm a little bit better company than Bertha."

"I don't think so princess."

"What?" Quinn asked. "How do you figure?"

"She doesn't yell at me for staring at her ass."

"Yeah, but is hers as nice as mine?" Quinn flirted.

"Hmm, I'd have to have another look at yours," Rachel returned.

"You should have it memorized by now."

"But it wouldn't hurt to see it again," Rachel smiled. Quinn began to stand, turning her head, smiling wickedly.

"I don't think so," Quinn answer, sitting back down.

"That was just mean!"

"You didn't actually think I'd willing stand and let you look did you?"

"Maybe," Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just distracting me even if it's just for a little bit."

"You're welcome."

"Miss Berry," Figgins said, turning back to his office.

"Good luck,' Quinn smiled.

"A kiss might give me better luck," Rachel said.

"Nice try," Quinn said.

"Thank you again Quinn," Rachel smiled genuinely, giving Quinn's hand a light squeeze. Rachel walked into Figgins' office.

"Miss Berry, I do not enjoy seeing you here so much this week."

"I know sir and I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do with you," he paused. "Detentions aren't working and suspending you doesn't seem like it will do any good." Rachel sat silently, looking around the room because Figgins sat staring at her, making her nervous. "I'm going to give you a week's worth of detention, but instead of sitting in a classroom you will be working with the janitorial members."

"Cleaning?"

"Yes," Figgins said.

"But sir."

"No buts! That's final!" he answered, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Sir about Quinn."

"Ah yes she is sitting out there."

"It was an accident."

"Ms. Gunther said she picked up her book and hit him atop the head. I don't see how that was an accident." Rachel looked at him with a bit of surprise, "He was saying things about my father."

"Miss Berry I'm very sorry about your father."

"Look he kept running his mouth. And I had just yelled at Quinn. She was upset and."

Figgins looked at Rachel, who took a good look at the bad girl, "Have Miss Fabray come in."

"Yes sir."

"Now out and don't come back."

"Bye sir," Rachel said, leaving his office. "You're up."

Quinn should, clenching her fist, "Will you wait?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel nodded, "Sure." Rachel sat for a couple minutes before Quinn came back out.

"What did you say to him?"

"Why?"

"I just got a warning."

Rachel shrugged, "Must be a first time thing."

"You said something to him," Quinn said.

Rachel just shrugged again, the two girls walked out of the office into the hallway. "Well I don't see the point in going back to class, seeing as it's going to end in like 2 minutes anyway." Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's arm, giving it a light squeeze, "Thank you Quinn. I needed the distraction. And you didn't have to do what you did," she smiled at the blonde.

"You're welcome," Quinn smiled at the bad girl, "So the janitor huh?"

"Yeah it'll be a fun time."

"I'll make sure I put gum all under the desks I sit at."

"I'll make a lovely ball and give it back."

The bell rang, while they were making their way to their lockers. "I should get to my locker," Quinn said.

"Thank you again princess."

"You're welcome," Quinn smiled. Quinn looked back at the bad girl as she walked to her locker. Noah had come up to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. Quinn smiled sadly, knowing there was more to the girl than meets the eye. Quinn opened her locker.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, leaning down capturing her lips. "You ready to go to your house?" Sam asked excitedly.

Quinn looked past Sam to the bad girl. Rachel was writing in her notebook, she stopped looking over at the blonde, giving her a small smile. Quinn smiled shyly at her, turning her attention back to Sam, "I'm sorry. It's been a rough afternoon."

"I can help you relax," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Stop please," Quinn said softly, pushing him away. "I have to go meet with Coach Sylvester." Quinn slammed her locker, leaving Sam standing in the hallway.

* * *

Alright so that's what Quinn did! And how about her not going home with Sam bet you all loved that lol! Anyway, I didn't care for this chapter and I rewrote it like 5 times trying to figure out what I wanted to do! In this chapter I wanted Rachel to stay kind of sad, but at the same time I wanted Quinn to take Rachel's mind off everythign and therefore, the flirting came back lol. So what would you guys like to see next? Glee Club is coming up and I think the next chapter I'll be doing some time jumping. Thanks for reading! Sorry if this wasn't up to par, but I'll make up for it inthe next chapter sort of lol!


	12. Sue's Gone to Pittsburgh

Discaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Thank you all so so much for reviews, favoriting, alerting, etc! So here is the next update! There is a time jump. So hopefully you guys like it. ANd in this chapter I'm just trying to get a little more Quinn/Rachel because soon comes the Glee Club adn more about Rachel. Hope you like it!

A/N #2: I'd also like to thank **writting is love **for giving me a shoutout in her fic **Love Hurts**! If you haven't checked it out yet you should! Because it's an awesome story and it's finished so you can read it all!

* * *

It had been a month since the two year anniversary of Rachel's dad's passing. Rachel was adjusting to staying with Sue. She had some crazy tendencies, but Rachel learned to deal with them.

"Rachel," Sue said, walking down the hall.

"What's up Aunt Sue?"

"I have a conference to go to in Pittsburgh tomorrow until Sunday. Are you going to be ok or do I have to take you with me?"

"Are there going to be hot cheerleaders there?"

"No probably more people like me."

"No thanks. No offense Aunt Sue, but you kinda scare me. And if there's going to be more people like you I'll be terrified and maybe scarred for life."

Sue laughed, "No problem Kiddo. I told Ma to come in and check on you. Now if you two end up arrested I will bail you out and then kill you two myself."

"Just hope that your get Judge Reinhart and flirt with her."

Sue laughed, "Have some fun this weekend. I'll see you at later."

"Bye Aunt Sue."

"So did I hear correctly?" Puck asked. "You have the house to yourself, pretty girl."

"My Grandma will be coming over, but I bet we can have drinks with her," Rachel grinned.

"I'm in love," Puck answered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Get lost!"

"Seriously though party Friday night?" Puck asked, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Why not!"

"Alright! I got the beer!" Puck announced, walking away from the dark eyed girl.

"Hey baby," Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hands, placing them on her waist.

"Hi," Rachel smiled, moving her hands to Santana's rear.

"Coming over tonight?"

"Will it be worth my while?" Rachel grinned. Santana nodded, "Party tomorrow at my house you in."

"Most definitely. I'll bring people."

"Later," Rachel replied, giving her butt a light squeeze.

Rachel walked into her science class, smiling at Becky. "Hey girly girl."

"Hey Rachel!"

"So I'm having a party tomorrow you're going to be there right?"

Becky giggled, then frowned, "I have to go to my Grandma's tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"You're breaking my heart Becky."

"I'm sorry! Next time."

"You better!" Rachel smiled. She turned her head to look at Quinn, Quinn gave her a small smile, Rachel winked at her. Class was finished and Becky was the first one out of the room, while Quinn and Rachel were the last. "Hey princess," Rachel said. Quinn rolled her eyes, but turned to face her, "I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come and I'll even let you bring your lame ass boyfriend."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Sorry," Rachel smiled. "Why are you guys still together? I thought he would have dumped you by now or vice versa."

"You know you've been very blunt lately."

"Well you deserve better."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "You don't even talk to him so how would you know how he was?"

"I watch."

"That's creepy."

"Well you're hot so I tend to look at you."

"God!"

"What?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head, "Nothing."

"So come on you should come tomorrow."

"Maybe," Quinn said, walking in front of her. "Don't stare at my ass."

"You know you really take all my fun away. And you telling me really doesn't stop me you know. I think you like knowing I look," Rachel smiled.

"No I don't like knowing you look. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I know I don't mind."

"You are something else."

"It makes you more interested in me," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled shyly at her, "Maybe."

Friday came and the school day went by quickly. Rachel was at home setting up for her party, Puck was there helping her set up. People were slowly starting to show. By the time they were finished a bunch of people had gathered.

"Rachel!"

"Hey Grandma!"

"Rachel if Sue finds out she will kill you."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "It's better than jail right?"

"I agree. Oh! Beer pong! Can I play?"

"Really Grandma?"

"I need a partner!" Carol yelled. A young boy volunteered

"This will be awesome. I can't believe your Grandma is playing pong."

Rachel looked at her Grandma questioningly, "Me either. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't get tequila. Because it literally makes her clothes fall off."

"She's crazy."

"Yeah," Rachel laughed.

"What's up with you and Quinn?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is. She has a boyfriend."

"Who's lame and a jack ass."

"There's nothing going on."

"I think there is."

"Nothing," Rachel laughed.

"She coming tonight?"

"I think with her lame boyfriend," Rachel laughed.

"Dude you have way more game then him," Puck said, patting Rachel's back. "Ready for some fun?"

"Let's go!" Rachel announced tapping there cups together. They both downed their drinks heading in the living room.

Rachel made her round through the party saying 'hello' to everyone. Her eyes landed on a certain blond as she walked through the door.

"Welcome!" Rachel smiled. "So you couldn't find anything better to do?"

"Well actually I'd rather watch paint dry then be here but Sam wanted to come."

"Ouch!" Rachel smiled, looking past Quinn at Santana, "Well drinks are in the kitchen," she said without looking at her. Quinn turned her head to see what Rachel was looking at.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned, taking Rachel's drink out of her hand and downing it.

"Woah!" Rachel said, turning her attention back to Quinn. "There was a lot of alcohol in that drink." Quinn threw her cup back at her, pushing past her. "That was weird," Rachel said to herself, looking back at Santana. She turned on her heel heading in the direction of where Quinn went. She was stopped a few times and didn't realize how much time had elapsed. It had been an hour and a half since she saw Quinn.

"Dude!" Puck said. "This is awesome! Your Grandma is kick ass!"

"Where is she?"

"Swimming."

"What! Where? We don't have a pool."

"Umm? Neighbors?"

"Puck!"

"What?"

Rachel left the house, "Grandma!" Rachel yelled, seeing her running through the sprinkler in the yard.

"Rachel!"

"Keep your shirt on!"

"Fine! Party Pooper!"

Rachel smiled, "Great! My Grandma is going to be naked running through the yard!" she said to herself. Rachel made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself another drink. She saw Quinn sitting alone out on the back patio. "Where's Lady, your boyfriend where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't care," Quinn said softly.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Maybe? I think I'm drunk. I mean I've drank, but never been drunk," Quinn slurred.

"You think?"

"I've never been drunk before," Quinn slurred.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"It's hot in there," Quinn replied. "I just kind of want to take my clothes off, which I think I might do that." Quinn stood suddenly, grabbing the hem of her shirt. Rachel dropped her glass, running over to Quinn to stop her.

"No, no, no you don't want to do that," Rachel said, pulling Quinn's hands away from her shirt, pulling her shirt back down. She let her hands rest on Quinn's waist.

"You don't want to see me naked? I thought you liked my ass. You said I have a nice ass. It's because I'm fat."

"You aren't fat," Rachel said softly.

"I'm drunk."

"I could tell," Rachel said.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know you tell me constantly," Rachel replied, taking a step away from Quinn.

Quinn was disappointed at the loss of contact. "You're sleeping with Santana."

"I am."

"Why are you so open about it?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything to me."

"So if it did you wouldn't talk about it?"

"No because that would be me and that person."

"I'm sorry I threw your cup at you."

"It's alright it was empty. I kind of like drunk Quinn."

"You don't like me sober?" Quinn pouted.

"I like both, but," Rachel started but was unable to finish.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Quinn shouted, covering her mouth. Rachel got up quickly, leading her to the bathroom in her room. Quinn emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Rachel held back Quinn hair, running her hands up and down soothingly on her back. "I'm never drinking again!"

Rachel laughed, "People tend to say that then the do the same thing the following weekend."

"I'm not lying," Quinn said, sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the tub. Rachel grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water. She slowly dabbed Quinn's face with it. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to get someone to take you home? Or if you'd like you can stay here not here, here, but in my bed. Not with me or anything I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch if someone hasn't peed on it."

Quinn brought her finger up to Rachel's mouth, covering it, "You're rambling. You don't mind if I stay?"

"No. Do you have to call your parents?"

"No. I told them I was staying with Mercedes."

"Alright. I'll find your boyfriend. And make sure my Grandma still has her clothes on."

"Sam."

"What's that?"

"Sam. You never say his name."

"Because in my mind when I say his name it becomes real."

"What becomes real?" Quinn whispered.

"That you have a boyfriend and that I'll never have a chance with you," Rachel whispered. She stood, leaving the room. She didn't notice Quinn's cheeks turn pink to red.

"That's not true," Quinn whispered to no one. Rachel returned a few minutes later. "Puck is taking care of the party because there are only a couple people here. And we hired a DD cause that's how cool we are," Rachel joked. "So he will take your boyfriend home. And thankfully my Grandma has all her clothes on and is sleeping in my aunt's room."

"Thanks. What about Santana?"

"What about her?"

"You don't want laid tonight?"

"I got laid earlier."

"Why are you so open about it?"

"You aren't asking for details."

"You really aren't like most people."

"I'm full of surprises," Rachel grinned. "Alight here we go," she said, grabbing Quinn's hands and pulling her up. Quinn wasn't quite ready when Rachel pulled her, so she lost her footing. Rachel released Quinn's hand quickly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, so they wouldn't fall. However, Rachel lost her footing and brought both girls to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked, placing her hands on floor on both sides of Rachel's head, lifting herself up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I had a cushion to land on," Quinn laughed. Quinn felt Rachel begin to move her hands, "You better not try and touch my ass."

"No fun," Rachel whined. Quinn pushed herself up higher, placing a knee on both sides of Rachel, straddling her. Rachel removed her hands from Quinn, laying them down on the floor. Quinn stood up first, stumbling toward the bed. "I must really sweep you off your feet, princess," she said from the floor.

"Shut up!" Quinn smiled. "You alright?" she asked from the bed. "You haven't moved."

"I'm kind of comfortable."

"How can you be comfortable?"

"I kind of lied I'm in a little bit of pain."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said sadly.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss it better."

"You're relentless."

Rachel laughed, standing up from her spot on the floor. "I'll grab you some pajamas," she replied, grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt. She handed them to Quinn, "You can change in the bathroom."

Quinn nodded, "Thanks," she answer, taking them and headed into the bathroom.

Rachel heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it, smiling, "Hi."

"Hey. Everyone's gone. So you ready for a wild time?" Rachel turned her attention back to the closed door than back at Santana.

"Not tonight Santana," Rachel answered.

"Alright, but your missing out," she replied, leaning down capturing the bad girl's lips. She trailed her finger down Rachel's neck, the valley of her breast, her stomach, down to her center, adding a bit more pressure there. Rachel breath hitched. Quinn came out of the bathroom, seeing Santana and Rachel. She could feel the jealousy rising in her.

"Goodnight," Rachel replied.

"Night," Santana said, kissing Rachel's lips, biting her bottom lip. She backed away from Rachel with a seductive grin.

"Damn," Rachel said to no one.

"You could have gone with her," Quinn said bitterly.

"Jeez!" Rachel said, bringing her hand up to her heart. She turned to face Quinn.

"You could've gone with her,' she repeated.

"I didn't want to," Rachel replied, slowly making her way toward Quinn.

"Why didn't you want to?" Quinn asked softly, taking a step toward Rachel.

"I don't know," Rachel whispered. They were about an arms length away.

"Why?" Quinn asked again, taking another step closer to Rachel. Quinn leaned down, they were breaths away. "Oh God!" Quinn exclaimed, pulling back. She covered her mouth, running to the bathroom. Rachel heard the toilet flush.

Quinn opened the door, walking back into the bedroom, "Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Quinn replied, running her hand through her hair. She stood awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

"Alright well if you need anything just come find me," she said, grabbing a pair of shorts.

"Thank you," Quinn said, laying her head down on the pillow. Rachel smiled, leaving the room. She closed the door, leaning her head against it. She made her way out to the living room. She took off her shirt, trading her bra for a sports bra. She changed out of her pants, putting on her shorts. She laid down on the couch. She put her hands behind her head, thinking of the beautiful blonde that was lying in her bed and how the blonde almost kissed her.

Quinn was also lying on her back, hands on her stomach, thinking about the dark haired beauty and their almost kiss. The two girls soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

So you got an almost kiss. Not quite what you wanted huh? HEHEHE! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I know I keep saying the Glee Club is coming and i promise you it is! I hope I still have your interest in this story. Rachel's history will slowly be revealed. Also more Becky, more Puck, and definitely more Quinn/Rachel, which you all love so much! So what do you guys want to read? I know you want Sam gone but as of right now that is not an option lol! Hope you enjoyed this update and if not maybe the next one will be better! And trust me the story does get better!


	13. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So here is another update for you guys! I figured I would update because you guys actually really like this story and are leaving reviews and favoriting and alerting so as a gift for those I give you this. It's not much just a small filler chapter. You learn some more about Quinn some more about Rachel. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate the reviews because they keep me writng because I get to see what you want to read and you tell me what I should get rid of so I appreciate them very much!

* * *

Quinn woke up with a pounding in her head, she looked around the room confused. But the confusion stopped when she saw a picture of Rachel and two men. She grabbed her head, trying to ease the throbbing pain. She got dressed quickly, stepping out of the room. She walked down the hallway to the living room. On the couch, Rachel lay peacefully. She took in the girl's appearance. She only had on a sports bra, she looked at the toned stomach, down to her legs that were toned as well. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the bad girl. She didn't realize that that body was underneath the clothes she wore.

"So beautiful," Quinn whispered. Rachel shifted, opening her eyes slowly, Quinn turned her head away from the shorter girl.

Rachel sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up, noticing Quinn standing in the middle of the living room. She reached for her shirt putting it on, while standing. Quinn looked over at her, staring at her toned stomach. "Morning Princess."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "RuPaul."

Rachel grinned, looking down at herself, "As you can tell. I'm lacking in that area," she replied, pointing down at her shorts. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant is stomping on my head. What happened last night?" Quinn asked bringing her hand up to her forehead, then rubbing her eye.

"Here," Rachel said, walking toward the kitchen. She came back out with a bottle of water and two pills. She handed them to Quinn, "You don't remember any of last night?"

Quinn looked up at the ceiling, "Uhh, my fight with Sam. That's the last thing I remember. Did I do something stupid?"

Rachel chuckled, "No," she answered, not telling the blonde they almost kissed.

"Oh thank God! I thought maybe," Quinn started, "never mind."

Rachel looked at her curiously, part of her wanting to know what the blonde was going to say. "You did throw up last night a lot," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

It's alright at least you made it to the bathroom. And then you tried to take your clothes off outside, while there were people still inside."

"Oh God!"

"Don't worry. I stopped you."

"Thanks. At least that's all I did."

Rachel smiled, "Do you want some breakfast? I make some mean waffles. And they are a bit easier on your stomach."

Quinn was fighting with herself between wanting to stay or getting away from the bad girl. "Will they kill me?"

"They haven't killed anyone yet. And if you go back through all the fairytales I don't believe any princess has ever been poisoned by waffles. However, you could possibly be the first one. So I can't make any promises, but if it makes you feel better you have your very own prince charming in front of you."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Really? Because the only thing I see is a court jester."

Rachel laughed, "Nice. You catch on rather quickly."

Quinn smiled, "How can you make waffles, but you can't bake a cake in Home Ec?"

"You don't bake waffles you put them in the waffle maker it's easier."

"But you're mixing."

"That mixer in Home Ec hates me," Rachel answered.

"They better be good."

Rachel walked toward, whispering huskily, "You'll have an orgasm in your mouth," then walked toward the kitchen. Quinn reddened, following her. She noticed Rachel struggling to reach the flour.

"I can get that you know."

"I can get it," Rachel said, jumping. Quinn came up behind her reaching over Rachel, grabbing the flour. "There."

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled. As she opened it, she ripped the bag to far causing flour to get all over Quinn. Rachel laughed, "Sorry!" she continued laughing, "My bad."

"Funny," Quinn said not amused, grabbing a handful of flour throwing it at Rachel's face. Soon all the ingredients were being thrown back and forth, both girls laughing hard. Quinn went to throw another handful of flour, when Rachel caught her wrist, pinning it against the counter. Rachel took a step forward, pinning Quinn's body with hers against the counter. Quinn noticed something in the chocolate eyes of the dark beauty, something that surprised, something that she wasn't quite sure what it was. She slowly lifted her free hand, as she was about to cup the bad girl's cheek, Rachel's phone rang. Rachel slowly backed away with a sigh. Quinn released a deep breath unsure why.

"Hey Dad." Quinn heard. "No everything's good." Quinn turned back to the counter, seeing the mess she slowly began cleaning up. "Alright I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye." Rachel entered the kitchen, "You don't have to do that."

"Well I helped make it so I can help clean it," she replied, tension mounting in the room

"Alright! Well now that everything is opened I can make you breakfast. If you want you can shower and I can wash your clothes for you. You can just put on the clothes from last night," Rachel said, trying to ease the tension.

"Alright, but don't poison me."

Rachel turned facing Quinn, placing her hand on her heart, "I would never do such a thing. Maybe just a love potion so you'd fall deeply in love with me. But that wouldn't be necessary because you are already in love with me."

"You wish," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if you tried something like that."

"But I could poison you and make my kiss be the only thing that could wake you up."

"And when I'd wake up, I'd slap you."

"Oh! Do you promise?"

Quinn cocked her eyebrow, "I'm not going to shower. If you say you make good waffles I want to see how they are made."

"I don't have a love potion on me if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not if they're as good as you say I want to see how they are made."

"Alright," Rachel said. "But you can't steal my recipe."

"Ok," Quinn replied.

"Tell me something about you I don't know," Rachel said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you'd like to tell me."

"Will you tell me something about you?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"On what you tell me."

"I've never been out of Ohio."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Have you?"

"Yeah. My dad tours so I go see him a lot. So to answer your question, yes I have been out of Ohio on many occasions."

"Tell me about your dad," Quinn answered.

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd he get where he is?"

"Luck."

"That's it?"

"We were at a concert and something had gone wrong with the sound board. The whole thing like crashed. He went up there fixed everything is like five minutes. Next thing I knew he was on tour with Stephanie."

"Who?"

"Umm Lady Gurble I think is her name," Rachel said unsurely.

"You mean Lady Gaga?"

"I don't know taht could be it. I know her by Stephanie."

"You didn't know that was her name?"

"I wasn't there to see her I liked the main act. So anyway, Goo Ga took him out on the road with her and he's been with her since."

"You don't even know the name of the person your dad is on tour with."

"He bounces back and forth and I can't keep track between different acts. He's out on the road with Stephanie a lot is all I know."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is. I just don't get to see him a lot," Rachel said sadly. "What about yours?"

"Well my dad's a business man and my stays home. Both are very religious."

"And are you?"

"I don't know. What I used to think was wrong is turning out to be right," Quinn said, looking shyly at Rachel.

"God loves all his children or so I've heard," Rachel smiled.

"You aren't the religious type are you?"

"It's hard to believe in something after he's taken so much away from you," Rachel said sadly.

Quinn smiled sadly at the bad girl, "So if I remember correctly your party was quite a hit," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah my Grandma had fun."

"I saw her playing beer pong when I came in last night."

"Yeah. And then she ran outside in the sprinkler. I swore last night she was going to have her clothes off."

"Scary," Quinn replied.

"I'd be scarred for life."

"Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"I thought you didn't remember last night," Rachel smiled at her.

"I don't but I ended up in your bed with your clothes on so I'm assuming you took care of me."

"Don't worry I didn't see your ass or anything. You managed to change on your own. I just made sure I didn't hear any crashes. And then I went to find your boyfriend."

Quinn smiled, "Sam."

"What?" Rachel turned away from the mixing bowl.

"Sam is my boyfriend's name. How come you don't say it?"

"You asked me that last night."

"I don't remember last night."

Rachel chuckled, "I don't like him, and therefore, he doesn't get a name."

"You aren't going to tell me why are you?"

"Maybe in time," Rachel smiled. "So the batter is ready. Your waffle should be done in a minute or two."

"I did have fun last night."

"You had fun at my house? I'm shocked!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah well I guess it was better than watching paint dry."

"What did I tell you? I'm a fun time," Rachel said, lifting the waffle iron, placing it on the plate. "Here you go princess. I believe there's some fruit in the fridge if you want that or syrup."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"You'll never eat a waffle from anywhere else."

"Is that a guarantee?"

"Yeah."

"And what if I had better?"

"Then I guess you'll have to come back over for breakfast and let me perfect it, but you've never had one better."

"You're very cocky."

"I know what I'm good at," Rachel winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking a bite, "Oh God!" Quinn moaned.

Rachel grinned, "Told you."

"Shut up!" Quinn said, ripping a piece of her waffle off and throwing it at Rachel.

"Can't you just flirt with me normally?"

"I'm not flirting with you."

"You're just in denial princess."

"I think you're in denial of the fact that I'm not flirting with you Manhands!" Rachel placed her plate down on the table, coming up to Quinn. She placed one hand on the top of Quinn's head, lightly trailing it down her face. Quinn felt shivers run up and down her spine, "What are you?" Quinn started but stopped, when Rachel's hand moved to her neck than down her arm, stopping atop Quinn's hand.

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn's ear, "I believe my hands are anything but manly," she whispered, tapping the top of Quinn's hand with hers before taking a seat next to Quinn.

"Now I really have to shower!" Quinn said. "I don't know where your hand has been."

"It was in my shorts earlier as I thought of you lying in my bed."

"Oh my God!" Quinn exclaimed. "Gross!"

"I'm kidding," Rachel laughed, looking down at her plate.

Quinn smiled at her, "What are you doing today?"

"In about two hours I have to meet my probation officer and than community service for the rest of the day."

"Sounds fun."

"A blast. I get to go pick up trash!"

Quinn smiled, then, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Rachel said alarmed.

"Where's Sam?"

"What?"

"Oh my God I forgot all about him!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel smiled wickedly, "why are you smiling like that?"

"You forgot about him."

"Shut up! Where is he?"

"I sent him home last night with a DD."

Quinn released a breath, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So after this whole time you just think of him now atfer we talked about him earlier."

"Well it's because of this waffle I got distracted."

"Told you it was good. And you so had an orgasm in your mouth. My waffles are better than sex."

Quinn looked down at her plate, then back at Rachel, "I wouldn't know," she said softly.

Rachel looked up at her, "Never?" Quinn shrugged, looking down at her hands. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"Sam wants to and he keeps, I don't know."

"Don't let him pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. It's not a bad thing."

"I'm not waiting you know until marriage."

"It's alright if you are."

"I just, how come you are so free about it?"

"Because I lost mine two years ago."

"After your," Quinn stopped.

"Yeah. Look princess it's not a bad thing. Keep it until you think its right."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "There's more to you isn't there?"

"I'm going to take a line from Shrek and say 'I'm like an onion'."

"So slowly your layers are being removed."

Rachel smiled, "Slowly."

* * *

Alright so what did you guys think. This was more of a filler chapter and it seems like you guys like Quinn/Rachel banter. You guys like the sweetness of Rachel with Quinn and Becky so you'll see some more of that. But you also seem to the like the teasing between Quinn and Rachel so there will be more of that. So what would you guys like to read? I'll be getting into some of Quinn's background but it's going to be more of her teling stories than what I've been doing with Rachel. Hopefully that's alright with you guys. Rachel and Quinn have to get to know one another so I'll be getting to that more andmore as the story progresses. Because I love the progression of a relationship lol! ANyway, let me know what you think. Hope you liked this small update.


	14. Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who'e been leaving reviews, favoriting, alerting. I know I say this everytime but I really do appreciate because then it lets me know I should keep writing! SO thank you all so much! How about Glee tonight! I can honestly say I was caught way off guard by Krofsky and Kurt! But I'm glad Kurt found a friend and I think Blaine is ADORABLE! Sam needs to go though lol! Anyway, here is just a filler chapter and I mean filler chapter! So anyway here you are! Hope you enjoy!

**BOLD-Rachel's text  
**_Italics-Quinn's text_

_

* * *

_

Rachel raised her hand, "Yes Rachel?"

"I don't think that's right."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Simon said.

"I think you have the wrong year sir. Roe v. Wade was in 1973."

"Detention!"

"What for?" Rachel shouted.

"Another one!"

"You can't give me a detention for saying you may have the wrong date!"

"Another one!"

"Screw you!"

"And another one. Keep going Miss Berry and you will have a month's worth in the matter of two minutes! You do not talk back to a teacher."

"I don't see one in here!"

"Rachel stop," Quinn said softly.

"Detention Miss Fabray!"

"She didn't do anything! You suck as a teacher. You don't want anyone to learn you just want to talk at people like you're better than them and you aren't. You are one of the dumbest teachers I've ever had and I've been to plenty of schools to back up my statement."

"You will be spending the next three weeks in detention!" Mr. Simon said, turning back to the board. Suddenly a book flew, hitting the chalkboard right next to his face. "Who threw that? That almost hit me."

"It's a good thing I aimed for the board next to your head and not your head!" Rachel yelled.

"Figgins office now!"

"With pleasure!" Rachel stood from her chair, knocking the chair over. She picked up her other book, slamming it down on Mr. Simon's desk. "1973! It's right here!" she pointed before leaving the classroom. Quinn watched the dark haired girl leave the room.

"Alright sorry about the disturbance class," Mr. Simon said. Quinn stood suddenly, "Quinn? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is," she said, leaving the room.

Rachel made her way to the principal's office, taking a seat in the chair. "Hey Ms. Jacobs."

"What did you do this time?"

"I corrected a teacher."

"Mr. Simon?"

"If everyone knows why does he get away with it?"

"Because he has tenure."

"So what the hell is that?"

"Language Rachel."

"Sorry."

"It's after you've been here so long you can basically do whatever you want and you have to have a cause to fire him."

"Can I make one up?"

Ms. Jacobs laughed, "Sorry sweetie everyone's tried at least once. So he gave you multiple detentions, but why are you down here?"

"I threw my book at the chalkboard. And it nearly hit him in the head."

"Were you aiming for him?"

"It would have hit him if I was," Rachel said.

"Miss Berry!" Principal Figgins yelled.

"What's up sir?"

"In here now!"

"Alright," Rachel said, standing from her chair and walking into his office.

"You threw a book at him!" Figgins yelled.

"Technically I threw it at the chalkboard. I didn't hit him and if I was aiming for him I would have hit him."

"Miss Berry you cannot throw books at teachers."

"Well it's a god thing he isn't a teacher than. Principal Figgins he had the wrong date and when I told him it was wrong he gave me a detention and then from there he kept giving them to me."

"I'm sorry Miss Berry but that doesn't justify throwing something at him."

"Figgins you called me here," Sue said.

"Hey Aunt Sue."

"Rachel," Sue warned. "What happened?"

"She threw a book at a teacher."

"Was it Will Schuester? Because if it was I applaud you even though you will be grounded when you get home," Sue answered.

"Mr. Simon," Rachel answered back.

"That moron deserves everything that is coming to him," Sue replied.

"Sue," Figgins warned, "she cannot throw things at a teacher just because she doesn't agree with what he did."

"What happened Kiddo?"

"I told him he had the wrong date and then he gave me a detention, several and then I just threw the book at the chalkboard. I wasn't aiming for him if I was it would have hit him."

"Sue we cannot have these kind of shenanigans in my school. I will not have it!" Figgins said, pounding his hand on his desk. "I'm suspending you Miss Berry for three days, starting immediately and you will keep all the detentions you received from Mr. Simon."

"Are you kidding me!" Sue exclaimed.

"Sue she needs to learn!"

"He needs to be an actual teacher and teach his students not talk at them!" Sue yelled.

"That's what I said to him," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry Sue, but that's final!" Figgins said. "Miss Berry this is your last chance. If you come down here one more time for fighting or anything I'll have to expel you."

"You can't do that!" Sue yelled.

"I'm sorry Sue, but my decision is final."

"I want her out of Simon's class," Sue commanded. "I don't ask for much. Ok I do, but I want her out of that class."

"I'll see what I can do. I can see if Ms. Higgins is willing to put her in her class."

"Thank you," Sue turned from Figgins. "Come on Kiddo."

"I'm sorry Aunt Sue," Rachel said softly, walking out with Sue.

"Between you and I Mr. Simon is a pompous ass."

"I agree."

"I'm going to ground you when I get home."

"I figured. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Sue said, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "I'll see you at home."

Rachel nodded, heading to her locker. She leaned her forehead against the locker, slamming her hand on the one next to hers. After a few minutes she heard a soft voice, "Hey."

Without removing her forehead from her locker, Rachel turned toward the voice, "Hey. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I left not long after you," Quinn answered. "I wanted to go to talk to Figgins. You know to try and explain what happened. He told me he suspended you. It's not fair."

Rachel turned her body, leaning against her locker, "Life's not fair."

"You scared him."

"Who?"

"Simon."

"Good. I'm sorry you got detention."

"I wish I would have said something to him instead of you."

"It's alright princess."

"I'll get your assignments for you. You won't be able to turn them in but if you have them you'll at least do ok on your tests."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Quinn answered.

"You do like me," Rachel smiled.

"I tolerate you and you give me entertainment when I'm bored in class."

Rachel laughed, "So want to make out before I leave?"

"No," Quinn said, with an eye roll and a head shake.

"Damn," Rachel smiled. "I have to go. My suspension starts today."

"Right."

"My aunt is pulling me from Simon's class."

"Yes!" Quinn smiled, "That means I'll have one less class where I don't have to see your face!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled. "You'll miss me. Just you wait, while you're suffering through his class. I'll be enjoying another teacher. And I'll find another Cheerio's ass to stare at while she walks down the hall."

"Thank God!" Quinn laughed. "I have to warn you, there's no better ass than mine," she flirted.

"Did her majesty just flirt with me in an adult manner? I'm impressed!"

"I wasn't flirting with you," Quinn tried to recover, but was unsuccessful. "So since you have nothing to do tomorrow I think you should make me breakfast. I mean I think I had a better waffle the other morning after your house," she said, changing the subject.

"You did not!"

"I think I did, but I think you should make me another just so I can be sure."

Rachel grinned at her, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe. I mean I have better things to do other than make _you_ breakfast."

"Like?"

"Sleep and maybe get more of my community service hours out of the way."

"This could be part of your community service. I mean I'm part of the community and you'd be doing me a service."

Rachel laughed, "I don't think it works like that princess. Nice try though. I should go though," she said, turning back to her locker, she pulled out a few pieces of paper, "Would you mind giving this to Becky?"

"Yeah that's no problem."

"Thanks. If she has any questions have her give me a call."

"Sure. She's going to miss you. She's mopey when you aren't there."

"I tend to brighten people's day."

"Except mine. You put a damper on my day," Quinn joked.

"I make your day. And I do that with one smile."

"No, not really," Quinn said. "With one smile I want to slap you."

"Kinky!" Rachel smiled, "Alright I'm out. I'm sorry you got detention."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you got suspended. Good thing you didn't hit him in the head."

"I wasn't aiming for his head, if I was I would have hit him."

"Your aim is that good?"

Rachel nodded, "See you later princess."

"Try not to get into trouble while you're off."

"Why? Would you miss me?"

"No," Quinn paused, "I just don't want coach to make me come and tutor you, which in turn causes me to have to spend more time with you which I don't want to do."

"And here you want me to make you waffles! And that means you would have to spend time with me."

"I get food and I can eat and run!"

Rachel laughed, "I make no promises to stay out of trouble! But I will try my hardest to get back to you so you can see my face."

"I'll have three days of peace." Quinn said, watching the girl walk down the hall. She made her way to her locker, waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell finally rang, signaling for the next class. Quinn gathered her things, walking to her next class. She took her normal seat, looking at the empty chair next to her. She heard her phone vibrating against her keys that were in her purse.

**I bet u r looking at the seat next 2 u wishing I was there.**

Quinn smiled as she began typing back a response, _Actually I was thanking Mr. Simon that u aren't there_

**Ur going to be awfully bored w/o me there 2 entertain u**

_Y r u texting me?_

**Cuz I miss pestering u**

_Pestering that's a big word for u_

**I'm full of surprises**

_Yeah? Will one of those surprises b that ull leave me alone?_

**Hmmm….no**

The teacher walked in, causing Quinn to hide her phone under her desk, _Leave me alone class started_

**But I'm bored**

_Stop!_

**Come on if I was sitting there and u were me I'd keep u occupied**

_I'm not u and ull never b me_

**That's good I wouldn't want Lady Lips all in my grill**

_Ur a jerk! Bye!_

**But I'm bored**

_U just left_

**I didn't think I'd get an answer**

_Jeez even away ur still annoying_

**Well princess u shouldn't have given me ur #**

Quinn smiled, _I regret it everyday!_

**I don't believe that…So what color underwear r u wearing**

_OMG! STOP texting me!_

**I'm going to guess…well ur spankies r red cuz I've seen those. OMG! U aren't wearing any under them r u?**

_Eww…gross! Go AWAY! Go do community service!_

**I am…I'm doing u a service, ur part of the community**

Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled, _And what service r u doing for me?_

**I'm keeping u awake during Ms. Adams long winded speeches on the human anatomy**

_I'm putting my phone away, _Quinn replied, but kept her phone in her hand.

**Princess?**

_What?_

**I thought u were putting ur phone away**

_Ur impossible!_

**Alright go listen and take notes 4 me…btw…r u wearing panties?**

Quinn laughed out loud, causing Ms. Adams to glare at her, "Sorry." _Let your imagination run wild_

_

* * *

_

Alright! So that was your filler chapter not much just some more Quinn/Rachel banter, but there was a very important detail which was in Figgins office. This will come into play in the next chapter! Also coming up and I knwo I've been saying this but it's finally here the Glee Club will come into play! Hopefully you guys will enjoy what I have in store! I hope you guys still like reading this cause if not I can finish here! But I hope you all want more because I like writing this story! Anyway! Thanks for reading! Please leave me your thoughts and any suggestions!


	15. Slushy, Fight, Glee ClubOh My!

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Alright everyone! I believe this one may come as a shock to you all! Thank you for all your reviews adn favoriting, alerting, etc! Hope you like it! And if you don't well hopefully you'll like where I go with it!

* * *

"Well Miss Berry seems like your time is up and I really hope to not see you again."

"Well sir with all do respect I hope to not see you either."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Night Mr. Jenkins."

Rachel left the class room heading to her locker, "I hear your finally free!"

Rachel turned toward the voice, "Hey! And yes! It was only a month, but yes I am done."

"Good. So pretty girl want to go to Breadstix and hit on the hot waitresses?" Puck asked.

"Is Finn going?"

"Probably."

"I'm going to have to pass. He keeps giving me those puppy dog eyes and I can't stand it."

"You broke his heart pretty girl."

"I didn't even mean to let him think he had a chance."

"Awe he'll get over it."

"Yeah well until he does I don't think it's a good idea for me to hang around."

"But your like my wing woman I get more chicks when I'm with you. Finn scares them away."

"It's because I actually know how to woo a girl."

"You're a chick and you know what chicks like it's an unfair advantage."

"Want my trick?"

"Of course pretty girl."

"When they talk, listen, then push them away and then bring them in again."

"That works?"

"On some."

"And others."

"Flirt like crazy."

"I'm trying the first one on that hot new waitress. You sure you don't want to come?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah. Thanks though."

"I'll see you pretty girl," Puck said, slapping her ass.

"Bye Noah."

"Oh my goodness! Could it be that you are free?" a voice said a couple minutes later.

Rachel smiled at the voice, "Princess, what are you still doing here?"

"Cheerios."

"Ah! My aunt has you guys working overtime."

"You should tell her to chill."

"And if I do that what would I get in return?"

"The honor of talking to me."

"So that's all?"

"Isn't that enough?" Quinn asked. Rachel began to open her mouth. "Never mind don't answer that."

Rachel smiled, "Come on I had like the best answer!"

"No!"

"Princess," Rachel whined, as Quinn started to walk away.

"No!"

"Alright," Rachel answered, looking down toward Quinn's rear.

"That was," Quinn said turning. "RuPaul!"

"I am seriously thinking maybe I should just strip for you so I can prove to you I am lacking in that area."

"Quit staring at my ass!"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "Nah. Hey at least I look in your eyes while you talk I could look a little lower."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're such a nerd," she laughed.

Rachel smiled, "Walk you to your car?"

"Sure."

"How was Cheerios?"

"Rough. She gets crazy everyday closer to Nationals."

"Well she does love trophies," Rachel said. "So I haven't heard 'I have a boyfriend' in a while."

"Because it doesn't seem to matter what I say about that you'll still flirt."

"Hey! You flirt back."

"I do not," Quinn said, hitting Rachel's shoulder.

"Princess, you just did."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I really don't like you."

"Why must you lie," Rachel smiled.

"Go away!" Quinn yelled, coming up to her car.

"I'm walking you to your car. I mean what if you were to fall or get taken. I mean you do tend to fall when I'm around you."

"I do no," Quinn started, but tripped over her foot. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling Quinn's body close to hers.

"You were saying," Rachel said softly, keeping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"You can let go now," Quinn whispered.

Rachel dropped her arms to her side, "Sorry."

"Well thank you for walking me to my car. You can go now," Quinn smiled.

"Goodnight princess," Rachel grinned at her.

Quinn smiled back, "Night." Quinn opened her car door, watching the bad girl walk to her car. Quinn's eyes wandered lower, "Hey Princess! Don't stare at my ass!" Quinn looked up quickly, seeing Rachel's head turned back, smiling at her. Quinn rolled her eyes, getting in her car.

* * *

The next day Rachel was walking down the hallway when she heard, a splash and laughter. She rounded the corner to see Becky covered in purple ice and corn syrup. Her blood boiled instantly. She saw the jock with the now empty cup.

"What the hell!" Rachel growled, causing everyone to stop talking. "What the hell is your problem?"

"She needs to learn her place. Just because she's a Cheerio doesn't mean she is in the hierarchy! You're just a retard!" Karofsky laughed. "What are you going to do about it anyway?" he asked, throwing the cup at her.

Rachel stood right in front him, without warning she punched him in the face, "Bastard!" she yelled.

"Fight!" someone yelled. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck rounded the corner, seeing Rachel pinned up against the locker. She ducked when Karofsky's fist came at her. The second time she wasn't so lucky, he hit her in the face. She punched him in the stomach. Karofsky tried to punch her, but was stopped by another jock.

"Dude!" another jock came up to him, "What are you doing you can't hit a girl."

"She ain't no girl!" he replied. Rachel stood up quickly, punching him in the nose. Mr. Schuster came in between the two, Principal Figgins not far behind him. Puck grabbed Rachel by the waist, who was fighting to get to Karofsky. Brittany was comforting Becky, while Quinn and Santana tried to get to Rachel.

"That's it!" Mr. Figgins yelled. Rachel stopped, moving in Puck's arms. She had blood dripping from her nose and a swollen eye.

Santana smiled, "Total badass hottie." Quinn rolled her eyes, looking at the brunette with sympathy.

"You my office," Figgins said pointing to Karofsky, "and you to the nurse," he replied, pointing at Rachel.

"Come on," Puck said, "I'll take you, pretty girl."

"Son of a bitch," Rachel spat., walking with Puck toward the nurse's office. "Wait!" Puck stopped, Rachel turned back toward Becky. "Are you alright?" Rachel asked, she could see the tears in Becky eyes.

"I got her," Brittany said. Quinn came to stand by Brittany.

"Becky, look at me," Rachel said softly. Becky looked up slowly, "You are awesome remember that and everyone else is an idiot except you and me." Becky nodded, giving her a sad smile.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's forearm, "Go to the nurse. We got this one handled," Quinn said softly, leading Becky to the nearest bathroom.

"Thanks."

"Let's go pretty girl."

In Principal Figgins' office Sue stood, pacing back and forth, while he sat in his chair. "She has to go!" Figgins yelled.

"You can't just expel her!" Sue returned.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my school Sue and that's final! And as I said before if she got into anymore trouble she would be expelled!"

"Please there has to be something else! If she gets expelled from one more school then she can't get into another one."

"I'm sorry Sue! She has to go."

"Please!"

"Figgins! If I may," Mr, Schue, said barging into the room.

"What do you want William! I don't want you in here just go!" Sue yelled.

"I have an offer to make."

"What? A recipe for oriental cooking because your hair has enough junk in it to oil a hibachi grill!"

"Sue!" Figgins warned.

"Look my Glee Club is down a member. We can't go to Sectionals without 13 members. Make her join. She's been adamant in not joining. She actually told me it was a worthless club that should be sent away from the school because it's bringing down the reputation of the school. And then continues to call me twinkle toes. But she's very very adamant about not being in Glee."

"Good girl," Sue smiled. "And no! I will not have her join that club!"

"Sue it's a good idea, putting her in something she doesn't want to be in as a punishment."

"Don't do this to her please," Sue pleaded. "And what makes you think she won't destroy it I mean she is _my _niece. Please Figgins don't do this to her."

"Sue, William has a point."

"I don't know if she'll try to destroy my club, but it's better than the alternative."

"Please do not put her in that club."

"What is so bad with my club Sue?"

"Please don't do this to her."

"I think this might just be the thing to help her Sue," Figgins said. "And that way I won't have to expel her."

Sue sighed, "You're right," she said defeated.

"That's my decision Sue! Rachel will be put into Glee Club," Figgins said, pounding his hand on his desk.

"Thank you William," Sue replied as they left Figgins' office. "I don't want her in your club for reasons that I can't talk about because it isn't my place, but it is better than the alternative. And it gives me an advantage."

"Sue," Will said, as she walked away quickly. "Sue!"

Rachel stood in the hallway, waiting for Sue. She finally saw her, "So what did he say?"

"You should be in the nurse's office."

"She's an idiot."

Sue grabbed Rachel's chin turning her head, "Your eye at least isn't as swollen."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked again.

"You're in Glee Club," Sue said, walking away from the young girl. Not wanting to see her reaction.

"Aunt Sue! No! Aunt Sue! Please! No!" Rachel said, turning to face the locker. She was the only one in the hallway. Quinn rounded the corner,

"Dammit!" Rachel yelled, punching the locker, sinking to the ground. Quinn lowered her head, walking toward Rachel. She took in the bruised eye.

"Did that make you feel better?" Quinn asked

Rachel cupped her hand with her other, "No."

"Let me see," Quinn replied, sitting in front of Rachel.

"It's fine. I've punched worse." Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm fine," Rachel replied sternly, standing up and walking away from Quinn.

"What's so bad about Glee Club?"

"I don't sing!" Rachel yelled without turning around.

"Rachel!"

"Leave me the hell alone Quinn! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

So I bet I have your attention now! I bet you totally did not expect that is you did damnit lol! Anyway, so this will be a big part in Rachel's history. Why doesn't she want to be in Glee? Will this bring Quinn and Rachel closer! So what do you guys think! What would you guys like to read? Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! And I'm sorry it's a short update.


	16. White Knight

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: I heart you guys I really do! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favoriting everything! I know I say it in every chapter but thank you so much! I really appreciate it! It lets me know that you guys are reading and liking this story lol! Anyway, I don't know how I feel about this chapter it's a small filler again because I didn't want to jump right into Rachel being in Glee club and I don't think you guys liked where i ended it last time with Quinn and Rachel! Anyway I hope you like this update!

* * *

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue shouted. "I'm glad I caught you."

"What do you want?" Rachel snipped.

"I just wanted to tell you when Glee Club rehearses."

"I don't care one way or another."

"Rachel you have to come to it. If you don't you will get expelled."

"So expel Mr. Schue."

"I don't want to have to do that."

"Why not? It's what Karofsky got. Why I am special."

"Because Dave was warned as well and that was his last chance."

"This was mine."

"Please Rachel. Give us a chance. Once you get to know us we aren't that bad."

"I don't sing!" Rachel yelled. "Why can't people get it through their heads! I don't sing!" she exclaimed, continuing to make her way down the hall.

"You will be at rehearsal tomorrow at 3:30!" Mr. Schue yelled. "And as your punishment you are required to be there!"

"Whatever!" Rachel returned without looking back. She made her way to the auditorium, walking up one of the aisle onto the stage. She slowly approach the baby grand piano, running her fingers over the black and white keys. She took a seat, bringing her hands up to her face, sobbing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a light squeeze. "I remember when your Daddy used to play," Sue said softly, sitting next to Rachel.

"Go away Aunt Sue," Rachel cried.

"Kiddo."

"No! Why would you do that to me!"

"Kiddo I know you don't want to be in it. But it was either that or expelled."

"I'd rather be expelled."

"You can't be expelled and you know that."

Rachel looked up at her, "I can't do it."

"You have to stop blaming yourself."

"It was my fault Aunt Sue!

"No!" Sue yelled. "No! It was an accident!

Rachel cried. "God Dammit! I wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for you! You go and put me into something I don't want to be a part of! Screw you!" Rachel stood, leaving Sue sitting on the bench.

"Hey!" Sue yelled, grabbing Rachel's forearms. "You do not talk to me like that young lady you hear me!"

"Why?" Rachel cried.

Sue sigh sadly, "You can't keep blaming yourself. No one blames you, Kiddo. I know for a fact your Daddy wouldn't blame you either."

"Dad is hardly ever home!"

"He wants you to have the best life and he has to work to do that."

"No he wants to be away from me because he blames me for Daddy."

"Kiddo you know that is not true."

"I can't do it. Please do make me, please," Rachel begged.

"You don't have to sing," Sue paused. "But you have to go," she replied, turning away from Rachel. Rachel walked off the stage and out the door. Rachel stopped walking, leaning against the lockers, wiping away the tears that were trailing down her cheek.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned toward the voice, "Hey," she tried to smile.

"You're sad."

"No I'm ok," Rachel smiled sadly.

"It's ok to be sad. I was sad earlier," Becky said. "I was sad. I cried today. I try not to let them see, but today was hard Rachel. So it's ok to be sad."

"I am sad Becky."

"Why?"

"Because of how you were treated."

"I was treated bad, but then people came to help me Rachel. You came and then Brittany and Quinn. What happened to your eye?"

"I ran into something."

"Ouch."

"I know!"

"Thank you Rachel for standing up for me. Before you came here I don't think anyone would ever do that."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's good thing I like grape right?"

Rachel chuckled, "It is!"

"I don't like cherry it's gross."

Rachel smiled, "I don't like cheery either and I happen to like grape as well."

Beck giggled, "Are you in trouble Rachel for standing up for me?"

"No," Rachel lied, not wanting Becky to feel bad.

"Good cause if you were I'd go cut Figgins for you," Becky smiled.

Rachel laughed, "Thanks Becky, but that won't be necessary."

"Ok!" Beck paused, "I have to go my mom's waiting for me."

"Goodnight Becky."

"Thank you Rachel."

"What are friends for right?"

Becky smiled, "Right," Becky said, walking away from Rachel with a small spring to each step. Rachel smiled at her admiringly. Rachel closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the lockers.

Sue walked out from the auditorium, "Kiddo, I thought you would've been home by now."

"I'm sorry Aunt Sue. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's alright. Come on walk with me. I had to set up some confetti cannons I got as a gift! And then I can rub in Schuester face!" Sue said. "You know Rachel maybe this will be good for you being in Glee Club. I know right now it doesn't seem like it, but maybe it'll help."

"Yeah right," Rachel said softly. "I'm sorry about the fight. He slushied Becky, the sweetest girl in this school. And I just couldn't stop. I thought of Aunt Jean and I just blew. Daddy would be so disappointed with me. I'm always in trouble."

"I'm not mad at you for today. What you did today for Becky is something that is so incredible," Sue replied. "You know not too many people would ever do that."

"I wish you could be proud of me. Instead I just cause you trouble."

"Kiddo, I am very proud of you."

"I never got in trouble. Once Daddy died I lost myself."

"Well then it's time you find yourself again," Sue replied, patting Rachel's should. "I'll see you later."

"Aunt Sue?"

Sue stopped, turning to face Rachel, "Yeah Kiddo?"

"Why did you take me in?"

"My mother is crazy."

Rachel smiled, "She's fun though. But seriously."

"Because you need to find yourself again and you needed someone that was going to discipline you. You're so lost and you just keep hiding more and more of yourself. I know you don't want to be in the club, but it's better than the alternative right?" Sue answered, Rachel nodded.

"I can't sing. I, I can't."

"You don't have to sing Rach. You just have to sit there, sway in the background."

Rachel nodded again, "Thanks," she answered. "I'll see you at home." Rachel said, turning to walk in the opposite direction of Sue. She rounded the corner seeing Quinn at her locker. She felt bad for snapping at the hazel eyed girl earlier. She slowly started to make her way toward her. Quinn turned her head toward the dark haired girl, giving her a small smile.

"Hey!" she heard Sam say. Rachel stopped, watching the two.

"Hi," Quinn smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she kept her hands at her side. He leaned down capturing her lips. Rachel looked to the ground, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

He broke the kiss, "You ready to go?"

"I'll meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered. Sam smile, leaning down kissing her cheek. Quinn closed her locker, slowly approaching the bad girl. Rachel looked up at the cheerleader.

"Hey," Rachel said softly.

"Hi," Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine."

"And your eye?"

"It hurts. Kiss it better?" Rachel asked.

Quinn chuckled, "No." Quinn slowly began to raise her hand to Rachel's cheek.

"You should probably go your boyfriend is waiting," Rachel said, turning her head.

Quinn nodded disappointedly, bringing her hand back down to her side, "What you did today, stepping up to Karofsky was stupid, but very brave like a knight. He could have really hurt you and I just, I don't," Quinn paused, "I'm just glad all you got was a black eye."

"Me too, but I wouldn't change it."

"Either would I," Quinn smiled shyly. "I should go."

Rachel nodded, "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight white knight," Quinn smiled.

Rachel chuckled, "That rhymed."

Quinn glared at her playfully, "I finally give you a nickname where I'm not insulting you and you laugh at it."

"What? It rhymed," Rachel smiled. "But I am much honored that thy Queen has knighted me," Rachel bowed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Keep that up I'll demote you back down to Court Jester."

"That's alright. I'm cool with both."

Quinn smiled, "You would be."

Rachel grinned, "I am sorry about earlier. You didn't deserve be snapped at."

"It's alright. You were upset"

"But that doesn't give me a right to snap at you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah you will. Goodnight."

"Night," Rachel replied, walking backward away from the blonde girl. She turned on her heel as she continued down the hall. Quinn stood and watched the bad girl walk away, smiling at her, before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Alright so there is your filler! Next chapter we have the Glee Club! Yes the actual Glee Club! Bet you all are excited! So is there anything you guys would like to read? I'm open for suggestions! I know you all want more Quinn/Rachel lol so don't worry about that one I already know that. I'm thinking a Santana and Rachel interaction is coming up and you guys will love Puck in the next chapter at least I think you will. Also more of Rachel's past will be revealed in the upcoming chapter. So I hope you liked this filler chapter cause I really didn't but I didn't want Rachel right in the Glee Club just yet! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought and what you want =)! Sorry it was a short chapter.


	17. Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em  
Disclaimer #2: Don't own the song it's in bold it's called Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I love them they make me want to write more for you guys! So here is the next installment. Now in this we have a little bit of progress but not much in the way of history for Rachel. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Alright guys! Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "We have a new member joining us today!"

"I hope it's a guy!" Kurt whispered hopefully to Mercedes, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Everyone please welcome Rachel Berry," Mr. Schue said, pointing to the door. He expected Rachel to come in, but she didn't.

Puck walked out into the hall, seeing Rachel sitting on the ground her back against the lockers. "Hey pretty girl," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey."

"I'm afraid of the circus," Puck said.

"The circus?"

"Yeah dude, a bunch of clowns running around and a ringmaster. Scary dude." Rachel laughed, "Hey it's not funny. There are some creepy things at the circus and at carnivals. All those carnies, creepy dude. And clowns! Don't even get me started! Seriously what makes a person think clowns should be for kids? That is beyond me."

Rachel smiled, she laid her head down on his shoulder, "Thank you." She snaked her arm through Puck's.

Puck leaned down, kissing the top of her head, "You're welcome." The two sat for a couple more minutes, "You ready to go in?" Puck whispered. Rachel sat for a few moments before nodding her head. The two stood up walking into the room together. Rachel stood next to Mr. Schue, while Puck took his seat.

"Mr. Schue are you kidding?" Kurt asked. "She's Sue Sylvester's niece. And it's clear that she wants this club gone as much as her aunt! She's just going to spy and we don't need another disaster that happened last year!"

"Kurt's right Mr. Schue," Mercedes agreed, as did Tina, Artie, and Mike. Finn stared at her like she kicked his puppy.

"That's enough guys!" Mr. Schue said. "I'm disappointed in you guys. We are supposed to accept everyone and we welcome everyone into our club. We need another member or we can't go to Sectionals. She's here to help."

"Or here to destroy any chance we had!" Mercedes said.

"Can you even sing?" Kurt asked.

"Guys give her a break," Quinn answered, looking at Rachel, who met her gaze, then looked to the floor. Quinn turned her head, sending glares toward Mercedes and Kurt.

"Yeah!" Puck said, pretending to launch at Kurt. Kurt shrank back into his seat away from Puck.

Rachel smiled sadly at the group, "No I don't sing," Rachel answered simply. "I was told I can sway in the background," she replied, making her way over to Puck.

"You alright pretty girl?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Rachel replied, lying her head down on Puck shoulder. He wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Mr. Schue if I may?"

"Sure Kurt."

"I don't think you belong here, but it seems with you here we can actually go to Sectionals. Don't ruin that for us."

"Is he always so pleasant?"

"Always. He's a bigger drama queen than Mercedes."

Sam leaned over to Quinn, "So why do you think she's really here?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why do you think? We needed another member, maybe she wanted to help," she snapped.

"What is your problem?" Sam asked.

Quinn sighed, "I don't want to fight right now."

"Ok, I'm sorry," he said, leaning over kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. So I have something for you. I've been working on it since I found out you were joining."

"Should I be scared?" Rachel asked.

"Nah pretty girl."

"Ok guys ready to rehearse?"

"Mr. Schue if I may?"

"Sure."

"So I would like to dedicate this song to Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes. "As a welcome to the club thing and to show you what we're about." Rachel rolled her eyes, as Puck picked up the electric guitar slowly strumming it. He began singing.

**I'll never be your beast of burden **

**My back is broad but it's a hurting **

**And all I really want is for you to make love to me **

**I'll never be your beast of burden **

**I've walked for miles my feet are hurting **

**And all I really want is for you to make love to me **

Everyone began to sway back and forth. Rachel sat with her arms across her chest, cocking her eyebrow. Puck just smiled at her.

**Am I hard enough **

**Am I rough enough **

**Am I rich enough **

**I'm not too blind to see **

**I'll never be your beast of burden **

**So let's go home and draw the curtains **

**Music on the radio **

**Come on baby make love to me **

**Am I hard enough **

**Am I rough enough **

**Am I rich enough **

**I'm not too blind to see **

Puck kneeled down in front of Rachel, singing directly at her.

**Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl **

**Pretty, pretty such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl **

**Come on baby make love to me**

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. She playfully hit his shoulder before he stood back up, taking his spot in the middle of the floor.

**I'll never be your beast of burden **

**I'll never be your beast of burden **

**Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be **

**I don't need no beast of burden **

**I need no fussing **

**I need no nursing **

**Never, never, never, never, ever gonna be**

**No I'm not never ever going to be **

Puck strummed the ending, setting his guitar back down. He took his seat next to Rachel. "So what'd you think?"

"Mediocre at best."

"What? Come on that was hot and I have just changed your opinion about me and we are going to make love tonight."

"Hmm I don't think so. It's a good try though. I do give you credit."

"Come on pretty girl you're at least a little turned on right?"

Rachel pursed her lips, "Ah," she paused, "no."

"I tried."

"I gave you credit already for trying. You know if I wanted to be wooed by you, you would have gotten me."

The rest of rehearsal went pretty well. Rachel sat back and watched everyone. When she grew tired of hearing them butcher some of the greatest songs, she put her headphones in and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when Puck nudged her. She smiled sadly at him, noticing the class was slowly dispersing. She slowly gathered her things.

"Rachel can I see you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied.

"Want me to wait?" Puck asked.

"No you don't have to. Thanks though."

"Alright. Bye pretty girl with a black eye."

"Bye my non beast of burden."

Rachel entered Will's office slowly, "Please sit," Mr. Schue motioned. "I know you don't want to be here. And I know you have your reasons. Your Aunt Sue fought with Figgins for a long time about it. Look maybe you can just give it a chance. It will grow on you."

"Mr. Schue with all do respect. Your club sucks. You don't have a female lead. Mercedes is good but she can only sing a select number of songs. Tina is alright but her voice lacks emotion. Quinn is very good, occasionally sharp, but that's because she lacks training. And you butchered one of the greatest songs ever today."

Will looked astonished by what Rachel had just said. "Well then maybe with you here we can change things. Show us how it's supposed to be done."

"I don't sing!" Rachel exclaimed. "Is that not getting through anyone's head?"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry I didn't mean to push. But please just give us a chance."

"Fine whatever. Can I go?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I don't think you realize what you've done for us," Mr. Schue replied. Rachel nodded, leaving his office. When Rachel walked back into the choir room, Quinn sat by herself in the chairs.

"What are you still doing here?" Rachel asked. "And where's Lady Lips?"

"Don't call him that and he left."

"Ok so what are you still doing here? We're you waiting for me?"

"No. I had to ask Mr. Schuester something," Quinn answered, Rachel nodded. "You're eye doesn't look as bad as it did yesterday." Quinn stared intently at the dark beauty in front of her, lifting her hand, her fingers ghosting over the bruise that had developed under her right eye. "Does it hurt?" she asked, lowering her hand to her side.

"No it tickles," Rachel whispered.

Quinn glared at her, "I still can't believe he hit you."

"Well it's not the first time I've gotten into a fight with a guy."

"Look I know you don't want to be here. But this isn't a bad group of people."

"It's not about the people."

"Then what's it about?"

"We aren't friends," Rachel answered, moving away from Quinn.

Quinn looked down, hurt evident in her face. "Wait!" Quinn exclaimed, walking toward Rachel. "Maybe this could be a start? Do you think we can be friends?"

Rachel stopped, turning toward Quinn, "You want to be friends?" Quinn nodded, "With me?"

"Yes with you. I mean I kind of thought we sort of were."

"Alright."

"Aright?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Quinn smiled. Rachel looked down at her feet then back up at Quinn with a grin. "Oh no that's your flirtatious grin. Stop!"

"What? No it's not and how would you know that?" Quinn glared at her. "If we are friends can I still look at your ass?"

"You are going to look anyway, so why bother asking?" Quinn laughed, "I mean is there any way I can stop you?"

"No, not really. Telling me to stop staring only makes me want to stare harder," Rachel smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Out of respect for me and I ask you to stop staring you should."

Rachel snorted, "Ok."

Quinn glared at her, "Really?"

"No, but I do respect you."

"How?"

"I respect you enough to not touch."

"That's good because I have a boyfriend."

"You know you say that a lot to me. I think you are trying to convince yourself over me."

"I think we've had this conversation."

"And yet you keep telling me the same thing."

"Well I wouldn't have to tell you over and over if you would just leave me alone."

"But we're trying to be friends now. So now it seems like you don't want me to leave you alone."

"You twist me words."

"You make them twistable."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It did to me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"I'm one of a kind."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Well I'm special."

"I'm sure," Quinn answered, digging her phone out of her bag, looking at the time, "I have to get home."

"Me too. Well I don't have to I just kind of want to get out of the school. I spend too much time here."

"Maybe if you didn't throw books at teachers you wouldn't have to."

"I haven't. Starting right now I'm going to be good," Rachel replied. Quinn quirked her eyebrow. "What?"

"You good?"

"I can be good.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm _good_ at certain things," Rachel said seductively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my Gosh! How did you end up there?" Quinn huffed.

"You make me go there!"

"I'm leaving."

Rachel nodded, laughing "Goodnight princess."

Quinn started walking down the hall, Rachel eyes wandering to her rear, "Hey White Knight?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Stop staring at my ass," Quinn yelled, walking down the hall. She turned her head to look at the dark haired girl, smiling brightly at her.

"But it's just so nice," Rachel retorted, winking at her.

* * *

So what do you think! I know how you love the Quinn/Rachel banter. ANd i did read some reviews where you want them as friends so well there's a start. Anyway! Coming up we have jealousy, Santana/Rachel, more of Sue and the return of Rachel's Grandma which I am changing her name to Doris! SO from now the Sue's mom's name is Doris! I'll remind you of that in the upcoming chapters! Also coming up Rachel's past! And more cute Rachel/Quinn moments and Puck/Rachel moments. As well as some Becky! And I can't forget you guys want to read about Rachel singing right? And whatever else you guys would like to read! And if you didn't like this chapter hopefully you stick around to rad the next one. Or shoud I just stop caus eyou guys don't want to read anymore? Anyway, thanks for reading! And hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes I'm a little bit under the weather so hopefully it was alright! Let me know what you guys thought and what you would like!


	18. Romeo and Not Your Juliet

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Thank you all for your review, favoriting, alerting! I really apprecitate it! So this is a small filler chapter just something to giv eyou guys to read! **Rachel's grandma's name has been changed from Carol to Doris!**

**Rated: M**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I missed your first day in Glee Club," Santana said, kissing Rachel's neck.

Rachel stiffened, "Make it up to me now," Rachel growled, pushing Santana toward her bed. Santana captured Rachel's lips, bringing her hands up to her coat, removing it. Rachel grinned into the kiss, slipping her hands her underneath the fabric of Santana's Cheerio top. Rachel broke the kiss to remove the Latina's shirt, throwing it to the ground. Rachel shirt followed. Soon all their clothes were strewn throughout the room. Rachel lied atop Santana, her hand trailing down Santana's stomach, to her soft curls. Her fingers slowly ran up and down her slit.

"Uh!" Santana moaned. Rachel's lips connected to Santana's neck, as her fingers continued running up and down, feeling Santana's wetness growing. "Stop teasing," she moaned. Rachel grinned against her neck, entering her. "Oh God! Ah! Uh!" Rachel began pumping in and out.

Rachel kissed up Santana's neck, stopping at her ear, "Does that feel good?" Rachel whispered huskily.

"Uh! So!" Santana moaned. Rachel began rocking her hips with every thrust in and out. "Ah! Uh! Oh God! Harder!" Rachel began thrusting in and out harder and faster. "So close!" Rachel could feel Santana's walls tightening around her fingers. "OOHH! AAAHH! !" Santana screamed. Rachel grinned cockily, pulling out her fingers. Rachel gave Santana a peck on the cheek before removing herself from the Latina. "Where are you going?"

"I have to homework and stuff I have to get done."

"Don't you want?"

"Not today," Rachel said, putting back on her shirt. "Why weren't you there today anyway?"

"Brit wanted some attention."

"I see," Rachel grinned. "I will see you tomorrow."

"See you," Santana smiled.

#$%^&*()#$%^*()#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()

"Aunt Sue!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Grandma!" Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Doris. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Sue went to go see Jeanie and I wanted some quality time with my grand daughter. Looks like that eye of yours seems to be clearing up still a little black and blue."

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"Alright so here we go!" Doris **(NAME CHANGE)** said, grabbing Rachel hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me sweetheart!"

"Last time you said that we ended up in jail."

"Come on live a little!"

Rachel smiled, "Alright let's go!"

!&%*&!#^*(&$^%$!#!&#)(*!#_)(#!_)!&#)&(*

"Grandma! Stop!"

"What did you say old lady!" a husky woman with brown hair yelled.

"You heard me you Nazi!" Doris yelled, pointing to her confederate flag belt buckle.

"You better call her off!" a skinny blonde said to Rachel.

"Maybe you should back off! Where are your manners?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe you should learn how to control that mouth of yours!" another lady said, pushing Rachel into the wall.

"Don't you push her!" Doris yelled, pushing the lady back.

"Back off old timer!" the blonde yelled, giving Doris a small shove.

"Old timer?" Doris yelled.

"Come on Grandma we don't need this," Rachel replied, grabbing her Grandma's arm.

"You best listen to your better half here!"

"Or what?"

"Are you retarded?" with that the first punch was thrown by Rachel.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$%^&

"Ah! Ladies! How wonderful to see you again!" Officer Chuck Brazer said, handing both girls an icepack.

"Thank you," Doris replied.

"What's up Chuck?"

"You do know your aunt is going to flip right?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied.

Both of them took a seat on a bench inside the jail cell. "Well at least she hit the other side of your face."

"At least I'm even. Grandma you look like a cockatoo!" Rachel said, bringing her hand up to fix her Doris' hair.

"So who should I call?" Chuck asked.

"Can you call Judge Reinhart?" Rachel asked, sarcastically.

"I think she might flip more than your aunt."

"Hmm," Doris said, "you're probably right."

"Don't you have any friends Grandma?"

"Don't you?"

"Not any that can bail us out."

"How about a lovely teacher?"

"No."

"I don't want to call Sue."

"You're going to have to."

"You call her."

"I'm not calling her you call her. You're the adult. I'm still an impressionable young girl."

"Now you're going to pull that card?" Doris asked.

"Sorry Grandma."

"Chuck! Can you call Sue for us?"

"You guys are lucky that I like you two."

"We make your life entertaining," Rachel replied.

Chuck sighed, "Come on. You guys are free to go."

"Really? Without being bailed out?"

"Well I called Sue when I first saw you two. She bailed you out two hours ago."

"What?" Doris yelled. "That sounds like something I would do! I'm so proud!" she exclaimed. Chuck opened the jail cell, allowing both of them to exit. "Thank you much Charles."

"Please I don't want to see either of you again."

"Yes sir!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Keep the ice on your face until the swelling goes down."

"Thanks Chuck!" Rachel replied. "Bye ladies!" Rachel announced to the two women they had fought earlier. "Grandma?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think Aunt Sue is planning on how to get rid of our bodies without being caught?"

"Nah! She'd miss us too much!"

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$%&%*^$^%#^%(&)

"I'm going to kill you both! A fight!" Sue yelled as Rachel walked into the house. "Where's Ma?"

"She's outside waiting for you to calm down. And the lady called Grandma retarded."

Sue's face softened, "Kiddo you can't go hauling off punching people when they say things like that. I know that you are protective and everything but you can't do that."

"I know," Rachel said hanging her head.

Sue placed her index finger and thumb on Rachel's chin, lifting her head, turning to see the newly formed bruise on the other side of her face. "At least you didn't get hit on the same side of your face."

"Aunt Sue you should see the other ladies Grandma kicked their asses!"

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Did you get a couple good ones in?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah."

"Good, but you are grounded. Thank goodness it was Chuck that came because you two would have been in so much trouble!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Sue."

"I know you are. It scares me how much you are like Ma. But I appreciate that you protect this family."

Rachel smiled, "I'd do anything for you guys."

"I know," Sue said, patting Rachel's shoulder. "Alright phone," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Ugh!" Rachel said, handing over her phone.

"Don't worry you don't have anything in your room either. So you can go chill in there for the rest of the night. And this weekend you won't be leaving the house."

"I have community service."

"Except to do that."

"Fine!" Rachel said, shuffling to her room.

"Ma I'm going to kill you!" Sue said to herself.

#$%^&*&#*&^%*#)*

"So yesterday when I left you, you only had one black eye. Now today you have two and a split lip. Do I want to know?"

"Good morning princess."

"What happened?" Quinn asked, starting to raise her hand to Rachel's face, but than decided against it, bringing her hand back to her side.

"My Grandma and I got into it with these two women at a restaurant."

"It looks bad."

"It didn't look too bad last night, but now that the swelling's gone down it looks worse. Will you kiss it?" Quinn lifted her index and middle fingers to her lips, kissing them. She then lightly pressed them to Rachel's eye, then her lip. Rachel grinned, "That's not quite what I was looking for."

"But that's about all you will be getting."

"You know I'd kiss you if you have a bruise."

"Yeah?" Rachel nodded. "Would you kiss my butt?" Quinn joked.

Rachel crinkled her nose, "Like your boyfriend is trying to kiss Noah's?"

Quinn glared at her, "So what happened at this restaurant?"

"You mean who started the fight?"

"Yeah."

"Me. Well I threw the first punch. They started arguing with us."

"Why did you throw the first punch?"

"They called my Grandma retarded. And then we all started throwing punches. The cops came and arrested all of us."

"You were arrested again? You don't have more community service do you?" Quinn asked, a worried looked crossed her face.

"Princess you looked concerned."

"Well you are my friend. And if my parents find out that you are always in jail they may just forbid me to see you."

"So I'd be like your Romeo."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "But I'm not your Juliet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with Sam."

"Who?" Rachel cocked her head.

"My boyfriend!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh. I thought you wised up already and dumped him."

"I don't know why I talk to you," Quinn said, starting to walk away.

Rachel reached out, capturing Quinn's wrist. Quinn stopped, turning to face Rachel. Rachel gave her a crocked grin, "Because you like me," she answered simply. Quinn could feel the butterflies stirring in her stomach.

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Actually you never really told me. Is it because it makes you swoon? Am I wooing you princess?"

"No because I am unwooable."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It's not so don't take it like one."

"Alright," Rachel laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"You never ask that. Are you trying to get personal?"

"A simple yes or no would have worked. Yet you answer a question with a question."

"Sure princess. Is that better?"

"In Glee Club," Quinn started and instantly saw Rachel stiffen. "never mind."

Rachel looked at her feet then back up at Quinn, "No go ahead," she whispered.

Quinn smiled shyly, "Do you think that you will you sing?

* * *

So do you guys think that she will sing again! So I'm sorry this was a short chapter! I know there wasn't too much to this chapter but hopefully you guys will like what I have in store! Hopefully you liked this update! And I hope you guys know that I have changed Rachel's Grandma's name to Doris! Thanks for reading! And let me know what you think! What would you like to read?


	19. Two Balls

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, alerting, favoriting. I appreciate them all. Hopefully you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I do or not. Anyway here it is the next update!

* * *

"I don't sing anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I used to."

"Why'd you stop?"

"My vocal chords aren't meant to sing anymore," Rachel lied.

"You're a horrible liar I hope you know that. You don't have to tell me. It's ok."

"I just don't sing anymore. It's my past and that's where it will stay. Along with my pant suites and argyle sweaters."

"You mean you had worse fashion sense?"

"At least I change my clothes princess."

"That is not my fault. Your aunt is the one that makes us wear them."

"Revolt."

"Against Coach Sylvester? You're crazy."

"What? If everyone does it than what can she do about it?"

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"Don't worry it'll add to your hotness factor. I mean you're already extremely hot, but this will put you over the top. In my book at least."

Quinn blushed, then rolled her eyes, "Do you mind helping me later?"

"With?"

"My song. I know you don't sing but you can listen and critique."

"Have your boyfriend do it."

"He always tells me it's good."

"Oh so you want someone honest."

"Yes. And you're very blunt. I won't get any solos in Glee if I don't work hard."

"Please you don't want any solos in that club because it's just embarrassing."

"I actually like it."

"Why?"

"I like to sing. And no matter what I have 11 people who have my back no matter what."

"12 now," Rachel corrected.

Quinn smiled, "12."

"Alright princess if I help you out with this what do I get in return?"

"Knowing that you helped a friend in need."

Rachel cocked her eyebrow, "But I have needs as well." Quinn glared at her, which caused Rachel to laugh, "Alright princess I'll help you."

"Ok then after school today."

"You know today is normally the day I go over Santana's right after school."

"Tell her something came up."

"But I get laid," Rachel joked.

"You know what if that's all you're worried about then don't bother!" Quinn exclaimed, storming away from Rachel. "Go with Santana and cuddle."

Rachel ran to catch up with Quinn, "We don't cuddle."

Quinn stopped to face Rachel, "What?"

"We don't cuddle. Hell we barely talk, unless it's to ask if something feels good."

"Gross! Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are assuming I stay over. I don't. We don't cuddle. I don't like it. We don't talk because we have nothing to say to one another. I mean we talk it's just nothing deep and personal. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you storm off I was kidding," Rachel paused. "If you'd still like I'd still like to listen to you sing."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "Yes."

Rachel smiled at her, "Can I walk to class?"

"Cause you're going so far out of your way."

Rachel smiled, "I know!" The two began walking down the hallway, "What's Mr. Schue's obsession with Journey?"

Quinn chuckled, "You picked up on that?"

"It's kind of hard not to. He kept going what Journey song haven't we done. Come on guys there has to be a Journey song we haven't done. Think guys!"

"Last year we did really well with 'Don't Stop Believin' and then we went to Regionals and did this whole Journey medley. We came in last, but we sing Journey really well."

"Obliviously not that great since you came in last."

Quinn laughed, 'True."

"You guys butchered every song you sang yesterday."

"That's not true."

"Being in that room for so long must have made you deaf because ever song was ruined. And I came in with fresh ears. Then you guys made them bleed."

"That's mean. And true or not you shouldn't be like that. Cause like it or not you're in the club now."

"You're right. I guess I should try and look at this in more of a half glass full than a half glass empty approach," Rachel said. "Your voice didn't make my ears bleed. I actually like your voice. I can imagine you sitting up in a tower waiting for your prince, me," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to her chest, "to come rescue you. It's angelic."

Quinn blushed, the rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't be my prince. You'd be like Donkey in Shrek. But thank you I think that might have been the sweetest thing you've said to me."

"Pretty girl! And Quinn!" Puck shouted, coming up to them.

"Puck."

"Hey Noah."

"Quinn Lady Lips is looking for you."

"Don't call him that."

"Well I speak the truth," Puck answered, turning to Rachel, "How many balls do you think he can fit in his mouth?"

Rachel laughed, "At least two!"

"You guys suck! Can you at least wait until I'm not standing here?" Quinn stomped her foot, starting to walk away from the two, but she was stopped when a hand gripped her wrist.

"We're sorry," Rachel said, motioning to her and Puck. "Right Noah?"

"She is. I ain't."

"Fine let me rephrase, I'm sorry for talking about your boyfriend like that," Rachel said, looking at her with her puppy dog eyes.

*Oh God those eyes,* Quinn thought, "Whatever," she answer instead.

"There you are!" Sam said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, pull her into him possessively. Rachel dropped her hand from Quinn's wrist.

"Hi," she whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Rachel looked at Noah, sticking out her tongue and putting her index up to her mouth as if she was making herself gag.

Noah laughed, but then stared intently at him, "What are you looking at?" Rachel whispered.

"I think three," Noah replied softly.

Rachel cocked her head, "You think?" she questioned. "I think it depends," she whispered.

"On what?"

"What size balls are we talking?"

"Tennis."

"Two! A definite two!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn turned around glaring at the two of them standing there. Rachel tried to hold in her laugh, as did Puck.

"Two what?" Sam asked. The two bad asses broke out into a laugh. "What?"

Quinn glared at both of them, "Santana said that put together those two only last two minutes in bed," she answered.

"Pretty girl I think we just got burned."

"I agree," Rachel said with an amused smile.

"Can I walk you to class?" Sam asked, offering his arm to Quinn.

"Yes. You are so sweet," Quinn said, snaking her arm through his. She looked back at the two of them, sending them a glare.

"You don't really last only two minutes do you?" Rachel asked.

"Psh, no! I can go all night. Can you?"

"Day and night," Rachel smiled, Puck lifted his hand, and Rachel hit it with hers.

"Can I walk you to class?" Puck asked, mimicking Sam by holding out his arm.

"Yes. You are so sweet," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to her heart. She then snaked her arm through Puck's.

"So what in the world did you do to your face? I know yesterday you only had one black eye. Now you have two and a split lip, so spill."

"I went out with Grandma last night. This lady had a confederate flag on her belt buckle. Well Grandma sees this and says it's rude. Well the lady gets all in a huff and starts yelling at us. Now we are in a restaurant surrounded by people and these two women are yelling at us across the room. So Grandma calls them a Nazi and the lady flips and starts shoving me and then Grandma shoves back. One of the women called my Grandma retarded and I punched her."

"Damn. So then what?"

"Well we all were arrested, but during the whole thing I was punched in the face, causing the second black eye and split lip."

"How do the other women look?"

"I think I broke the one lady's nose."

"Do you have to go to court?"

"No. They can't press charges cause the police said that they started the fight when they shoved us. And we were let go last night."

"Pretty girl you just get hotter and hotter every day."

"Thank you Noah."

"There's a party next weekend. You going?"

"Maybe I might still be grounded for being arrested last night. But I am hoping I'm not so I can go."

"Sweet! Well here is your class you bad ass."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Noah."

"Bye pretty girl."

Rachel walked into the classroom with a laugh, taking her seat she looked over at Quinn, who avoided her eyes.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Quinn finally said, looking over at her.

"Yeah," Rachel answered simply.

"Why can't you leave him alone?" Quinn asked.

"I don't say anything to his face princess."

"He knows you're talking about him."

Rachel shrugged, "I can't help it."

"He's nice."

"He's into himself."

"And you and Puck aren't?"

"No we are, but the guy can't make fun of himself. And one he made you run out of a party, slightly drunk, which caused you to get so angry that you slapped me. Two, once again at a party he left you or you lost him. And neither time did he bother to ask where you were." Rachel answered. "He's just not good, you know what never mind."

"He's sweet and keeps himself out of trouble unlike you."

"That just adds to my hotness factor."

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"You keep asking me that and I really don't know why, but I'm going tot say it has something to do with that fact that you kind of like me."

"No," Quinn answered.

"Hey I won't help you after school. I'll go over Santana's."

"I don't care what you do," Quinn huffed.

"Fine!" Rachel exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn looked over at the dark haired girl, "You look like a six year old who's pouting because they got a toy taken away," she said with a smile.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You're acting like a child."

"I'm mad at you."

Quinn laughed, starting to open her mouth to return, "Good morning class! I'm sorry I'm late I had to make a copy of your worksheet." Quinn closed her mouth, paying attention to the teacher.

The rest of the day Rachel avoided Quinn. Even though they had almost every class together the dark haired girl had refused to speak to her. However, what Quinn didn't see were the small smirks Rachel would send her way.

Quinn was saddened by the fact that hadn't spoke to her, but she tried to force her feelings to the back of her mind. By the end of the day Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel was even going to help her with her song. She had wanted to ask her but wasn't sure if Rachel would give her a straight answer. She waited at her locker, hoping the bad girl would come to her. Santana passed by her locker, "Santana?"

Santana stopped, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"No! Bitch bailed on me. She was supposed to come over, but said she had something important to do today after school. I don't know what could possibly be better than me but whatever. She's missing out."

Quinn could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter, "Thanks." Santana nodded and continued down the hall. If Rachel wasn't with her then why would she want to stay here with me? Quinn questioned. She waited by her locker for a few more moments, and then gave up, heading to the auditorium.

She opened the door that led right to the stage, she saw a figure at the piano. She smiled brightly as she got closer, "Santana is pissed at you."

"Oh well," Rachel shrugged, running her fingers over the keys lightly. "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to come here or the choir room or at your locker. I figured here was a safe bet."

"I wasn't sure you were going to come. I mean you were mad at me."

Rachel chuckled, "I was kidding princess. I was trying to get you to look at me all day, but you never did."

"You could have said something."

"But I had you squirming in your seat. So why would I?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Normally when you sit here you press down on the keys."

Rachel chuckled, "I used to play. I used to sing," she whispered.

"Did you forget how?"

"You never forget," Rachel answered.

Quinn took a seat next to the chocolate eyed girl, "When did you stop?"

"Two years ago," Rachel whispered. "After my Daddy passed away."

"But wait, I thought your Dad is on tour with Lady Gaga."

"He is. My Daddy passed away. I have two gay dads. I had two gay dads. So when you asked about my mom I honestly never had one."

Quinn nodded, "Why did you stop playing and singing?"

"I just didn't want to do it anymore. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Rachel closed her eyes, screeching tires, crash, shatter, "Daddy!"

Quinn smiled sadly, she could see Rachel's hands shaking as they sat on the keys. "I only ever learned 'Hot Cross Buns' and 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'," she said, trying to get Rachel's mind off of wherever it had gone. She pressed down the keys to play 'Hot Cross Buns'.

Rachel smiled, "You never learned 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?"

Quinn shook her head, "My sister tried to teach me. I got bored and started running around the house, waving my stuffed animal in the air."

Rachel chuckled, "I can see that." Rachel placed her shaking right hand atop Quinn's, curling all her fingers except their index fingers. As soon as Quinn's hand touched Rachel's she instantly stopped shaking. She lowered Quinn's finger to the key, "I'm a little rusty, but I remember this one," she smiled. Quinn looked over at the dark beauty, who was gazing at Quinn. She pressed down the key three times before moving to another key. Soon the melody of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' filled the auditorium. Quinn slowly leaned in, holding Rachel's gaze. Quinn noticed something in Rachel's eyes that just drew the cheerleader into her. Neither girl broke eye contact, until Quinn let her eyes close. She gently pressed her lips against Rachel's.

* * *

What did you guys think? Should I take this down and rewrite it? Anyway, coming up a LOT more drama because when you someone has a boyfriend and they kiss someone else there's bound to be drama! And jealousy! Lots of Jealousy! And another party! And the whole cuddling part I want to leave in because that will come into play later! So there was a little bit of Rachel's past I'm guessing you guys are getting at where I'm going with it The full story will come out I promise! Will Rachel sing? Maybe, maybe not! Any suggestions? Because I'm open to them! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	20. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Lyrics belong to Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are" (the best song ever and I want serended to me!)**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reivews and everything! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the lack of updating. I changed this stroy completely so I had to go back and rewrite it! Hopefully you like it! I'm pretty sure you will like this chapter! It's kind of ridiculous in a Puck sort of way. Hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving! Anyway I don't want to give anything so here it is.**

**Rated: Warning M!**

**

* * *

**

_She gently pressed her lips against Rachel's. _This was a first for Rachel. She'd ever let anyone control a kiss before. She never wanted anyone to. But here she sat allowing Quinn to control what was coming. But as soon as it started the kiss ended.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," Quinn stumbled, removing herself from Rachel. "I have to go."

"Quinn! Wait!" Rachel said, standing from the bench.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, before running out of the auditorium.

"Damnit!" Rachel exclaimed, kicking the bench.

Quinn didn't stop running until she got to her car. Once inside she took several deep breaths *What's wrong with me! I'm with Sam!* she thought to herself. With just one kiss Quinn's whole body tingled, she felt more in that one tiny kiss than she ever did when Sam would kiss her.

Rachel wandered the halls slowly, wishing she'd never let Quinn kiss her. She wished she would have stopped her, but at the same time she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to kiss Quinn. She wanted Quinn in so many ways. But she was afraid.

* * *

The next morning Quinn stood at her locker. "Hey," the voice said from behind her.

Quinn closed her locker quickly, "I have to go see Coach," walking away from Rachel.

"Right," Rachel replied, leaning against the locker, looking up at the ceiling. She was left alone in the hallway. Quinn looked back at the bad girl, she noticed Santana walking toward her. Quinn wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"Hey," Santana said, pacing her hands on Rachel's toned stomach. She connected her lips to Rachel's neck.

Rachel grabbed Santana's waist pulling her into her, "I think I owe you for not coming yesterday."

"I think you do," Santana said, her lips moving against Rachel's neck. Rachel moved her hands down over Santana's rear, to the back of her thighs. She lifted Santana up off the ground. Santana wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist. Rachel turned them so now the Latina was up against the lockers. Quinn felt her stomach drop, as the tears began welling up in her eyes. Santana slowly began moving up and down, grinding against Rachel.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned.

Santana smiled, as she kept grinding against Rachel, "Bathroom." Rachel smiled, carrying Santana into the bathroom.

Quinn watched sadly as the two girls disappeared into the bathroom.

Rachel put Santana back down on the ground turning her so her back was pressed up against Rachel's front. Rachel's right hand moved underneath the fabric of Santana's panties, while her left hand moved underneath the hem of the Latina's cheerleading top. Santana tangled her hands in the bad girl's hair. Rachel's fingers slowly, teasingly ran up and down her slit. Santana began to buck her hips against Rachel's hand. "Feels good," Santana moaned. Rachel's fingers entered Santana, pumping in and out, while her other hand lightly squeezed her breast. "Ah! Harder!" Santana moaned, Rachel grinned, thrusting in and out faster and harder. "I love when you do this," Santana moaned. Santana's legs felt like Jello.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered, holding Santana closer to her body so she wouldn't fall.

"Ah! Yeah! Uh! God!" Rachel grinned crookedly, thrusting in and out. "Oh God! I'm almost!" Santana moaned. "AHH! UH! !" she screamed out.

"You good?" Rachel asked, trying to steady the other girl.

"Yeah. That was amazing!" Santana said, turning to face Rachel. Rachel smiled crookedly at her.

"I should go get my stuff ready for class."

"Yeah me too," Santana smiled. "Come over tonight?"

"Of course," Rachel said, opening the door, holding it open for Santana. Rachel walked Santana to her locker, then walked to hers alone. The morning bell rang and Rachel was already in her class. Quinn walked in a little bit after, taking her seat across from Rachel. "Hey."

Mrs. Herron walked in the room holding their reports, "I have to talk to her," Quinn said, moving out of her seat to the front of the room. Rachel nodded, then hung her head. It was the same thing for the next two periods. By fourth period before Rachel even said anything to Quinn, "I have to," Quinn started.

"Don't worry princess I got the hint," Rachel said, standing from her chair, "and for the record, I didn't kiss you, you kissed me," she finished, moving across the room. Quinn hung her head, knowing she was right. When the class was over Rachel had stayed behind, Ms. Gunther had run out of the room before any of the students.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, walking toward Rachel.

"Whatever princess," she answered, brushing past Quinn.

Quinn caught her arm, "Stop! I'm sorry. I kissed you and it was a mistake. It should have never happened. I'm with Sam."

Rachel felt her stomach drop, "Fine. We'll forget it ever happened. It was only a kiss not that big of a deal," she replied, brushing by Quinn, trying to not let Quinn see that it was affecting.

"Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Never mind," Quinn answered, Rachel left the room. Quinn hung her head, knowing that kiss wasn't a mistake, knowing it was the only thing right.

"Hey pretty girl!" Noah shouted, while running up to her.

"Noah."

"I have a great idea for that party next weekend."

"Oh God you and ideas scare me."

"This is a good one though."

"Ok what is it?"

"Are you up for a little contest?"

"What kind?"

"A kissing contest. You, me, Santana, Brittany, and Artie."

"A kissing contest?"

"Yeah dude!"

"What does this involve?"

"You have to see how many people you can get to kiss you. But if they've already been marked you can't kiss them."

"What does the winner get?"

"Anything their heart desires that reasonable. The stakes will be put out on the table at the party."

"How did you come up with this?"

"I was trying to figure out how I can see you make out with other girls and this is what I came to."

"I love your honesty," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Alright I'm in."

"Awesome!" Puck answered. "I have to get to Figgins' office. I'll catch you later."

"Bye Noah!" Rachel said. "What did I just get myself into?" she asked herself, shaking her head, she walked to her next class. "Hey Becky."

"Hey Rachel."

"So since you couldn't come to my last party will you be going to Mike's next weekend?"

"I don't know. I don't have a way to get there."

"I'll get you there! Noah is coming to get me and we'll come get you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" Rachel begged.

"Maybe."

"Alright. But I think you should."

"Quinn?" Becky asked.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, turning to Becky. Her eyes automatically setting on Rachel, but then refocused to Becky.

"Are you going to Mike's party next weekend?"

"Yeah I think so. Are you?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I told her she should," Rachel said without looking at Quinn.

"I agree with Rachel on this Becky."

"Maybe," Becky giggled.

Quinn smiled at the girl, than looked at Rachel. Rachel glanced quickly over at her, giving her a small smile. Becky was once again the first person, bounding out of the room. "Hey," Quinn said softly.

"Princess," Rachel said without looking at her.

"So you're going to Mike's?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah," Rachel said, feeling the tension surrounding them. "I don't want things to be awkward Quinn," she answered, looking up at Quinn. "What happened in the auditorium can stay there. It didn't mean anything so we can just move on. We got caught up in a moment," Rachel said. *A moment I would do over and over again,* she thought.

*But it wasn't a mistake* Quinn thought to herself, "I'd like that."  
Rachel smiled at her, "Good. Now that, that is out of the way, can you tell Schuester I will be late to Glee tonight."

"Why?"

"I have to meet with my probation officer. He has to tell me how many hours I still have to do."

"You don't keep track?"

"I lost track after I did 36 hours over this past two weeks."

"That's a lot."

"You're telling me," Rachel replied. The rest of the day was uneventful for the two girls. They did manage to get back to a semi normal. Rachel walked into Glee while Kurt was in the middle of a rant.

"Mr. Schue I believe that it will do best if I sing the solos at Sectionals. I mean I am one of the best singers here. And," Kurt carried on.

"How long has he been talking?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Since the club started."

"That was a half hour ago. No one's told him to shut up?"

"I think people quit paying attention. Even Mr. Schue lost interest."

"And if I may continue I think this club needs to start doing more show tunes. I do believe we need to get away from all this Journey. Mr. Schue we did it very well but not well enough to win. If we do more classics," Kurt continued.

"I can't take anymore of this," Rachel said.

"What are you going to do pretty girl."

Rachel smiled wickedly, "Kurt!" she shouted. "If you don't shut up I will kiss you."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I, um, I." Quinn grinned at Rachel.

"Mr. Schue I think I should sing a Ke$ha song at Sectionals. I mean I am the best here in the room and I can dance," Brittany said, continuing to talk.

"Brit," Santana interrupted her, "why do you keep talking?"

"Well I want Rachel to kiss me. She told Kurt if he didn't shut up she'd kiss him."

"Umm Brittany I thought we were kind of dating," Artie said.

"I don't want to date Rachel. She's super hot especially with the black eyes, and those make her a total bad ass. And it's a complete turn on. I just want to kiss her." Rachel gave a small laugh.

Quinn watched as she felt her stomach begin to drop. The jealousy filled her entire body and she felt like she wouldn't be able to control it any longer. She also stared intently at Rachel's whose lips had turned upward into a smile. Rachel turned to face Brittany, "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Quinn lowered her head, looking at her lap.

Brittany gave her a huge smile, "Later?" Quinn looked over at Brittany.

"Definitely," Rachel smiled, looking over at Quinn who was now glaring at Brittany. Quinn turned away from Brittany, turning to Rachel, who gave her a small smile before facing front again. Quinn blushed, shaking her head.

"Gross!" Kurt said, taking his seat. "I would have to be like quarantined if you kissed me."

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said.

Rachel turned her back to Puck, "That got him to shut up."

"Dude that was the sweetest thing ever."

"I feel like there's a ton of people burning holes in the back of my head."

Puck looked around the room, "Don't worry only three people are."

"Nice."

"Pretty girl I think you are my soul mate."

"Yeah I don't think so."

Puck laughed, "It was worth a shot."

"Alright guys we have to come up with a set list. Now I was thinking maybe we can do" Rachel raised her hand, Will looked at her with surprise,

"Yes Rachel?"

"If you mention Journey I will walk out of here."

"Me too!" Kurt agreed. "Can I talk now or will you still try and kiss me?"

"You can talk, but if you ramble on for more than a minute I'll kiss you."

"Thank you. Now back to what I was saying before I really think we need to get away from all this classic rock stuff."

"But it's like classic," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Judges like to see a show choir. We can't be a show choir if we don't do show tunes."

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel asked Puck, ignoring Kurt.

"Sure pretty girl."

Rachel looked over at Sam and Quinn, "I think he's gay and she's his beard."

Puck laughed, "Maybe that's why she took offense when we asked how many balls he could fit in his mouth."

Rachel stifled a laugh, "I bet Kurt would know he's got good gaydar."

"And you don't?"

"Gay or straight, boys or girls, I tend to make them swoon."

"That's why you are totally my wing woman," Puck said as both of them turned their attention back to Kurt, who was still going on about show tunes.

"Why don't you just do a mix," Rachel interrupted. "Sorry Kurt but has anyone ever told you, you talk too much. Do a mix, classic, show tunes, and top 40."

"That's a good idea," Mr. Schue said, looking at the rest of the club who nodded.

"Leave the show tunes with Kurt, the classics with Finn, Puck, and Mike. And everyone else can do top 40."

"I like that idea. Alright well everyone will be doing a solo. I want to give you all sometime to come up with songs so I'll give you two weeks to prepare. So you guys can go ahead and start coming up with ideas."

Rachel turned toward Kurt, "You pick anything from Jesus Christ Superstar I'll kiss you."

"You do realize that your threats aren't very threatening."

"What can I say I'm lover not a fighter."

"This coming from the girl with two black eyes," Kurt smiled.

Rachel shrugged, "Hey this threat works on you."

"True. Please don't kiss me."

Rachel smiled, looking over at Quinn. "You know for being able to make everyone swoon, why don't you make a move on her?" Puck whispered, noticing that Rachel kept staring back at Quinn.

"Because of Lemon Head sitting beside her."

"Lemon Head I think I like that better than Lady Lips."

"I like Lady Lips, but I'm not allowed to call him that in front of her. Hey I have an idea!" Rachel said standing. Quinn looked over the now standing girl, but then back at Sam, who was talking about serenading her.

"What's that pretty girl?"

"You hit on Lemon Head and then we can find out if he's gay or not," she whispered.

"No way!" Puck said.

"Come on!"

"No! Pretty girl I love you. But I will not do that."

"Fine," Rachel pouted.

"So what song are you doing?"

"Oh I'm not singing."

"Why?"

"I don't sing," Rachel said sadly, taking her seat again. She pulled out her Ipod, handing one ear bud to Puck. "But I can help you find yours."

Puck smiled, "I'm thinking AC/DC."

"I like them," Rachel said, putting them on. The handing her Ipod to Puck, "I'm thinking you'd be a pretty good Marky Mark."

"You think?"

"Yeah can you rap?"

"I'm like Vanilla Ice."

Rachel looked up at him, "I wouldn't say that too loud."

"He's classic."

"Yeah a classic rip off," Rachel argued.

"No way! He adds that ting in there totally different."

Rachel laughed, gaining the attention of Quinn, who'd been watching the two, wishing she was the one that Rachel was so cozy with. "Yeah cause that ting makes all the difference!"

"It does, changes the song completely."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He turned a great song into a ridiculous one," Rachel smiled. "You know this is the first time I've talked about music to anyone in about two years."

"Well I'm glad I got to be the first," Puck said, wrapping his arm around Rachel.

Quinn turned her attention back to Sam, "Sam just shut up!" Quinn snapped.

"Sorry! I was just wanted to impress you."

"It's fine."

"Alright guys you can go. I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Rachel spent the weekend doing community service since she was grounded. It was now Monday morning and no one was in the school. She slowly made her way toward the auditorium. She sat down on the piano bench, running her fingers lightly over the keys. She felt the tears about to come, so she stood quickly, turning away from the piano. She slowly made her out of the auditorium, looking back at the baby grand.

"Omf!"

"Sorry," Rachel turned forward, "princess."

"It's ok," Quinn smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"I managed to get in 20 hours of community service."

"You're slowly getting down your hours."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "And yours?"

"It was good. Your eyes look better."

Rachel gave a soft smile. Tension began to fill the air between them, "Nice. I have to go," Rachel replied, leaving Quinn standing there.

"I'll see," Quinn started, "you," she said softly to herself. She knew it was her fault that Rachel wasn't really talking to her anymore, but she wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Pretty girl!" Noah shouted.

"Noah!"

"So I was thinking tonight we go out to dinner before we go to the party."

"Awe are you buying?"

"I have a coupon for Breadstix."

"Alright I'm up for that."

"Is Becky coming?"

"No her mom said no."

"Alright then you, me, and Finn."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. He needed a ride his car's in the shop."

"Fine, but I'll kick him if he looks at me like I kicked his puppy."

"Deal."

"I'll pick you up later. And we're just going to stay at Mike's."

"Sounds great."

"And we have that contest tonight."

"I'll kick your ass."

"Don't be so sure. I have moves that you've never seen before."

"Can't wait to see them," Rachel winked.

* * *

"You guys made it!" Mike said.

"Dude are you drunk already?" Puck asked.

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed.

"He's been saying that to everyone that's walked in," Tina said.

"Drinks are in the kitchen."

Finn was distracted by Kurt, talking a mile minutes, while Puck and Rachel made their way to the kitchen.

"To a great night," Puck said, lifting his shot glass to Rachel.

"To a great night," Rachel smiled, clinking their glasses together.

"There's the other three in the contest!" Puck announced as Artie, Santana, and Brittany entered the kitchen.

"So if you two are dating why are you in the contest?"

"To spice it up a little bit," Artie answered.

"But you got, omf!" Rachel was cut off by Brittany's lips.

Brittany pulled away, "You're a good kisser," she said dreamily, before putting a "B" on Rachel's arm. "I'm winning!"

"Brit I don't think that counts," Artie said.

"Let it," Santana answered. "Alright rules: Rule 1: if they have already been marked then they can't be over marked. Rule 2: pecks on the lips do not count. Mercedes is keeping track! And that is all," Puck replied, handing everyone a shot.

"Winner gets?" Rachel asked.

"$100?" Rachel asked. Everyone agreed, throwing $20 at Mercedes, who had just come in with the clipboard.

"Kiss, kiss, bang, bang," Brittany said, lifting her shot.

"Huh?" Rachel cocked her eyebrow.

"Just go with it," Santana whispered in her ear, licking it. Rachel turned her head toward Santana, giving her a seductive smile.

"Got it," she whispered. "Kiss, kiss, bang, bang!" Rachel said, lifting her glass. The five lifted their glasses, clinking them together then downed their shot.

"Let's go!" Puck announced. Each took off in the opposite direction.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Tina asked.

"Kissing contest," Rachel replied, making a drink.

"You aren't a part of it?"

"I am."

"How come everyone else ran out like a bat out of hell and you are still here?"

"I'm working on kissing you," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks," Tina blushed.

"I'm kidding. I have to drink more before I start this."

"Shot?" Tina asked lifting the bottle of Tequila.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed, lifting her shot glass, clinking it against Tina's. They both took it down quickly.

"Good luck."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks," she answered, downing another shot, before leaving the kitchen. "Hi," she whispered to a blonde girl who was alone in the corner.

"If you want a kiss you're going to have to work for it. Artie and Puck already tried."

"Hmmm," Rachel said, leaning in, whispering into her ear. The blonde girl smiled, leaning up. Rachel closed the distance. "Can I mark you?"

"How are you guys keeping track?"

"Mercedes is keeping a tally."

"So should I find her?"

"Or you can stay here with me?" Rachel flirted, pulling the blonde girl up.

"I think I'll find Mercedes," the blonde said, brushing past Rachel.

"Wait," Rachel smiled, lifting the girl's hand, placing an "R" on it, then kissing it.

"Have a good rest of the night. I hope you win."

Rachel smiled, continuing to work the party. Quinn had walked in, spotting Rachel flirting with a brunette. They downed a shot, before Rachel captured his lips. Rachel then lifted his hand, writing something on it, then kissing it. Rachel walked toward the kitchen.

"Mercedes."

"Hey girl!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Why do you have a clip board?"

"I'm the tally girl."

"The tally girl for what?"

"The kissing contest."

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard?" Quinn shook her head. Mercedes laughed, "Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Artie are having a kissing contest to see who can kiss the most people."

"Why are they doing this?"

"For fun?"

"Who's winning?"

"Artie is," Mercedes smiled. Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

"Babe do you want a drink?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah I'll come with you. Mercedes you want one?"

"Nah I'm good. I gotta go find Artie see how many he is up to."

"See you in a bit."

Quinn and Sam made their way through the crowd, "So you don't want kiss me?"

"Sorry sweetheart you've been marked already, by," Rachel said, lifting the girl's hand, "Artie. Nice!"

"Fine," the girl pouted, leaving the kitchen.

"Hi," Sam said.

Rachel turned to face the couple, stumbling, "Ouch. Sorry hey!"

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"I'm good!" Rachel said, grabbing a shot glass, filling it, downing it.

"Drink up guys!" Rachel announced.

"Pretty girl!"

"Noah!" Rachel said, jumping in his arms. "I think I'm losing this contest."

"How many?"

"Six."

"That's it?"

"I have to work harder. Most of the people know what's going on and they end up talking cause you guys decide to blab."

"Hey not my fault you left the kitchen late," Puck turned them around. "Hey Quinn! Lady Lips!"

Rachel stifled a laugh, "Lemon Head," she whispered in Puck's ear. "Kurt!" Rachel yelled. "Can I kiss you? Put me down," she laughed, running toward Kurt, stumbling into him.

"Kiss me and I'll kick you!"

"Kurt please? You aren't marked yet."

"No! Go away!" Kurt answered, pusing her away, but she latched onto him.

"You guys think this is fun?" Quinn asked.

"Hey Sam said he'd do it if you weren't going to be at the party."

"What?" Quinn said, turning toward Sam.

"I didn't," Sam said. Quinn turned back toward Puck.

"He did," Puck said. "In the locker room." Quinn grabbed the closest bottle to her, bringing it up to her lips and drinking. She walked away from the boys. "Next time don't talk to a guy that isn't your friend," Puck answered turning back to the party.

Quinn looked all over for Sam. She couldn't find him. It wasn't that long ago that she had left him in the kitchen. *What a jerk!* Quinn thought. The only person she kept finding was Rachel, who was getting more and more drunk, kissing more and more people. Quinn's was taking a shot everytime she saw Rachel.

She left Sam about an hour ago. She started wandering the hall when she opened the first door in the hallway, "So I bet you never get this from Quinn," a blonde said.

"I haven't even touched her boobs," Sam returned.

"Oh God! So good! Harder," the girl moaned. Quinn saw the top body going up and down.

"Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn!" Sam shouted, removing himself from the girl. He grabbed the closest thing to cover himself.

Quinn could feel the tears in eyes, "We're done."

"Quinn wait!" Sam said, but Quinn slammed the door. Quinn ran down the stairs, seeing Rachel in a passionate kiss with another blonde. She ran out the back door, sitting out on the patio alone.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Hey," she said, wiping her tears away.

"Ok girl what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I just walked in on Sam sleeping with another girl," Quinn said.

"That!" Mercedes stormed off, leaving Quinn out there alone.

"Where's the fire?" Rachel slurred.

"I have to find Sam."

"Lemon Head is with a group of jocks."

"Where's Puck?"

"Right here baby wanna a kiss?" Puck asked, puckering his lips.

"Sam cheated on Quinn."

"What?" Both Rachel and Puck asked in unison. Both sobering a little.

"Kick him out!" Mercedes yelled.

"I got it," Puck answered.

"I think I'll find Quinn."

"She's out back.

Rachel made her way onto the patio tripping over her feet, "Owe!" she shouted, causing Quinn to lift her head.

"Go away," Quinn shouted. "Go back to your girlfriend and make out with her some more!" Quinn yelled again, feeling the jealousy rise in her. She closed her eyes, seeing Rachel and another girl in a passionate kiss, when she should've been seeing her boyfriend and another girl in bed together.

Rachel ignored her, taking a seat next to Quinn, "Puck is kicking Lemon Head out of the party."

"Lemon Head?"

"You kept yelling at me for calling him Lady Lips. I figured this one isn't bad." Quinn chuckled. "Do you still want me to go away?"

"You wouldn't listen anyway."

"I'm more stubborn drunk."

"And more annoying. Who won your contest?"

"I think it's still going on," Rachel said, looking over at Quinn giving her a smile.

"What?" Quinn asked, knowing what was coming.

"I believe I'm only one person short of winning," Quinn opened her mouth to answer, "And you can't say you have a boyfriend. And besides we already kissed before."

"You're drunk," Quinn said sadly, standing from Rachel. "And I am not part of a contest. I would be the prize."

"You would be the prize. I wouldn't throw you away like Sam just did."

"You won't remember this tomorrow. And maybe I should have changed for him."

"Why? Because I think and since I love quoting people, 'You're amazing just the way you are'." Quinn looked at Rachel unmoved. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause your amazing. Just the way you are," she sang softly to the beautiful blonde.

Quinn had never heard anything so beautiful in her life. "You can sing," Quinn whispered.

"I never said I couldn't. I said I didn't."

"Why?"

* * *

So you guys this was a super long chapter and most of it was a filler, but I figured I didn't want you to suffer through 8 more chapters of no kissing. Sam isn't quite out of the picture yet. And will Rachel answer Quinn? Don't worry there will be more sober Rachel/Quinn moments because I love them and everyone else loves them as well! What do you guys want to read? Quinn finally got a taste of what Rachel can do. SHould Rachel belt out of full song to her? Maybe... Hopefully you guys liked that chapter. And the kissing contest was just ridiculous! But I wanted to make it a fun chpater and that was the first thing that came into my mind. Coming up...more of Rachel's past. More Quinn/Rachel. More Puck/Rachel. And what about Santana and Rachel think that might cause some problems with Quinn/Rachel? Let me know what you guys think and if you want more and what you want more of! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	21. Stars, Mars, and Pluto

**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for you reviews! I really appreciate them! So this chapter continues from teh previous one. Hope you like it! Sorry fo the wait! I've been tweaking my story so it's taking me longer to update! Hope you are still enjoying reading it!**

**

* * *

**Rachel looked up at the stars, "Did you know that every star is part of a constellation? Like those three stars there," she said, pointing to the three stars in a row, "are Orion's Belt, but then Orion is the whole constellation. And did you know that our Sun is just a star. I wonder what it would be like to live on Mars. I want to go to Mars. Quinn will you come with me?" Rachel paused, before she could answer, "Actually I want to go to Pluto. I like Pluto, Mickey's dog."

"You're avoiding my question."

"What question?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes opened the door, "Hey girls. Rach, Puck is looking for you."

"How much time is left in our contest?"

"I have no idea. They are still going at it in there."

"Man I just want it to be over."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Cause you no longer have a boyfriend," Rachel said, entering the house, closing the door behind her.

Quinn blushed, Mercedes smiled, "You know she's in last place in this contest. And Kurt and I had money on her. Finn had money on Puck."

"Last?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah she was actually winning at first. And I think it was after I talked to you, I noticed that not many people were coming up to me telling me

Rachel. It was really weird. And then every time she went to go kiss someone she looked around the room, like she was looking for someone. And after what I just witnessed out here," Mercedes paused, "she was looking for you."

"There's nothing."

"Quinn," Mercedes started, "I don't believe that there is nothing. I've heard her talk to you."

"She talks like that to everyone."

"No she doesn't because she's always busy talking to you. She's protective, and after Sam cheated on you tonight, she wanted to find you."

"Because it's an opening to try and get some with me."

"Quinn everyone knows they can't just 'get some' with you. No offense."

"None taken. So she'll work harder."

"Quinn you don't believe that do you?"

"I don't know. She has sex with Santana. God knows what she does with Puck."

"Nothing. I heard him trying to get in her pants and she shot him down."

"Well then there are others around the school."

"Are you sure? I mean have you asked? I doubt you have because I don't think you want to hear the answer. Look Quinn I see the way you look at her. Everyone else is oblivious, but I see you. You're my girl and I watch out for you so I see things."

"She's been in jail."

"Gives her character. And no one will mess with you. Granted no one messes with you now."

"Are you trying to tell me to get with her?"

"No I'm just trying to make you see that maybe there is something there."

"Sam just cheated on me. I think maybe I just need to be alone and think. I mean I jump into one relationship after another, first there was Finn, then Matt, and now Sam."

"Then be single for a while. It's pretty great," Mercedes smiled.

"I should care right? About Sam cheating?"

"I don't know girl. It depends on how you feel about a certain bad girl."

"Mercedes," Quinn warned.

"I don't know Quinn. If everything between you and Sam was going well then sure, but it's been different with you two."

"I want to care. I do, but I don't know."

Mercedes laughed, "How about we try and just forget about things. How about tomorrow we have a girl's day? You, me, and Kurt us single ladies and guy. We'll go shopping, watch movies, just all that girl stuff, which Kurt loves."

"Ok," Quinn smiled. They heard a commotion in the kitchen. Through the sliding glass door they could see Rachel holding the side of her face closer to her eye, while Puck and Finn were tilting their heads back, trying to stop the blood from their noses. Quinn stood up quickly, making her way into the house. "What happened?" Quinn asked, Mercedes stepping behind her.

"Sam," Finn whispered.

"Pretty girl, you are going to have a broken face if you keep getting hit there."

"Would you still like me if I was deformed?" Rachel asked. "And at least I won't have two black eyes like you two," she motioned to Finn and Puck.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam tried to get the football team to beat up Puck and Finn," Rachel answer, bringing the icepack up to her eye.

"But then the football team turned on Sam and Rachel decided to be stupid and stand up for him," Finn said.

"You stood up for him?" Quinn asked, turning her head toward Rachel.

"Yeah well it wasn't a fair fight," Rachel replied, facing Quinn.

"But then after the team left him alone, he decided that he cheated on Quinn because of Rachel and punched her in the face," Puck said. "Little punk!"

"Why didn't you guy stop him before he punched her?" Kurt asked.

"Because our back were turned we were watching the team walk away, make sure none of them decided to throw a sucker punch. Then Sam ended up throwing the sucker punch at Rachel. I didn't even realize it until he punch Puck, then I got in a couple punches but he punched me in the nose and took off."

"Guys," Rachel started, "I don't feel so good," she said, starting to stumble down the hallway.

"I got it," Quinn said, following behind Rachel. When Quinn got to the bathroom, Rachel was sitting on the floor her back against the bathtub. She had the ice pack up to her eye. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Quinn whispered, kneeling down in front of her, pulling away the icepack. "It's not as bad as when Karofsky punched you." She pushed the ice lightly back on Rachel's face.

"Because Lemon Head punches like a girl. Kiss it better?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "You seem a little more sober," she laughed lightly. She pulled the ice pack away from Rachel's face, kissing her two fingers, bringing them up to her eye, lightly pressing them to her face.

"That's not what I meant when I said kiss it better," Rachel smiled.

"I know," Quinn chuckled, "It's not your fault that he cheated."

"I know princess."

"Why did you defend him?"

"Cause I'm an idiot."

"I won't fight you on that one," Quinn smiled. "But seriously. I should be pissed at you for defending a guy that cheated on me."

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No," Quinn chuckled. "No, but it's just odd that you would defend someone you don't really like."

"I felt bad he looked like he was going to cry."

"He deserved it."

"Well now he does especially since he sucker punched me."

"You are really are something else."

"That's what I've been telling you," Rachel smiled, "I should go find Puck and Finn and see how they are."

"They were still bleeding when I came in here."

"Lovely," Rachel said, standing. She moved the ice pack away from her face, looking at herself in the mirror. She lightly ran her fingers over the forming bruise. Quinn watched the bad girl. Rachel went to put the ice back against her face, but she stopped. Rachel turned her head to face Quinn. "I really think it would heal faster if you'd give it a real kiss."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Nice try," she smiled.

"I'm sorry. You just found out your boyfriend cheated on you and here I am trying to put moves on you."

"You've been putting moves on me since I met you."

"That's true, therefore you don't expect anything less from me."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Quinn whispered, bringing her hand up to Rachel's cheek, lightly caressing the forming bruise with her thumb.  
Rachel brought her hand up to her face, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "You're better than him. And you deserve better. I should go," Rachel said, lifting the ice to her face once again. She released Quinn hand from hers, opening the bathroom door. "Hey princess?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do deserve better. You deserve a knight, not some stuffy prince," Rachel smiled, leaving Quinn alone. Quinn smiled as she felt single tears fall from her eyes. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her. Quinn walked out of the bathroom, noticing that the party had pretty much ended.

She walked into the kitchen, finding Rachel with Puck, "Come on Noah it really works."

"I'm not sticking a tampon up my nose!"

"It'll stop the bleeding."

"Look Finn did it!"

"Because Finn's a pansy!'

"Noah!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"Fine! You tell anyone I stuck a tampon up my nose I'll, I'll, well I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'll figure something out."

Rachel shrugged, "If that's the only threat you're going to give me I might have to take a picture. And you totally stole that from me!" she said, pulling out her phone. Puck's eyes widened as Rachel snapped a picture. Rachel took off running, but Puck leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Rachel lifting her over his shoulder. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Tina watched the two.

"Hey who won the contest anyway Mercedes?" Rachel asked, from Puck's shoulder.

"Artie," Mercedes said.

"What?" Puck and Finn said in unison.

"He used his sob story," Tina replied. "I heard him with that Allison chick."

"Who came in last?" Puck asked.

"Rachel."

"No way!" Rachel said, pretty much knowing she wasn't going to win.

"Artie won," Puck said.

"Awe," Rachel started, "don't be so sad," she cooed, running her hand over Puck's mohawk.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said to Quinn.

"Hey."

"Want to know what I noticed about Finn, Puck, and Rachel?"

"What?"

"They are like the Three Stoges."

Quinn laughed, "I agree. And Rachel is annoying, but not in a bad way," Kurt said.

"Are you telling me you actually like Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Only when she's not trying to kiss me. All night I've been avoiding her because of it."

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled from Puck's shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What Rachel?"

"Can I kiss you yet?"

"No!" Kurt yelled. "Stop asking!"

"But Kurt!" Rachel whined.

"No!"

"Tina where's Mike?" Quinn asked.

"He passed out an hour ago."

Puck put Rachel down, but he let his arms stay wrapped around her, "Does anyone know where Santana is?" Rachel asked, turning in his arms.

"Why so you can have a quick lay?" Quinn whispered to herself. Mercedes smirked, hearing the jealous girl next to her.

"She left with Brittany and Artie," Finn answered.

"Finn you can take the tampon out. I don't think you area bleeding anymore," Rachel smiled.

"Oh," Finn said, pulling it out.

"Why didn't you take a picture of him?"

"Because he didn't fight like you did," Rachel smiled. "I'm tired," she whispered to Puck, turning to face him. She leaned her head against his chest. Quinn cocked her head and smiled at the two of them.

"Mike set up places for everyone to sleep," Tina said.

"I'm out guys!" Mercedes said. "Ready Kurt?"

"Yes. Goodnight everyone."

"Quinn you need a ride?" Mercedes asked.

"No I'm good."

"Is she asleep?" Finn asked Puck.

"I think she is," Quinn smiled. Rachel had her forehead resting in the crook of Puck's neck.

"Goodnight Quinn," Finn said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight," Quinn smiled, walking toward Puck. She brought her hand up to rest on Rachel's shoulder, "Goodnight Puck." She leaned in her lips next to Rachel's ear, "Night Rachel," she whispered.

"Mmmshh Quinn," Rachel murmured, leaning more into Puck.

Quinn laughed, "I'll walk out with you guys," she said to Kurt and Mercedes.

"So how cute was Rachel all cuddled up with Puck?" Mercedes asked as they walked outside.

"It was adorable," Kurt said. "Although I'm quite upset that she didn't get to punch Sam in the face. Actually I wish you would have punched him in the face."

"I would've loved to throw my drink on him. I don't punch I might break a nail," Quinn joked.

"There's something about Rachel. It's like I can't quite put my finger on it. She's bad, but she's not mean."

"I totally understand," Kurt said. "I still don't want her in our club."

"Kurt," Quinn said.

"Sorry."

"So tomorrow is 4 good for everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"Sounds good," Quinn said.

"Good for me too," Kurt replied.

"See you tomorrow," Mercedes said.

"See you guys tomorrow," Quinn smiled.

"Owe," Rachel moaned., elbowing someone as she moaned. "Oh God!" she exclaimed lifting the covers, seeing herself completely clothed. "Noah!"

"Ouch!" Noah said, grabbing his head, "Don't yell!"

"What happened last night?"

"You lost the kissing contest."

"Damn there goes $20. Who won?"

"Artie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your face?"

"Sam punched it."

"Why?"

"Have you seen yours?"

"Noah I haven't moved."

"He punched you too."

"Asshole."

"He cheated on Quinn last night and then blamed you."

"How can he blame me for him cheating?"

"Because he's a punk ass."

"How bad is it?" Rachel asked, raising her hand to her eye.

"Just looks bad ass," Noah replied. "How bad is mine?"

"Two black eyes, bad ass."

"Finn got punched too."

"How did he manage to hit all of us? You know what I don't want to know anymore that happened." Rachel grabbed her phone and began laughing, "You stuck a tampon up your nose."

"You made it your background?" Puck asked, reaching for her phone

Rachel pulled it out of reach, "Hey I can't be blamed I don't remember anything that happened after Quinn walked in."

"Well her and Lady Lips are done."

"I would think she would be."

"Now's your chance pretty girl."

"Yeah right," Rachel said. "Can we go get breakfast?"

"Yeah. We just have to find Finn."

Rachel lifted her phone to her ear, "Hello?" Rachel answered, walking into her house. She had just gotten back from breakfast with Finn and Noah.

"Hey. How's the eye?" Quinn asked.

"It stings."

"Do you remember last night?"

"Umm, the last thing I remember is greeting you."

"Oh," Quinn said disappointed.

"Hopefully I didn't do anything stupid. However, knowing myself I probably said and did something stupid."

"You defended Sam."

"Damnit I knew I did something stupid. Why did I do that?"

"The football team was after him then I guess he punched you and sucker punched Finn and Puck."

"Hence the bruises."

"Right," Quinn said. "You sang to me last night," she said softly.

"Did I now?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You were incredible," Quinn said.

"I'm glad you remember it cause I doubt you'll hear it again."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't sing," Rachel answered. "I'm sorry about Sam."

"I haven't talked to him yet," Quinn said, letting go of the fact that Rachel switched subjects on her.

"Are you going to?"

"I probably should."

"You can just ignore him. Finn, Noah and I can be like your shield and block him from you. You'll have like person body guards!"

"He may just sucker punch you again though."

"Thank God I don't remember cause he would be getting a beat down at school."

"Please don't fight in school. You can get suspended."

"Awe would you miss me?"

"No. I'd be free from your ridiculous speeches."

"My speeches? I don't remember giving you any speeches."

"You talked about going to Mars and then you went to Pluto but it was Mickey's dog not the planet."

Rachel laughed, "Well if it makes you feel any better Noah got a long speech on the Milky Way candy bar or so he told me so."

"You talk a lot when you are drunk. And you are more stubborn."

"I'm always stubborn."

"True but you are even more stubborn."

"But you see that just adds to my charm."

"What charm?"

"You still haven't fallen for my charm yet?"

"I think you're delusional."

"I think you're lying. I mean you did kiss me."

"I think it might have been the heat."

"Cause I made you hot?"

"Ugh!" Quinn said playfully.

"Princess you left that one open."

"I was talking about the lights and how they were shining. I was temporarily blinded and confused."

"By my beauty?"

"You're impossible."

"Hey quit leaving it open."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go do community service."

"Where this time?"

"I have to help build this park thing."

"Fun."

"Always."

"How can you go do that? How can you even move?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you do all this stuff alone?"

"No usually there's someone I report to."

"Well I should let you go."

"Alright princess. Talk to you later."

"Bye white knight."

"I'm still a knight I thought I was demoted."

"Oh that's right. Bye court jester."

Rachel smiled as she pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Alright Rachel you are done for the day!"

"Thank you sir."

"You've worked a lot in the past couple of weeks." Rachel nodded. "Good work," he said, patting her on the back.

"Hi."

Rachel smiled brightly, "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, turning toward the voice.

"Well I figured you'd still be hungover so I figured maybe coffee would help."

"You do like me," Rachel smiled.

"Don't push it," Quinn answered.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Puck."

"You could have asked me."

"But then it would ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"Me?" Quinn questioned.

"You're the surprise?"

"Am I not good enough?"

"Well I was kind of hoping maybe for like a supermodel"

"I'll leave!" Quinn exclaimed, moving away from Rachel.

"Ok," Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand in hers lightly pulling her back.

"What?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled, "Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?" Rachel grinned.

"Like that."

"Why will you have another hot flash? Or a moment of blindness?"

"No. That won't happen again."

"Are you sure? I mean what if I was to have one of those moments?"

"I'd kick you."

Rachel laughed, "What happened last night with Lemon Head?" she asked, walking toward the swings. Rachel took a seat on one of the swings, dropping Quinn's hand, to wrap around the chain.

Quinn sat down on the one next to her. "Puck is a jerk."

Rachel laughed quietly, "Yeah that's why we kind of get along."

Quinn smiled, "Well being the jerk he is he told me that Sam would be part of that kissing contest you guys had going on," Quinn paused. "I guess they had been talking in the locker room and Sam told Puck he would join in if I wasn't going. And Puck being Puck blabbed on Sam. I got pissed and stormed off."

"Nice guy Lemon Head is."

"I was hurt," Quinn replied. "But then at the same time I wasn't."

"Because you've fallen in love with me," Rachel laughed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No. But then after I had cooled down I went to go find him. And I couldn't find him anywhere throughout the open areas of the house. So I opened the first closed door and there he was writhing against some girl."

"Ah!" Rachel said, spitting out her coffee, coughing. "Bad visual! Bad visual!" she coughed. "I think I'm scarred! Quick find me something else to look at!" Quinn laughed and smiled at her, Rachel looked over at her, "I'm better now because you're beautiful to look at," she grinned.

Quinn blushed, "And they both basically called me a prude."

"Want me to kick their asses?"

"I think you and ass kicking needs to chill for a while. You may become deformed or something. Maybe he's right, maybe I should've just gave it up."

"Why?"

"I just," Quinn hung her head.

"No," Rachel said, turning in her swing to face Quinn. She placed her index finger and her thumb on Quinn's chin, lifting her head, "you don't need to be ashamed," she said, giving her a half smile. "I wish I would've."

"Why didn't you?"

"I needed an escape. I didn't sing anymore so I needed something else. That became my escape," Rachel paused. "So what do you think of Pluto?" Rachel joked.

"I think I'd like Mars better."

"Oh I was talking about Mickey's dog."

"You said that last night, well something along those lines."

"I don't remember anything from last night. I remember waking up next to Noah, thinking 'Oh my God I slept with Noah' and I did but just in the literal sense."

"You threw up last night."

"Gross."

"Don't worry you made it to the bathroom."

"That's a good thing to know."

Quinn laughed, "Well I should be going. I told Mercedes and Kurt I'd meet them to go shopping."

Rachel smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it should be. Would you want to go?"

"With you, Kurt and Mercedes?" Quinn nodded, "Thanks but no. Both you and Kurt think my style is 'atrocious' or that's what _you_ said. I'm convinced you'd make me get new clothes and burn my old ones."

"Dang you figured out my plan," Quinn smiled.

"I knew you had ulterior motives."

"But maybe there was another motive," Quinn said shyly.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Maybe spend more time with you," Quinn replied, standing from the swing, "I'll see you later," she replied, walking away from Rachel.

Rachel smiled brightly, "When will you finally admit it?"

Quinn stopped, turning back to face Rachel, "Admit what?"

"That you're falling for my charm."

Quinn shrugged, "Bye Rachel."

Rachel watched with a smile as the golden haired beauty walked away

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"2 o'clock," he whispered to her. Mercedes turned her head, seeing what Kurt was looking at.

"Umm keep Quinn in the store. I got it have her try on a bunch of different clothes!"

"Quinn!"

"Nevermind," Mercedes huffed.

"So close," Kurt said.

"Quinn! Hi!" Sam said.

"What do you want?"

"I was actually here at the mall getting you something. I was going to stop by after."

"I don't want to talk to you," Quinn replied, moving away from Sam.

"Quinn please? I need to explain."

"Explain? Explain why you cheated? Explain why you punched Rachel? Explain why I wasn't enough?"

"I think she said she didn't want to talk," Mercedes said, stepping front of Quinn, Kurt right next to her.

"Guys this is between me and Quinn."

"Guys it's fine," Quinn replied, motioning for the two to move away. They wandered away, but not . The two wandered away, but not too far from Quinn.

Sam looked at her hopefully, "I really."

"Save it," Quinn replied. "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say. I can't believe you would do something like that to me."

"Quinn I."

"No. There's no excuse for what you've done. And I really just need time away from you," Quinn said, turning on heel away from Sam.

"You go girl," Mercedes said. "You alright?" she asked, bringing her hand up to Quinn's shoulder.

"I should feel more right? I should be upset right?"

"I can't give you that answer."

"I should, but I," Quinn stopped.

"But you what?"

Quinn took a deep breath, and then released, "I was more hurt when I saw Rachel kissing those other people then when I saw my boyfriend sleeping with some girl."

* * *

So what did you guys think! I'm not sure if I liked this chapter, but I just wanted a fun chapter before we got into the drama! You know I lvoe drama. So what do you guys want to read. I know you want some kisses! So hopefully you guys will be keep reading my story cause there wil lbe some of those coming up! I hope you liked this update it wasn't much. I just wanted Quinn and Rachel to have a little bit more interaction where they were sober and I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought. Do you guys want me to continue? Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing I appreciate it! So I hvae to say this is one of my favorite chapters! The next few will be focusing on Christmas because I love Christmas lol! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the party. News of Sam and Quinn's breakout spread like wildfire. Rachel could feel herself being drawn more and more to the hazel eyed girl. Quinn felt a connection between her and the bad girl. She started to notice more things that Rachel would do with her that she didn't do for others.

Rachel had yet to sing in Glee Club. The members had already done three solos, but Rachel hadn't. Mr. Schue tried, but she didn't want any part of it. So, Mr. Schue let it alone. The Glee Club was getting ready to do a special Christmas performance even though Christmas was still three weeks away.

"Alright guys! Who wants to decorate?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly. "I need two of you to stay after school to decorate the auditorium."

"Mr. Schue no offense but I doubt anyone would want to stay after school," Kurt asked.

"I will," Rachel said.

"I stand corrected," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. But we have to put a Minora up. I mean I am Jewish and so is Noah."

"Shalom,' Puck said, raising his fist.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's all I ask."

"Alright," Mr. Schue smiled.

"I'll help her," Quinn replied.

"Well thanks guys."

"You're willingly hanging out with me?" Rachel asked, smiling back at the cheerleader.

"Yeah well I figure this way you won't screw it up," Quinn answered, while Sam scowled in the back, staring at the two.

"How can you screw up putting up a tree and decorations?" Rachel asked.

* * *

"You put it upside down!" Quinn yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Rachel returned.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would've listened to me in the first place!"

"You couldn't figure it out so I started without you!"

"Well if you would've let me read the directions we wouldn't be taking it apart again then putting it back together!" Rachel threw part of the tree down at Quinn's feet, "You almost hit me!"

"Oh trust me if I was trying to hit you I would've!" Rachel yelled, throwing another part of the tree at Quinn. "And what the hell are we listening to!"

"It's called Christmas music!"

"No Christmas music would be Etta James or Elvis. What the hell is this?"

"Mariah Carey."

"Good God!" Rachel said, throwing another part of the tree by Quinn.

"Stop throwing the tree at me!"

"Ugh!" Rachel exclaimed, walking away from both the tree and Quinn.

"You can't just leave it there," Quinn said, beginning to follow Rachel.

"Stay there!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to Quinn. "Read the damn directions! I'm going to check the lights and see if they work!"

"Why don't you just finish something you start?"

"Cause you keep yelling at me!"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you listened to me!"

"Are you even hearing what's coming out of your mouth? I'm not one of your Cheerios. I don't follow your commands princess."

"I've been trying to help."

"You've been yelling at me since we walked through the door!"

"I know," Quinn said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But what's up with you?"

"This," Quinn said, pulling out a small box, sitting next to Rachel. She slowly opened the box, revealing a small ring.

"Umm Quinn I'm flattered really but I'm not really ready to get married," Rachel smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, chuckling, "What was that you said to me. Oh right and I quote 'Dump your boyfriend and runaway with me to Vermont to get married' now you're saying you aren't ready. I'm disappointed."

"So you do want to marry me?"

"Quinn blushed, "No. I'm not proposing."

"Good. Anyway if we were to get married I would be the one proposing to you."

"Why? Why couldn't I propose?"

"Because I'd want to show you how romantic I could be."

"So I couldn't propose to you because you want to be romantic?"

"Well yeah. You don't think I can be romantic and this would prove that I was."

"How would you do it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"And give away my romanticism no way."

"It's not like you're ever going to use it on me anyway."

"You never know Quinn."

"So you're trying to woo me?"

"I could be," Rachel flirted. "But do you realize how ridiculous this whole conversation is?"

"I didn't start it."

"You held out the ring."

"I was getting to my story."

"About a proposal?"

Quinn smiled and nodded

***Flash Back***

"Sam what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she was getting pulled into an abandoned room.

"Quinn I'm sorry about everything," he said, getting down on his knee. He pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Are you crazy what are you doing?" Quinn yelled. "Are you proposing? I just told you I needed time away form you."

"I'm not proposing, yet at least. I love you Quinn."

"Dear God!"

"I love you and this is my promise to you that I will be true to you from now on. I know what I did was horrible and you have every right to not trust."

"You're damn right I do!"

"But I love you. I'm so sorry about what I did. I want you to know that I am willing to wait for you forever. I was stupid to let you go and I don't ever want to do that again."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with you? You can't just cheat on me and then expect everything to just be ok by you proposing to me. We are only 16 I don't want to get married. I don't even like you right now, let alone love you! Get up off your knee!" Quinn said. Sam stood up from his spot on the ground. "And this weekend you punched three of my friends that stood up for you! Are you crazy?"

"Yes! I'm crazy about you!"

"My answer is no!"

"No?"

"No! Just stop Sam," Quinn said.

"It's Rachel isn't it? You're pissed that I punched her."

"You punched a girl!"

"She isn't a girl."

"Leave her out of this! This is about you and me and you cheated on me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you gave me a little something."

"You're disgusting!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Wait! I'm sorry. That's not what I meant," Sam tried to cover. "Please just think about this," he said, handing her the box.

***End Flash Back***

"And yeah," Quinn said, handing the box to Rachel.

"Give it back," Rachel replied, handing the box back to Quinn.

"Can't you think of something more dramatic to do to it?" Quinn asked, handing it back to Rachel.

"Why do I have to think of something?"

"I don't know because you're you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment because I'm not sure how to take that? You think of something he gave it to _you_."

"And now I'm giving it to you."

"I don't want your hand me downs especially not from Lemon Head."

"Well what do I do?"

"Princess do you want him back?"

"No."

"Ok then give it back. Tell him now throw it in his face."

"Can I punch him?"

"Only if I'm there to watch because that would be a total turn on."

"I thought you were a lover not a fighter."

"Seeing you throw a punch would be incredibly hot."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I think you should think of something more dramatic still."

"Sorry can't I'm trying to get these lights to work." Quinn walked toward the garbage can, throwing the box and the ring into the can. "So that wasn't dramatic at all."

"Well I think I might just right a note to him and tell him no."

"Notes. I haven't written a note in years!"

"Why?"

"That's what a phone is for."

"I think it would be sweet if someone wrote a note."

"Like those ones in middle school. Wanna go to Winter Wonders with me? Check yes or no."

"It's cute."

"It's lame."

"You aren't romantic."

"I am too."

"I don't believe you are."

"That's why I would be proposing."

"So the only way you are ever going to be romantic is if you are going to propose to someone."

"No," Rachel replied. "I can be romantic right now if I wanted to."

"Yeah how that?"

"I said if I wanted to. I'm busy right now," Rachel smiled, playing with the lights.

"Did you plug them in?"

"Princess don't you think that would be the first thing I would do?"

"You put the tree up, upside down. Therefore, nothing you do surprises me."

"I had it backwards."

"The point was at the bottom by the tree stand."

"I was making the tree unique! And it wouldn't have been like that had you of not been yelling at me about the wreath that we just hung up."

"The bow was crooked!"

"That was all you had to say instead you yelled at me."

"I was angry. Sam had just bombarded me and then I saw you," Quinn stopped herself.

"Saw me what? And can you please turn this off!" Rachel exclaimed, motioning to the music coming from the speakers.

"Fine!" Quinn huffed, switching the CD. Once again Mariah Carey filled the room. Rachel glared at Quinn, "It's a mix."

"What did you see me do?"

"I, I, um," Quinn tried. Rachel grinned at her, "Don't smile at me like that."

"What did you see me do?" Rachel questioned again. Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. Rachel saw Quinn struggling, "Why did you take it out on me?"

Quinn waited a little bit before answering, "I knew you wouldn't leave. I was angry and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's fine princess," Rachel smiled. "I give up on these lights for right now."

"Are you ready to put the tree back together now?"

"Are you done yelling at me?"

"If you stop throwing the branches at me."

"Deal."

Quinn picked up the directions and began reading over them, "I should smack you!" she said, glaring playfully at Rachel as she continued to read over the directions.

"What? Why?" Rachel questioned.

"They are color coded!"

Rachel laughed, "Oh. Whoops." Quinn rolled her eyes, lightly hitting Rachel on the shoulder. "We're back to that huh?"

"Back to what?"

"The childish flirting."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I wasn't flirting. Blue goes first."

Rachel slowly put the branches in, making sure they were in place, "So what are you going to about Sam?"

"I don't know he's persistent and annoying."

"Please don't say it's charming."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good," Rachel said. "I can punch him for you."

"No."

"Damn."

"I want to punch him," Quinn laughed.

"That sounds even better!" Rachel replied, getting most of the tree up. "Can you get the top two?"

"Sure short stack."

"Funny," Rachel glared playfully. Quinn picked up most of the branches places them in the tree. Rachel's eyes, wandered down Quinn's body resting on her rear.

"Does it look alright?"

Rachel didn't move her eyes, "Looks nice."

"It's not lopsided?"

Rachel grinned, "Not at all."

Quinn turned her head, seeing that Rachel wasn't even looking at the tree, "Rachel!" she blushed.

"What?" Rachel said, looking up meeting Quinn's eyes, "It's so nice," she smiled.

"You're not even going to deny it?"

"You caught me. And I can't deny how nice it is. And I don't ever recall denying that I was looking."

"Stop staring at my ass," Quinn grinned.

"You like it."

"Maybe," Quinn flirted.

Rachel gave her a crooked smile, "Well the tree looks good! So far at least."

"Yeah now that it's not upside down," Quinn said, bumping her shoulder against Rachel's.

"Should we string the lights?"

Quinn smiled, "Yes. Did you find a working strand?"

Rachel went over the pack of lights, plugging them in. They all lit up, "Yes I did." She walked over to Quinn, handing her the bundle of lights. "Just follow me around the tree." The two of them finally managed to put all the decorations up.

"Think it'll light up?" Quinn asked, flipping off all the lights.

"Let's hope," Rachel smiled, plugging in the main light source to the wall. The two trees, the wreath, and the Minora lit up. "It's works."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, smiling brightly at the girl whose eyes were sparkling. "So beautiful," Quinn said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel looked around at all the lights, "It is," she replied with a smile.

Colbie Caillat's Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas began to play in the background. Quinn turned her attention to the decorations, "This is one of my favorite Christmas songs," Rachel replied. Rachel took a few steps away from Quinn, cleaning up the mess around them. Quinn began to walk toward her to help her clean. She didn't realize that some of the lights were laying by her. She tripped and began to fall forward, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, instinctively Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel brought back to her feet, grinning at her, "I must really sweep you off your feet." Quinn blushed, neither girl realized they had begun to sway to the music. Rachel began to softly hum. Quinn leaned her head down, so their cheeks were touching. Quinn smiled, "Hang a shining star up on the highest bow. Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yours. Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more. Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow. Hang a shining star up on the highest bow. And have yourself a merry little Christmas night," Rachel sang softly, finishing the song.

Quinn was mesmerized by the angelic voice, coming from the dark haired beauty, "You never should have stopped singing," she whispered so softly had Quinn's cheek not been against Rachel's, she would've missed it.

The next song began playing behind them, but neither girl heard it they stayed in the position that they were in, still swaying back and forth. "I couldn't do it anymore," Rachel returned softly.

"Why?"

* * *

So no real drama in this chapter, but it's coming. I bet you guys are dying to find out what's going to happen next! Let me ask this what would you all like to happen next? I didn't want Rachel to just come out and serenade Quinn. Because it think it would kind of make the story less believable. That's why I had her sing a little bit to Quinn while she was sober. Did you guys like how I did that or should I go back and change it? I hope you liked this chapter because again it was my favorite =)! Thanks for reading!


	23. Christmas Duets

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I think a lot of it was I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Hopefully I did alright! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they honestlykeep me writing! Hope you like this next update!

* * *

Rachel leaned in closer to Quinn, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "I killed him," she whispered as Quinn began to feel water running down her neck. She felt Rachel begin to shake. "I killed him. I wanted him to be there and he rushed to be there because of me. Because I told him I would hate him forever. I killed him," Rachel sobbed into Quinn.

Quinn pulled Rachel further into her, wrapping her arms tightly around the shorter girl. "You didn't kill him."

"But I did. If I would've never said what I did then he wouldn't have rushed. Quinn the last thing I said to my Daddy was that I hated him."  
"He knew you didn't mean it."

"No he didn't! He died before," Rachel said, crying into Quinn.

"Shh. It's ok," Quinn said, lowering them to the stage. Quinn slowly started running her hands up and down Rachel's back soothingly.

After a few minutes Rachel had calmed down. "I was in Glee Club at Carmel, Vocal Adrenaline. I was the only 8th grader in the club. It was my first performance with them. Daddy was working on a big case or something and he wasn't there yet. I called him from backstage cause I didn't want to go on without him being there. He said he would come in a little bit. Our director understood, therefore, we waited and my Daddy still wasn't there. I called him again and told him if he wasn't there in five minutes I would never speak to him again and I would hate him forever. He said. He'd be right there. I stood outside waiting for him. I saw his car coming down the street," Rachel paused. "I don't think I want to talk about it anymore."

Quinn leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, "You don't have to." The two sat in silence. Quinn running her hand up and down Rachel's back soothingly. "It's not your fault," Quinn said.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I was so excited when I saw his car. He came up to the traffic light he had a green light. So he kept driving. The other car slammed on his breaks but he was going too fast and hit my Daddy's car. I ran to him. I ran as fast as I could, screaming for him. I got to his car," Rachel paused, crying into Quinn's shoulder.

"You don't have to," Quinn whispered.

"There was so much blood. He looked at me, giving me a small smile. He said 'shine my little gold star'," Rachel stopped, sobbing against Quinn. Quinn just wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl. Quinn wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd never seen Rachel like this. So she did the only thing she could think of, she held her. Rachel had finally calmed down, taking deep breaths in and out. "I saw the life just leave his body. My dad had gotten to the car, pulling me away from Daddy, but I remember just screaming for him."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said, feeling her own tears running down her cheek.

"From that day I quit singing. I quit doing anything musical. Because when I tried to sing all I saw was him in that car. And I just couldn't anymore. I changed. I let go of all my beliefs and morals. He'd be so disappointed in what I've become."

"No he wouldn't," Quinn answered quickly, pulling away to look at Rachel. "He'd be proud of who you are. He'd be so proud of you because you're an incredible person. You protect people when sometimes they don't even deserve it. You give people strength to stand up for what they want," Quinn brought both of her hands up, resting them on Rachel's neck. Her thumbs wiped away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, "People can turn to you and you'd be there no questions asked. You inspire people, give them strength. I don't think you know the impact you've had on people. Rachel you are an incredible person and your Daddy would be so proud of you."

Rachel smiled sadly, "Thank you." Quinn gave her a soft smile, "That's why I quit singing. Because when I do I think of my Daddy and it's just too hard. And if it wasn't for me he'd still be here."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I do and it's not going to change just because you tell me."

"I know."

"Thank you for listening. I've never talked to anyone about it. I never trusted anyone enough to bother."

"Maybe it will help you heal."

"Maybe," Rachel replied, removing herself from Quinn. She stood up, holding out her hands for Quinn to take. Quinn took them, pulling herself up with Rachel's help. Rachel released her hands, starting to walk away when Quinn grabbed her wrist. She pulled the bad girl back to her, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. "I'm sorry I unloaded all of that on you," she whispered.

"Don't be," Quinn whispered, turning her head. She kissed Rachel's cheek. "You're amazing you know that?" Rachel dropped one hand from Quinn's waist, turning to look at the stage.

"I've been telling you that for months now," Rachel smiled, lifting her hands up to wipe away her stray tears. "So I think we are done here," she replied, looking around the stage. QUinn sensed that Rachel was bringing back up her walls. Rachel faced Quinn once again, taking a step closer to her, "For the first time in two years I didn't see my Daddy's life leave his body when I sang to you."

"What did you see?"

"Just you," Rachel whispered. Quinn blushed, smiling at the bad girl. "I miss it sometimes."

"Singing?" Rachel nodded. "Start again."

"It's not that simple."

"I'll stand by you."

Rachel smiled, "Maybe," she replied, starting to walk away, but was pulled back by Quinn.

"I'm here for you," Quinn said. Rachel wrapped her arms back around Quinn's waist, pulling the taller girl against her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

The next day at Glee Mr. Schue couldn't believe how transformed the auditorium looked. "Guys the auditorium looks great!" Mr. Schue said, walking into the choir room.

"Thanks," Quinn answered.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She has detention," Puck answered.

"What did she do?"

"Her and Becky caught a bottle on fire in science," Quinn answered.

"And she got detention for it? That sounds like an accident"

"She then tried to put the bottle up to Jacob's hair and catch it on fire," Quinn said, stifling a laugh.

"I didn't think JewFro was in your science class," Santana said.

"He isn't. He decided to come in and deliver Rachel flowers."

"And when he wouldn't leave," Puck continued, "Becky and Rachel decided to light a bottle on fire and try to light his hair up."

"Becky also has detention," Quinn said.

"She'll be here later," Puck finished.

"Never a dull moment with that girl," Mercedes said.

"Alright," Mr. Schue said, slightly confused. "So here's what I was thinking! We are going to do Christmas duets. What I want you all to do is pick a Christmas song and then you guys are going to turn it into a duet."

"Sounds cool," Mercedes said. "Do we get to pick partners?"

"Yes. Guys go ahead and get with a partner. There's also going to be a prize for who wins."

"What's the prize going to be?" Santana asked.

"That will be a surprise, but know that it's a good one. You better get started."

Sam slowly approached Quinn, "Hey you and me babe right?"

"No. Umm Rachel's my partner," Quinn answered.

"She doesn't even sing." Quinn shrugged, walking away from Sam.

"Dude this is going to kick ass!" Puck said. "Quinn you aren't partners with Sam are you?"

"No. I told him I was with Rachel."

"Why does he still try?" Puck asked, Quinn shrugged. "Maybe you can get her to sing," he finished.

"What did I miss?" Rachel said, walking into the room straight to Puck, Finn and Quinn.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any fire on you would you?"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue I'm not my aunt. I don't want your hair to catch on fire."

"She scared me. I honestly thought I was going to lose all my hair."

"Don't worry you aren't a creepy stalker, stalking me."

"Very well. They'll fill you on what's going on," he said, motioning to Quinn, Puck, and Finn.

"We're doing Christmas duets," Finn said with a smile. "I love Christmas! It's time for wishes and dreams."

"Fun," Rachel replied. "I think I'll just head out," she said, walking away from the three.

"Wait," Quinn said, coming to stand behind Rachel. "I kind of made you my partner."

"Why would you do that?"

"Sam came up to me and I just didn't want to work with him and you were the first name that came out. I'm sorry I shouldn't have," Quinn said softly.

"No it's alright. I just, I don't think I can."

"I won't force you to. I just didn't want to be with Sam."

"Alright princess. You owe me though."

"The winner gets a prize from Mr. Schue," Quinn smiled.

"It's probably Journey's Greatest Hits."

Quinn laughed, "Who knows."

"Alright so we just have to sing a duet?"

"A Christmas song duet."

"Looks like we have some work to do."

"We don't have to. I just," Quinn stopped when Rachel brought her hand up.

"It's alright. I can't tell you I'm going to sing because more than likely I won't, but I'm good at swaying in the background," she smiled. "And I look hot doing so.

Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze then dropped it, "Thank you and be careful I'm not sure your head will fir through the door."

"Anything to keep you away from Lemon Head," Rachel grinned, igorning the last part of Quinn's sentence.

"Alright guys have a nice night and I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana came up behind Rachel, "Coming over?" she asked, running her hand down Rachel's arm, while her other hand slipped in Rachel's back pocket. Quinn looked down at her feet, she didn't need to see the two of them again.

"I can't tonight," Rachel said. Quinn looked up at the bad girl. Rachel gave her a small smile.

"You're loss," Santana shrugged. "I'll go see Puck."

"Night Santana."

"Night," Santana smiled, giving Rachel a squeeze on her rear. "Night Q!"

"Night," Quinn replied, turning her attention back to Rachel, "You could have gone with her," she said.

"I'm not in the mood today, plus I kind of the company I'm with right now."

Quinn looked around seeing only Mr. Schue, "Mr. Schue? I can leave you two," Quinn joked. Rachel laughed, "Is it weird that you and Puck sleep with the same person."

"It would be if it meant something to any of us."

"You guys, all three of you haven't?"

"Ewe God no. I'm not into that."

Quinn smiled, walking over to her chair and picking up her bag. She started to throw it over her shoulder when Rachel took the strap and put it over her shoulder. Quinn smiled at her, "You're such a gentlemen."

"Princess I think I might have to take off my pants and prove to you that I'm lacking in that area," Rachel said, placing her hands on her belt. She started to undo it when Quinn put her hands atop of Rachel's.

Quinn chuckled, "Please don't." Rachel smiled, bumping Quinn's shoulder with hers.

"Why does he keep trying?" Rachel asked as the two started walking down the hallway.

"I don't know," Quinn replied. When they got to the end of the hallway Quinn was pulled back into Rachel. "What?"

Rachel looked up, Quinn followed seeing the tiny plant hanging above the doorway. Rachel leaned up, placing a small kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn slowly turned her head, their lips breaths apart. Quinn closed the gap between them. Quinn could feel Rachel smile against her lips before she pulled away, placing a chaste kiss against the tip of Quinn's nose. Quinn smiled shyly, "I'll walk you to your car," Rachel replied. They started walking once again out the door, Quinn lost in her own thoughts. "You're thinking so hard I can hear you."

"It's nothing."

"It's something if you're thinking this hard," Rachel paused, "look if it's about the kiss we were under the mistletoe it's the rules."

Quinn smiled sadly, "Right," she said sadly.

Rachel sighed sadly, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving,"

"Breadstix?"

"Alright," Quinn smiled. "I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good princess."

Once in the restaurant the girls just talked about everything and nothing.

"How did the slushy facials start?"

"By accident. Santana had one in her hand and I tripped her and the slushy flew into some girl's face. And it stayed."

"You didn't try and stop it?"

"I tried, but it was just too late." Rachel nodded. "You look disappointed."

"I'm not. I'm no saint Princess."

"Yeah but you wouldn't intentionally go and make fun of people."

"Yeah I would. I did. There were just some people I left alone."

"I don't see you as a bully."

"I was. Right after my Daddy died I became a monster. I let everyone have it. Temporarily, it made me feel better about myself. I said some cruel things to people. Did some cruel things to people."

"So when you came to McKinley?"

"It was a fresh start or so I thought. Then I met you and said that you didn't want to get in trouble over someone like me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"You did, but it's ok you didn't know me. You didn't want to if I recall correctly," Rachel chuckled. "But it just made me realize that I was never going to get a fresh start so I wanted to make a change. I admire Becky she was actually the one that I wanted to make a change for."

"Well I admire you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm kind of hurt that you didn't want to change for me."

"I like Becky better."

Quinn laughed, "So I have a question."

"Alright," Rachel smiled.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you continue to annoy me?"

"Annoy you? I was trying to woo you."

"You annoyed me."

"Because you're beautiful," Rachel replied, causing Quinn to blush. "And you fascinated me."

"I was nasty to you."

"You were, but playfully so. You were able to keep up with me."

"And no one's been able to do that?"

Rachel shook her head, "No." The waitress came back handing each girl a check. Quinn smiled, handing her check to Rachel. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"A gentleman always pays for the lady on their first date."

"Seriously I have to take off my pants for you," Rachel grinned.

"Is that the only part you heard?"

"I heard you and you're assuming I wanted to date you. Therefore, here," she said, handing both checks to Quinn. "You want this to be a date you can pay," she smiled wickedly.

"I, I, I'm sor," Quinn started, but stopped when Rachel took her hand.

"I'm kidding," Rachel said, taking back the checks. She lifted Quinn's hand to her lips lightly kissing it. "I need to tell you something though," she whispered.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm not sure if I like this chapter. But it may stay anyway and I'll just go from here. I'm sorry if it was a bad chapter. This chapter is one I like but don't like. My favorite chapter was the previous one. But hopefully I didn't butcher it! Hopefully you guys liked it! And if you didn't I can always go back and redo it! So what do you think Rachel had to tell Quinn! BTW Sam isn't gone yet! And we are just getting to the good stuff now! lol! That is if you want me to continue! What would you guys like to read! I mean I still have lots to deal with because there's Santana, Sam, Puck, and the Fabray's! How will they react? Lots of drama coming up that is if you guys still want to read? Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	24. Santa's Sleigh

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! The chapter I liked the least! Anyway thank you all so much! I'm glad you liked it! So here's is just a small filler chapter. Not much going on! I'm trying to figure out where i want to go next! I mean I know what I want to do but I just wanted you guys to have something small. Hope you like it! Son git Stephen Jerzak ft. Whitney Wiatt-Santa's Sleigh. Lyrics are in **bold**!

* * *

"Sounds serious," Quinn said, worry spreading across her face.

"It is," Rachel grinned.

"Not that serious since you have that flirtatious grin on your face."

"What flirtatious grin?" Rachel asked.

Quinn glared at her playfully, "So are you going to tell me?"

"You don't want to guess?" Rachel asked, placing money down on the two checks. Rachel stood, extending her hand to Quinn, who took it. Rachel put on her hat, helping Quinn put on her coat.

"You're extremely cheap?"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. "That was highly rude."

"You said to guess."

"I thought you would guess something more romantic or something."

"Why would I do that? You said the only time you were going to be romantic was when you proposed!"

"You are right so I don't have to be romantic, which means you owe me ten bucks," Rachel said, walking out the restaurant. Quinn followed behind her, walking away from both of their cars.

Quinn laughed, "Ok so what did you have to tell me."

"You're going to have to see my aunt outside of school."

"Oh! I forgot about that. I'm sorry I don't think I can do it," Quinn joked.

Rachel brought her hand up to her heart, "Don't break my heart already."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders, but smiling at her. "Where are we going?"

Rachel shrugged, "For a walk?"

"Are you going to invite me?"

"I figured you were coming since you were following me."

"That's not really an invitation."

"Fine," Rachel smiled. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

"Yes thank you," Quinn replied, bumping Rachel's shoulder with hers. Rachel stopped suddenly, sticking her hand into her pocket pulling something from her pocket. She raised her hand above both of their heads. "What," Quinn looked up at Rachel's hand. Quinn smiled, leaning down capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled against her lips. Quinn pulled away, "When did you start carrying mistletoe in your pocket? And where did you get it from." she asked, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"I just started today. And I kind of lifted it from school. I figured it would be more useful with me then at school."

"Oh so you plan on using it on others."

"Maybe," Rachel grinned. "But I also took it for a good cause."

"Why's that?" Quinn asked, bringing her hands up to both sides of Rachel's jacket by the zipper, pulling it toward her.

Rachel smiled, "I didn't want kids to get in trouble for public display of affection at school. Therefore, I lifted it before anyone could use it," she said, bringing her hand back down to her side.

"Oh so you stole for a good cause."

"I'm like Robin Hood."

"He steals from the rich to give to the poor. You weren't exactly stealing from the rich to give to the poor. You stole for your own personal gain."

"I thought I was being all romantic and stuff," Rachel pouted. Quinn laughed, pulling Rachel's hat down over her eyes, while her other hand trailed down Rachel's arm, intertwining their fingers.

"It's cute," Quinn giggled, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. "Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to her hat. She pushed it back, uncovering her eyes.

"On what?"

"What you're asking a question about."

"Music?"

"Then the only thing I can tell you is I may answer you question."

Quinn nodded, "How did you get started?"

"My Daddy," Rachel stated as the two began walking down the sidewalk. "I think I started singing before I could talk. My Daddy loved music. It was all he ever talked about. He taught me how to sing and play different instruments. Now do I get to ask you a question?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"What you're asking about."

"When did you start dancing?"

"I danced before I could walk."

"Looks like we have art in common. You just happen to keep doing it."

"I stopped for a while."

"How come?"

"When I was fourteen my Grandpa died. He was the one person I could count on. My parents never came to any recitals or anything. My dad was always working and my mother had book clubs or something, but my Grandpa would be there. He would be sitting there front and center, smiling, and holding up his camera. He was the only one that was ever around," Quinn said. Rachel could see single tears falling from her eyes. Rachel brought their intertwined hands up to her lips, lightly kissing Quinn's hand. Quinn looked over at her, giving her a small smile. "When he died I quit because I knew my parents wouldn't be at that recital or that game. So I just kind of gave up on dancing and cheerleading."

"Why did you start again?"

"I felt my Grandpa fading and I never wanted to forget him. I realized that maybe if I danced and cheered again he'd always be there. So I started again. I know it sounds weird, but."

"It doesn't sounds weird," Rachel interrupted. "I wish the memory of my dad would fade. I don't want to forget him. I just wish I could remember the good times with him instead of," Rachel trailed off.

Quinn smiled sadly, "Time. It just takes time."

"It's been a while," Rachel replied. Quinn gave her hand a light squeeze before, brining it up to her lips, kissing it. "Princess you just stole my move," Rachel joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your move?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

Rachel grinned, bringing Quinn's hand up to her lips, giving it a light kiss. "So your parents haven't seen you dance or cheer?" Quinn shook her head. "They are missing out. I mean the way you move," Rachel said trailing her eyes down Quinn's body, resting on her rear.

"You don't even do it subtly anymore do you?"

"What?"

"Check me out!"

"Why should I? It's not like you have a boyfriend anymore. Plus we've kissed several times now."

"Only under the mistletoe," Quinn countered.

"There was that time in the auditorium except you blamed my hotness and beauty for your confusion."

"That's right me talking about the lights was code for you."

"Well what can I say I shine."

Quinn laughed, "You are something." Rachel smiled, throwing the mistletoe off to the side. She leaned up capturing Quinn's lips with hers. It was a slow, gentle kiss.

Rachel pulled away with a smiled, "So why do you hide in Glee. Your head bitches in charge when it comes to the school, but when you're in Glee you cower why?"

"Because I don't have as strong of a voice as everyone else."

"That's no reason to stand in the back."

"Maybe it was a way for me to stand by you."

"While you with Lemon Head?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes while I was with him." Rachel smiled. "Why didn't you ever say his name?"

Rachel faced Quinn, looking down at her feet then back up, "Because in my mind when I said his name it became real."

"What became real?" Quinn whispered.

"That you had a boyfriend and that I'd never have a chance with you," Rachel whispered back. Quinn blushed, smiling brightly at the bad girl. "You asked me that when you were drunk."

"Was that the night I slapped you?"

"No. It was the night you slept over."

Quinn smiled, taking a seat on a nearby bench, "I can't believe you got Becky in trouble."

"I did everything to get her out of it. But she did everything to keep herself in it," Rachel laughed. "Jacob is a creepy dude."

"Maybe he'll stay away since you almost caught his hair on fire."

"Hopefully. So how about our duet?"

"What about it?"

"Well what song can I sway in the background of?"

"Can we go to your place?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you still play?" Quinn asked, motioning to the guitar.

"Occasionally. That was the one thing my Dad didn't want me to ever quit playing. He said it kept Daddy alive for him. So I occasionally play. I know I said I quit all music but I do occasionally play that."

"I have a song," Quinn smiled, pulling out sheet music. She handed it to Rachel. "If you don't mind playing I can sing it." Rachel looked over the music. She picked up the guitar, tuning it. Quinn watched in awe as she slowly strummed each string making sure it was at the right pitch. Rachel looked over the music once, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She slowly began strumming the chords. She nodded to Quinn. Quinn began to sing softly, **"There's footprints in the snow that lead** d**irectly to my door.**

**I don't recall you coming over this year at all.**

**I wish I didn't miss you so that I could finally kiss you under the mistletoe.**

**There's gotta be a way that I can see you.**

**There's gotta be just something I can do.**

**I wonder if I could borrow Santa's sleigh and fly around the world.**

**So I could pick you up in time for us to be together again on Christmas day.**

**Baby, I believe that we were meant to be that way."**

Rachel strummed through the musical break. Quinn was ready to come back in with the second verse when Rachel sang, "**A Christmas card from me to you is on its way to get to you.**

**I hope it comes in time for the holidays.**

**There's a candy cane and a little note inside, but don't laugh, I used a heart to dot my i's**

**Just 'cause I know you think it's cute.**

Quinn smiled as the bad girl continued to sing. She couldn't get over how beautiful her voice was. Rachel continued,

"**There's gotta be a way for me to see you.**

**There's gotta be just one thing I can do.**

**I wonder if I could borrow Santa's sleigh and fly around the world.**

**So I could pick you up in time for us to be together again on Christmas day.**

**Baby, I believe that we were meant to be that way."**

Quinn looked at Rachel with adoration as she sang,

"**There's gotta be a way that I can see you.**

**There's gotta be just something I can do."**

Rachel smiled shyly at the blonde girl, **"There's gotta be a way that I can see you," **she sang.

Quinn blushed, singing, **"There's gotta be a way that I can see you!" **she held. She continued,

"**I wonder if I could borrow Santa's sleigh and fly around the world."**

Rachel came back in with Quinn and together they sang, **"I wonder if I could borrow Santa's sleigh and fly around the world. **

**So I could pick you up in time for us to be together again on Christmas day. **

**Baby, I believe that we were meant to be that way."**

They finished together. Rachel smiled sadly at Quinn, setting down her guitar. "That was incredible."

"You're a beautiful singer Quinn."

"Have you heard yourself?"

"I was too engrossed in you."

"Rachel you are so amazing," Quinn said, seeing that tears had filled Rachel's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I can't!" Rachel said, leaving the room.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled to an empty room.

* * *

So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, however it is just a filler chapter. And you some of you prohably were thinking drama when Rachel had to tel Quinn something lol! So I have a lot coming up I still have Santana that hasn't been mentioned and Rachel just freaked out there so what was going on in her mind? Also I realize I haven't done much on Quinn's background so I think I will do that as the two girls get to know one another. What would you guys like to read about because I am open to suggestions =)! And your reviews make me smile! Anyway, just wanted to give you something little and I hope you liked it! And if you didn't hopefully you'll like what's to come! Sorry this is on the short side. Again hope you liked it! Thanks for reading =)!


	25. Until U Love U

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Song belongs to Pussycat Dolls-Until U Love U. Lyrics in **bold**

A/N: So I love all your reviews! They honestly make me smile. So again I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's more of a set up of the next chapter! And I read people wanted more of Sue/Rachel so there's a little of that. As well as a surprise. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled to an empty room. Quinn stood from her spot on Rachel's bed *What have I done?* Quinn ran from the room, stopping short of the door. She looked out the back door seeing Rachel pacing back and forth on the back patio. Quinn grabbed both of their coats, putting hers on before stepping out. Rachel sighed, taking a deep breath in and out. Quinn placed her coat over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned quickly almost surprised.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered.

"No I'm sorry," Rachel replied, turning around to completely face Quinn. Rachel stuck her arms through her coat. "I'm such a mess."

"A beautiful mess if it helps," Quinn smiled.

Rachel blushed, smiling sadly, "I just, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid. I haven't done a relationship Princess. But I think a lot of it is that I'm scared."

"Rachel I want to take things slow. I don't want to just jump in this head first. I did that with my past three relationships and look where that got me."

"An asshole that punches girls in the face."

Quinn chuckled, "And I want to be ready. I don't think I am right now."

"So no labels?"

"For right now."

"Does that mean no more kissing?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled, grabbing Rachel's pulling her forward. She leaned down, capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

"Kiddo! I'm home!" Sue said, coming into the house. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling the taller girl into her. "Kiddo?" Sue turned her head toward the back door, then turned forward again, tuning back toward the back door. Her eyes widened as she stormed to the back door, knocking on it. The two girls jumped apart. "Q?" Sue yelled through the door. Sue opened the door. "Q? Rachel? I hope you guys were just practicing mouth to mouth resuscitation!"

"Hey Aunt Sue."

"Hi Coach. I should go," Quinn said, leaving both Rachel and Sue.

"Bye Princess," Rachel smiled.

"Bye," Quinn smiled, "Bye Coach."

"Q," Sue said, watching the girl leave. "I swear Rachel if you break her heart and she quits I will make you serve food at the food bank until you graduate college! I'm serious Rachel. I know you."

"Yeah but you don't know me with her. She's different Aunt Sue."

"You're sleeping with my second best Cheerio. How is that not going to get ugly?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Because Santana talks and I hear her when she talks. I monitor the locker room chit chat."

Rachel took a seat at on the chair in the back patio, while Sue sat down at the other chair. "Santana doesn't mean anything to me."

"But what about her? Do you mean something to her?"

"It was no strings."

"There's always strings Kiddo."

"But there isn't any not in this case."

"Not that you know of."

"Aunt Sue do you know something I don't?"

"No. I just know that strings develop over time. Now what are you doing with Q?"

"Nothing. Kissing. I don't know. Aunt Sue I sang to her. I sang with her."

"You sang?" Sue asked surprised.

"I told her about Daddy."

Sue smiled, "So there is something there I'm assuming."

"I care about her, but neither of us is ready for anything. I have a lot of issues to deal with. And I'm afraid to have her be a part of it."

"Kiddo you can't keep yourself so guarded. And if Q is the one to break down that guard then let her in."

"What if I hurt her?"

"You can't play the what if game. However, if you break her heart and she quits the Cheerios because you and I are related you're serving at the food bank."

Rachel laughed, "Alright."

"What about Santana?"

"What about her?"

"What are you going to do about her?"

"She's kind of addicting. I don't think I can just stop what we are doing."

"Q isn't going to like that."

"We aren't exclusive and we don't want to be."

"Then what was that I walked in on?"

"Mouth to mouth practice?"

Sue rolled her eyes, "By the way your Grandmother decided she wanted to go egg someone's house."

"She went without me!"

"Rachel."

"Did she get caught?"

"No she tripped and sprained her ankle. She's on crutches."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sue laughed.

"Well I think I should go see her."

"Don't you two go getting in trouble!"

"What trouble can I get in with a gimp?" Rachel asked, heading toward the front door.

Sue rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later."

"Aunt Sue?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Do you think it's a good thing that Quinn knows?"

"Why?"

"Because you've seen how I am when you tried and talked to me about him."

"Maybe it will help you that she knows."

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged.

"Go see your grandmother."

* * *

"What's up Gimpy."

"Shut up you!" Doris said. "Come give your Grandma a hug."

"You egg a house, trip, and end up on crutches. Grandma I gotta tell you I thought I would be the one with crutches first," Rachel said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Awe these are beautiful. Especially coming from a girl that hates flowers," Doris said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah well I figure you're special and you like these stupid things."

"You know if you gave a girl some flowers sometime you might keep them around longer than one date."

Rachel took a seat on the couch next to her grandma. "Yeah well I don't think flowers do the trick."

"Are you still trying to woo the same girl?"

"I've wooed her already."

"Yeah. So what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I kind of have two girls."

"You stud," Doris joked.

"Well I'm sleeping with one and the other I'm still trying to figure out. It's like we take one step forward than two steps back. She wants me and I want her, but then she just got out of a relationship and I don't know."

"You don't want to be the rebound?"

"Most of the time I wouldn't care, but with her I don't."

"Are you in love?" Doris asked, making a kissing face.

Rachel blushed, "No!" she exclaimed, pushing Doris' shoulder. "No. I sang to her Grandma."

Doris' eyes widened, "You s-sang to her?"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered.

"Wow."

"I know," Rachel said, hanging her head.

"Sweet heart you know it's not a bad thing."

"It just scares me," Rachel said softly, leaning her head down on Doris' shoulder.

"Oh Sweetheart," Doris said, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I don't know what to think," Rachel said, losing herself in her thoughts.

Doris smiled sadly, "I have some news that might cheer you up!"

Rachel smiled, "What's that?"

"So since I have to sit here all day I did some shopping because I saw the greatest commercial ever!"

"Oh God Grandma!"

"It's great! So I saw a commercial for this chair. It's a Hover Chair! This old lady was like on the Grand Canyon! And I figured we can go egg someone's house and I'll have a getaway vehicle and I won't trip over myself."

"You do know those go like 2 miles per hour."

"Who's going to suspect a lady in a Hover Chair of egging?"

"Umm anyone that knows you. And you're only going to be on crutches for two days if that, knowing you."

"At least I took them."

"I'm surprised you didn't break a hip!"

"Hey! I am not that old young lady!"

Rachel laughed, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"What do you want for Hanukah?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I'm older so I can."

"Fine. I don't know."

"Me either," Doris smiled. "So tell me more about this girl you sang to."

"She's incredible. She's beautiful, smart, and funny. She doesn't take anyone's crap."

"Even from you?"

"Especially from me."

"I honestly didn't think that was possible."

"Either did I."

"Well Sweet heart it's not a bad thing."

"I know but I'm just afraid to let my guard down."

"I understand," Doris replied, pulling the younger girl closer to her. "Things happen for a reason Rachel, remember that."

* * *

"Hey!"

"Princess," Rachel smiled.

"Are you ever going to call me by my name?"

Rachel leaned, whispering in her ear, "When you're making me scream it," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Quinn blushed, rolling her eyes, "RuPaul."

Rachel closed her locker, taking her hand in hers, "I told you I'm lacking in that area," she replied with a smile. She lowered Quinn's hand just above her belt, "But I guess I will have prove it to you in the future. Besides there's a lot of people in the hallway and I don't give free shows."

"How much do you cost?"

Rachel laughed, "Oh that depends. If it's just looking then," Rachel trailed off, looking past Quinn. She lightly pushed Quinn away from her, running down the hall. Quinn tried to see what was going on, but didn't see anything.

"Rachel!" Quinn called, making her way down the hall as the sea of people parted for her. However, Quinn lost her. "That was rude," she said softly.

* * *

"Becky?" Rachel called out. There wasn't an answer just some sniffles. Rachel slowly approached the stage. "Hey," she said softly.

Becky sniffled again, "Hi," she said softly. She was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I like all the decorations," Becky answered.

"Can I sit?"

"Next to a freak like me?"

Rachel sighed sadly, "No next to my beautiful, non-freakish friend."

"Fine," Becky huffed.

"What's up?"

"I wish I was prettier, skinnier, I wish I wasn't me," Becky said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did someone say something to you?" Rachel asked.

"No."

"I think you're amazing just the way you are."

"You're my friend. And I'm sorry Rachel I don't swing that way."

Rachel laughed, "You're breaking my heart you know that."  
Becky giggled, and then turned serious, "I'm not pretty enough and no one will ever love me," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That's not true at all," Rachel looked around the room, her eyes falling on the piano. Rachel stood, extending her hand to Becky, who took it. She pulled her up, leading her to the piano, "I'm going to share something with you that I've only shared with one other person in two years," she said, taking a deep breath in and out. "My Daddy was obsessed with the Pussycat Dolls. And he found this song that he just fell in love with," Rachel laughed. "I remember I came home one day from school in tears. My classmates had been making fun of me all day for my sweater. It had a giant owl on the front of it. And then they made fun of my nose. They were just constantly picking on me. I told him what had happened and that I was never going to be pretty enough. No one would ever love me because of the way I looked. My Daddy set me down and this is what he did," she finished, taking another deep breath in and out. She let her fingers lightly run over the keys of the piano. She pressed harder on the keys as music began to fill the room. She opened her mouth, singing, "**You know sometime when u see yourself that see yourself**

**Someone not good enough**

**And though there's times when you feel like **

**You can't do nothing right**

**And then security takes ahold**

**Obscures your vision of your soul**

**You can't see what's inside**

**Open up your eyes**

**Take a look in the mirror**

**You're beautiful**

**Take a moment to love the one you are**

**Learn to accept yourself 'cause this that's true**

**You can't love nobody else**

**Until u love u,"** Rachel sang. Mr. Schue heard the music coming from the auditorium. He slowly approached the door, walking in. He looked up on stage seeing Rachel and Becky sitting at the piano.

"**Find what is real is what's inside you **

**Know there's no one else in this world like you**

**Take maybe just a little time to start and see **

**Just who you really are**

**Take a look in the mirror**

**You're beautiful**

**Take a moment to love the one you are**

**Learn to accept yourself 'cause this that's true**

**You can't love nobody else**

**Until u love u,"** Rachel held the note. Mr. Schue was impressed he hadn't realized how great the girl was and after that note he knew she could be their star. Mr. Schue smiled sadly, knowing that it was as struggle for Rachel to sing. He slowly back out of the auditorium giving the girls their privacy.

"**Take a look in the mirror**

**Take a look in the mirror**

**Hemm**

**Take a look in the mirror**

**Take a look in the mirror**

**You're beautiful," **Rachel finished, looking over at Becky, tears glistening her eyes.

"You're sad," Becky said softly, seeing the tears falling slowly from Rachel's eyes.

Rachel brought her hands up to her eyes, wiping away her tears, "I'm ok," she smiled sadly. "Becky you are beautiful just the way you are. And you just have to see and accept that."

Becky looked down at her lap, "He told me no."

"Who told you no?"

"Adam. I asked him to the winter formal. He said no because he didn't want to be seen with me."

Rachel clenched her jaw, wanting to punch the guy in the face. "Then he's an idiot. How about this you and I will go together?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I don't swing that way," Becky giggled.

"Not like that," Rachel smiled, "We'll go together single just as friends."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. And then we can show Adam what he's missing."

Becky smiled, "Ok! Thank you Rachel for that beautiful song."

"You're welcome. It always made me feel better when my Daddy would sing it.

"I feel better now."

"Good," Rachel replied.

"Don't you already have a date to the winter formal? I mean you're popular."

"I wasn't going to go, but since you said you will go with me I'll make an exception."

"Thanks Rachel," Becky giggled. "I should go I told coach I'd help her rig the Secret Santa," Becky said, skipping away from the bad girl.

Rachel smiled and nodded, then shook her head, "Wait! What? Becky!" Rachel lightly ran her fingers back over the keys of the piano. She took another deep breaht before standing and walking away from it.

* * *

"So that was extremely rude to leave me in the middle of a conversation."

"I saw a prettier girl and got distracted," Rachel smiled.

"Ugh!" Quinn said, turning away from Rachel. Rachel grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I saw Becky crying," Rachel said, giving her a half smile. "Do you really think I would walk away from the second most beautiful girl in this school?"

Quinn blushed, "Second?"

"Yeah right behind me. Ok well third most beautiful girl in the school."

"The charm of that statement is slowly fading."

"Ok second. Becky is the most beautiful girl in the school, inside and out."

Quinn smiled, "I'd have to agree."

"Winter Formal tickets!"

"Hey," Rachel said, turning to the girl. "I'll take two please."

"Here you go Rachel," the blue eyed girl said. "Is there anyway you could save a dance for me?"

Rachel gave her a crocked grin, "Maybe," she flirted. Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, furrowing her brows.

"Then one ticket is on me," she smiled. "I'm Reeve by the way."

"Reeve. That's an interesting name."

"My parents wanted me to have both of their names. My mom's name was Reese and my dad's was Steve. Hence Reeve."

Rachel smiled, "Interesting."

Reeve winked at her, "I'll see you later."

"Later," Rachel smiled, turning toward Quinn.

"So what are you taking her as your date now?" Quinn said, feeling the jealousy coarse through her body.

"No. I just met her."

"Yet you're saving her a dance."

"I think I've saved at least 70 dances with people. I don't plan on being there that long."

"You know you shouldn't promise things you aren't going to keep."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't know. I was hoping _someone_ would ask me, but they haven't."

"Sam hasn't asked you yet?"

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about you."

"Oh I have a date."

Quinn lowered her head, "Oh," she replied sadly.

Rachel gave her a crocked smiled, "Don't worry," she ducked her head, trying to meet Quinn's eyes. Quinn just turned her head, but Rachel took her index finger and her thumb, lifting Quinn's head. Their eyes met, "She's doesn't swing my way and we are going as friends." Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Rachel I don't have money to buy the tickets for us," Becky said.

"No worries," Rachel smiled. "I got them for us."

"Quinn! Rachel and I are going to the Winter Formal together as friends because I don't like Rachel that way."

Quinn chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

"You should come with us to! We can have a girl's night."

"I have to go," Becky smiled.

"She was crying earlier when I left you. She said she asked a guy to the formal and he said no because he didn't want to be seen with her." Quinn looked disgusted, "So I told her we would go together." The bell rang and students hurried to get to their class, while Quinn and Rachel remained in the hallway. Quinn fisted Rachel's shirt, pulling her against her. She leaned down capturing the bad girl's lips. Rachel moaned in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. Their lips danced together, while Rachel's rested her hands on Quinn's waist. Rachel pulled out of the kiss, "Come with us?" she whispered. Quinn could feel Rachel's lips move against hers as she spoke.

"I don't think I can," Quinn replied softly, turning away from Rachel.

* * *

So what did you all think? I know you wanted Rachel to sing to Quinn adn don't worry I have a lot more that is if you want it! Anyway, I thougth I woudl give you some Becky/Rachel, Doris/Rachel, Sue/Rachell, and of course Quinn/Rachel. So coming up no drama thus far that's about to change you see! Quinn has insecurities especially after Sam cheated. Also Rachel's fears will cause friction between some people! Rachel's a flirt so that is going to cause some drama! Also coming up Santana still needs to be dealt with! Sam isn't gone yet like I said before. Again I'm not sure if I liked this chapter or not but it's a set up into the next one! So any suggestions? LEt me know what you think what you want to read! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	26. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favoriting, etc! They make me smile! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Quinn turned her head and smiled back at Rachel, "You gotta work harder than that."

Rachel grinned, "Harder?"

"I'm not easy you know."

"Right. I mean it took a moment of confusion for you to kiss me." Rachel cocked her head, "I saved a bunch of dances for people."

"This isn't working harder if anything you're making me less likely to go with you."

Rachel chuckled, "But the only person I want to dance with is you. And to cut in they'll have to pry me away from you."

Quinn smiled, "I was just hoping for you quote Romeo and Juliet again."

"Did what I say work better?"

"Yes because it was a Rachel Berry quote."

"So if I never uttered another William Shakespeare quote again you'd be alright."

"I find originality very endearing."

"So roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and your lips are too."

Quinn shook her head, "Not so much."

"Damn," Rachel smiled. "That was my best one."

"You know the night of Formal ABC Family has a Christmas movie marathon on. I think I'll stay in and watch that. I mean it is one of my favorite things to do during Christmas time is to watch all the movies."

"Please come with me? And I promise I can make up your Christmas movie marathon."

"I'll think about it."

"You have one day."

"What? You can't put a time frame on me."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because you just can't."

"I believe I can."

"No you can't."

"There's lots of people that would like to go."

"You know what take them then," Quinn said, walking away from Rachel.

"Hey wait! It was a joke," Rachel said, taking hold of Quinn's hand.

"I don't find it funny," Quinn answered.

"I'm sorry," Rachel replied. "This is all new to me Quinn. Look I really want you to go with me, but I'm going with Becky. I want you there and I want you semi there with me. And I wasn't going to go I didn't want to."

"What if I wanted to?"

"I was going to try to talk you out of it."

"Why?"

"So we could watch the ABC Family Christmas movie marathon. I am sorry most of the time I don't think before I speak," Rachel replied. Quinn turned to face Rachel. "So come with me?"

Quinn smiled, "You need a filter."

"My Dad says that all the time," Rachel said, resting her hands on Quinn's waist. Quinn leaned down, taking Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel pulled back, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her into a hug. Rachel slowly moved her right hand from Quinn's waist into her back pocket, taking out a ticket. She put her hand back on Quinn's waist, moving it ever so slowly to Quinn's rear. "Don't you dare."

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I know where your hand was going."

"Did you now?" Rachel asked, trailing her hand up Quinn's side, "This is for you."

"You only bought two tickets."

"You only saw me buy two tickets. I already bought two earlier."

"Why did you get two more?"

"Because I bought Becky's and Puck's."

"I was already planning on asking you. I had this huge romantic gesture planned, but then Becky happened and my plans go changed. "

"But you just said two seconds ago that you weren't going to go and that if I wanted to you were going to talk me out of it."

"I know, but you did want to go. I'm not oblivious to everything. Some things yes. I saw you looking at the sign the other day. So I was going to ask you to go."

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled.

"Shh. Don't let anyone hear you."

"Good thing we are the only ones in the hallway."

Rachel laughed, "I have a rep to protect you know."

"Oh yeah how could I forget bad girl with no heart. A reputation for being bad, because you're getting detention, getting into fights, and going to jail. When really there's a heart within the bad."

"Ha Ha you're funny. So since I couldn't do take you to the dance as a date. I have something else I'd like to ask you. And I'm new to this, but," Rachel said, opening her notebook. She scribbled down something real quick. She ripped out the paper folding it up. She looked up at Quinn and smiled, handing her the folded paper.

"What is this?"

"Open is princess."

Quinn opened it, _Will you go on a date with me? __Check:_

_Yes _

_No_

Quinn smiled brightly, taking out her pen, folding up the note and handing it back. Rachel smiled, opening the folded paper. _Will you go on a date with me? Check:_

_Yes _X

_No_

"I thought you didn't write notes."

"Yes, but you think it's cute."

Quinn smiled, "When are we are going on this date?"

"Tonight?"

"It's a school night."

"Think you'd be allowed?"

"You better make it extra special."

Rachel grinned, "It'll blow your mind. Give me a couple hours after school. I'll come get you at 7."

Quinn smiled, "Alright."

"So walk to class? Even though it's halfway through."

"I'd like that. Thank goodness Ms. Adams likes us," Quinn smiled. Rachel returned her smile, offering her her arm. Quinn snaked her arm through Rachel.

* * *

"Pretty girl."

"Noah."

"So I am thinking after that stupid dance we have a party at my house. My mom's going out of town and is taking my sister. So my house after party!" Noah exclaimed holding up his hand.

"Sweet!" Rachel said, hitting Noah's hand with hers.

"We hanging tonight or is it Santana's night."

"No and no. I have a date."

"Pretty girl are you holding out on me? Who you have a date with?" Rachel smiled, looking past Noah at Quinn. Puck turned around, turning back to face Rachel with a crooked grin. "No way."

"Trust me I'm still questioning."

"Pretty girl why would you question?"

"I don't know Noah. I'm not used to it. What if I screw it up? Noah I don't date. I sleep around. I leave before the person has time to come off of their orgasm."

"You can't play the what if game, pretty girl. Just go with the flow. I mean she did date Sam so you really just have to hand her a flower it's more than he ever gave her."

"He gave her a ring."

"After he cheated on her."

"True. So I'm already ahead."

"Sure are."

"I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about pretty girl. I mean look at you. You're smoking hot, smart, funny, basically me just as a girl. So really don't worry," Puck smiled.

"Thank you Noah."

"Just be yourself Rachel."

"That's the part I'm afraid of."

"Why she likes you obviously because she wouldn't let you take her on a date if she didn't. Trust me I tried to get her to date me and she wouldn't. So there's something there pretty girl." Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around Puck's midsection. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Hey Q," Brittany smiled.

"Hey B what's up?"

"Nothing. Can you hang out tonight?"

"I can't tonight."

"Hey Q," Santana said.

"Hey."

"Why can't you hang out?"

"I have a date."

"Please don't tell me it's with Lady Lips."

"Ewe no."

"So who's it with?" Brittany smiled.

"Rachel."

"You're going out with Rachel 'bad ass' Berry? You're parents will kill you."

"I'm not telling them it's a date."

"She's actually taking you out on a date?" Santana asked.

"Ducks!" Brittany said, walking away from Quinn and Santana. Both girls watched her walk away from them as she started chasing the sign a couple people were carrying.

"Yeah why?"

"She doesn't date."

"I know that, but she asked me."

Santana chuckled bitterly, "It's probably just so she can get in your pants."

"She wouldn't so that."

"Sure she wouldn't."

"She knows I'm not like that."

"Exactly so she's taking a different approach. The only thing that attracts her to you is the fact that you're a virgin and that she will be able to take a part of you. If you weren't she wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"That's not true," Quinn said as so many thoughts were running through her mind. "She wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you sure? I mean why the sudden change from everything she's been doing? Because you have something she wants."

"There's plenty of other people's virginity she could take."

"But not the head cheerleader's. Think of the reputation she would get if she deflowered the celibacy queen. She'll never change Quinn not for anyone," Santana said, walking away from the stunned cheerleader. Quinn hung her head, letting Santana's words wrack her brain.

* * *

"Rachel! Quit pacing you are making me dizzy!" Sue said.

"Sorry," Rachel replied, stopping.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before," Sue smiled.

"I've never had to try so hard to get a date before."

"Exactly how long have you been trying?"

"Since that first day at school when I met her."

"You really like her."

"I do," Rachel smiled dreamily. "Aunt Sue I really like her more than anyone I've ever met before."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks Aunt Sue, but I think you should be more worried about Quinn then me. I'm not the greatest person to be in a relationship with."

"But you're changing. You're going on a date. I think this is the first one you've ever gone on."  
"Technically second. I went to dinner with her the other day. And she made it a date," Rachel smiled.

"I just want you to be careful."

"I will."

"So what do you have planned?" Sue asked.

"Some things," Rachel grinned.

* * *

Rachel blew into her hands as she stood on the porch outside the Fabray residence. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, knocking on the door. An older gentleman answered the door.

"If you are selling something we don't want any. I know it's close to Christmas, but we have all of our shopping done thank you," Mr. Fabray said, closing the door.

"Actually sir," Rachel started, "I'm a friend of Quinn's."

"Oh right! She said you were coming to get her. Sorry about that. We've had several people trying to sell us school books. I'm Russell."

"Nice to meet you. School books?"

"Please come in!" Russell said, motioning for her to come in. "And yes school books. I don't know why but they keep coming to sell them to us."

"Maybe they just like to see you."

Russell laughed, "I never thought of that. Quinn said you guys are studying together."

Rachel smiled sadly, "Yeah. Got a big test to study for."

"Judy come meet this girl. I like her." Judy walked into the room, "Judy this is Rachel."

"Hi sweetheart. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

"Quinn! Rachel's here," Russell yelled up the stairs.

Quinn hear her dad yell up the stairs. She looked herself over once more. Santana's words were still running through her mind. She didn't want to think Rachel was just doing this to get in her pants, but Santana did have a point. She took a deep breath in and out. Quinn came down the stairs, wearing jeans and a sweater.

Rachel smiled up at her, "Hi."

"Hey," Quinn gave a small smile.

"Well good lucky studying," Russell smiled. Rachel smiled fell and Quinn noticed, causing her smile to fall as well.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you both. Mr. Fabray if those people come back to sell those books just ask them if they just come back to see you."

Russell laughed, "I will do that. Good luck girls."

Quinn and Rachel left the house. "Rachel I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not telling my parents. I'm not really allowed to do anything unless school is involved on school nights."

"It's alright," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand with hers. Rachel went to the passenger side door, opening it for her.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, getting in. Rachel closed the door. Quinn began fiddling with her fingers. She tried to make Santana's words get out of her head, but they were still swarming through it. Rachel got in the car, "So where are we heading?"

"A surprise," Rachel grinned, reaching over taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn smiled at the girl. Rachel brought Quinn's hand up to her lips, giving it a light kiss.

* * *

Uh oh! Drama has begun! So what do you think? We have Rachel charming Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, but will that last? And what about Santana! What is that going to do for Quinn and Rachel! Coming up we have the date, the dance, and the after party! So what would you guys like to read? Any suggestions! You guys would like more right? Because I'm still enjoying writting it! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you would like to read and if you did like it!


	27. Cute

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. I also don't own the song, Cuet by Stephen Jerzak! And waht a cute song it is!

A/N: Hey All! So the date! Hopefully you guys like it! This is more of a filler chapter! I will not be updating this weekend. So the next update will be sometime next week! So Merry Christmas everyone! Song lyrics are in **bold**

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight. No cheerleading uniform. Although I kind of like the short skirt."

Quinn blushed, "Thank you. You do too. And you managed to make my father laugh. I don't think anyone's ever done that before." Rachel smiled. They drove for about ten minutes before pulling into a storage unit.

"You brought me to a storage unit?"

"Yes I did. What never had a date at a storage unit before?" Rachel asked, getting out of the car. She opened Quinn's door, taking her hand.

"You are very interesting."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled crookedly. They made their way to a garage. Rachel opened the door, revealing a winter wonderland.

Quinn gasped, "Oh my God." White blankets and pillows covered the ground, strands of lights hung from the ceiling. A picnic basket sat on the one of the blankets. While a projector and computer sat on a table facing the wall. "You did all this."

"Yes. Is it alright?" Rachel asked. Quinn leaned down, capturing Rachel's lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

Quinn smiled, "What's with the computer?"

"Well you'll have to wait and see," Rachel smiled. She pulled Quinn into the room, closing the door behind them. Rachel put music on, leading Quinn to the center of the room. Rachel pulled different things out the picnic basket, placing them in front of Quinn. The two girls ate, making small talk. "Is everything alright? You've been quiet tonight."

"Yeah just a lot on my mind," Quinn answered, thinking back to what Santana had said earlier.

Rachel put all the food containers away, clearing the blanket off. "Care to share?" Quinn shook her head. Rachel nodded, standing from her spot. She walked over to the computer, putting a CD in the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised you something earlier today," Rachel smiled. Rachel nodded to the wall as The Grinch soon covered it. Quinn smiled brightly.

"Rachel," Quinn smiled. Rachel flipped off the light, letting the Christmas lights light the room. Rachel sat back down next to Quinn, leaning back against the pillows. Quinn laid her head down on Rachel's stomach. Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's hair, lightly running her fingers through the golden locks. Quinn's hand played with the hem of Rachel's shirt. Quinn turned her head the other way to face Rachel. Rachel felt Quinn staring, so she looked down at the girl.

"What?" Rachel asked, stilling her fingers. Quinn moved her head forward, capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss. Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Rachel granted access, opening her mouth. Their tongues began to dance together. Quinn moved to straddle Rachel's hips. Rachel moved her hands to rest on Quinn's waist. Quinn broke the kiss, kissing up Rachel's jaw line, then down her neck, sucking and biting lightly. Quinn placed her hands atop Rachel's. She moved her hands so they were now in Quinn's back pockets. Quinn moaned into the kiss. Quinn broke the kiss, sitting back on Rachel's thighs. She crossed her arms, taking the hem of her shirt lifting it over her head, throwing it to the side. "Quinn what are you omf," Rachel was cut off when Quinn captured Rachel's lips. Quinn's hands moved over Rachel's chest down to the hem of her shirt, starting to lift it. Rachel brought her hands atop Quinn's stopping her. She pulled away from the kiss. Quinn leaned down, trying to capture her lips again. Rachel caught Quinn's face, "Stop," she said calmly. "What's going on?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

"What?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"You want this right? You want to deflower the celibacy queen."

"Quinn I."

Quinn stood up from Rachel, "You know you are just like everyone else. I thought you were different but you aren't!"

"Quinn what are you,"

"Just take me home!" Quinn interrupted, putting her shirt back on. Rachel stood quickly, trying to take Quinn's hand in hers. "Don't!" she said, quickly pulling her hand away.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked softly.

"You know what I'll walk!" Quinn said, grabbing her coat. She stormed out, leaving a stunned Rachel. Rachel quickly grabbed her coat, chasing after Quinn.

"Quinn! Wait!" Rachel said, grabbing her forearm.

"What!" Quinn said tears pouring from her eyes.

"Please talk to me."

"You're using me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because it's all you ever do! You sleep with people and then that's that. What makes me any different? Santana was right."

"Santana?"

"Yeah the girl you're still sleeping with. Please just take me home."

"Quinn I."

"Just take me home Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel just nodded, part of her wanted to fight, while the other part of her didn't want to push her.

The two drove in silence back to Quinn's house. Quinn was about to get out when Rachel stopped her. "I'm sorry Quinn."

"Whatever," she said, getting out, and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Open the door now!" Rachel yelled.

"What!" Santana yelled, flinging open the door.

"What did you say to her?" Rachel pushed herself in.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, closing the door. She moved past Rachel, climbing the stairs.

"What did you say to Quinn?" Rachel asked, following behind her.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Santana slamming her door shut.

"You were wrong Santana," Rachel whispered, hanging her head.

Santana sighed sadly, placing her hands on Rachel's cheeks, "You really like her?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. You like her."

"I didn't just want to sleep with her."

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff to her. I was jealous."

"Santana this was supposed to be no strings."

"Yeah well I developed feelings for you."

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry Santana."

"No you did tell me," Santana said, dropping her hands to her sides. Rachel brought her hands up to Santana's neck, her thumb caressing her jaw line. "I'll talk to Quinn."

"No I will. If she'll even talk to me."

Santana leaned forward, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "I just wish Brittany wasn't with Artie."

"Fight for him."

"When I was with you I made her jealous. And then when I realized it wasn't doing anything anymore I just started liking you. I started really liking you. And I figured at least I have you this way."

"I'm so sorry Santana. I shouldn't have used you like that. I shouldn't have used anyone like that. So instead of being friends with benefits can we just be friends?"

"I could really use another friend. Other than Quinn and Brittany I don't have anyone."

"You got me," Rachel smiled, pulling back. She leaned forward like she was going to kiss Santana, however she turned kissing her cheek. "I messed up Santana. I messed up," Rachel said.

"So fix it."

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"So make it that easy. She probably just really embarrassed. Show her that there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Rachel smiled an idea popping in her head, "I have to go!" Rachel smiled, running out of Santana's bedroom. She ran back in kissing Santana on the cheek. "Fight for Brittany, San. Fight for your girl."

"Fix it with yours."

* * *

"Do you realize!" Russell started. "Oh hello Rachel."

"I'm sorry I know it's later, but I was wondering if I could see Quinn."

"You play?" Russell asked, pointing to her guitar.

"I do. I try any way. There's a Glee assignment due tomorrow and I had an epiphany and wanted to share it with Quinn since we are partners."

"That sounds good. Maybe it will cheer her up. She ran in crying. I told her that stupid Sam boy wasn't worth it. He's an idiot. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I will try."

"If you go up the stairs and turn to your left her room is the first door in the right."

"Thanks sir."

"Your welcome."

Rachel knocked softly on the door, "Go away!" she heard through the door. Rachel knocked again. "God! Come in!"

Rachel opened the door slowly. "Hi," she whispered.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, still lying on her bed.

Rachel set down her guitar, kneeling down next to Quinn. She lifted her hand to Quinn's cheek. "I owe you an apology. I never wanted to just have sex with you Quinn. I mean I do want to, but that's not why I wanted to take you on a date. I really like you and I just, I'm not good at this whole relationship thing. I've never been in one," Rachel said softly.

"I let what Santana get to me. I knew how you were, but I also knew you were different with me. I just couldn't get her words out of my head."

"I ended things with her."

Quinn gave Rachel a half smile, "What's with the guitar."

"I was going to serenade you. I had this apology song all figured out and everything just incase my own words didn't work."

"What song?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why?"

"Because it'll be a surprise later."

"You were going to sing to me?"

"I was hoping I still could."

"You want to sing?"

"Whenever I'm around you I feel alright. I see you Quinn. I see you," Rachel smiled. Quinn leaned forward, capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel's hand slowly trailed down Quinn's back. As Rachel's hand was about to reach Quinn's rear, Quinn broke the kiss.

"I don't think so Treasure Trail," Quinn smiled, placing her hand atop Rachel's moving it back up.

"I think I found the trail to your treasure," Rachel whispered.

"Maybe," Quinn flirted, leaning her forward, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "Sing to me," she whispered.

Rachel grinned, "Only for you," she replied, lifting her guitar. Rachel sang,

"**Your eyes are blue like the ocean,"** Rachel stopped singing. "I mean your eyes are hazel which I would have sang but then," Rachel was cut off when Quinn captured her lips. Rachel pulled away with a smile, she conintued,

"**And baby I'm lost out at sea  
****Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me  
****I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak  
****Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week**

**I'm singing fa la la la la**

**Your lips look so lonely would they like to meet mine  
****You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
****You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business  
****Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist**

**I'm singing fa la la la**

**You're as cute as a button," **Rachel sang, leaning in brushing her nose against Quinn's.  
"**The things you do sure are something  
****Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night  
****Is there something in your eye,  
****Oh wait, it's just a sparkle  
****Can you get a little closer and help me out a little bit  
****Because I scraped my knee of falling for you  
****But baby a kiss will do**

**I'm singing Fa la la la la la**

**You're as cute as a button  
****The things you do sure are something  
****Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night  
****I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so  
****  
And every night I look at the stars out my window  
****And I hope I can see the one that we saw together  
****It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever  
****I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so  
****And every night I look at the stars out my window  
****And I hope I can see the one that we saw together  
****It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever**

**You're as cute as a button  
****The things you do sure are something  
****Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night  
****You're as cute as a button  
****The things you do sure are something  
****Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night." **Rachel finished. "I would have pulled you up to dance but you looked comfortable."

"I was," Quinn laughed. "You're amazing," she whispered. "I'm glad you share this with me."

Rachel gave her a crooked smile, "I am so sorry about earlier Quinn. I wanted it to be perfect and," she was interrupted with Quinn's lips attaching to Rachel's. "So do you think we can have a do over date?"

* * *

Soo I bet after that date you guys are glad I didn't end it there right? Yeah I couldn't do that to you all not the day before Christmas Eve lol! So anyway what did you guys think? Did you like it? Should Quinn say yes to another date? And I don't think you will like me but there's waaay more DRAMA to come! Because we still have Sam and what about the Fabrays! What would you like to read? Do you guys still want more? Well Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading! And thanks for reading!


	28. Dress Shopping!

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Thanks for all your reviews and favorting! So here is a short filler chapter! Not on of my favorite, but I wanted to give you all something. Hope this will tie you over for the rest of the week. There may be another chapter before the new but I can't make that promise. Anyway here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

"I would like that very much," Quinn smiled.

Rachel grinned, leaning forward. She captured Quinn's lips, bringing her hand up to Quinn's cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb. Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I should go."

"I'm sor," Quinn started.

"It's in the past," Rachel whispered.

"If you still want to see Santana I'd understand. You and I are still," Quinn stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Are starting something and I only want you. I ended things with Santana tonight. I want you Quinn. If you aren't ready for that I understand. We don't have to label anything. We need to get to know one another better."

"Thank you. I just want to take things slow. I need to get to know myself as Quinn."

"And I respect that."

"I'd still like to go on another date," Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled, "Of course. After the dance. Well not right after the dance because we have Noah's party to go to and who knows if you'll even enjoy yourself with me at the dance and," Rachel was silenced with Quinn's lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you tend to ramble."

"I haven't rambled since I was fourteen."

Quinn gave her a crooked smiled, "Then I guess it's a good thing."

"Goodnight Princess," Rachel said, leaning down, placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will."

"Goodnight," Quinn smiled.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

"Rachel!" Becky said, stomping toward the bad girl.

"Hey."

"I don't have anything to wear to the dance."

"I think this would be better discussed with Quinn."

"I don't want to talk to Quinn about it."

"Why's that?"

"Because you know what a girl should wear to get attention."

"And Quinn doesn't?"

"You know what guys like."

Rachel chuckled, "Becky is this you basically telling me that I have to go shopping with you?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Tonight. And Quinn should come."

"But if Quinn's coming why do you need me."

"Because you have to be there to help tell me what's hot."

"Can't Quinn do that?"

"No," Becky answered simply. "Rachel do you have a dress?"

"I was just going to go in jeans."

"Rachel if you go in jeans I will not talk to you nor show up with you."

"But that will break my heart."

"Then you need a dress too."

"Fine," Rachel said.

"Good!" Becky giggled, seeing Quinn behind Rachel. "Quinn it worked."

Rachel turned to see Quinn behind her, glaring at her. "You two are evil!"

"You told me you wouldn't go with me."

"You tricked me!" Rachel joked, looking at Becky.

"I didn't," Becky giggled, skipping away.

"Becky!" Rachel yelled, but the girl had already turned the corner. "You're evil," she said, turning to Quinn.

"How?"

"Rachel glared at her, "You used Becky to get me to go shopping with you."

"Why don't you want to go shopping with me?"

"Because you're a girl."

"And what are you?"

"A girl as well but not a typical girl."

"You get to spend time with me and Becky."

"You guys are going to shopping all night."

"That may be true, but I guess you'll just have to deal."

"I don't like you," Rachel pouted.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I'm not staring at your ass today."

"Is that so?" Quinn flirted.

"Yes," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn brought her finger up to Rachel's nose, "We'll see about that," she said, lightly tapping Rachel's nose. "I'll see you later," she said, walking away from Rachel. She swayed her hips back and forth. Rachel's eyes slowly lowered, resting on Quinn's behind. Quinn turned her head, looking back at Rachel, "You didn't even last five seconds."

"You swayed hardcore to get my attention."  
"I did not!" Quinn exclaimed with a smile.

"Did too! Go to class."

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"To plan something evil with Becky."

"That's a good idea as well. I might just do that."

"You're just mean."

"Bye Ru-Paul."

"Princess," Rachel smiled, turning back to her locker.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey Noah."

"So how cool would it be if we got a limo for the dance?"

"Very."

"Good cause I got us one."

"And how?"

"My uncle."

"Sweet! Guess what I got suckered into doing?"

"Shopping?"

"Dress shopping with Becky and Quinn."

"Damn you are going to be there forever!"

"I know!"

"Want some company?"

"Would love some! Care to come?"

"I was just going to ask JewFro to accompany you."

"I'll beat you over the head with a shovel if you utter a word to him."

"Woah. No need to get violent pretty girl. Although when you are angry you get extremely hot!"

"Thank Noah."

"What I'm serious!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "So what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"A simple, short, black and white one."

"And if you don't find that one?"

"Naked," Rachel laughed.

"Please don't find one, please don't find one," Noah said, crossing his fingers.

Rachel laughed, "I kind of already saw one."

"Damnit."

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad you're coming shopping. Maybe we can hide from the girls."

"There's no way I'm hiding from Becky. That girl has eyes like a hawk. She's like your aunt she sees everything. So there's no way we can hide. And pissed Quinn watch out."

Rachel smiled, "Chicken."

"Whatever pretty girl. So we're going to night?"

"Yep," Rachel smiled, snaking her arm through Noah's.

"Fun," Noah said sarcastically.

"Yes. Fun."

* * *

"Come on we've been here for three hours."

"And we still haven't found the perfect dress yet," Quinn replied.

"Rachel quit complaining. You're worse than a three year old," Becky said.

"Quinn," Rachel and Noah both whined.

"I agree with Becky. Come on we still have a few more store to go to," Quinn replied. Both Rachel and Puck groaned. Becky shot them a glare, while Quinn looked at them with amusement.

"Woah!" Puck said as his eyes followed two girls walking by them.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'll meet you in a little bit."

"Noah you leave me I'll hit you with a stick."

"No violence pretty girl. And besides you have Quinn and Becky they'll keep you company. The Puckasaurus needs a little action."

"Fine," Rachel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pouting's cute on you," he said, kissing her cheek. "Later."

"Ooo! Rachel look how pretty!" Becky exclaimed, pointing at a dress in the window.

"Well let's go look at it," Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled at the girl.

"Where's Puck?" Quinn asked.

"He had to get his Puckasaurus on."

"Oh jeez," Quinn said, as they followed Becky into the store.

"They have my size! I have to try it on!" Becky grabbed the dress excitedly heading for the fitting room. Quinn grabbed a dress for herself following Becky.

Quinn held up the dress, as Rachel leaned against the wall across from her. "Ewe Quinn you did realize what you picked up right? I mean that thing is hideuo. Ah!" Rachel screamed as she was being pulled into the dressing room with Quinn. Quinn forced Rachel to sit on the chair, straddling her. Quinn captured Rachel's lips with hers. Quinn threw the dress to the ground, tangling her hands in Rachel's hair. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Rachel smiled into the kiss, pulling away.

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's, "Thank you," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. "I know you're ready to go and I know you hate shopping but thank you."

"You know I wouldn't mind it if you do this more often," Rachel flirted, running her hands up and down the length of Quinn's back. Rachel leaned up capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

"Rachel!" Becky called.

Rachel broke the kiss, smiling, "I'll be right out."

"Did you find a dress?"

"No Quinn picked me out this hideous one."

"I like the dress you already bought though."

"I do too. Quinn's just being a pain," Rachel smiled. Quinn lightly hit her in the shoulder. "We're back to that now?" Rachel smiled, kissing the tip of Quinn's nose. Quinn removed herself from Rachel. Rachel left her in the room. Rachel turned and looked at Becky. "Oh God!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Is it bad?" Becky asked.

"No, no, no. You look beautiful," Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled. Quinn couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She wasn't used to hearing Rachel say that to anyone.

"Good! I like it. I want this one."

"Sounds good."

"I should change. I'd like to show Quinn, but I think she's still up in the front."

"Actually I'm here," Quinn said, stepping out from the dressing room. "Oh my! Becky you look amazing."

"Thanks," Becky giggled.

"So if you found a dress does that mean we are done?"

"Rachel Berry!"

"What?"

"Quinn doesn't have a dress."

"For her to find one we're going to be here all night," Rachel whined.

"God you're a whiner," Quinn smiled.

"I'm tired and hungry."

"Don't worry Becky I have a dress."

"Ok," Becky smiled. "I'm going to change."

"You have a dress?"

"Yes. I've had one for a while."

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel started, but was cut off when Quinn gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. The girls found Puck and left the mall. Rachel dropped off Becky and Puck first. "Alright to your house now."

"Take me somewhere," Quinn said softly, taking Rachel's hand in hers.

"Are your parents going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah. I told them we were going dress shopping. That's a guaranteed 6 hour trip. And we've only been gone four hours."

"So I can keep you for another two?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

Rachel gave her a crooked smiled, "Great." Rachel drove for another couple of minutes before pulling into a parking spot.

"Of all the places you bring me here?"

"What's wrong with here?"

"It's a playground. There's snow on the ground."

"Live a little Princess," Rachel smiled, getting out of the car. She opened Quinn's door, holding out her hand.

"If I get sick it's your fault."

"I'll even bring you chicken noodle soup," Rachel replied.

"Are you going to poison it first?"

"Nope because I can kiss you whenever I want to now that you are no longer with Lemon Head."

"And if I don't want to be kissed."

"You want to."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you can't resist me," Rachel flirted wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's so not true."

"Yeah it is," Rachel grinned.

Quinn smacked her shoulder lightly, "You're cute."

"Shh," Rachel said, lifting her finger to her lips. "Don't tell people that."

"Why?"

"Because cute is for puppies and babies. I'm just sexy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Right," Quinn smiled, pulling Rachel toward the swings. "Push me?" Quinn asked, taking a seat on the swing.

"As you wish," Rachel smiled, lightly pushing her.

"I haven't done this for years."

"Me either," Rachel said. Rachel pushed her a few more times, before wrapping her arms around the blond girl. Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel. Rachel brought her gloved hand up to Quinn's face, lightly caressing it. Rachel leaned forward, capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Quinn allowed. Their tongues slowly began to dance together. Quinn moaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist, trying to pull her as close as possible. Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "Can I take you somewhere else?"

"Where?" Quinn asked.

* * *

So there you have it. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but it was filler. So where does Rachel want to take Quinn? That's coming up! Also coming up we have the dance, the party, and DRAMA! Dun dun dun! I know you all love the drama, but I wanted to give you a little fluff before it! Also coming up we're going to meet Rachel's dad! Yay! And there's some more jealousy coming up! What else is coming? Well what else would you guys like to read? You guys still like this? Want me to continue? Hopefully you do! any suggestions? Well thank you for reading! And I hope you guys liked it!


	29. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope everyone had a nice long weekend! Thank you for all your reviews and favoriting and alerting! I can't believe how many I've recevied so far it's incredible! I'm glad you guys like this story! So anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Where?" Quinn asked.

"To see my dad."

"He's home?"  
Rachel shook her head, "Not him. My Daddy." Quinn sat silently. "I understand if you don't want to its kind of freaky. You know never mind I shouldn't have asked. Forget about ok. How about we just go some food? Yeah food," Rachel said, pulling away from Quinn.

Quinn pulled the bad girl back to her, "I'd like to go. Cemeteries scare me though. So as long as you hold on to me we'll be alright."

"I don't want to go today. Just maybe in the future."

"Whenever you want to go."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered. She quickly got away from the subject, "Can I be honest with you princess?"

"When aren't you?"

"That is true," Rachel chuckled. "In the beginning you made me nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous. I've seen plenty of hot girls and done many hot girls. But you're different. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, and at times scary. You were able to keep up with me. When I flirted you turned me down each time."

"Well not every time."

"Most times. I managed to get through to you because I'm charming."

"And annoyingly persistent."

"That too but you aren't denying my charm," Rachel laughed.

"No I'm not denying that fact that you are very charming," Quinn smiled.

"McKinley is the first school I've been in longer than 2 months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Normally I got kicked out a month into school because I was getting into fights or missing classes. It's the first school I've actually been known for more than just a fighter. And it's weird to be popular I guess. I mean you're used to it."

Quinn laughed, "I wasn't always on top."

"No?"

"No. When I first joined Glee Club I sort of threw myself at the bottom of the social hierarchy."

"So why stay in it?"

"I liked it. Those 12 people will have my back even if I'm wrong. I mean remember when you got in a fight with that freshman jock for a ridiculous reason?"

"I had a reason and it was not ridiculous!"

"He said Barbara Streisand was a talent less bimbo. And I found that an excellent reason to fight him."

"Right. I didn't think you would be into her."

"I like a lot of things."

"Anyway, without knowing why you two were fighting Tina jumped in followed by Mike. Although they were ready to kick you butt when they found out the reason you started fighting."

"It was a good reason."

"I'm sure," Quinn laughed.

Rachel smiled, pulling Quinn toward a bench. Both girls took a seat, Quinn laid her head down on Rachel's shoulder, "My Daddy was into musicals. I don't think there's a musical out there that I haven't heard of. He made sure I knew who was big in the world of Broadway. I started taking singing and dancing lessons when I was three and from that time I wanted to be on Broadway."

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's stomach, running it from side to side. "You still can you know?"

"You're the only person I've sang in front of. Well you and Becky, but Becky quit paying attention after a little while."

"Maybe things will change."

"I doubt that princess but thanks," Rachel smiled looking down at the blond girl. Quinn gave her a half smile. "So isn't the point of winter hats to cover your ears?" Rachel asked bringing her hand up to Quinn's ear lightly pulling on it, moving her hand up to the hat, pulling it down.

"Hey!" Quinn said, bringing her hand up to push her hat back down. Rachel laughed, Quinn brought her and up to Rachel's hat, pulling it down over her eyes. Quinn collected a tiny bit of snow, throwing it at Rachel.

Rachel felt the coldness of the snow hit her in the neck. "You're going to get it!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn giggled, running away from Rachel. Rachel lifted her hat, seeing Quinn running away. Quinn bent over, collecting more snow to make a ball. She threw it at Rachel. Rachel ducked, picking up snow, making a ball and throwing it at Quinn. Quinn moved quickly out of the way. Rachel ran toward Quinn, capturing her in her arms. Quinn lost her footing, pulling both girls down into the snow. Rachel landed atop Quinn, both girls laughing. Rachel took her glove off, bringing her hand up to Quinn's cheek, giving her a small smile. Hazel eyes met chocolate, "You're beautiful," Rachel whispered.

Quinn saw the honesty in Rachel's eyes, "I've never believed anyone when they told me that."

"You're beautiful and I will say it until you believe me," Rachel repeated. "And I'm going to kiss you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'm giving you a chance to pull away."

"I wouldn't want to," Quinn smiled. Rachel leaned capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Quinn smiled into the kiss. Rachel ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, giving Rachel access. After a few moments Quinn pulled away, "I'm getting wet," she whispered.

"Mmm. I didn't peg you for a dirty talker Princess."

Quinn chuckled, pushing Rachel off of her lightly. "Not that wet you nerd," she said, standing.

"Man and here I thought you were going to talk dirty to me," Rachel smiled, standing up next to Quinn.

"Do you actually think someone like me would talk that way?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't know. You could have a kinky side Princess."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Quinn flirted.

Quinn started to walk away, but Rachel wrapped her arms around her from behind, pulling her back to her, "So you do have a kinky side," she whispered in her ear, her lips brushing her ear with each word. Quinn turned her head, giving Rachel a smile. She leaned in capturing her lips. After a few moments Rachel pulled away, feeling Quinn shiver. "You're cold."

"My pants are wet," Quinn smiled.

"I'll take you home," Rachel said, moving to Quinn's side, leaving her hand on her lower back.

"I'm excited for the dance."

"Surprisingly I am too."

"What bad girl doesn't do dances?"

"No. I was too cool for them."

"So what did you do instead?"

"Got drunk and had sex." Quinn looked down, "I'm sorry."

"No I asked. I don't want you to be sorry when you are telling me the truth."

"But I could I guess less blunt."

"I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't."

Rachel chuckled, "Right."

"You're just getting cuter and cuter."

Rachel blushed, "I'm not cute," she whined.

"Awe. Now you're blushing. I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

"I'll knock to the ground again."

Quinn smiled, "So you can hear how I'm getting wet underneath you," she husked.

Rachel shivered, "God."

"Quinn," Quinn laughed, taking Rachel's hand with hers, dragging her to the car.

"You know you could always just take off your pants and we can hang out some more."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah. You'd be sitting with no pants on."

"Umm no."

"Well I figured I'd try."

"I don't need to catch pneumonia before the dance."

"I'd bring you soup like I said I would. I'd even keep you company. Well in the next room."

"Awe aren't you sweet."

"I try," Rachel smiled, opening the door for Quinn. "Princess."

"You're so cute," Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Rachel closed Quinn's door for her, getting in on the driver's side. Rachel smiled at the blond cheerleader, reaching across the console, taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn smiled, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

Noah stood patiently at the door. Rachel opened the door revealing herself in a simple black dress with a white trim on top and black heels. "Woah pretty girl literally."

Rachel smiled, "You clean up nice Noah."

"I can't even compare to you. You look beautiful," Noah smiled, placing a corsage around Rachel's wrist. He took Rachel's hand rising it above her head, spinning her.

"You shouldn't have," Rachel said, motioning to the flowers.

"Don't worry I got all the girls one except Quinn cause you yelled at me when I said I got her one. But don't worry I took it back," Noah laughed.

"I'm going to biggest stud at the dance."

"You mean right behind me."

"No I think I top you because I'm showing up with three girls, while you only have two."

"And the hottest second hottest Jew in the school."

"Pretty girl you're charm is somewhat incredible."

"Well what can I say?" Rachel smiled.

Noah chuckled, "So what do you say we go get the other girls?" he asked, sticking out his arm.

"Lets," Rachel replied, snaking her arm through Noah's.

"Where's your aunt anyway."

"Chaperoning the dance."

"Man. I was going to spike the punch," Noah said.

"Do that she might cut off your man hood."

"Omf," Noah groaned, causing Rachel to chuckle. Noah opened the door for Rachel. "You do look really beautiful tonight pretty girl."

"And you look very handsome tonight," Rachel smiled.

"Becky then Quinn?"

"Yes sir."

Rachel smiled as Becky skipped toward the limo. "Rachel! Look what Noah got me!" Becky smiled, holding up her hand, showing her the corsage.

"It's beautiful. Just like you."

Becky blushed, "Thank you, but I still don't swing your way."

"You're breaking my heart," Rachel said, bringing her hand up to cover her heart, while Becky giggled.

When they pulled up to Quinn's house, Rachel got out of the Limo, leaving Becky and Noah. Rachel slowly walked up to the door, knocking on it.

"We don't want an," Mr. Fabray smiled. "Rachel! We do want you to come in."

"Those pesky salespeople still?"

"Surprisingly they quit coming."

"Did you scare them away?"

"I think Judy did when she asked a group of Susie Homemakers if they were just coming around to see her because they thought she was what did she say 'incredibly sexy'?"

Rachel laughed, "That's a good one."

"I thought so too. And my do you look beautiful."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you sir."

"Quinn!" Russell yelled up the stairs. "Quinn said she was staying with you tonight."

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Daddy?" Quinn asked, coming down the stairs. Russell looked toward the stairs, while Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"Oh my, my, how beautiful you look."

Rachel's mouth hung open, seeing Quinn in a fitted red dress, with red high heels. "Wow," Rachel said, standing to the side and behind Russell. Quinn blushed, looking at her feet.

"Sweetheart you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Daddy," Quinn said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I have to get my camera."

"Daddy," Quinn started, but he was already out of the room. Quinn looked at Rachel.

"You look," Rachel started, giving her a small smile, "beautiful." Quinn blushed, looking down shyly.

"You look amazing," Quinn said, causing Rachel to blush. "Is that a blush? Did I make Romeo blush?"

"Romeo?"

"Yeah well Ru-Paul just doesn't fit in this situation. So I had to think of another R name."

"Rachel would be just fine," she smiled, "I mean that is a R name." Quinn giggled.

"Alright girls get together!" Russell said.

"Daddy," Quinn whined.

"Oh Quinn don't whine. Your dad just wants to capture the moment of you in a dress with out Lemon He, Sam," Rachel said, Quinn glared at her.

"Rachel's right sweetheart and what were you going to call Mr. Big Lips? Lemon what?"

"Head."

Russell laughed, "Lemon Head!" he laughed, "I love it!"

"Want to hear the best one that Quinn always yelled at me and Noah for."

"What?"

"Lady Lips."

"Quinn!" Russell laughed, "I love her! She's hilarious! Oh shoot my camera's full hold on girls. Lady Lips, Lemon Head! Haha!"

Quinn glared at Rachel, "I can feel you glaring so I'm going to continue looking that way."

"You've charmed my father. Not too many people can do that."

Rachel looked at Quinn, smiling at her, "It's a gift. I really want to kiss you right now."

Panic crossed Quinn face, "You can't," she answered quickly.

Rachel wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth, "I won't," she answered, hurt crossing her face.

"Ok I got it. Now smile girls!" Russell said, "I can't believe Judy decided to go for her girls weekend this weekend."

"Dad it's been planned for months."

"I know but still."

"We're going to be late if we don't go."

"Alright well you have tonight. Behave! Rachel lovely to see you again and you definitely must come around more. I like you."

"Thank you Mr. Fabray," Rachel smiled. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

"Goodnight girls."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye."

The girls walked out of the house. Rachel walked in front of Quinn, "Hey! Wait up," Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's forearm.

"What?" Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry about inside. It's just I wasn't even allowed to kiss Sam in front of my dad."

Rachel smiled sadly, "It's alright," she answered, taking her hand in hers. "This is for you," she said, slipping the corsage on Quinn's wrist.

"Rachel it's beautiful."

"Just like you," Rachel added.

"I never realized how much of a romantic you could be."

"I told you I could be if I wanted."

"You also said that the only time you would be is when you purposed."

"Maybe I'm working toward that," Rachel winked.

Noah stuck his head up through the top of the limo, "Will you guys come on! I want to get my thing on and Becky wants to show everyone how hot she is."

"We're coming!" Rachel smiled.

"Damn Quinn! You and Rachel look _fine_!"

"Come on Princess," Rachel started tugging Quinn toward the limo.

"Wait," Quinn paused, "I am really sorry."

"No worries. I've had worse trust me."

"I don't want to be in that group."

"You aren't. Now come on."

* * *

"Wow I believe this is the reason I never came to these things," Rachel said as the four of them walked into the gym.

"Lame," Puck said.

"I agree," Becky added.

"Well maybe it'll pick up," Quinn said, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah when everyone is ready to go home."

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Hey Aunt Sue."

"Wow do you look beautiful! Hold on I gotta take a picture and send it Billiam."

"Billiam?" Quinn asked.

"My dad."

"Oh," Quinn smiled. Sue took the picture, placing her phone back in her pocked.

"Well you guys have try to have fun, but this dance is quite lame."

"Maybe you should go dance."

"Funny," Sue said, walking from Rachel.

"Well damn! You clean up nicely," Santana said.

"Santana you look good as well."

"What's up Q?"

"Hi Santana."

"Most of the club is in the corner," Santana said. Quinn, Becky and Puck made their way to the rest of the glee club.

Rachel noticed that Santana kept looking back at Brittany then down at the ground. "Hey are you alright?" Rachel asked, taking Santana's hand in hers. Quinn turned to find Rachel, seeing the girl take Santana's hand. Santana took Rachel's free hand in hers, lightly playing with her fingers. Quinn saw Santana shake her head. Rachel smiled sadly at the Latina, pulling her toward the exit. Quinn huffed, walking toward Sam.

* * *

Yeah Sam's BACK! Blah lol! And the drama begins! So I have a question for all of you do you all want the Fabrays to be accepting or not? I have an idea but I just want to see what you guys want! So coming up is more of the dance, Puck's party and of course some jealous people! Who wants a drunk Rachel? Who wants a drunk Quinn? Or should they both be drunk! What would you guys like to read? Are you still liking it am I keeping you interesting! I really hope I am cause I still love writing this :)! Let me know your thoughts :)! I hope you all enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading!


	30. Smash Into Me Cuz Two Is Better Than One

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Songs are Smash Into Me-Beyonce and Two Is Better Than One-Boys like Girls. Don't own those either! They are in **bold.**

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I had a major computer problem and then my muse disappeared I think it's because of the lack of new episodes of Glee. Anyway! Thank you for all the reviews, favoriting, and alerting! I love them they actually make me want to write more for you all! So I am not sure how I actually feel about this chapter. I'm kind of iffy about it so it might come down and be changed. I have separated the dance adn the party because there will be lots going on in both so here is the dance and then Puck's party. So I got lots of reviews saying that the Fabray's should be accepting so hopefully you will like what will happen, however you'll have to wait for that lol. Anyway here is the the dance. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hi."

"Quinn!" Sam said surprised. "You're talking to me."

"I was just saying hi," Quinn said, changing her mind about talking to him.

"Well that's more than what you've said to me in weeks, therefore I'll take it."

"Ok I'm going over there."

"Quinn wait," Sam said, grabbing her forearm.

Across the room Rachel had walked back in with Santana. "Why is Quinn talking to Sam?" Santana asked. Rachel looked toward them seeing Sam's hand on Quinn's forearm and hers atop it.

"I'm going to get a drink," Rachel said, lowering her head. She didn't need to see the two together.

"Let go," Quinn said, pushing Sam's hand off her.

"Quinn please I really want to talk."

"No. I'm done talking."

"Then why did you come over?"

"All I was saying was hi! It's tense in Glee and I'm trying to ease some of the tension, but you make it really hard to do that!"

Sam grabbed her hand with his, "Quinn listen please."

"I think she said she was done talking," Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Sam released her hand, walking back to his seat.

"That boy really."

Quinn stopped her, "I don't need protection from you Santana. I can handle myself. Get away from me."

"Fine!" Santana huffed, pushing by Rachel.

"What's that all about?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you just go chase your lover!" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel started after Quinn, "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"You said you were done."

"Done what? I have no idea what you are talking about! I leave for five minutes because Santana was upset and the next thing I know you're holding hands with Lemon Head!"

"I wasn't holding his hand!"

"That's not what it looked like from what I saw."

"Yeah well you saw wrong!"

"Ok then what were you doing?"

"He grabbed me! I was trying to get his hand off me!"

Standing a few feet away Pick came to stand next to Santana, "What's going on?" Puck asked Santana.

"Lovers quarrel."

"Ah. Quinn jealous?"

"Both actually. I didn't peg Rachel for the jealous kind."

"She normally isn't, but I think everything with Quinn is different for her."

"I'm bored. Let's try and get people to dance."

"Hey Rach," Reeve said, coming up from behind her.

"Can't you see were talking," Quinn said, glaring at the girl.

"I'll come back," Reeve smirked at the look Quinn gave her.

"You didn't have to be mean!" Rachel said.

"We're in the middle of a conversation!" Quinn sighed, taking a breath in and out. "I wasn't holding his hand."

"Come on," Rachel said, leading Quinn out the closest doors. They found themselves in an abandoned hallway.

"You pull me into the creepiest hallway."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Quinn chuckled, "I wasn't holding his hand. I said hi to him and he went all let me explain."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Did you and Santana have fun?" Quinn asked.

"We didn't do anything Quinn. I promise you. When I said I was done I meant it. She was upset about Brittany."

"What about her?"

"She likes her."

"She's with Artie."

"Santana wants to win her over."

"I don't think she should be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because Brittany is with Artie and she's happy with him."

"Quinn this is Santana one of your best friends. She's trying to make a change for Brittany."

"And Brittany is happy with Artie. And Santana was the one that caused me to throw myself at you!"

"Just like you were happy with Sam right? And yet you kissed me while you were with him. And I talked to Santana about that already!"

"Artie and Brittany aren't me and Sam."

"But you said you were happy."

"I don't want to fight about this! This isn't any of our business."

"Brittany loves Santana."

"I know she does, but Santana turned her down time and time again. And you had a part in that."

"I what?"

"When you were sleeping with Santana did you ever stop to think about what Brittany would think?"

"I hardly knew Brittany. And Santana said there was nothing going on with her and Brit."

"Yeah well you put a strain on their relationship and you didn't even care," Quinn said, bringing her hand up to her mouth, immediately regretting the words that had just come out.

"That's not true I didn't," Rachel paused, "You're right. I ruin everything," Rachel said, hanging her head. She started to walk down the hall.

"Rach," Quinn said, catching up to the girl. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"But you're right. I didn't care about anyone but getting myself off."

Quinn brought both of her hands up to Rachel's face cupping her cheeks. "But you care now," Quinn answered, chastely kissing Rachel's lips,  
"I'm," another kiss, "sorry."

"I don't deserve you," Rachel whispered. Quinn leaned in capturing Rachel's lips with hers once again, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Their tongues dancing together.

Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions with you and Santana."

"I'm sorry that you felt like that," Rachel said.

"We should head back in," Quinn said.

"Wait," Rachel said, pulling her back to her. She wrapped her arms around the blond girl. Quinn smiled, bringing her hands to rest on Rachel's neck, lightly running her thumbs along Rachel's jaw line. "Dance with me. I mean there's a slow song playing. Why so early in the dance I don't know, but there is and technically you are supposed to be my non date."

"Right," Quinn chuckled, "but I would love to dance with you." The two girls began to lightly sway back and forth. "I can't believe I'm letting you dance with me in this creepy hallway."

"It's unique."

"It's creepy."

"I'll keep you safe," Rachel returned. Quinn gave her a small smile.

**Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
I should, I find myself in love racing the earth  
**  
"I love this song," Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I like Beyonce."

"All the single ladies," Rachel laughed.

"Don't make fun," Quinn pouted.

"You're cute when you pout," Rachel said, leaning in placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

**And I'm soaked in your love  
And love was right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong  
**  
"I don't like Reeve."

"Why?"

"I just don't like her."

"Ok," Rachel nodded. "I don't really care for her either."

"Why?"

"Because she's always staring at you."

"What no she's always staring at you. I mean she wanted a dance with you."

"Yeah and while she did that she made sure you were watching."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did. And then at the games her eyes are always on you."

"She likes you," Quinn said.

"I don't think so princess."

"Well I don't like her."

"That's good to know," Rachel smiled.

"But why would she come and talk to you and flirt with you."

"To piss you off. The girl knows I don't do jealous because the whole school knows how I am. But you get jealous and scary. What better way to put a riff between people. The thing she doesn't know is that when you are involved I do get a little jealous."

**I wanna run, run, smash into you  
I wanna run, run, smash into you  
**  
"You get jealous? And I'm not scary."

"Shh," Rachel smiled. "Only when you are involved. I never said Sam's name when you were with him because it made things real for me."

"Real?"

"That I would never have a chance with you." Quinn leaned down capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

**It flows, what I hear no one else has to know  
'Cause I know in what we have is worth first place in gold  
**  
Quinn pulled away, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Well I am much more of a romantic then he will ever be."

"And a better kisser."

"Much," Rachel smiled, leaning up capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

**And I'm soaked in your love  
And love right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong**

I wanna run, run, smash into you  
I wanna run, run, smash into you, smash into you

Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
I should, I'm in love and I'm racing the earth

Quinn laid her head down on Rachel's shoulder as the two continued to sway back and forth. Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn's waist, pulling her as close as she could.

**And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong**

Oh, I wanna run, smash into you  
I'm willing to run, smash into you  
I'm willing to run and run, and run, and run, ooh  
I'm ready to run and run, and run, and run, ooh

And I wanna run, run, smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run, smash into you

"We should head back in," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, pulling away from Quinn. She took her hand with hers. As she was about to grab the door handle it pushed open, hitting her in the face. "Omf!" Rachel moaned, bringing her hands up to her nose.

"Rachel! Are you ok?" Quinn asked, rushing to her side.

Rachel shook her head, "Yeah. What the hell?" she asked, turning toward the door.

"Oh man!" Finn said, coming out in the hall. "I'm so sorry Rach."

"It's fine."

"I was looking for you guys we kinda have a problem."

Rachel held her nose, "What kind of problem."

"Brittany's crying, while Santana and Artie are yelling at one another."

"What the hell!" Rachel said, rushing back into the gym, Quinn and Finn following closely behind them.

"You can't treat her properly!" Artie yelled.

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Guys come on!" Rachel came up next to them.

"Just go away! You caused all this!" Santana yelled at Rachel.

"Don't yell at her!" Quinn answered.

"No she's right!" Artie said. "Rachel if it wasn't for you none of this would be happening!"

"I don't even know what's going on!"

"Brittany!" Santana and Artie yelled.

"I told you not to mess with this!" Quinn said, turning toward Rachel.

"I haven't done anything! I was out there with you!" Rachel argued.

"You told me to fight for her!" Santana said.

"When you knew we were together!" Artie yelled back.

"Stop attacking Rachel," Finn said.

"She caused all this!"

"I don't need this!" Rachel said, walking away from the group.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, but Rachel kept walking.

"None of this is Rachel's fault," Brittany said. "Quinn you should go after her. And as for you two stop it!"

Quinn walked toward where Rachel had gone. She made her way out of the gym.

"Rachel!" Reeve announced.

"What?" Rachel yelled, causing Reeve to shrink back. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well you were just attacked by your friends."

"Whatever. I'll live."

"I've wanted to talk to you."

"Look I really don't know what you're."

Reeve interrupted her, "Stay away from Quinn."

"What?"

"Stay away from Quinn."

"Umm no," Rachel said, brushing past Reeve, but Reeve caught her forearm turning her forcefully. "Let go of me."

"No you will listen to me."

"You do know I can kick your ass."

"Do that I'll get you kicked out of here."

Quinn rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Rachel standing with Reeve. She had her hand on Rachel's arm. "Let go of me," Rachel seethed. Reeve squeezed her arm tighter.

"I won't warn you again. Stay away from her."

"You don't stand a chance with her."

"So you think. Maybe it's not me that I want her with," Reeve answered. She looked beyond Rachel at Quinn. She slowly took a step forward smirking. She roughly pulled Rachel to her, capturing her lips with hers. Quinn hung her head, turning back the other way to walk back into the gym.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, pushing the girl away from her, "Get off me!" she yelled, wiping her mouth with her hand. Reeve smirked again, walking away. Rachel glared at the back of her head, "Damnit!" she exclaimed, balling her hand in a fist. She punched the locker hard, "Owe," she said, opening her fist slowly. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pretty girl," Puck said.

Rachel turned to face Noah, "Noah," she whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, "I got you." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

Rachel calmed down enough to talk, "I think this whole thing with Quinn is turning into a disaster. Ever since we started this whole sort of dating thing bad things have happened. I told you I shouldn't be in a relationship. All I do is mess it up."

"If it helps Brittany stood up for you in there."

"That Reeve girl wants Quinn or at least I think she does I don't really know. She wants someone to be with Quinn that isn't me."

"Did you kick her ass?"

"I pushed into the lockers after she kissed me."

"That's why Quinn came back all upset."

"Let me guess Quinn saw me kiss her but not shove her into the lockers."

"I'm assuming."

"Where is she?"

"She's sitting in the limo. But I told the driver not to leave until you got in the car."

"Thank you," Rachel said, pulling out of his embrace.

"Pretty girl," Puck started, running his hand over the bruises that had formed on her forearm, "she did that?'

"She's tougher than she looks."

"You're hand is swollen."

"I'll be fine," Rachel said, Noah nodded his hand, walking her toward the door. The limo was sitting not too far away from the doors. Rachel approached the limo slowly opening the door.

Quinn looked up at the opening door. She rolled her eyes, looking back down at her lap again, "No Reeve? I swore she'd be right behind you. Have you ever slept with anyone in the back of a limo before? You're probably disappointed I'm here. Oh wait you were probably just making sure no one was here so you can call her and tell her come. Oh well let me get out of your way!" Quinn said, climbing out of her seat. Rachel grabbed her arm, wincing at the pain that shot through her hand. Quinn stopped, looking at the hand that was on her arm, "Are you alright?" Rachel nodded, releasing Quinn's arm, slowly opening her hand again. "It's really swollen."

"Its fine," Rachel answered. Quinn nodded slowly, backing back into the limo. Rachel climbed in behind her, closing the door. "Quinn what you saw sucked. I didn't want to kiss her. She pulled me into it. I pushed her away."

"Why is your hand swollen?"

"I punched a locker."

"You should really quit doing that. It doesn't really do any good," Quinn said, taking Rachel's swollen hand in hers. Her thumb slowly ran over the knuckles soothingly.

"She told me to stay away from you."

"Reeve?"

"Yeah."

"She would."

"What?"

"She's Sam's best friend. Well one of them. I never really liked her."

"I think she might have a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Well she is always staring like I told you before. I'm sorry Quinn about everything. It's like this stuff happens as soon as I decide I want to be in a relationship."

"Do you think it's a sign?"

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Look I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. We said we were going to take things slow. And I even told you that you could see Santana if you want."

"That isn't fair to you. Look Quinn maybe we should just back off one another for a while. I should give you some time to be alone."

"It won't matter if I'm alone. I'll still want you," Quinn paused, "Rachel I will still want you that isn't going to change whether I'm alone or with you." Quinn brought Rachel's hand up to her lips, kissing it lightly.

"I feel like ever since we started kissing, things around us have started to fall apart. We have more problems now then we did before."  
"These things take work."

"Yeah," Rachel whispered.

"Do you not want to do this?"

"No!" Rachel said, squeezing Quinn's hand with her, wincing slightly at the pain. "That's not what I want at all." Rachel took a deep breath, "I've never had to deal with any of this before."

"We can do this," Quinn said. "I'm sorry about yelling at you when you opened the door."

"It's ok. You were upset. And I think we can do this too," Rachel said, leaning in kissing Quinn's cheek.

"I'm going to punch Reeve in the face," Quinn said.

Rachel chuckled, "I'd love to see that princess."

"I will I hope you know that. And Sam I want to punch Sam in the face."

"I don't doubt it. And I will hold Sam down so you can punch him."

Quinn laughed, "You should put some ice on your hand."

"It doesn't hurt as bad."

"Next time you want to punch something can it be a pillow?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah." Quinn moved her legs over Rachel's lap. Rachel put her swollen hand on Quinn's leg slowly trailing up.

Quinn leaned in, kissing underneath Rachel's ear, slowly kissing down her jaw line. Quinn kissed back up, reaching Rachel's ear, "I don't want to go back in," she whispered her lips brushing over the outside of Rachel's ear.

"Come with me," Rachel smiled, scooting over toward the door. She pushed open the door, pulling Quinn with her uninjured hand.

Rachel drug Quinn back into the building, "Where are we going? I didn't want to go back in." Quinn asked. "The only room open is the gym."

"Princess you do remember I've been to jail before right?"

"Never for attempted murder or something right?"

Rachel laughed, "Assault, but it was self defense."

Quinn smiled, squeezing Rachel's hand. They came up to the auditorium door, "It's locked."

"I know," Rachel smiled. Quinn soon heard the lock pop.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good."

"If I get caught I will sing like a bird I hope you know that."

"Don't worry," Rachel smiled. She pulled Quinn up to the stage, illuminating a lighter stage lights. Quinn noticed a small winter wonderland on the stage.

"You had this all planned."

"Well I was hoping it was going to be more romantic and there wouldn't be any other girls kissing me and our friends fighting, but yeah."

"The lock?"

"My aunt. But I do have breaking and entering plus trespassing on my record."

Quinn laughed, "You should have done the decorating for the gym."

"No. What bad ass helps decorate for dances?"

"What bad ass has goes out of her way to impress a girl?"

"This one," Rachel smiled, pressing play on the boom box that was sitting on the piano.

Quinn took a seat on the piano bench, while Rachel stood on the other side of the piano, "Such a romantic."

"Only for you," Rachel winked.

"I am sorry about earlier. We yell at one another, make up, then I yell at you some more."

"At least we talk about it," Rachel smiled, coming up to her. She held out her hand to Quinn, "May I have this dance?"

Quinn smiled, lightly taking Rachel's hand, knowing it was hurt, "You're charming you know that," she whispered. The two girls began to slowly sway back and forth.

"I think I've been telling you that since we met."

"Now you ruined it."

Rachel laughed, "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. What's your favorite animal?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "Domestic or wild?"

"Both."

"Dogs and elephants. Now you tell me something," Quinn said softly. The song switched, but the girl continued swaying at the slow pace they were going.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
****You came into my life and I thought  
**"**Hey, you know, this could be something"  
****'Cause everything you do and words you say  
****You know that it all takes my breath away  
****And now I'm left with nothing**

Rachel smiled, "I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life. And look at that it's very fitting for this song," she chuckled.

Quinn smiled, "You do? And this song is kind of sad."

"I can tell you what you've been wearing everyday since I've met you."

"You are totally ruining my charming comment I said earlier."

"You had on your cheerleading uniform."

"Romantic," Quinn said sarcastically.

"I wasn't done," Rachel smiled. "In Spanish you kicked me which was the first time you flirted with me. But also the first time you showed a sign of jealousy."

"I was not jealous that first day."

"Are you sure? Cause you kicked me after Santana had started flirting with me and then you called her over to help you conjugate verbs. But you weren't even listening because you were looking at me. Although I think you might have been trying to burn a whole through me with your eyes, but still looking nonetheless."

"I wasn't jealous," Quinn whispered.

"I got jealous when I saw you with Sam that very first day," Rachel whispered.

"So I might have been a little jealous."

**So maybe it's true  
****That I can't live without you  
****Maybe two is better than one  
****There's so much time t****o figure out the rest of my life  
****And you've already got me coming undone  
****And I'm thinking two is better than one  
****  
I remember every look upon your face  
****The way you roll your eyes, t****he way you taste  
****You make it hard for breathing  
****'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
****I think of you and everything's okay  
****I'm finally now believing**

"Tell me something else about you," Rachel said.

"I like the color purple."

"The musical?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"No the actual color."

"Oh."

"You got excited about me liking a musical?" Quinn laughed.

"Hey I've never met anyone that goes around saying 'Hey! My favorite movie is Phantom of the Opera!' And I happen to like The Color Purple."

**That maybe it's true  
****That I can't live without you  
****Maybe two is better than one  
****There's so much time t****o figure out the rest of my life  
****And you've already got me coming undone  
****And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**Yeah, yeah  
****I remember what you wore on the first day  
****You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**

**Maybe it's true  
****That I can't live without you  
****Maybe two is better than one  
****There's so much time t****o figure out the rest of my life  
****And you've already got me coming undone**

"You're cute," Quinn smiled.

"You really have to quit saying that. I'll take you're sexy, hot, gorgeous, beautiful."

Quinn interrupted her, "You're head won't fit through that door when we leave."

"Exact, wait what?" Rachel asked, causing Quinn to laugh. "That was just mean," she pouted.

"Awe," Quinn stuck out her bottom lip, leaning down, kissing Rachel's lips. "I'm sorry."

"I'm mad at you," Rachel whispered.

**And I'm thinking  
****I can't live without you  
****'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
****There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
****But I'll figure it out when all is said and done  
****Two is better than one  
****Two is better than one**

Quinn leaned in, capturing Rachel's lips with hers once again. This time immediately deepening the kiss, pulling away, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Again I'm not sure about it so it may get changed, but I might leave it so who knows! Anyway coming up we have the party! More of Reeve and Sam! I hope you guys really don't like either of them because they are about to cause some trouble for our girls! But if you want me to write them out I will lol at a later time! Anyway, you guy still liking this story! Or should I end it? What would you guys like to see happen at the party or after the party? Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	31. How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Song is How Will I Know-Whitney Houston

A/N: SOrry for the lack of updates guys! I've been fighting writer's block for this story, but my muse has returned! Just very slowly! Anyway, I hope you guys like this update. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Hmm," Rachel started, as she began to open her mouth she was interrupted with Quinn's lips on hers. "This," kiss, "will do," Rachel said, capturing Quinn's lips with hers once again.

"We could skip Puck's party."

Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's, "I told him I'd be there."

"You're a good friend."

"If I didn't say I would be there I would say we can go back to my house," Rachel said, lowering her hands almost to Quinn's rear. Quinn smiled, placing her hands on Rachel's and moving them up.

"No kissing game this time right?"

Rachel chuckled, "No kissing game unless you have a game we can play," she husked.

Quinn blushed, "No," she smiled.

"You're beautiful," Rachel said unexpectedly.

Quinn smiled shyly, brushing her nose against Rachel's. "I'm not."

"You are," Rachel whispered.

Quinn leaned in, giving Rachel a chaste kiss on her lips. "And you are a charmer."

"I try," Rachel smiled. "Well think we should head back into the gym and get Noah and Becky?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can try and fix things with Santana and Artie."

"That's between them. Brittany took your side."

"Santana's my friend. I want to fix things with her. And I want to fix things with Artie. Although I think Brittany and Santana belong together. And I can tell you the only thing I told Santana to do was fight for her."

"How come when I was with Sam you didn't fight for me?"

"I don't know. You always told me you were with Sam. I mean I did try. I flirted and you would flirt back."

"But you never tried to romance me out of our relationship."

"I didn't want you to resent me."

"How would I resent you?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to jump into my arms because I charmed you away from Sam. I would have fought for you. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Rachel paused. "But I would now. If Sam some how wooed you back to him there is no way I wouldn't fight for you."

"He'd never woo me back to him."

"Good to know," Rachel smiled, leaning in capturing Quinn's lips. Quinn brought her hands up to cup Rachel's cheeks. Rachel smiled into the kiss, pulling away. "Come on we should get back." Rachel took Quinn's hand leading her out of the auditorium and back into the gym.

"There you are!" Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel. "I'm sorry they yelled at you," Brittany said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"It's not your fault," Rachel replied.

"I've wanted Santana for as long as I can remember, but she never wanted anything more than sex with me. Now all the sudden I have a boy friend and she wants more."

"I'm sorry Brit," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around the other blonde girl's neck.

"It'll be alright," Rachel said, running her hand up and down Brittany's back.

Santana slowly approached the three, "Hey guys. Brit can I talk to you?"

"Not right now Santana. I just need time ok?"

Santana nodded, watching the ditzy blonde walk away from, "I'm not going to apologize to you for what I said. But I didn't have to attack you like I did," Santana said, turning toward Rachel. "I was just angry and took it out on you, but you did tell me to fight for her and," she stopped.

"I'm sorry Santana," Rachel interrupted her.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered.

"She knows how you feel Santana," Quinn said. "Let her come to you now."

"You think she'll actually come around?"

"Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you never know."

"You're right blondie."

"Do you really have to call me that?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled.

"You going to Puck's?"

"Yeah I need a drink after this night."

"We'll see you over there," Quinn smiled.

"Pretty girl," Puck smiled.

"Noah," Rachel smiled.

"Is everything all good?"

"I don't know I'm just ready to go."

"Me too."

"Where's Becky?"

Puck gave a crocked grin, pointing toward the dance floor, "She ditched me."

"Go girl! Who is that anyway."

"His name is Brad."

"What's his story?"

"AV Club, band, and Mathletes."

"He's good?"

"He's good," Puck answered.

"Will I have to kick his ass?"

"Not right now."

"Good to know. Think she'll want to leave?"

"Maybe?" Puck smiled. Rachel started walking toward the two.

"Why does he look familiar?"

Both Puck and Quinn shrugged, "They look cute together," Quinn said.

"Eh," Puck returned.

"Big plans for this party?" Quinn asked.

"The Puckasaurus will be released tonight. But usually Rachel's my wing woman. Can I still use her as my wing woman?"

"I'm not her keeper."

"I know but you like her and she likes you. I just don't want to screw that up for you too. I love Rach. She's my pretty girl, my wing woman. And I will say this to you, you hurt her, I hurt you. That is after you guys finally figure out what you are doing."

Quinn smiled, "You guys are something else."

"Hot Jews with attitude," Puck answered, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rachel!" Becky smiled, pulling away from Brad.

"Hey girly girl. Who's your friend?" Rachel asked.

"That's Brad," Becky smiled, leaning up to Rachel's ear, "between you and me he's kind of lame."

Rachel laughed, "Not the guy for you then?"

"No," Becky giggled.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah I'll tell the boy to hit the road."

"How about you let me do that."

"Rachel last time you talked to him he peed his pants!"

"Oh! I thought he looked familiar. So can I go talk to him?"

"Only if you be nice Missy," Becky smiled.

"Hey Brad!"

"Ah!" Brad yelled, running away.

"Wow," Becky said amused. "Can you teach me that?"

"I didn't do anything."

"It's good thing I thought he was boring Rachel."

Rachel smiled, wrapping her arm around Becky's shoulder, "Let's go girly girl. You're coming to Puck's right?"

"Yes Rachel I told you five times already!"

Rachel laughed, "You excited."

"Yeah! It's my first party well since I've been a Cheerio!"

"Alright you guys ready?" Puck asked, sticking his arm out. Becky snaked her arm through his.

"What did you say to that kid?" Quinn asked.

"Hi."

"And he took off like that?"

"Last time I talked to him I guess I made him pee his pants."

"Charming."

"I am charming. I don't recall what I actually did to him."

"So you messed up Becky's chance at love."

"No she found him lame."

"I think she hangs out with you too much," Quinn replied.

Rachel laughed, "She does not. She's with you more. Therefore, princess it's you that she is hanging out with too much."

"Well that's probably better anyway. Least she won't be staring at girl's asses and punching lockers and people."

"Hey the only girl's ass I stare at is yours."

"Now."

"Ever," Rachel said, "Ok that's not entirely true, but your ass was the only one I ever called cute and nice."

Quinn glared at her playfully, "I'm glad she isn't like you."

"But you like me."

"No," Quinn joked.

"No?"

Quinn shook her head, "No," she repeated, bumping Rachel's shoulder with hers, as the girls walked out of the school.

"I find that impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

Rachel smiled, "Well I tend to make the impossible possible."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well you're hanging off my arm."

Quinn blushed, "You actually thought that?"

"Princess you were with Sam. And I say this with heart, but you guys were Ken and Barbie, meant to be together. And I am a pain in the ass troublemaker with a record."

"Well yeah you are a pain in the ass troublemaker with a record, but a charming, _cute_, sweet pain in the ass troublemaker with a record."

"I'm not cute," Rachel huffed.

"You are," Quinn smiled. "And I will say that over and eve," Rachel's lips captured Quinn's lips. Rachel pulled away, "I was in the middle of saying something."

"Yeah, yeah about how cute I am."

"You guys are the slowest walkers!" Puck shouted from the limo roof.

"Yeah!" Becky agreed, popping up through the roof.

Both girls laughed, running to the limo.

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn took another shot, followed by a beer. She was losing at Beer Pong badly. Rachel smiled as Quinn actually made the ball in the cup.

"I got one!" Quinn exclaimed, jumping up and down. She wrapped her arms around Finn.

"Finally," Finn joked.

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"That was the point," Finn said.

"Be nice!" Rachel laughed, Quinn turned to face Rachel, wrapping her in a hug.

"I think I'm losing."

"You are princess."

"That's because Finn is my partner."

"Hey you told me I wasn't allowed to be your partner," Rachel said.

"So you went and got Finn he's just as bad if not worse than you."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know."

"Throw the ball!" Quinn laughed. Finn threw the ball missing the cup, "Nice one Finn that was our last shot." Rachel leaned forward, resting her forehead against Quinn's cheek. "We lost," she said sadly. Rachel laughed softly.

"Quinn!" Mercedes said, walking toward the two girls. "Girl come sing with me!" Mercedes exclaimed, pulling Quinn toward the karaoke machine. Rachel watched the two girls begin to sing Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know._

"Hey pretty girl."

"Noah," Rachel smiled. "Has the Puckasaurus been released?"

"I have my eye on a couple of people."

"They are?"

"That blonde over there," Puck said, pointing to girl leaving against the wall, talking with another girl. "And that one," he said, pointing to a brunette sitting on the couch next to Mike. "They are both hot, which one would you go for."

"I tend to lean more toward the blondes."

"I'll take the brunette then."

Rachel laughed, "Where's Becky?"

"With Brittany. Is Quinn singing karaoke?"

Rachel smiled, walking toward them, Puck following her, "Yeah she is." Puck smiled, leaving Rachel to go talk to the brunette on the couch.

"How will I know (Don't trust your feelings). How will I know. How will I know (Love can be deceiving). How will I know. How will I know if he really loves me. I say a prayer with every heart beat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things. How will I know if he's thinking of me..I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak). Falling in love is all bitter sweet. This love is strong why do I feel weak," Quinn sang. She put down the microphone, running toward Rachel. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Oh jeez!" Rachel said, stumbling backward a bit before catching herself. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Quinn laughed. "Are you?"

"Always."

Quinn's eyes scanned the party, "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, turning to look where Quinn was looking. Sam had wandered in and was now talking to a random girl. He turned walking toward Brittany and Becky. Next thing they heard was a splash and laughter coming from Sam. Rachel pulled away from Quinn, making her way toward Sam. He was holding a now empty glass. She looked beyond him at Becky and Brittany, who were now covered in beer. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel shouted, suddenly lunging at the blond haired boy. Quinn tried to pull Rachel back but she was to strong. Santana started after the blonde, but was stopped when Brittany put her hand on her shoulder. Santana was soon by Brittany's side, talking softly to her. Brittany had her arm protectively wrapped around Becky.

"Puck!" Quinn shouted. Sam landed a punch against Rachel's cheek. She brought her hand up, punching him in the eye and nose. Puck ran in between the two, punching Sam in the stomach. Sam stumbled backward into Finn and Mike. He tried lunging again, but the two held him back.

"What the hell is your problem!" Rachel shouted, bringing her hand up to her cheek.

"You are my problem. Ever since you got here! You think you're all high and mighty! You're a punk! You have everyone fooled! Quinn's only with you because she pities you! That's the only reason why anyone is around you because they pity you!" Quinn walked toward Sam, stepping in front of Puck and Rachel. "Quinn," Sam said softly. Quinn brought her hand up, slapping him hard across the face.

"Get out of here! Now!" Quinn screamed.

Sam stumbled out of Finn's grasp, tripping over himself. "He smells like a brewery," Mike said. "I don't like what he did, but I gotta make sure the dude gets home safe."

Quinn nodded, turning to Rachel before she could say anything Rachel was moving toward Brittany and Becky. Becky was crying into Brittany's side. "Becky," Rachel started. Becky lunged forward into Rachel, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. "Shhh," Rachel cooed. "Want me to take you home?"

"No," Becky said. "I don't want to run away. I'm here to have a good time!"

Rachel smiled, "Good girl."

"Brittany and I need clothes," Becky said confidently, wiping away her tears.

"How about we all lose our clothes!" Puck announced.

"I like that!" Finn agreed

Brittany, Santana, Becky, Quinn and Rachel all sent glares at the boys, "Bad idea?" Puck asked with a smile. "Come on girls. You can wear something of my mom's," he said.

"Rachel," Becky started. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thanks," Becky giggled, as Puck lifted her over his shoulder. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"You are taking too long and I need a Pong partner."

"Noah I don't drink!" Becky giggled.

"That's ok cause I do."

Rachel smiled, bringing her hand up to her cheek. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her toward the hall way and into a room. "I'm going to have a bruise," Rachel said, leaning against the closed door.

"So will Sam," Quinn replied.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Rachel asked, turning to face her. Quinn smiled, bringing her index finger and middle finger up to her lips, pressing a kiss against them. She then pressed her fingers lightly against Rachel's cheek. She smiled again, leaning down, placing chaste kisses against Rachel's cheek gently. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Quinn whispered, her lips brushing against Rachel's cheek.

Rachel turned her head so she could look into Quinn's eyes, "I don't want to be a punk. And I don't want you to pity me," she whispered.

"I've never pitied you don't ever think that. And I don't think you're a punk," Quinn paused, looking down shyly. "I think you're a knight," Quinn whispered, leaning in capturing Rachel's lips with hers, deepening the kiss by licking her bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Quinn brought both of her hands up to cup Rachel's cheek, lightly caressing them with her thumbs. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's hips, pushing her forward. Their tongues danced with one another, as Quinn moved her hands to tangle in Rachel's chocolate locks. Rachel broke the kiss, kissing up Quinn's jaw line, then down her neck. Quinn turned her head so Rachel could have more access to her neck. Quinn felt the back of her knees hit the bed, she brought her hands up to Rachel's cheeks. She turned her head to capture Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss. Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel's. Quinn slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing her hand down from Rachel's cheeks, down her arms, taking her hands with hers. She brought both of her hands up to her lips, kissing each knuckle.

Rachel smiled adoringly down at the blonde cheerleader that was looking shyly up at her, while kissing her hand. Rachel released one of Quinn's hands, bringing it up her Quinn's cheek. Quinn leaned into Rachel's touch. With her other hand Rachel brought Quinn's hand up to her lips, kissing it. She opened her hand, kissing the palm and then her wrist. Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling. Rachel released Quinn's other hand, letting it fall to her lap. She brought her now free hand up to Quinn's jaw line, running her thumb over Quinn's lips. Rachel leaned down, replacing her thumb with her lips against Quinn's. Quinn slowly started moving back on the bed. Rachel followed, placing her knee in between Quinn's legs, while she placed her other one on the side of Quinn's leg. Quinn lied down, pulling Rachel atop her. Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Rachel's tongue explored every inch of Quinn's mouth. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss. Rachel broke the kiss, kissing the corner of Quinn's mouth, to her chin, up her jaw line, down her neck, lightly sucking and licking. Quinn turned her head so Rachel could have more access to her neck.

"Rachel!" Becky yelled, knocking on the door. "You better come out this instant."

Rachel pulled her lips away from Quinn's neck, resting her forehead against Quinn's cheek. Rachel started laughing in Quinn's neck, causing Quinn to laugh, "She has great timing," Rachel whispered, placing her hands on both sides of Quinn's head, pushing herself up. Quinn turned her head, looking up at Rachel. Both girls' faces were flushed. Rachel leaned down, brushing her nose softly against Quinn's before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Rachel removed herself from Quinn, standing up from the bed.

"Rachel!" Becky yelled once more.

"I'm coming," Rachel replied with a laugh.

"You better be keeping it in your pants!" Rachel laughed, walking toward the door. Quinn sat up fixing her hair, making herself presentable.

"How do I look?" Quinn asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Beautiful," Rachel smiled. Quinn blushed, looking down shyly.

"Rachel!" Becky yelled, lifting her hand to the still closed door, but Rachel was quicker opening it. "Rachel I can't find Quinn and Tina said you came this way with someone and I don't know why you would close and lock the door unless you were," Becky trailed off. "How could you do that to Quinn! I thought you liked her and even though you are," Rachel pushed the door open more, revealing Quinn. "In here with Quinn. Oh. Someone said she went outside. Hi Quinn," Becky giggled.

"Hi Becky," Quinn smiled.

"Sorry about yelling at you."

"It's ok," Rachel smiled.

"I did have a reason for coming to get you."

Rachel laughed, "Ok."

"There's someone's looking for you."

"Who?"

* * *

Who is looking for Rachel? Any ideas? I hope you liked this fluffy chapter! cause there's waay more coming up! That is if you want more? So should I keep going? What would you guys like to read? MOre Rachel/QUinn banter? More Quinn/Rachel fluffy moments? It's up to you cause I love to hear what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	32. Can I be Your Juliet?

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: Hey everyone! How's everyone? I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been like crazy busy! But I still like writing this story if you guys are still interested in reading! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Kind of a filler chapter.

* * *

"I don't know but he's pretty good looking,' Becky smiled.

"Should I be jealous?" Quinn smiled.

"Hmm maybe," Rachel smiled and winked. Rachel stuck out her hand toward Quinn. Quinn smiled, taking the bad girl's hand. "But you see you're pretty good looking. And I bet this guy won't look half as good as you." Quinn smiled, leaning in, placing a chaste kiss against Rachel's lips. The girls followed Becky out of the room.

"Here's Rachel!" Becky shouted, heading toward Puck.

"Rachel!"

"Oh my God!" Rachel instantly dropped Quinn's hand, running toward the dark haired boy. She leaped in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her from the ground, spinning her. Quinn watched as the dark haired boy and girl embraced. She could feel the jealousy rising in her, but she wanted to push it back down. "What are you doing? Why are you here at this party? AH! I can't believe you actually came!" Rachel said, letting go of the boy then bringing him back in.

"Well I was thinking about you and I knew a couple of people that went to this school. And then as soon as you asked me to come I knew I had to be here."

"Oh my God! I'm so glad to see you Blaine!"

"You too Rach," he smiled, leaning in close to her ear, "So who's the hot blonde behind you who's been looking at her feet since I hugged you?"

"Oh! Quinn!" Rachel turned, grabbing her hand, pulling her toward her. "Quinn this is Blaine. We've known each other for years. We were always in competition with one another because I was a V.A. and he's a Warblar. He was actually the first person that ever bailed me out of jail well him and his dad."

"The infamous Quinn. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to put a face to the name and what a beautiful face that it."

Quinn smiled blushing, "Nice meeting you."

"So you're looking really good," Blaine smiled, turning toward Rachel.

"I'm going to go over," Quinn paused, "there. With Santana. Yeah away," she stumbled.

"Wait," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand with hers. "Please stay."

"Please stay," Blaine smiled. "Rachel has gone on and on about you."

"She has?"

"Yes. On and on. I couldn't get her to shut the one day."

"Oh?" Quinn asked, smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I can't believe how good you look. I swear it's been forever since I saw you."

"Yeah well what can I say I'm hot," Rachel smiled.

"Watch it or your head won't fit through the door," Quinn said.

"Oh! I like her! She can keep up with you!"

"So I have this boy I'd like you to meet," Rachel smiled.

"I don't know Rach remember what happened last time?"

"He only wanted to get close to you to get close to me."

"Yeah well trust me this kid wants nothing to do with me and actually it grossed him out when I threatened to kiss him."

"Wow. That doesn't happen often," Blaine smiled.

"I know!" Rachel smiled. "Is Kurt here?" she asked, turning toward Quinn.

"Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he?"

"Gay?" Blaine finished. "Gay as Ru-Paul. Minus the whole drag thing. Don't care for it. Girls clothes tend to itch and be tight in places I'd rather not speak of."

Quinn chuckled, "You're trying to play match maker?" she directed toward Rachel with a laugh.

"What?"

"Oh sweetie," Blaine said. "She's been trying to play match maker for me since we met and it always back fires. I think every time she's found someone they always end up falling for her."

"I can't see why?" Quinn returned.

"I can list several reasons why princess."

"I'm sure and I can watch as you get stuck in the door."

"Quinn! Want to be my Pong partner? Noah is awful!" Becky giggled.

"Sure!"

"You have to drink all my drinks though since I don't drink."

Quinn laughed, "It was nice meeting you Blaine."

"You as well Quinn," Blaine smiled, turning to face Rachel, who was watching Quinn walk away. "It's rude to stare."

"It's impossible not to stare," Rachel smiled.

"So that's Quinn huh?"

"That's her."

"So you finally got her?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. Rachel walked through the crowd, Blaine following behind her. They walked out the back door to the patio.

"Quinn and I aren't really anything. We've gone on dates and we kiss, but we haven't labeled anything."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Well you don't do relationships Rach. You haven't since I met you."

"She's different."

Blaine smiled, "How?"

"Because she's smart, funny, beautiful, adorable, sweet when she wants to be, bitchy when she needs to be. And she knows about my past well a little bit anyway."

"Somebody's in love," Blaine sang.

"I am not!" Rachel defended. "I'm not. I can't be."

Blaine looked at her questioningly, "Why can't you."

He was interrupted when Noah opened the door, "Pretty girl Quinn's about to dance on my dining room table and she's slowly stripping."

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, running into the house.

"Woah," Puck stopped Blaine, placing his hand on his chest. "Who are you? And what are your intentions with Rachel?"

"I'm Blaine. I've known Rachel for a couple years so my only intentions with her are friendship."

"Ok you try anything with her you'll have to deal with me."

"Rachel's not really my type."

"She's everyone's type dude."

"While she is beautiful, I just don't find girls attractive."

"Oh. Alright then want to go watch Rachel try and get Quinn off the table?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled.

"I'm Puck."  
"Blaine," he said, walking back into the house and into the dining room.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel! Catch me!" Quinn yelled before jumping off the table into the brunette's arms. Quinn jumped and Rachel caught her effortlessly, Quinn's arms immediately wrapped around Rachel's neck, while Rachel's wrapped around Quinn's waist. Quinn laughed into Rachel's shoulder then moved her head to look into the bad girl's eyes. "You caught me," she whispered.

"I'll always catch you," Rachel whispered back.

Quinn giggled, "We lost Beer Pong. We only got one ball in! And I had to drink all the cups! Rachel all the cups!" she slurred.

"Oh man."

"Where's that really cute Ru-Paul?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah! Where's he?" she slurred.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Quinn he's gay."

"So Kurt kissed Brittany."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So did you kiss him?"

"No."

"I would. He's very cute."

"He'd probably run away from you."

"Like Kurt ran from you?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled. Quinn leaned forward brushing her nose against Rachel's.

"I'm ready to go."

"It's still early."

"I'm bored and I'd rather just spend time with you."

"Alright. Let me find Blaine."

"I'll come with you. I want to kiss him."

"Quinn."

"What? He's very cute."

"And very gay."

"Yeah well he's still kissable."

"What am I?"

"You're kissable too. But I don't just want to kiss you," Quinn husked.

"Quinn," Rachel started.

Soon Black Eyed Peas _Time the Dirty Bit_ filled the room, "Ah!" Quinn screamed.

"Owe!" Rachel said, pulling away from the blonde.

"I love this song!" Quinn screamed, grabbing Rachel's hand, pulling her to the make shift dance floor, also grabbing Mercedes hand. "I've had the time of my life. And I've never felt this way before. And I swear this is true. And I owe it all to you. Oh I've had had the time of my life. And I've never felt this way before. And I swear this is true. And I owe it all to you. Dirt Bit!" Quinn and Mercedes sang, while Rachel slowly backed away, causing Quinn to take Mercedes other hand. Rachel laughed, feeling an arm wrap around her neck and one wrap around her waist.

"Look at me I have two hot boys hanging on me," Rachel smiled, looking to her left to see Blaine and to her right to see Puck.

"Pretty girl Quinn is very drunk."

"Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em all your worth!" Quinn sang loudly and sharply.

Rachel laughed, "Well she's having fun."

"Singing Firework during The Time Dirty Bit," Blaine said.

"It's cute," Rachel smiled adoringly.

"Mr. Kissable!" Quinn yelled.

"She's so talking me dude," Puck said. "Jealous?"

"No because she isn't talking to you. She's talking to him," Rachel smiled, pointing at Blaine.

"Me?"

Quinn stumbled toward them, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. "Hi Mr. Kissable," she smiled at Blaine.

"Hi," he laughed.

"You should have kissed him Rachel," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled, "I have no interest in kissing him nor does he have any interest in kissing me."

"Puck you should kiss him," Quinn smiled.

"I'll kiss pretty girl, but Blaine not my type dude."

"He's mine," Quinn nodded.

Puck laughed, receiving a glare from Rachel. "Boy is fine!" Mercedes said, checking out Blaine. "Hi I'm Mercedes."

"Blaine," he said, holding out his hand toward Mercedes.

"Rachel," Quinn started.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I have to tell you something."

"If it's that you want to kiss Blaine. I got that."

"No," Quinn said, leaning in close to Rachel's ear so that she could only hear. "It's what I want to do to you," Quinn said sexily.

Rachel swallowed hard, "What's that?"

"Take me home and I'll show you instead of just tell you," Quinn whispered. Rachel blushed. Quinn pulled away with a sexy smile, "Mr. Kissable I'm glad I met you."

"You too Quinn."

"Puck. Yeah," Quinn said, walking away from them.

"I don't even get a proper bye?"

"Bye Noah," Rachel said, kissing his check.

"Now there's a proper bye. Thank you pretty girl."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Blaine," she said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Night."

"Hey I should introduce you to Kurt," Puck smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile, heading out outside. Quinn was dancing and singing in the grass, then running to the closest car. "Rachel open the door I'm cold!" Quinn said, trying to open the car door.

"Quinn that's not my ca," the alarm sounded. "Quinn!"

"Opps," she giggled, running toward another car.

"Quinn don't that's," another alarm. Before Quinn could run to another car and set off yet another alarm, Rachel grabbed Quinn by the waist.

Quinn giggled, "Hi," she whispered.

Rachel chuckled, "Hi princess."

"I like when you call me princess."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you I'm not your Juliet?"

"Vaguely, but yes."

"Can I be your Juliet now?"

"As long as I can be your Romeo." Quinn shook her head. "No?" Rachel said sadly.

"No because you're my Rachel. And that is better than Romeo." Rachel smiled. "I'm hungry," Quinn replied, pulling out of Rachel's grasp. She made her way to another car, grabbing the handle.

"Quinn that's not," another alarm sounded. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, grabbing onto the blonde's hand. Rachel guided Quinn to her car, opening the passenger door for her.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I drove you."

"You don't want me to drive your car?"

"No you've had a little too much to drink."

"Can we get tacos?"

"You want tacos?"

"And chicken nuggets."

"Yeah?"

"And pancakes."

"Anything else?"

"Bacon and pizza."

"You're going to have a whole buffet there."

"Can we go to a buffet?"

Rachel laughed, leaning in placing a chaste kiss against Quinn's lips. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted food."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"You want ice cream?"

"I want peaches."

"You're cute," Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand in hers.

"No you're cute," Quinn laughed.

"No I'm not cute."

"No you're sexy, beautiful, hot, blah blah. But you will always be cute to me," Quinn giggled, bringing Rachel's hand up to her lips, kissing it. "So this is technically our third date."

"This constitutes as a date?"

"Well sure the dance was kind of a non date, but I didn't like that. You picked me up, gave me a flower that's a date."

"Well technically this would only be the second date."

"No third. You did that wonderful winter wonderland, which could have gone better than it did. Then we went shopping. And then tonight. That's three," Quinn slurred, holding up three fingers.

"Ok so three dates then," Rachel smiled.

Quinn let her fingers caress up Rachel's arm, "And you _know_ what happens after the third date."

* * *

So what did you guys think? I wanted to give you guys a few chapter of fluff before the drama starts! Thats' right you didn't think there would jutst be hapy times right? So what did you think of drunk Quinn and what do you want to happen next? What would you guys like to read? Are you guys still liking this story? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am very sorry for the lack of updates. They will probably be posted every Sunday from now on unless I get the chapter perfected before that =)! Thanks for reading!


	33. What Happens On The Third Date?

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. The song is by Sophia called Very First Time. Lyrics are in bold.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews, favoriting everything. You guys make me want to write this story especially if you enjoy reading it =)! So anyway thanks for reading so far. Hope you are still enjoying! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"What happens on the third date?" Rachel laughed.

"You know," Quinn husked.

"Hate to break it to you princess, but we are past our third date. If you are counting our shopping trip."

"Our first date was at Breadstix! I gave you my check! It wasn't the Winter Wonderland!" Quinn laughed. "So then we are behind!" she exclaimed, leaning over the console. She kissed Rachel's neck, lightly biting and sucking.

Rachel smiled, "You have to stop."

"Why?" Quinn asked, licking a trail up Rachel's neck.

"Because I might crash this car."

"So pull over," Quinn said, kissing back down Rachel's neck.

"As much I would love to, I'd like to get home."

"Fine," Quinn pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't pout princess."

"I am."

"You're cute and look we're here. See didn't take too long," Rachel smiled, getting out of the car. She walked over to Quinn's door, opening it for her. Quinn got out, walking past Rachel. Rachel smiled, closing the door. She was pinned against the door with Quinn's lips attached to hers. Rachel moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn smiled into the kiss, placing her hands atop Rachel's moving them down. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Moving your hands," Quinn whispered, her lips brushing Rachel's.

"To your ass?"

"Mmmhmm," Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled, capturing Quinn's lips once again as she pulled Quinn's body closer by her rear. Quinn moaned into the kiss.

"We should go inside," Rachel said, pulling away. She took Quinn's hand, pulling her toward the house. "Do you want some water?"

"Can you make me some waffles?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"How about in the morning?" Rachel asked, resting her hands on Quinn's hips. She leaned in, kissing the tip of Quinn's nose.

Quinn giggled, capturing Rachel's lips, gripping the front of her shirt, pulling her to her. Rachel smiled into the kiss, slowly walking toward Quinn. Quinn was slowly walking backward, stumbling over herself, but was held up by Rachel.

Once outside Rachel's room, Rachel opened the door, pushing Quinn against the now open door. Rachel pulled away, both girls trying to catch their breaths. Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn's. "I'm sleepy," Quinn said softly.

Rachel smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips, "Come on," she whispered, pulling Quinn by her hands.

"I want you to keep kissing me," Quinn giggled.

"Do you now?" Quinn nodded, capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn pushed off the door, walking forward as Rachel walked backward toward the bed. Rachel felt the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down pulling Quinn with her. Quinn's hands found the hem of Rachel's shirt, moving her hand underneath the fabric. Rachel broke the kiss with a smile. Quinn smiled back at her. "As much as I would love to continue, you are drunk princess."

"No I'm fine," Quinn replied. Rachel smiled, moving Quinn to sit on the bed.

"I have to get up real quick."

"Hurry back!" Quinn said, collapsing onto the bed. Rachel smiled, walking toward her dresser, taking out some clothes.

"Quinn do you want," Rachel stopped when she noticed the girl was asleep. Rachel smiled and shook her head. She changed her clothes, climbing back into bed she shifted Quinn so now her head was up on the pillows. Rachel draped the covers over Quinn before settling next to her. Rachel turned her head, watching Quinn sleep peacefully beside her. She brought her hand up to Quinn's face, allowing her index finger to trace over it. Quinn's eyes fluttered open, giving Rachel a small smile, before scooting closer to the bad girl. Quinn laid her head down on Rachel's shoulder, resting her forehead in the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel lowered her left arm, resting it on Quinn's back, running it up and down the length of her back soothingly, while her other hand rested on Quinn's hip. Quinn closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. Rachel smiled down at the blonde girl adoringly, kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes.

* * *

Rachel felt a soft pair of lips slowly kissing up her neck, "Mmm morning."

"Hi," Quinn whispered.

Rachel opened her eyes, pulling Quinn closer to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I have before," Quinn paused, "I didn't think you cuddled?"

"I didn't sing either until you came along."

Quinn smiled, snuggling closer to the dark haired girl. "Can we stay like this?"

Rachel smiled sadly, "I would love to but I have community service today."

"You can service me. I'm part of the community."

"Oh yeah? And how can I service you?"

"By being my comfy pillow."

"I would love that as part of my community service, but I don't think my probation officer would like that very much."

"We tell him to join."

"Oh ewe! Gross."

Quinn scrunched her nose, "Don't know why I said that."

Rachel chuckled, "So did you know that you are a horny drunk?"

"I am not!"

"Princess you are. You wanted me to pull over in the car."

"I probably just wanted to kiss you."

"You moved my hands to your ass."

"Did not."

"Did too," Rachel laughed.

"Now you're just making up stories."

Rachel smiled, "Ok princess." Quinn glared at her, disentangling herself from Rachel, but Rachel pulled her back into her. "Would you like to do something tonight?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On what we would be doing?"

"You see it's all up here," Rachel said, pointing to her head.

"Well you should have it come out here," Quinn said, bringing her finger up to Rachel's lips.

Rachel kissed Quinn's finger, "Oh but there's a price for that," she said, moving her lips against Quinn's finger.

"Hmm…what could it be?"

"Only a kiss," Rachel smiled.

"I think I'll let you keep it a surprise."

"It's on you then if you don't like it."

"I don't care."

"Ok then I have to call Noah, Finn, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Mercedes, basically everyone from Glee Club."

"What why?"

"Well because my idea floating up here," Rachel said, pointing to her head, "was flag football."

"What? Are aren't serious!"

"Yeah doesn't that sound fun!" Rachel exclaimed, getting out of bed. She crossed her room to her bathroom, smiling.

"Are you for real?" Rachel just shrugged. "Rachel?" Rachel grinned, closing her bathroom door.

Rachel came out a few minutes later, leaning down she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "I'm going to make you waffles if you want to freshen up."

"Why so I can get dirty again?"

"Well yeah. You can always stay on the sidelines and cheer."

"I'll cheer for whatever team you aren't on."

"Mean! No waffles for you."

"I don't want your waffles anyway."

"You did last night," Rachel said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Today is a brand new day and I don't want them," Quinn replied.

"Oh you will cause you once you see me eating them and the orgasm in my mouth it's causing, you'll want my waffles," Rachel husked.

Quinn blushed, pushing Rachel away, "Go away," she smiled. Rachel moved around the bed, heading out the door, "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your aunt?"

"Some cheerleading conference. She left right after the dance last night."

"Man."

"What?"

"Every time she comes back from one of those things we have this crazy new routine that is basically impossible."

"Awe. I'm sorry."

"Why do I feel like that was sincere."

"Because it wasn't," Rachel chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't like you."

"Oh but you do."

"No I really don't."

"Princess you wouldn't be in my bed cuddling with me if you didn't."

"Hey I had alcohol in me."

"Oh so you're blaming the alcohol."

"Yes. Sober you wouldn't get me here."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded.

"We'll see about that," Rachel smiled. "I'll start on breakfast because I have to get to my probation officer by 11 and it's 9:30."

"Why do you have to have a record?"

"Because it will add to my biography later in life," Rachel said, leaving the room. Quinn rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"So why would there be a biography written about you anyway?" Quinn asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you know? I'm going to be a famous mob boss."

"Oh really?"

"No not really. I'm going to a famous surfer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And maybe a gold medalist."

"In what sport?"

"Snow boarding? Or perhaps swimming," Rachel smiled, facing Quinn, leaning against the counter. She placed her hands on Quinn's hips bringing her to her.

"I kind of like the mob boss thing. You have this total baddie thing going and it's like you mess with friends or family watch out. You'd totally be Romeo/White Knight."

"Hmm," Rachel smiled, leaning in capturing Quinn's lips. Quinn brought her hands up, cupping Rachel's cheeks.

Quinn broke the kiss, frowning, "You alright?"

"My Dad's really taken with you. You charmed him alright."

"That's good right?"

"He's religious. My parents both are. I'm not gay Rachel."

"Ok," Rachel said confused.

"You're the only girl I've ever had feelings for and probably the only one I ever will," Quinn sighed.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

Rachel smiled sadly, "How about we eat?"

Quinn nodded, "How did your parents react when you told them?"

"Told them what?"

"That you were, you know?"

"To be honest I never did. When Daddy passed away the only interest I had was music, Sex, boys and or girls weren't even on my radar. And after Dad and I well we never really talked about anything because most of the time he was away. And I was sleeping with both guys and girls."

"Oh."

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" she answered distracted. Instead of asking her question Rachel just took Quinn's hand with hers, giving her a soft smile. "I'm sorry," Quinn replied. "I just have a bunch of thoughts, running through my head."

"It's alright."

They girls finished, and got ready. "Do you still want to do something with me tonight?" she asked as they were driving to Quinn's.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. "But only if it's just you. I saw enough of everyone last night," she answered, as Rachel pulled into the driveway.

"Ok," Rachel chuckled, leaning over the console to place a kiss against Quinn's cheek. Quinn quickly pulled away before Rachel reached her.

"Sorry it's just," Quinn started.

"No worries," Rachel smiled sadly. "I'll pick you up later at 7?." Quinn nodded, getting out of the car. Rachel wasn't sure what to make of this new situation. Quinn seemed fine with everything going on, but then suddenly she pulled away. She slowly backed out of the driveway, losing herself in her thoughts.

"Hi sweetheart!" Russell greeted.

"Hi Daddy."

"How was the dance?"

"Lame?"

"Aren't they always?"

"Mostly."

"So nothing exciting happened?"

"No."

"Well Rachel seems like a fun time."

"She is," Quinn smiled.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you about her."

Quinn's eyes widened in fear, "What is it Daddy?"

"Well I have a buddy at the police station and says that she's a trouble maker."

"She's changed a lot since coming here."

"I believe you. I just want you to be careful."

"I will Daddy."

"I don't want a call from the police saying you're in jail."

Quinn smiled, "You won't."

"Good girl. And tell her to stay out of there I like that girl." Quinn smiled then sighed, making her way up to her room.

* * *

A few hours later her door bell sounded. "Rachel! How good to see you."

"You too sir."

"Did you enjoy the dance?"

"Not really. I'm not a huge fan of dances."

"I wasn't either. I thought it was a joke when I was in school."

"They still are," Rachel smiled.

"I think Quinn is still getting ready. She said you guys are meeting up with a bunch of people."

"Yeah. I tried to get to play Flag Football but she kept turning it down. So I told her we'd all go out after. She agreed to that."

"That's my girly girl for you," Russell replied. Quinn came down the stairs, "Sweetheart you look beautiful." Rachel's eyes traveled up and down the length of Quinn's body, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her. Russell turned his attention back to Rachel. "Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel came out of her trance, "I'm sorry?" Quinn blushed.

Russell chuckled, "Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh umm there's this boathouse that Finn's mom's boss owns and we are going to hang out there."

"Ok. Well you two have fun," Russell replied, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy."

Rachel led Quinn out the door. Rachel made her way to the driver's side door, leaving Quinn to open her own door. Quinn cocked her eyebrow, opened her own door. "I didn't need your dad to see me actually doing something nice for you."

"Rach," Quinn said.

Rachel took a deep breath in and out. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry about earlier. I just had a lot on my mind. I'm really sorry," Quinn replied, taking Rachel's hand with hers. "So are we really going to a boat house?"

"No you told your dad that we were meeting a bunch of people so I just said that. I figured we can just go back to my house and eat and watch movies if you wanted."

"I'd like that," Quinn smiled, trying to push the thoughts of her father and mother's religious views in the back of her mind. "Rachel I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Rachel replied, trying to brush off the incident. "So I tried to make dinner."

"Tried?"

"Well it kinda burnt."

"How bad is 'kinda burnt'?"

"All black and very well done," Rachel chuckled. "So I ordered a pizza from this place that uses non dairy cheese."

"Non dairy cheese?"

"It exist," Rachel smiled, pulling into her driveway. She walked over to Quinn's door, opening it for her. Quinn took Rachel's hand with hers.

Rachel led them to her door, when she was pulled back into Quinn. "Hi," she whispered, giving the bad girl a chaste kiss on her lips.

Rachel pulled away, "Hi," she whispered back.

"Let's go eat I'm starving!" Rachel smiled, pulling Quinn by her hand toward the house.

While the two girls ate soft music played in the back ground. When they finished Quinn took Rachel's hand, leading her to the middle of the living room floor. All Quinn's thought about her parents disappeared when Rachel looked at her with her chocolate eyes. Soemthing in them made her feel safe, protected from everything. Piano and a steady beat filled the air. Quinn placed Rachel's hand on her waist. She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. She placed her other hand on Rachel's collar bone moving it up to her shoulder then back down, then up to rest on Rachel's neck, her thumb caressing Rachel's jaw line. Rachel smiled, placing her free on Quinn's wrist, caressing up and down her arm.

**Show me what you mean boy cause I could get used to this  
****Obsessed with your sexiness its you that's in my heart.  
****And I know what you're tryin' to do**

Quinn leaned forward, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "I don't know this song," she whispered. They began to sway with the music.

Rachel smiled shyly, "**You're making me work for you. Makin' me fuss over you. I can't help if I'm in love. And I know with that look in your eye my baby that you want me too**," she sang softly.

Quinn smiled, leaning in closer to Rachel.

Rachel continued, "**For the very first time I've got this strangest feeling. In my mind I'm thinking of what to do. For the very first time don't wanna lose this feeling. The best time I have is with you,**"she sang, brushing her lips against Quinn's with each word.

Quinn took another step forward, closing the distance between their closed the gap between their lips.

**Unashamed of showing my affection  
****Just spend a little time with you  
****Stay up late on the phone to you  
****I can't believe what I feel inside  
****And I know with that look in your eye, my baby, that you want me too**

Quinn's tongue traced Rachel's bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

**For the very first time I've got this strangest feeling  
****In my mind I'm thinking of what to do  
****For the very first time don't wanna lose this feeling  
****The best time I have is with you.**

Rachel moaned softly into the kiss. She broke the kiss, kissing the side of Quinn's mouth moving to her chin down the center of her neck and up. She stopped in the middle, licking and sucking on her pulse point. Quinn moaned softly, turning her head so Rachel could have more access to it.

"Oh God," Quinn moaned.

Rachel continued kissing up Quinn's neck, reaching her ear she took the lobe between her teeth biting softly. "**For the very first time I've got this strangest feeling. In my mind I'm thinking of what to do. For the very first time don't wanna lose this feeling. The best time I have is with you**," Rachel sang softly, brushing the outside of Quinn's ear. She placed a chaste kiss against her cheek, then the corner of her mouth.

**I've seen the tide written on the floor, yeah  
****You've got my hand if you ever really need it  
****Anytime if you think you'd fall  
****I'm with you I'm with you**

Rachel captured Quinn's lips once again, licking her bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Their tongues soon began a dance they both knew well.

**Don't really need a second invitation  
****Give me something to look forward to  
****All I want is a little love nation to be with you  
****I got the strangest feeling don't wanna lose this meaning baby baby  
****I feel so alive for the very first **

Quinn broke the kiss, placing chaste kisses against Rachel's lips, and then deepening the kiss once again.

**For the very first time I've got this strangest feeling  
****In my mind I'm thinking of what to do  
****For the very first time don't wanna lose this feeling  
****The best time I have is with you. **

Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "There's something I want to ask you," Rachel whispered.

"I have something I want to ask you too."

* * *

So what do you think they have to ask each other? The song is a great song by Sophia called Very First Time. I recently heard it and fell in love with it. So you guys should definitely check it out! So this chapter was a little bit fluffy, but hold on everyone things are going to get a little bumpy. Coming up we have emotions running wild, The Fabrays, Bad Ass Rachel, a first time, a jealous Quinn, a jealous Rachel, Aunt Sue/Coach Sylvester, Rachel's Dad, just lots more that is if you all want it? What do you guys think? Are you still interested? I hope you are because my muse is coming back for this story and new episode will be starting a week from today yay! I'm so excited so I have more to work with next week! But you may not get an update next Sunday it may be earlier or later I'm not too sure, but just a warning! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And let me know what you guys would like to read and/or any suggestions! Thanks!


	34. Dad Comes to Town and Brings Drama

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. However a new character is going to be introduced so I own her.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while life got in the way and I just got really busy. Anyway, thanks you to everyone who have reviewed and favorited! I can't belive you guys still like this story and I hope you continue to like, but I do have to say you might not like me after this chapter, but don't worry I will fix things maybe hehe! So without firther ado here is Chapter 34!

* * *

_Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "There's something I want to ask you," Rachel whispered._

_"I have something I want to ask you too."_

_

* * *

_

"What do you have to ask me?" Rachel asked.

"What your favorite color was," Quinn whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know something simple," Quinn smiled. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn's eyes widen in surprise, "I, I, we are supposed to be taking things slow," she stated, all her thoughts of her family rushing to her mind.

Rachel was slightly taken aback by Quinn's answer, "I just thought."

"Well you thought wrong!" Quinn said, taking a step away from Rachel. "I didn't want to rush into anything."

"We don't have," Rachel started.

"I have to go," Quinn said, grabbing her coat and purse. "It'd probably be best if we just stayed away from one another for a while."

"Quinn wait," Rachel said to the closing door.

Quinn leaned up against the door, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, putting her head in her hands.

"Damnit!" Rachel shouted. "Stupid!" She kicked the dining room chair, sending it into the kitchen. She picked of the vase sitting on the table, throwing it against the front door. Quinn jumped at the shattering sound, wiping her eyes. She stood slowly, but the tears continued to fall, and she ran.

Rachel flung open the door, leaving the house in a hurry. Rachel pounded on the door.

"Damn! Can't you," Puck paused. "Pretty girl. What's wrong?"

"Noah," Rachel started, before she could finish Puck had her wrapped in his arms.

"Pretty girl I hate to see you like this."

"You know I knew I shouldn't even try to be in a relationship!" Rachel yelled.

"What happened?"

"Quinn happened. That's what happened!"

"What did Quinn do?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing! I'm going out," Rachel huffed, walking away from Noah.

"You shouldn't go out alone pretty girl."

"Do you want to come?" Rachel said, walking toward her car.

"Where to?" Puck asked, grabbing his coat. Rachel shrugged her shoulders as Puck caught up to her. "Want me to drive?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel just nodded, handing him the keys. He walked her to the passenger side, opening the door for her. She got in and he went to the other side, getting in and driving away. "I heard this song that you should definitely check out. I think you'd like it," Puck smiled.

"I asked Quinn to be with me to be my girlfriend to be exact. She freaked out yelled at me. Told me we were supposed to be taking things slowly. And then she ran out of the house. I should have just not said anything at all. Hell I should have just stuck with Santana and longed for Quinn or something."

"You don't want to long for anyone pretty girl, it kinda sucks."

"At least I was getting some," Rachel said bitterly. "It was like she was just leading me on and for no good reason. I mean it's not like we were sleeping together."

"Maybe she's afraid."

"Of what?"

"Her parents are kind of Jesus freaks."

"If that was the problem she would have said something. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"So where we going pretty girl?"

"Away from here."

"How far?"

"As far as you can go?"

"I have to be back by 12. We can go to the park that's not that far from here."

"That's fine," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. Puck pulled into the parking lot, getting out of the car. He opened Rachel's door for her, getting out they slowly walked toward the swings. "I never thought I would feel this bad about getting rejected."

"You can try and talk to her."

"She wants some space. See why I don't do relationships."

"Don't give up. Come on you gotta fight for her."

"I don't want to," Rachel replied.

Puck came to stand in front of the bad girl, "I know you're hurting right now," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "but maybe she did it for a reason."

"Maybe, whatever."

"Pretty girl things will work out."

"And what if I don't want them to? I mean if she can't talk to me about this what's going to happen when there's a bigger problem?"

"I can't answer that."

"What help are you?" Rachel chuckled. "I just don't handle rejection well."

"That's understandable."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"In my bed?"

"Yes in your bed without you because you will be sleeping on the couch."

"How come I'm getting kicked out of my own bed?"

"Because I'm your pretty girl," Rachel smiled.

"Psh," Puck smiled. "Let's go pretty girl. Are you hungry?"

"I just ate," Rachel smiled sadly.

"That's ok you can just watch me eat."

"Fun," Rachel replied sarcastically.

The two made their way back to the car, heading to Breadstix. "Damn," Puck said, stopping suddenly.

Rachel ran into the back of Puck, "What the hell No," she started but stopped as she looked to where Puck was looking. "Who's that?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"New girl. Damn she's hot."

"Um ok," Rachel said confused.

"You think? Should I turn on the Puckzilla?"

"Um how about you turn on the Noah charm?"

"Because I don't have moves like you."

"Yeah my moves are pretty sweet."

"Come on," Puck smiled, dragging Rachel toward the girl. "Hey."

"Hi. How many?"

"Two. You new?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," the brunette said.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Puck. I'm Lauren," the bigger girl said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too and you are?" she asked, motioning to Rachel.

"Rachel."

"You look really familiar," Lauren said.

"Maybe you've seen me in your dreams," Rachel replied sarcastically

Puck cocked his eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"What?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on I'll show you to your table. And no I've never seen you in my dreams. I think you were the one trespassing on my dad's property."

"That sounds like something I would do."

"I think it was you," she replied. "You look like a punk and it was a bunch of punks that did it. "

"Probably was," Rachel said, sitting down.

"So are you going to McKinley?"

"Yes I start Monday."

"Nice. Where did you live before especially if this one trespassed on your dad's property?"

"Findley, Ohio."

"Oh God! The green barn."

"That's me."

"I got in so much trouble that night."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"A couple of my friends and I were drinking and decided we wanted to go cow tipping. They had a green barn and figured they had to have cows. So we started running around and found no cows, but did find her dad with a shot gun aimed at us. He called the cops, we tried to run. I got caught. And what do you know arrested and charged."

"Damn."

"Yeah thank God they didn't have cows and we tipped them because I would have been in so much more trouble."

"Pretty girl you're my hero," Puck smiled. "So why did you move here?" Puck asked, turning his attention back to Lauren.

"Dad got a new job."

"Welcome to town," Puck said. "That was really cheesy."

"Awe Noah. It's cute. Especially since you're trying so hard to impress her."

Lauren once again rolled her eyes, "Do you guys know what you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Chicken Alfredo," Puck answered.

"Nothing for me thanks," Rachel smiled.

Lauren walked away, smiling at the two. "Dude go figure the newest hot girl comes to school and you and her have a connection."

"Ok in your opinion she's hot," Rachel nodded.

"You could probably have her."

"I don't want her. As much as I would like to forget about tonight, I still have feelings for a certain blonde cheerleader."

The two sat and talked for a while before Lauren brought out Puck's food, leaving them to eat. She came back about 20 minutes later.

"So is there anything else I can get you?" Lauren asked.

"Just the check," Puck smiled.

Lauren started to walk away, "And," Rachel started, stopping Lauren. "You're phone number for the guy with the mohawk," she smiled.

"Rachel!" Puck scolded.

"What?" Rachel returned.

"I don't think so. Plus he's best friends with you and my dad wouldn't like that."

"But you see Noah here is very charming, chivalrous, and sorta cute if you're into that look. And said best friend was only walking through your dad's property. No damage was done."

"Because you couldn't find our cows."

"Sorta cute? I'm hot," Puck answered

Rachel and Lauren rolled their eyes at him, "You did have cows?" Rachel asked.

"Are you going to try and tip them now?"

"You brought them with you to Lima? Noah we can go on an adventure."

"And you want me to give my number to him? I don't think so."

"Come on. He's totally different from me."

"She's right. I'm completely different then her."

"I came here to refill your waters and you said and I quote 'Dude you're like the girl version of me'."

"Crap," Puck said.

"He's nicer. Not as charming or cute as me, but nicer."

Lauren just stared at them, "I like to be wooed."

"How am I supposed to woo you?" Puck asked. Rachel kicked him in the leg, "Owe!"

"Sorry foot cramp," Rachel glared at him.

"Right!" Puck smiled up at the brunette.

"Woo me Puckerman,' Lauren said, leaving the two.

"How am I supposed to woo you? Noah! You're an idiot," Rachel said.

"Hey this is new to me."

"You don't ask a girl how to woo her," Rachel smiled. "I have a lot to teach you."

"Whatever. You ready?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, standing. She heard her phone begin to ring, reaching in her pocket she pulled it out. The phone read _Quinn_.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's no one I want to talk to right now," Rachel replied, hitting the ignore button, walking with Noah back to the car. "She's a bit different than the other girls you go for Noah."

"All the girls I go for are sluts and since you won't let me in your pants I have to challenge myself."

"Ok well this will be a little bit of a challenge because the girl didn't even fall for the Berry charm."

"Yeah well you didn't try too hard with your Berry charm."

"I'm all charmed out."

"Things will work out with Quinn."

"Maybe."

"Wanna go see if someone will go buy us beer then go back to my place?"

"Sure."

About a half hour later the two were back at Noah's house. "Pretty girl, you are definitely my hero. You manage to get us liquor and beer and we didn't have to pay for it."

Rachel smiled, "Because I'm amazing!" Rachel exclaimed, her face falling. Puck noticed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rachel laid her head down on his chest and cried. After a few minutes Rachel had calmed down. "I wanted something good to happen today to kinda of erase the bad."

"What's so bad about today?"

"Today is my Daddy's birthday."

Puck smiled sadly, "Pretty girl, I know what it feels like to lose a parent. My dad may still be alive but I never see him. When you think of your dad's birthday that's a time to remember his life, to celebrate his birth and life, even though it's hard to think about him. He'd want you to remember the good times you had with him and what he taught you," Puck said, wrapping his other arm around Rachel.

"I don't do a lot of the things that my Daddy taught to do."

"It's ok. No one expects you to. Even though I know you have a killer voice."

"How do you know?"

"Quinn told me."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I just wanted something good."

"You do have something good, the memories of your Daddy." Rachel lowered her head to Noah's chest once again crying into it. "Shhh I got you," he said, leaning down, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"My Daddy," Rachel sniffled, pulling away from Noah, "he used to take me to all these shows and concerts. Most of the time I didn't want to go, but he made me because he said I needed to know about all types of music. After a while I just got used to and enjoyed it. He made sure I had lessons in dance, acting, and singing. Plus I learned how to play most instruments. When he died I shut it off. I quit playing, singing, acting, dancing. I just didn't want to think about him. I still don't, but at times I really miss it."

"I think you'll get back into it."

"The only person I ever sang to was Quinn."

"It's not over between you two."

"Isn't it?"

"She said she wanted to take things slow."

"Noah she freaked out because I asked if she would be my girl friend. If that's not a big fat no I don't know what is and she wanted space."

"Pretty girl don't give up."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I love you Noah."

"Awe pretty girl you're going to make me blush. But I love you too." Rachel smiled, lying her head back down on his chest.

Rachel ended up going home Sunday afternoon. As she pulled in the driveway she saw her aunt's car and another unknown vehicle. "Aunt Sue I'm home! I hope you didn't get married at this cheerleader convention because last time you went and came back and I was invited to a wedding where you married yourself."

"Hey Kiddo and no I didn't get married."

"Sweetie!"

"Dad!"

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy to see you!" James said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist, lifting her.

"Dad! I can't believe you're here."

"Well Stephanie got some time away from her tour so I came home."

"I'm so glad your home," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around her dad once again.

"So you just got home were you with a boy?"

"Yes, but a friend and that's all that will ever come out of that relationship."

"Is he gay?"

"No."

"Then I forbid you to see him," James chuckled.

"Whatever Dad. So how was the tour?"

"Incredible. I love working for her. I wish you could have come out more. But once summer comes I want you out there with me."

"For real?"

"Yeah. And I have another surprise for you."

"Uh oh. James last time you tried to surprise her she fell into the pool," Sue said.

"I forgot about that."

"You almost killed me because I choked on a hot dog."

"Well you aren't eating anything and you aren't by water so it's ok. Stay there."

"Aunt Sue should I be afraid."

"I'm not sure Kiddo."

"Which means yes," Rachel said.

"Sweetie! You remember Taylor!"

Rachel's eyes widened and mouth hung open, "Oh God."

"Hi Rachel," Taylor said softly.

"We'll give you some time to catch up."

"James I think I want to sit here with the girls," Sue said, seeing Rachel's facial expressions.

"Oh Sue come on they don't want to hang out with an old person."

"Old person! I'm not that much older than you."

"Oh come on I have stuff for you anyway. Sweetie I also brought lots of things back for you."

"Great," Rachel smiled, watching her dad and Sue leave the room. Sue was glaring at the curly hair blonde girl. "What are you doing here?" she asked Taylor, looking her up and down. The girl was taller than her with curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"I've missed you."

"You missed me. Come on Taylor. What are you really doing here."

"Why can't you believe I missed you?"

"Because you up and left me."

"You were the one that didn't want anything."

"I didn't think you'd give up that easy."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me, make me understand where you were coming from."

"You left Rachel. That's why I'm here now. I want to fix things. I want, I want you in my life."

Rachel looked at the blonde girl, "It's not that easy."

"Why do you think I left because I know it never would have worked if I was on the road."

"I can't deal with you right now."

"Ok when you're ready."

"What if I never am?"

"Then I'll never leave."

"What about touring?"

"I always wanted to go to regular school."

"You're going to McKinley?"

"Until you are back into my life yes."

"So once I am you're leaving."

"No Rach."

"You know what just I don't want to talk to you right now. My dad's here and unlike you I don't get to be around him."

"Rachel," Taylor started, taking a hold of Rachel's hand, and taking a step closer to the bad girl.

"Stop! Quit pushing me."

"Ok," Taylor said, dropping Rachel's hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be staying with my aunt and uncle in town."

"Ok," Rachel said, walking Taylor to the front door. She opened the door

"You're still really beautiful."

Rachel smiled shyly, "Bye Taylor."

Taylor gave a soft nod, "Bye Rachel."

"So sweetie what did you think of your surprise."

"I wish I had a hot dog and pool."

"Oh," James smiled fell. "I have gifts!"

Rachel walked over to James, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're the best gift."

"Awe Sweetie! I still brought you gifts. I'm sorry about Taylor I thought I was helping. You girls were such good friends."

"Thanks for trying Dad."

"Well she's here for a while maybe you two could patch things up," James said, walking back to his bedroom.

"So seeing Taylor is worse then choking on a hot dog and almost drowning?"

"Yeah."

"Must be pretty bad Kiddo," Sue said.

"Aunt Sue she was the first girl I slept with."

"Man! Now I'm going to have to go to the wound center and look at wounds to get that image out of my head," Sue chuckled.

"She just made everything comfortable for me. But she wanted more and I wanted less, but more at the same time. So things just ended. No friendship nothing."

"What's she want now?"

"Me in her life."

"What do you want?"

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel smiled sadly.

Sue smiled, "Sue I brought you some awesome things too! So I found this in Phoenix!" James exclaimed, pulling out a bright green track suit.

"Thanks," Sue smiled.

"So every place we went to Rach I got you one of these," James said, pulling out a shot glass from Chicago.

"Dad this is awesome! I love these."

"I know Sweetie."

"Thank you!" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around James. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too Sweetie."

"Little brother, have you went and saw Jean?"

"Not yet I thought all of could go see her."

"She'd like that," Sue smiled.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, opening the front door, finding a puffy eyed Quinn. "Quinn."

"Looks like it's just you and me, little brother."

"Oh goodness sweetheart are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh you aren't sweetheart. Are you sue everything is ok?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Rachel looked at the cheerleader, even when she cried she looked beautiful, "Dad this is Quinn. Quinn this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Please don't sir me. You can sir her," James smiled, pointing to Sue.

"Hey!" Sue said, hitting James on the back of the head.

"Owe! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to."

James rolled his eyes, "Sweetie why don't you just stay here and we'll go see Aunt Jean another day together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Sue and I will go see her."

"I don't mind coming with you."

"Sweetie you have company."

"And I can see her tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Nonsense. Why are you being so rude anyway?"

"I'm not I just tell Aunt Jean I said hi."

"I can leave," Quinn said hurt evident in her face.

"See there all solved," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" James said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at Quinn.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Sue said, ushering James out the door.

Rachel watched as the two adults left the house, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk."

"What happened to wanting space?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You've been crying."

"I hate what I said to you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because."

"That's it just because."

"Please Rachel."

"You can't even give me a decent answer Quinn!"

"I'm trying," Quinn said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah well it's a little too late for that. See why I don't do relationships?"

"I'm sorry."

"Look you want space take it. Because all I want is you, but it doesn't seem like I can have you. And until you decide to tell me the reason behind what you said other than because we really don't have much to say to one another," Rachel said, walking to the door, opening it.

"Rachel please."

"Please just take your space that you wanted."

* * *

So how bad do you guys hate me? Hopefully not bad enough to wuit reading becaseu now comes the fun part! We have two bonde girls falling for the same bad girl! And I hope you noticed that the same thing Quinn did was the same thign Rachel did to Taylor did you pick up on that? Because that is actually really important! Anyway, I love Lauren in the show! She is my new favorite and how awesome is it that Sam and Quinn aren't together! I really want her back with Puck because I know they will never put her with Rachel so Puck is my next favorite! Anyway, Rachel's dad has finally showed. There wil lbe more moments with her and James. More with Sue, Becky, Santana, Puck, The Fabrays and of course Quinn and Taylor this is the fun part! The DRAMA! Also BAD ASS Rachel will make a return and a return in a way you all will love! So what do you guys think? What would you like to read! Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry for the delay of updates! Also sorry for the lack of Quinn/Rachel, but at least there was some in there! Don't worry there's gong to be much more with the two of them. Hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks again.


	35. I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em well Taylor I do.

A/N: So thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting! I really appreciate it! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! My muse was gone then came back and then gone adn then today it came back to me and I'm really excited about the upcoming chapters. However, this one I'm a little iffy on. Anyway hope you like it!

Sorry I had to take it down then put it back up !

* * *

Rachel didn't want to be there. She felt defeated and exhausted, but she kept her head up and slowly made her way down the hallway. The halls were abandoned like every morning she has been there. A tall, lengthy, curly haired, blonde girl came from of the side hallways into the main hallway with a map, flipping it over and over, trying to find her way.

"Lost?" Rachel asked.

Taylor jumped, "You scared me. I didn't think anyone would be here early. But yes I can't seem to find my homeroom."

Rachel gave her a crocked grin, "Where do you need to go?"

"Room 148."

"I'll take you. It's where I'm headed anyway."

Taylor smiled, "Thanks."

"And," Rachel said, flipping Taylor's map over, "you may want to look at your map right side up."

Taylor chuckled, "Maybe." Rachel smiled at the taller blonde, whose eyes were sparkling, leading the girl back down the hall she came from. "I just came from this way."

"Don't worry I did the same thing."

"So what's New Directions?" Taylor asked, looking at the sign that was hanging on the wall.

"It's a Glee Club."

"Hmm. Maybe I should get involved."

"Maybe."

"Are you in it?"

"Yes, but not as a willing participant."

"Then why are you in it?"

"As punishment."

"Punishment?"

"I was in a fight and my last warning was the fight before that one and as punishment they put me in it."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because anytime I ever brought up singing you'd clam up."

"I didn't think you picked up on that."

"I picked up on a lot of things you did."

"Except on when I wanted you to fight for a relationship," Rachel said. Taylor hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"No you're right. I didn't fight and that's why I'm here now."

"What if you're too late?"

"Am I?" Taylor asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Rachel stopped in front of her, taking a deep breath in an out, turning to face her, "I don't know."

"Then I can try."

"I have feelings for someone."

"Are you dating them?" Taylor asked; hurt flashing through her green eyes.

"I don't know."

"Do you have any feelings what so ever for me? I mean even if it's just a minuscule feeling."

"I always will have some feelings for you."

"Then I can fight for you now."

"I don't want a relationship."

"Then I'll take what I can get."

"That's just going to get messy."

"Maybe it will, but maybe it won't. Rachel I just want you in my life."

"I just mess everyone's life up."

"Maybe you make it better," Taylor said with a small smile.

Rachel gave her a half smile, "You should join Glee."

"You think?"

"Yeah they need a female lead."

"You think I'm good enough to be the female lead?"

"Yeah I do."

"Who should I talk to?" Taylor asked, as the girls continued down the hall.

"Mr. Schue."

"I think he's on my schedule for Spanish," Taylor said, pulling out her schedule. "Yeah Spanish first period."

"You're in my class."

"Yeah?"

Rachel grinned, "Yeah," she chuckled. "So here is your homeroom."

"Where's this class."

"Right across the hall."

"Ok," Taylor smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I should head back this way," Rachel replied. Quinn walked by the corridor, looking down the hall she saw Rachel standing with another blonde girl. She leaned against one of the doors, hiding herself.

Rachel started to walk toward Quinn, "Hey Rach," Quinn heard. Quinn peaked her head from the wall, Rachel had stopped and was smiling at the girl. "I won't give up this time."

"I'll see you later," Rachel replied, continuing down the hall. Quinn hid herself walking away from the door, then turning around, walking the way she was. She was stopped with force, losing her balance when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, pulling out of Rachel embrace.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, letting go of her. Quinn started picking up her papers that had flown everywhere. "Here," she said softly, handing Quinn the few remaining papers. Both girls stood up slowly.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled shyly, reaching out to take the papers. She lightly grasped Rachel's hand with hers, sending shivers down both girls' arms. Quinn retracted her hand, "Sorry," she said softly, both girls missing the touch of each other.

"I have to go meet Noah," Rachel said, backing away from Quinn.

"Rachel wait."

"What Quinn?"

"I just," Quinn said, pausing, "I just I hate this."

"I can't deal with this right now," Rachel said, turning on her heel.

"Hey Tubbers," Santana said, coming up behind Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana."

"Did you talk to her?" Santana asked, watching the bad girl walk down the hall.

"She doesn't want to talk. I didn't think she would give up so easily."

"What did you want her to do Q?"

"I don't know," Quinn said defeated. She herself didn't even know what she wanted Rachel to do. This whole thing was her fault. If she just didn't care what her parents thought or what everyone around her thought, she'd be with Rachel.

"If you don't even know how should she?"

"I thought I don't even know what I thought."

"Q, you and Rachel will figure everything out."

"I don't know S."

"I do. I mean she may not know that I know, but she blew off sex for you. Sex with me and I'm amazing in bed."

Quinn cocked her eyebrow, "Thanks Santana."

"What?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Nothing."

"Look things will work out."

"What if I ruined everything? All I had to do was tell her the truth."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to put that burden on her."

"Maybe it's a burden she's willing to bare. Or maybe it wouldn't even be a burden to her."

"I just my parents mean everything to me."

"Maybe they'd accept you."

"Yeah right."

"Don't give up."

"Why? She did," Quinn said, walking away from the Latina.

"Aye," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Cuándo van a ver que está en el amor?"

Rachel walked into Spanish class instead of sitting with Santana and Quinn she took a seat next to Taylor. "You're sitting next to me."

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood to sit where I normally do."

"Well I'm glad you chose to sit next to me," Taylor smiled. Rachel gave her a small smile.

Across the room Quinn was fuming, jealousy running through her body. "Who's that girl?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Her name's Taylor. That's all I know about her. She's kinda hot."

"No she's not"

"You're just jealous because Rachel is talking to her."

"I'm not jealous."

"Please Q."

"Shut up Santana or I'll make you run suicides at practice today."

"What the hell Q?"

"Just shut up."

"So," Rachel started.

"Rach you don't have to try so hard to talk to me. I know that you really don't want to, so you don't have to. I'm just as happy with you sitting here."

"You deserve more than that I think."

"Do I?"

"I don't know to be truthful."

"I didn't even think I deserved that much."

"And I don't deserve anything from you."

"Look," Rachel said, shifting in her chair to face the singer, "I can't just forget about the past and what happened between us, but we can try and move on from it."

"I'd like that," Taylor smiled.

"Q you really aren't going to make San run suicides are you?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"No," Quinn said, getting up from her chair. She couldn't stand the jealousy coursing through her body. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She crossed the front of the room quickly, feeling eyes on her. Rachel watched the girl run out of the room. Rachel stood, following Quinn out. Taylor watched Rachel follow the blonde. Something Rachel had never done before in front of her. Rachel hadn't even chased after her before.

Quinn felt a cold sting hit her in the face, "What the hell are you doing!" Quinn heard from behind her.

"I was t-t-told to slushy the first person I saw."

"By who," Rachel asked, grabbing the freshman by the front of his shirt. "By who!" Rachel shouted, pushing the boy against the lockers.

"I can't remember it was someone on the hockey team."

"Get away from here now," Rachel said, pushing the kid to the floor. She turned to Quinn, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I can handle this myself," Quinn said, brushing by Rachel and into the bathroom. Rachel walked back to her class, trying not to ignore the hurt that was in Quinn's eyes. She stopped halfway between the classroom and the bathroom. She turned back toward the bathroom, standing outside the door.

Quinn leaned against the sink, tears trailing down her cheeks. Without cleaning herself off she made her way out of the bathroom only to feel someone catch her arm and pull her back into the bathroom. "Let me go! I have cheerleader flexibility and I know where to kick and make it hurt!" Quinn exclaimed, turning in the arms that held her. "Rachel let me go."

"If this stuff hardens it's going to hurt."

"I was just going to go home."

"Come on," Rachel said softly, leading her to the sink. She brought the towel she had stolen out of Tina's locker.

"Why are you bothering? You didn't even want to talk to me this morning."

"I'm mad at you Quinn. I'm hurt, confused, upset. Hell so many different feelings are coursing through my body and I don't even know what half of them are," Rachel replied, wetting the towel, bringing it up to Quinn's face, wiping away the sticky residue.

"I'm sorry. Look maybe you should just leave. I can handle this on my own."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I'm terrified!" Quinn shouted, brushing past Rachel and out the bathroom door.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted, running out the door, just to see the main doors to the school closing. Rachel hung her head, feeling a light hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"You should be in class."

"Mr. Schuester was worried and I came out here," Taylor said.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Taylor replied, concern filling her eyes. Rachel gave her a small smile. "I love when you smile like that, although nothing beats your full smile."

"Lets go back to class," Rachel said, bumping Taylor's arm with her shoulder.

Quinn sat in her car, letting the tears fall freely. All she wanted to run back into the school grab Rachel and just tell her everything. But she was afraid if she told her everything she would lose her. But part of her just wanted Rachel to fight for her, but she didn't. She didn't see through her insecurities, she didn't see through anything. Quinn took a deep breath, starting her car.

"Pretty girl," Puck said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as the two of them walk down the hall.

"Hi Noah," Rachel replied.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"She came over Sunday and wanted to talk, but I couldn't and then she tried earlier before classes started and I didn't want to. Then she was slushied after Spanish and I tried to talk to her, but then she didn't want to talk to me."

"You guys make my head hurt," Puck replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry," she said. "She's terrified."

"Of what?"

"She ran off before I could ask."

"Hey Puckerman," Lauren said.

"Hey baby you change your mind about Friday?"

"No. But you gave me these chocolates and they sucked," Lauren said, throwing the box at him, hitting Rachel instead.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things."

"Hey watch what property you decide to walk on."

Rachel rolled her eyes, watching the bigger girl walk past them. "Why do you like her?" Rachel asked, looking at Puck, who was staring longingly at the girl's retreating form.

"Look at her," Puck said.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow, "Right."

"How come you never bought me chocolates?"

"Would that have gotten me into your pants?"

"No, but it would have been a nice try."

"I sang you a song."

"True."

"Oh my God! I got an idea! Let's try to get Lauren into Glee Club."

"Why?"

"Because then I can woo her by singing her a song! And plus we need another member since Sam is gone."

"Well good luck with doing both," Rachel said, walking away from Puck.

"Oh no!" Puck said, grabbing Rachel's forearm. "I've helped you plenty of times so you will help me."

"Noah I don't sing."

"I know, but you can get her into Glee."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know use your Berry charm."

"You want me to charm the girl that looks like she can eat me?"

"Hey be nice."

"Noah she hates me! And her dad almost shot me!"

"You were on her property trying to tip cows."

Rachel chuckled, "Yeah." Rachel looked at Noah, who was pouting. "Noah Puckerman you are pouting."

"I know I learned from you," he smiled, then pouted.

Rachel sighed, "Fine!"

"Yes! So how are we going to do this?"

"We can bribe her."

"No," Puck replied.

"I have an idea," Rachel smiled, seeing Becky at her locker. "I'll see you later," Rachel said, walking away from Puck. "Becky!"

"Hey Rachel!" Becky smiled brightly. "Rachel will you and Quinn be ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"She looked sad today at practice and I asked her about you and she just got sadder."

"We'll be ok."

"You better be cause I like you for her. She's nicer."

Rachel smiled sadly, "So I need your help with something."

"What?"

"You know that new girl Lauren?"

"She scares me Rachel."

"She's harmless."

"No she's not I heard she wrestled the whole boys wrestling team. And beat up three guys from the hockey team."

"I beat up a football player."

"But not three of them at the same time. Face it she's scarier than you," Becky giggled.

"Fine, but I have a favor to ask."

"Ok but you owe me."

"Can you get Lauren in the Glee Club?"

"I'll see what I can do," Becky nodded with a smile.

"See this is why I love you," Rachel said, causing Becky to giggle.

The rest of the day Rachel kept hoping Quinn would come back. However, she never returned. She walked in the choir room, hoping the blonde girl would be there, looking around the room everyone was there except Quinn.

"Where's Q?" Brittany asked.

"She went home earlier."

"Is she ok? She just seems sad."

Before Santana could answer Mr. Schue walked in, Lauren and Taylor trailing behind him. "Great news guys! We have two new members. Please welcome Lauren Zizes and Taylor Wilkins."

"I should get moves from Becky," Puck said to Rachel, while looking at Lauren.

"Yeah me too," Rachel replied. She looked at Taylor, who was smiling at her. Both girls took a seat Taylor next to Rachel and Lauren next to Taylor.

"Alright guys we need to get some songs for Sectionals. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Ce Lo Forget You," Santana said.

"Ah no. What else?"

"Ke$ha. I want to sing lead because I'm better than everyone in this room," Brittany replied.

"No. Next!"

"Mr. Schue every time we try to give you ideas you shoot them down so why should we bother?" Mercedes asked.

"She's right Mr. Schue," Tina replied.

"That's not true."

"Fine," Mercedes said. "If I Were a Boy Beyonce."

"Mercedes the guys can't sing that song," Mr. Schue replied. "So no."

"I have an idea William," Sue said, coming in the door.

"What do you want Sue?"

"To pack you in a box and ship you to Antarctica."

Will rolled his eyes, "Get out."

"I'm hurt William. I see you decided to take in little orphan Annie," Sue said, glaring at Taylor. Taylor looked to the floor.

"Sue," Will warned.

"Aunt Sue leave her alone," Rachel replied, placing her hand on Taylor's arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sorry kiddo. Anyway Figgins wants you William."

"Alright guys why don't we just call it a day."

"So Lauren why did you decide to join?" Puck asked.

"This little blonde cheerleader threatened to cut me if I didn't join."

Rachel stifled a laugh, "She scared you?" Rachel asked.

"She had like fire in her eyes," Lauren said, walking away from the two.

Puck glared at Rachel, "What?" Rachel asked. "She's here right?"

"I suppose you're right. But I think we should talk to Becky about using less threatening ways of persuasion."

"I agree, but it's kinda cute," Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Puck replied. "I'll see you later," he said, kissing her cheek.

"He's cute."

"He's been trying to get in my pants since I came here."

"And?"

"Not the person I have feelings for."

"So who is it?" Taylor asked.

"She isn't here."

"Oh," Taylor replied.

"Hi!" Finn said goofily.

"Hi," Taylor said shyly.

"Hey Finn. This is Taylor, Taylor Finn."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor smiled.

"You too," Finn said. She looked at Rachel, shooing her away with the small movement of his head and eyes.

Rachel chuckled, "I'm going to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel," Finn said.

"Rach wait," Taylor replied.

"We'll talk later," Rachel said, leaving the room.

"So where'd you move from?" Finn asked.

"York, PA."

"Cool," Finn nodded.

"Who's this girl that Rachel's with?"

"Oh Quinn, but I'm not really sure if they're together. I think they are going through a rough patch right now."

"Who is she?"

"She's a cheerleader."

"A cheerleader?'

"Head cheerleader to be exact."

"Head cheerleader. So Sue loves her?"

"Oh yeah. She's like a mini Sue."

"How can I compete with that? Sue hates me!" Taylor muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So Finn what do you do for fun around here?"

"Usually football or basketball games or parties. Other than that there's not much to do. I mean we have one restaurant. Have you checked it out yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Would you like to?"

"Finn you're sweet, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Just as friends. I can show a little bit of the town."

"Maybe another time?" Taylor smiled.

"Ok," Finn smiled.

Rachel pulled into the driveway, slowly walking up the walkway. She knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before the door opened.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I just wanted to bring your homework," Rachel said, handing Quinn a few papers.

"Thanks," she replied, starting to close the door.

"Quinn," Rachel said, stopping the door.

"What Rachel?"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You wouldn't understand," Quinn replied, closing the door. Rachel sighed, retreating back to her car. Quinn watched the car back out of her driveway, sighing sadly.

Rachel pulled into the driveway, walking up it, knocking softly on the door. "Hey," Taylor smiled.

"Is your aunt and uncle here?"

"No not till late tonight. Why?"

"Don't read too much into this," Rachel said, cupping Taylor's cheeks, capturing her lips.

Taylor pulled away, "I'll take what I can get," she replied, capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel pushed her into the house, kicking the door closed. She pinned Taylor up against the closest wall, placing her hands on her waist. Taylor moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel lowered her hands to the back of Taylor's thighs, listing her. Taylor wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist. Rachel carried to the couch, lying her down without breaking the kiss. Rachel found the hem to Taylor's dress, bunching it at the waist. Taylor moved her hands down over Rachel's breast, down her stomach, stopping at her belt buckle. She undid it along with the button and zipper of her pants.

Taylor broke the kiss, kissing down Rachel's chin to neck, sucking it softly. "Don't leave a mark," Rachel replied. Taylor removed her lips, kissing back up her neck, recapturing her lips. Rachel's hand slipped underneath the fabric of Taylor's panties. Taylor's hand mimicking Rachel's.

Taylor lowered her hand, reaching Rachel's folds, running her finger up and down, "Is this ok?" Taylor asked, breaking the kiss. Rachel nodded, lowering her hand, feeling Taylor's wetness. Without warning Rachel entered Taylor. "Oh God!" she moaned, pushing her fingers into Rachel.

"Shit," Rachel moaned, pulling away looking at Taylor. Their fingers began to move in sync with one another, their hips rocking with each other.

"Feels good," Taylor moaned. Rachel closed her eyes. Soon she was seeing Quinn's face with her hazel eyes and porcelain skin. "Rachel!" Taylor moaned. Instead she heard Quinn's angelic voice. Rachel brought her free hand up to Taylor's hair, tangling it through long blonde tresses. "Ah! Rachel!"

"Uh!" Rachel moaned. "Oh God!" Both girl nearing their climax. Rachel thrust into Taylor harder, faster, in and out.

"Oh God! Rachel!" Taylor screaming, speeding up her fingers in and out of Rachel. "RRRAAAACCCHHHHEEEEELLLLLL!" Taylor screamed.

Taylor continued to pump in and out, "AH! Uh! QQQQQUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rachel screamed. Taylor was out of her post orgasmic haze quickly removing her hand from Rachel's pants. Rachel opened her eyes, seeing Taylor's eyes wide in disbelief. "What?" she asked softly.

"You called out Quinn."

Rachel pulled her hand out of Taylor panties, sitting up, zipping, buttoning, and redoing her belt. "I'm so sorry," she said, scrabbling to remove herself from Taylor.

"Rachel! Calm down," Taylor said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I should go. I shouldn't have come here anyway."

"Why did you?"

"I was at Quinn's and then I came he," Rachel stopped.

"What?"

"I used you."

"It's ok. I didn't expect anything. You told me before you kissed me not to read into anything."

"You don't deserve this! What's wrong with me!" Rachel shouted, pulling her hand out of Taylor's. "I have to go," she said, racing out of the house and into her car.

She pulled into the driveway, rushing up to the door knocking quickly. The door flew open, "Chill ou," Quinn stopped mid sentence, seeing a disheveled Rachel. "Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"No! I just did something stupid."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No because after I tell you this you'll want to kick me out."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "Ok."

"I slept with Taylor," Rachel said, seeing hurt cross Quinn's face. Without a word Quinn slowly closed the door in Rachel's face.

Sliding down the door, Quinn put her head in her hands and cried. Rachel could hear the sobs of the girl on the other side of the door. "Quinn! I'm so sorry. I just," Rachel stopped, trying to find the right words to say. She kneeled down, knowing Quinn was closer to the ground. "I was using her. I'm not a good person Quinn. I hurt everyone I come into contact with. I don't deserve to be with anyone. And most of all I don't deserve you. I'll never be good enough for you. So it's good you told me no when I asked you to be my girlfriend. So there's nothing for you to be afraid of anymore. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sooooooo I'm assuming you guys don't really like me right now? But don't worry things will be fixed. I hope you all aren't confused cause Rachel was mad at Quinn and Quinn trying to talk to Rachel then it changed to Quinn being mad at Rachel and Rachel trying to talk to her so I hope it wasn't too confusing! I'm just trying to set up more of the story and I hope you guys were able to follow. If not let me know and I will fix it, but it's whatfeelings do to a person =). Coming up Bad ass Rachel! Taylor makes Rachel see what's happening. A song from someone =)! The Fabrays! Also I'm going to be doing a little bit of a time jump in the next chapter because Rachel and Quinn can't make up after a day so there's going to be a time jump. Any suggestions! Cause I'm open to them! What would you guys like to see happen? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading =)!


	36. You're Not Alone Chasing Storms

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em

A/N: So ouch got some tough reviews. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you guys did leave. Thanks for your honesty some could have been a little less harsh, but everyone is allowed an opinion. So hopefully this chapter makes everyone's mind change about the previous chapter. So here it is. Hope you like it. Song lyrics in **bold.**

* * *

Rachel jumped at the light tapping on her on window, picking her head up quickly from the steering wheel. She looked over seeing Noah standing outside her window with a concerned expression on his face. She lowered the window, "You ok pretty girl?"

"Yeah fine," she replied, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I thought you left a half hour ago."

"What?"

"We left Glee a half hour ago," Puck replied. Rachel looked over at her passenger seat quickly, putting her hand on Quinn's books and papers still there right where she had put them when she got in the car.

"It was a dream," Rachel muttered.

"What?"

"I had a dream well more a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Pretty girl talk to me."

"I just think my subconscious is telling me I need to stay away from Quinn, I'll just hurt her."

"You believe that crap?" he asked. "I mean I ate Kurt in one of my dreams doesn't mean I want to literally." he said, leaning his arms on the window. "And I don't believe that you would hurt her purposely. What was your nightmare about?"

"I slept with Taylor."

"The new girl? She just got here."

"I know her."

"How?"

"After my Daddy died I went out on tour with my dad. I met her, slept with her, fell in love with her, and then pushed her away. She didn't try and chase after me or anything. She just let me go. She was the first girl I slept with, the first girl I thought I loved."

"Really?"

"I thought so. Until I met Quinn and I just have stronger feelings for her."

"So why is she here?"

"She wants me in her life."

"And what do you want?"

"Quinn. She hurt me Noah. And if she's afraid now and won't talk to me how are we going to figure things out later?"

"Pretty girl I think you're being too hard on yourself and on Quinn. Quinn's guarded, cold, mean."

"Ok you need to stop saying things like that or I will punch you."

"I wasn't done," Puck replied. "But when you came into her life you changed her. She lightened up, she's fun, outgoing. You did that. And she's changed you. You don't get into as much trouble as you used to and you aren't as guarded as you were. You've talked to me and to her about your dad. And you sang to Quinn. You both are scared even though you don't want to admit that. What happened to that fighter that kicked Karofsky's ass? I know you're hurting, but Quinn's probably is too."

"You're right," Rachel hung her head. "I'm being selfish."

"No you aren't. You're hurt, confused, scared, probably everything that Quinn is. You're the first girl she's had feelings for. So take everything that you felt for Taylor and apply it to Quinn. Except with more feelings involved," Puck stopped. "Do you still have feelings for Taylor?"

"A little bit, but you always kind of have feelings for your first love. But my feelings for Quinn don't even compare. I don't know why I dreamt about sleeping with her. I called out Quinn's name what does that mean?"

"I've had dreams about random people our subconscious is weird. I mean like I said I ate Kurt in a dream."

"Yeah. What should I do?"

"You know what to do," Puck answered. Rachel smiled.

"What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Lauren had wrestling practice I stayed and watched. Man was it hot!"

Rachel smiled, "You are a changed man Noah Puckerman," she smiled, tapping his arm with her hand.

"Get out of here. Take Quinn her stuff."

"How'd you know I?"

"Home Ec."

"Right. Bye Noah."

"Bye Pretty girl," Noah said, pushing off her car, getting into his own, driving away. Rachel sat in her car, radio playing lightly in background. Something clicked when she heard a particular song. She made her way home, running into her room. She burned the CD, running back to her car. She placed the CD and note inside Quinn's book on the page she had homework on.

She pulled into the driveway, making her way up to the door. She knocked on the door. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you your homework."

"You didn't have to. I could've got it tomorrow."

"I wanted to," Rachel said softly. "I wanted to see how you were.

"Thanks and I'm fine," Quinn replied shyly, starting to close the door.

"Wait," Rachel said, placing her hand against the door.

"What Rachel?" Quinn said slightly irritated.

"What are you so terrified of?"

"I can't," Quinn said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, closing the door.

"Quinn," Rachel said through the door, sighing she hung her head, making her way back to the car.

Quinn had her forehead resting against the door. "Why didn't I just tell her?" she said to herself. She slowly made her way upstairs, throwing her books on her bed. She saw a CD case and an envelope hanging out of her one book. She pulled it, neatly written on the outside it read _Quinn. _She slowly opened the envelope, pulling out two pieces of paper.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I may not know exactly what you are going through right now, but I know about being afraid, confused ,hurt. I was hurt that you turned me down, but I was more hurt that you ran away. I don't want you to keep running or if you do let me run with you. On the CD is a song that I want you to listen to very carefully. I don't do music, but you make me sing, literally. And I just want you to know I'll protect you from whatever you are afraid. I'll be your knight in shining armor. Please put in the CD now. And don't read the rest of this until the song is over._

Quinn walked over to her computer, placing the CD in the drive. Guitars soon played through the speakers.

**Slowly fading away  
Your lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
Your living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now**

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

Quinn brought her hand up to her mouth, covering a sob.

**Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything is gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I am here**

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world's ending  
And when your finally in my arms  
Look up and see that love has a face

Quinn listened the song, crying harder as neared the end.

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone**

And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

Slowly fading away  
Your lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold

Quinn was on her knees by the time the song was over. Even after she turned Rachel down here she was reaching out to her, trying to comfort her. Quinn looked down at the letter reading the rest.

_Quinn you are not alone. I will stand by you and hope that you will let me stand by you. Please let me do this for you. I know you probably still want time and space, which I will give you, but know that I won't never leave you alone. Please just let me in._

_Love, _

_Rachel._

Quinn cried harder, reading the letter over and over again. Some of the words began to smear as her tears fell to the paper. There was a soft knock on the door, "Sweetheart?" Judy asked, entering her room.

"Mom," Quinn replied, quickly wiping away her tears, folding the letter quickly.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Judy asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah. Cramps. Bad."

Judy looked at her daughter, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a sad smile.

"Ok," she replied, kissing the top of her head. She began to walk out the door. "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

Quinn looked at the letter than at her mother, "I, um, I," she stopped, looking at the letter once more. "I just wanted to know what was for dinner?"

Judy smiled, "What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter," Quinn replied sadly, looking at the floor.

"Sweetheart do you want to talk?"

"Not right now."

"Sweetheart I'll always be here when you want to."

"Thanks," Quinn replied.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rachel had given Quinn the letter. Two weeks since the two girls last spoke. And even though the two shared classes Quinn was doing a great job avoiding her. It hurt Rachel. She had put herself out there once more only to be turned down again. Rachel slowly walked down the hallway, sporting a black eye and a couple of scratches on her cheek. She was avoiding Taylor after her dream. It made her feel odd and she just couldn't look at the girl, even though the girl kept trying to talk to her. Rachel stood at her locker, watching people wander up and down them. Puck came up to her.

"Dude what happened to your eye?"

"I ran into a tree?"

"Yeah right what happened?"

"I got in a fight with this lady at this bar with my Grandma."

"I'm starting to think you and your Grandma need to stay at your houses. How do you even get into the bars?"

"My grandma knows the bar owner," Rachel gave him a sad smile, looking down the hall at the blonde cheerleader longingly.

"Maybe she didn't get it," Puck said, standing at her locker with her, looking at Quinn.

"She got it. There's no way she didn't. She turned in her homework."

"Oh," Puck replied. "Fears are hard to overcome."

"Even if there's someone willing to stand by you? Maybe I should just move on."

"Are you giving up?"

"Maybe," Rachel said defeated, "I'll see you later." Rachel slowly made her way to the auditorium. There was an odd comfort there for her. She slowly made her way to the piano on stage.

"Hey Kiddo," Sue replied.

"Hey Aunt Sue."

"Your dad is not happy with you."

"I know."

"Eight detentions in two weeks?"

"Is that a record?"

"I don't know. It might be," Sue said, taking a seat next to Rachel on the piano bench. "He's more pissed at Ma."

"It wasn't her fault," Rachel replied. "I messed up."

"I know you have Kiddo. Eight times."

"I'm not talking about that. I feel like I tried too hard and pushed her further away."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Kiddo."

"I'm fine."

"You aren't."

"I just wish Daddy was here. I wouldn't be such a screw up."

"No you'd probably be a neurotic, narcissistic, crazy, controlling girl."

"Hey!" Rachel said, turning to face Sue.

Sue shrugged, "Your Daddy used to play out his emotions. I know you don't like to play, but I think it might help you," Sue replied, patting Rachel's knee, getting up from the bench, leaving Rachel alone. Rachel brought her hands up to the keys. She pressed down on a few notes, filling the auditorium. Quinn stopped at the auditorium doors, hearing the music coming from it. She slowly walked in, seeing Rachel sitting up at the piano. Rachel took a deep breath, continuing to play. She began to sing,

"**You're chasing storms you cannot fight  
****Following the trail of lights  
****Start a fire you touch the flame  
****You're burning up you don't notice a thing"**

Quinn moved into the room, taking a seat toward the back where Rachel was unable to see her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She brought her hand up to them, wiping them before they had a chance to fall. She watched as Rachel kept singing.

"**Cause you're tired from chasing the wind  
****And your feet can't feel where they've already been  
****Are you right back where you started again?  
****And it was all at your fingertips, but you can't feel it anymore  
****You're running past what you're waiting for  
****And it's knocking down your front door  
****But you can't hear it and you can't feel it anymore  
****When everything is not enough**

**You find losses and count 'em up  
****You want to get but you never give  
****You're so afraid to fight for it"**

On the other side of the auditorium Taylor stood mesmerized by Rachel's voice. Quinn could feel and hear the pain in Rachel's voice. She knew the difference. She knew the bad girl was hurting, but she herself was hurting.

"But you're out there running around

**And your eyes can't see what they've already found  
****Are you right back digging up the same old ground?  
****And it was all at your fingertips, but you can't feel it anymore  
****You're running past what you're waiting for  
****And it's knocking down your front door  
****But you can't hear it and you can't feel it anymore"**

Rachel took another deep breath in between the musical break. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. With another deep breath she continued the song.

**"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**And it was all at your fingertips, but you can't feel it anymore  
****You're running past what you're waiting for  
****And it's knocking down your front door  
****But you can't hear it and you can't feel it anymore"**

She finished singing, but continued to play the rest of the song. Quinn stood wiping away the fallen tears. She walked out of the auditorium without a word to the bad girl. Rachel took another deep breath, removing her hands from the piano.

Taylor had moved up toward the stage, climbing the stairs, "You're incredible," she said softly.

Rachel hurriedly wiped away her tears, "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard the piano."

"I can't get any privacy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't," Taylor said, walking back toward the steps then stopped. She turned back toward Rachel, "She's you Rachel."

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked, turning to face Taylor.

"Quinn. She's you."

"She is so not me. And thank God for that because we don't need another person screwing up everything."  
Taylor chuckled. "She's you Rachel. Remember when you told me that you wanted me to fight for you. Make me understand what you were feeling. You wanted me to fight for you. You were terrified, and I couldn't see past your insecurities. You aren't fighting for her. You aren't doing anything. She's terrified and you are supposed to be her knight in shining armor. You're supposed to save her, see through her insecurities. Everything that you wanted me to do for you is everything she wants you to do for her. I know you're hurting and confused, but the one thing I know you are sure of is that you are in love with this girl." Rachel quirked her eyebrow, "How I know all this? Finn likes to talk and he likes to talk to me."

"There's nothing to fight for," Rachel said defeated. She felt a slap in the back of the head. "Owe!"

"Yeah you're lucky I didn't give you a matching black eye."

"What was that for?"

"Wake up! When you sing a song maybe you should listen to it too. You're scared of being hurt, but this girl has been able to get through to you. You've opened up. And you're a hypocrite!"

"I am not a hypocrite!"

"Yes you are! You wanted me to fight for you, but you aren't even willing to fight! That girl is terrified because all her feelings have changed. Feelings that she has never experienced before and all she wants is for someone to be there and say 'I've got you' and 'I'll keep you safe'. You're afraid to fight."

"I told her all this! I wrote her a letter, I gave her a song!"

"But have you told her face to face?"

"I'll just hurt her again."

"You've already hurt her and she continues to hurt. You wanted me to fight for you, not to give up, but I did and look where it got us? Don't let the same thing happen with you and Quinn. Don't let her slip away like I let you slip away. Ok go now I'd like some time at this piano." Rachel opened her mouth then closed, "Just tell your aunt to lay off me," Taylor said, "as a thank you." Rachel nodded, leaving Taylor alone with the piano. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel stopped, turning to face her.

"I never stood a chance against her did I?" Rachel lowered her head not meeting Taylor's eyes, "It's ok. It was worth a shot right? Go get out of here."

Rachel made her way down the hallway, "What are you going to do now Puckerman isn't around," Chad said.

"You guys don't scare me I can take all of you," Lauren replied.

"Not if we do this!" Chad said, splashing Lauren with a grape slushy. Four guys grabbed her arms holding her against the lockers. "See what happens when you embarrass me in front of the entire school. Not so tou ah!" Chad groaned grabbing his face.

"Let her go!" Rachel said, punching the jock with the slushy cup. Rachel took a punch to the stomach, but she landed one to the other side of the guys face. One of the jocks that was holding Lauren, grabbed Rachel's arms. She took one to her chin then to the eye.

"Awe well isn't it Rachel Berry the Queen Bitch's lap dog! Queen bitch is Quinn Fabray if you didn't know."

"Shut up!" Rachel spat.

"Awe don't like being called a dog? Or was it that fact that I called Quinn a bitch? The ice queen seems to be less loose with you around. Maybe she'll put out now and I can have a shot at her. Give a little somethin'."

Rachel elbowed the guy that was holding her, then kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground. She turned back to, punching him in the nose. The guys that Lauren had began to retreat away from the girls. Chad lunged at Rachel tackling her to the ground. Lauren picked the boy that Rachel kicked up from the ground tossing him into Mr. Schuester's door. He came out seeing Rachel atop Chad, and then he turned her over, punching her in the nose. Will grabbed Chad, pushing him into the locker. Puck ran out grabbing Rachel who was trying to lunge at him. By this time the whole hallway was filled with students.

"Stop it! You to the principal! Now!" Will yelled at Chad. "Rachel are you ok?" Rachel just nodded.

"Owe corn syrup starts to hurt after it hardens," Lauren said.

"Calm down," Puck whispered. Rachel began to take deep breaths in and out. She was bleeding from her nose, mouth, and cheek. Quinn and Santana were pushing her way through the crowd. She finally made her way to the clearing, seeing Rachel all bloodied and bruised.

"Oh God!" Quinn said, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She turned seeing Chad walking down the hall. She started after him at full speed.

* * *

So hopefully you all forgive me for the last chapter! It was all a dream. I told you I would fix it! However, you're probably mad at me about Quinn now although you have to like the end there. Anyway, we are getting closer to the end of my story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. I'm sorry for all the frustrations. Please let me know what you think. And if you guys can please keep it not so harsh that's all that I ask. I don't mind your opinions but if you could say it nicer I'd appreciate it. There probably won't be another update until the weekend that is if you want one. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

***Songs  
**Red- Not Alone  
JillandKate- Chasing Storms


	37. Rambo

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em.

A/N: Thanks you all for the reviews, which were so much nicer by the way and I appreciate it! Anyway here is the next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it does get the story moving. I do like the part toward the end, which you guys will too I hope! ANyway enjoy!

* * *

_She turned seeing Chad walking down the hall. She started after him at full speed._

Only to be pulled back into Santana's arms.

"Oh no you don't killer."

"He can't just do that!" Quinn yelled. Rachel looked up at Quinn who was being held back by Santana, but fighting hard to get out of her grasp.

"Calm down! You go after him Rambo, he won't be afraid to fight back. And if Rachel sees a bruise on you she will hunt him down, kill him, and end up in jail, where you guys will be hoping for conjugal visits." Santana yelled. Rachel started pulling Puck toward the two girls, but Santana had pulled Quinn into the bathroom.

Rachel stopped, turning in Puck's arms, leaning her forehead against Puck's. He cupped her cheeks softly, trying not to touch any bruises or cuts. Her breathing was evening. "Let's get you to the nurses office," Puck said, Rachel nodded. "Are you ok?" Puck asked Lauren.

"Yeah. She took the brunt of the beating. Thanks you know for that," Lauren said, patting Rachel's shoulder.

"You're dad isn't going to shoot me if I ever come over is he?"

"Who says you're invited?" Lauren smiled.

Rachel chuckled, "Owe," she groaned. "My face hurts."

"Maybe you should stop putting it into people's fist," Puck replied.

"Funny."

"We'll see you later Lauren," Puck said.

"Do you need help getting her to the nurse's office?" Will asked, coming up to the three.

"No I got this," Puck replied, helping Rachel down the hall.

In the bathroom Santana was having a fight of her own with the furious blonde cheerleader.

"Let me go Santana!" Quinn yelled, trying to push Santana out of the way of the door.

"No way Rambo. I won't let you go out there and get yourself expelled and Rachel thrown in jail. Your parents will kill you! Did you hear anything I said earlier?"

"I don't care! Let me out!"

"Obviously not and you don't care? Yeah right? If you didn't care what your parents thought you and Rachel would be together!"

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled, trying to get by her.

"No Q! I won't let you! Besides Sue's been extremely hard on us and if you aren't there I don't want to see what will happen!"

"Move! I'll make you run laps until you pass out!" she said, continuing to push Santana out of the way.

"No you won't!"

"Try me!"

"Stop! Calm down. Rachel did a good job on that guys face already," Santana said, grabbing Quinn's shoulders.

"You didn't see her!" Quinn shouted, trying to push Santana's hands off her.

"Stop! Or I will give you a swirly," she said, shaking her.

"You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to call my bluff."

"No," Quinn huffed.

"Now calm down." Quinn took several deep breaths in and out. "You good?"

Quinn took one more deep breath in and out, "Yeah," she replied.

"Ok," Santana nodded, moving out of the way of the door. She led Quinn back to class. They ran into Puck on their way back to class, "How is she?"

"Bruised and bloodied. But she's fine. She's probably had worse."  
"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"I guess five guys had Lauren trapped and they slushied her. They pinned her against the lockers and Chad was about to hit her when Rachel stepped in."

"Our bad girl hero," Santana smiled. "She's so damn sexy with those bruises." Quinn glared at her, "What?"

"She's probably going home cause Figgins came into the nurse's office when I was there and started yelling at her. Coach Sylvester came in and started yelling at Figgins and then Rachel started yelling at everyone. So I left."

"She won't get expelled will she?"

"No I think Figgins likes her so she'll probably just get detentions."

"Lucky bitch," Santana said.

Puck smiled, looking at Quinn who was staring at the floor, "You ok Q?"

"Yeah fine. We should get to class."

"What a way to start the morning," Santana said.

Quinn didn't see Rachel the rest of the day. She just needed to see her to make sure she was alright. She checked the clock again it had only been one minute since she last looked at it. Time slowly ticked away. Finally the last bell rang. Quinn slowly made her way to Coach Sylvester's office, knocking softly.

"Come in," Sue said, looking up, "Hey Q. What can I do for you?"

"How's Rachel?"

"She's home. Probably getting a headache from the yelling her Dad is giving her."

"She's ok then?"

"Yeah she'll be fine. At least this beating didn't land her in the hospital."

"Yeah. Ok I just wanted to check and see how she was."

"She's hurting Q. Not from taking the punches, but from whatever it was that you guys had."

"Coach I."

"Just hear me out. I know you guys had something because when I asked her what she wanted she said you without hesitation."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"My parents," Quinn said, looking at the ground, feeling tears starts to fall down her cheeks, "I can't lose them," she replied, wiping away the tears.

"You never know Q maybe they'll accept it."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I know my parents! Even though they love Rachel I don't think they would love the idea of Rachel and I together in the literal sense!"

"Ok," Sue said, holding up her hands, "you're right. We don't know your parents, but I know parents in general and most tend to surprise you."

"I just can't ok? Look just tell Rachel I'm glad she's ok. Bye coach," Quinn said, standing quickly and leaving the room. Quinn felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She made her way to her car, pulling out of the parking lot.

Rachel returned a couple days later. She was trying to get the courage to talk to Quinn, but she just wasn't ready, she was terrified. "So I have to say the bruises make you a hell of a lot hotter," Taylor said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Morning to you too."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's it because? Lame," Taylor said.

"Go away."

"Why? We're in the same class I figured I'd walk with you."

"Fine."

"So what's the real reason?"

"She hasn't tried to talk to me."

"Why would she? Think like you Rachel. Think like good ole stubborn you," Taylor replied, taking Rachel's cheek with her fingers pinching it.

"Owe! Bruised face!" Rachel said, pushing Taylor's hand away, "I really don't like you."

"You kind of do," Taylor smiled.

"I'm scared ok?"

"Of what? You're supposed to be the knight in shining armor."

"Whatever."

"Look just talk to her," Taylor said. "I'm going to meet Finn," she said, cupping Rachel's cheek, her thumb running over one of the bruises "So much hotter," she said, before turning and walking down the hall. Rachel rolled her eyes, seeing Quinn down the hall hanging her head, she turned her back to Rachel quickly walking away.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly, sighing. "Damn Taylor!" she exclaimed, slamming her locker. She slowly made her way to her class.

Even being in all the same classes Quinn was doing a great job at avoiding Quinn. Rachel finally saw an opening in her last class but, "Rachel!" Sue called.

"Aunt Sue! What?"

"I was just checking on you."

"Will you leave me alone I was trying," Rachel started, but stopped when Quinn sat completely across the room from her, "Nevermind."

"Warning your father's here."

"What's he doing here?"

"Talking to Figgins."

"Man. Did I do something?"

"I don't think so. Just giving you a heads up. He'll probably just head home and not bother coming to talk to you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, be good Kiddo."

The bell rang for school to be over and Rachel made her way quickly to the front of the room hoping to catch Quinn, but Quinn was too fast for her. She was already out of the room by the time Rachel got there. She hung her head, making her way to her locker.

"Hey," Taylor smiled.

"Go away. You ruined any chance I had at talking to Quinn today."

"What did I do?"

"Your hand on my cheek?"

"Friends do that?"

"On what planet?"

"This one?" Taylor questioned. "Anyway you kind of answered my question anyway." Rachel slammed her books in her locker, slamming the door shut. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Rachel replied, reaching for Taylor's hand. She gave it a reassuring light squeeze. Quinn rounded the corner, seeing the two girls holding hands. She sighed, shaking her head, and turning on her heel, walking away from the girls. She felt the tears falling down her face as she pulled out of the parking lot. She pulled in her driveway, resting her head against the steering wheel. She began to sob into it. She was crying so hard she didn't hear the car door open and close. She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Daddy."

"Let's go inside," Russell said. Quinn nodded getting out of the car. He waited for her to get to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You know I work from home Tuesdays and Thursday and for the past couple of weeks you've taken a while to get into the house from your car. So this week I watched and you've cried both times. So I'm assuming you've been doing it everyday."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Sweetheart something is bothering you and I'd like to know what it is. If it's that Sam boy I will make sure he gets sent to Mexico and not a good part of Mexico."

"It's not Sam Daddy."

"Then I guess we should talk about Rachel."

Quinn's eyes widen terrified, "W-w-what about-t h-her?"

"Well she hasn't been around lately."

"We're both busy with school."

Russell nodded, "You should always make time for your friends or someone that is maybe more than a friend."

Quinn looked up quickly, "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart you're my daughter and as your father we are to know certain smiles and looks. I saw the way you looked at her when she came here that first day. You had a smile on your face and a look in your eyes I had never seen before. It was a look and smile every father is terrified of seeing his daughter have because it's something that I have to protect you from, but when I saw that Rachel had the same look and smile I wasn't afraid I was relieved. One she can't get you pregnant and two she seems like she can hold her own especially when she showed up here that one day with two black eyes."

Quinn chuckled, "Daddy," she cried, wrapping his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her holding her as close as he could.

"Shhh this is supposed to be a happy time."

"I messed everything up," she cried. Russell pulled her closer to her.

"How?"

"I was so afraid that you and mom would leave me because I lov-liked her that," she couldn't finished because she started crying harder.

"Oh sweetheart! You're my daughter I love you no matter what except if you were to marry that Lady Lips," he chuckled.

Quinn tried to laugh, but was overcome with tears. "I don't think I can fix this."

"Everything is fixable when you lov-like someone," Russell laughed.

"I really messed up. I hurt her, but at the same time she didn't fight for me."

"That's why I came home and found you by the front door a couple weeks ago?"

Quinn nodded, "It doesn't matter she's with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her with her in the hallway, holding hands."

"Friends do that."

"On what planet?"

"Ours?" Russell questioned. "Sweetheart you don't know. You should really talk to her."

"I can't. It's already all messed up."

"It can all be fixed," Russell replied. Quinn continued to cry into his chest. "Shhh sweetheart, everything will be ok." Quinn kept crying, until she had become so exhausted she fell asleep against him. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

Russell heard a light knock on the door, however, he didn't move from the spot on the couch where she was cradling his daughter. There wasn't another knock after the first couple. He assumed it was one of those sales people, so he didn't care.

"Russell! Quinn! I'm home!" Judy shouted.

"Shh!" Russell said.

Judy smiled down at her little girl was leaning against Russell, smiling sadly at her, "Is she ok?"

"She will be."

"This was outside for her," Judy said, placing an envelope on the coffee table. "What was wrong?"

"She's in lov sorry correction she's in like with someone and she was afraid that we wouldn't approve of this person. She was terrified Judy. Our little was terrified that we would leave her because of who she was in love with. I can't believe our own daughter was that afraid to come to us."

"Rachel?" Russell nodded. "Oh Quinnie," Judy said, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Mom," Quinn whispered, wiping her eyes

"Hi sweetheart. That came for you," Judy said, pointing to the envelope on the table. Quinn sat up, picking up the envelope, opening it. She pulled out a hand written note.

_Please come to the auditorium tomorrow after school._

_-R_

"What's it say?" Russell asked.

"Come to the auditorium tomorrow after school."

"Well are you going?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should," Russell said.

"I don't know," Quinn sighed. "There's no point."

"Do you believe that Sweetheart?" Judy said.

"She's with someone else. So why should I bother?"

"Quinn Fabray," Russell said. "That is your name. You're a Fabray. And as a Fabray you never give up what you want. We are fighters and we never lose. So you know what that means Sweetheart? You fight for what you want. Amd if it's Rachel you want you fight for her and you don't give up. She obviously wants something why would she leave you the note?"

"I just don't know Daddy," Quinn sighed.

* * *

Alright so hopefully you guys the the AU Fabray's cause I actually happen to really like them lol! Will Quinn go to the auditorium? So this chapter is either the second to the last chapter or the third to the last chapter and sorry it was so short. I'm still deciding on what I want to do. So how baout we just say we're close to the end. And yes the part that you guys are looking forward to most is coming up ;)! Thanks for reading hope you liked it.


	38. Get It Right

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em or the song! Song is Get it Right from Glee =) such an awesome song that I couldn't pass up using it!

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and favoriting and alerting! I appreciate it! So there are two chapter after this one and then my story will be finished good but sad at the same time. Anyway here is the update a light and fluffy one! Hope you like it! Lyrics are in **bold. **

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth on the stage in heels and a navy blue dress she didn't even want to wear, but Santana had insisted. She wasn't even sure if Quinn would show or not. She paced for another ten minutes, sighing she walked toward the piano, "Go ahead and play. She's not coming but I'll still sing." Brad nodded, playing the piano slowly. Rachel stood in the middle of the stage, opening her mouth she began,

"**What have I done?  
****I wish I could run  
****Away from this ship doing under  
****Just trying to help  
****Hurt everyone else  
****Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**"

Rachel kept her head down, not wanting to look out into the empty auditorium. Quinn ran into the auditorium out of breath. Mr. Simmons had cornered her in the hall to yell at her about her assignment. She caught her breath, coming down the stairs. "So beautiful," Quinn said to herself. Quinn noticed that the girl looked so defeated. Quinn felt her heart drop. She had caused this. She had caused Rachel to lose her confidence after she had given it back to her to sing. She stood up there singing for Quinn. Rachel had overcome her fear. Quinn was ready to overcome hers, as long as Rachel was by her side. Quinn slowly made her way closer to the stage.

"**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
****And all that you touch tumbles down  
****Cause my intentions keep making a mess of things  
I**** just want to fix it somehow  
****But how many times will it take?  
****Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
****To get it right**"

Rachel felt something in her stomach flutter. She felt eyes on her. She slowly looked up, finding Quinn walking down the middle isle. Rachel took another deep breath. Quinn noticed a spark in her eyes. Quinn gave her a small nod.

"**Can I start again with my fate shaken?  
****Cause I can't go back and undo this  
****I just have to stay and face my mistake  
****But if I get stronger and wiser  
****I'll get through this**"

Sue made her way into the auditorium, bringing her hand up to her heart, smiling at the singing girl. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She missed the sound of the girl's voice, knowing that the girl's voice could make a grown man cry.

James had followed Sue into the auditorium, "My baby," he said, bringing he hands up to his lips. "She's back." He was a sobbing mess. Sue wrapped her arms around him.

"**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
****And all that you touch tumbles down  
****Cause my intentions keep making a mess of things  
****I just want to fix it somehow  
****But how many times will it take?  
****Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
****To get it right**"

Quinn felt the tears running down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. She just stood in the middle isle, smiling up at the bad girl. Rachel continued to sing her heart out, closing her eyes as she felt the music run through her body.

Puck smiled, making his way out to the stage behind Rachel, followed by Santana, Finn, Lauren, Brittany, Taylor, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, and Tina

Will smiled from the other side of the stage, watching the girl sing.

"**So I throw up my fist  
****Throw a punch in the air  
****And except the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
****Yeah, I'll send up a wish  
****Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
****And finally someone will see how much I care!**"

Rachel held out her note, causing everyone behind her scream and shout. They all joined in singing the rest of the song. Quinn had made her way on stage, walking toward Rachel who had turned to her.

"**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
****And all that you touch tumbles down  
****Oh my intentions keep making a mess of things**"

Quinn took one of Rachel's hands in hers. Rachel brought her free hand up, cupping Quinn's cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

"**I just want to fix it somehow  
****But how many times will it take?  
****Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
****To get it right**"

Rachel finished the song, tears streaming down her face. Quinn brought her free hand up to Rachel's cheeks, wiping away all the tears.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said through her tears.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've seen," Rachel was stopped when Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's. The entire club was tears except for the guys minus Kurt, although Puck had a gleam in his eyes, smiling at his best friend. Rachel released Quinn's hand, lowering her hands from Quinn's cheek, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. She picked Quinn of the ground lifting her and spinning her. Rachel could feel Quinn smiling against her lips. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip.

Noah slowly approached the two girls, "Um," he started, causing Quinn and Rachel to pull away. "Hate to interrupt but Rachel your dad and aunt and over there," he said, pointing to the auditorium door. Both girls looked toward the door, seeing Sue and James hugging and crying in the doorway.

They faced one another once again, "Let them watch," Rachel smiled, capturing Quinn's lips again. Puck smiled backing away form the girls, turning his attention to Lauren. Quinn giggled against Rachel's lips. Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "I'm not with Taylor."

"I know."

"I don't want to be with anyone but you," she whispered.

"I know."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Rachel whispered her question.

"Yes," Quinn whispered.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled, leaning in capturing Quinn's lips once again. Quinn pulled away, "Is that a yes?" she whispered. Rachel nodded, capturing her lips again.

"I'll get it right this time Quinn," Rachel said softly. "I promise you."

"So will I," she paused, looking shyly at the bad girl, "Take me home?"

Rachel nodded, taking Quinn's hand with hers, pulling her toward the exit of the stage, "Thanks everyone," she said, quickly. They were outside and by Rachel's car within minutes, "Go on a date with me?" Rachel asked, pressing Quinn against the passenger side of the car. Quinn cupped her cheeks, pressing a light kiss to her lips, nodding. Rachel smiled, opening the door for her.

Quinn took a deep breath, releasing it when Rachel got in the car, "I'm sorry about running away."

"I'm sorry for not chasing you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Quinn replied.

"I hurt you."

"I hurt you. But my insecurities and fears got the best of me. I was so afraid to lose my parents. I was so afraid of losing everything I know that I hurt you, the one person who's been there for me."

"I should've seen it Quinn. I should've."

"No this is not your fault. How could you know?"

"I should have tried harder to see what you were going through."

"I should've told you."

"What about your parents?"

"They are the reason I'm here. They love you."

"Which means?"

"There's an open door policy anytime you are there," Quinn smiled shyly. Rachel pulled into the driveway. "Want to come in?"

"Is your dad home? Cause I have to have a couple hours to prepare for that."

"Him and my mom are out for a while."

"Ok," Rachel smiled, getting out of the car, coming to Quinn's side opening her door. She took Quinn's hand, helping her out of the car. The two didn't drop each others hand until they made it to Quinn's room. Rachel stood in the middle of it, smiling at the blonde. "It's Friday night."

"It is."

"And there's no game tonight."

"Correct," Quinn smiled.

"Go on that date with me tonight?"

"I don't know. I mean your dates have been pretty extravagant and I don't think there's enough time for you do that."

"I just need a couple hours. I'll come back and get you later."

Quinn smiled, "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok," Quinn smiled again.

"I have to go then."

"My parents will be home later."

"Then I'll have enough time to prepare what your father will want to talk to me about."

"Have you ever gone through this?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's hips, "No, but that's ok I think I can handle it."

"Even though you have some scratches and bruises," Quinn smiled, lightly running her fingers over Rachel's bruised eye.

"Makes me hotter."

"You think so?"

"Oh no I know so," Rachel smiled. "I've been told."

"My knight," Quinn smiled, leaning in, capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel broke the kiss, grinning at Quinn, "Oh no. I know that grin," she said playfully.

"Kiss them better?" Rachel smiled. Quinn giggled, bringing one of her hands from Rachel's neck, kissing her index finger and middle finger, bringing it up to Rachel's bruised eye, lightly pressing it, and then traded her fingers with her lips. She did the same thing to the bruise on the side of her mouth and the scratches on her cheek. When she was done she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Rachel's. Rachel's hands began to move toward Quinn's back then down to her rear. Quinn chuckled softly. "What?" she asked softly.

"You and my ass."

"It's just so nice," Rachel replied, giving it a light squeeze. Quinn giggled, pressing her lips against Rachel's, pulling away quickly. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you have to go home."

"I probably should huh?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled. "So go," she smiled brightly, playfully shoving Rachel away. Rachel chuckled, giving her a sweet kiss against her lips.

Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Quinn whispered. "I'll walk you out." Rachel nodded against Quinn's forehead, taking her hand with hers. When they reached the door Quinn pulled Rachel back. "You should be the female lead."

"Maybe," Rachel smiled.

"You should."

"I become crazy."

"You're already crazy."

"I become controlling."

"Goal oriented. I never see a problem with that."

"You'll get annoyed by me."

"I already get annoyed with you," Quinn paused, giving her a smile, "but that's part of your charm."

Rachel smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Well you'd be incredible."

"What if I just want to give you private performances?" Rachel flirted, running her fingers up and down Quinn's arms.

"I'll always be up for that."

"I get all self absorbed."

"When aren't you?" Quinn giggled. "It'll just make you cuter."

"I'm not cute," Rachel replied.

"Right I forgot," Quinn said, bringing her hands up to cup her cheek, "you're sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, but never cute," she finished, running her thumbs over Rachel's lips.

Rachel kissed the pads of Quinn's thumb, "You got it," she smiled.

Quinn smiled, "Alright go home."

"I'll see you later," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's lips.

"Yes you will."

"And I'll come prepared. Your dad doesn't have a shot gun does he?"

"He has lots of guns," Quinn answered.

"Should I wear a vest?"

Quinn laughed, "Go away," she said, pushing her playfully out the door.

"Ok, ok. See you later."

"See you later," Quinn smiled, watching the bad girl walk to her car. Her eyes began to roam downward, staring at Rachel's rear.

"Hey Princess!" Rachel called. Quinn's eyes shot up to Rachel's face, who was staring at her. "Quit staring at my ass."

"What is it you always say 'but it's so nice'," Quinn laughed.

"You got that right," Rachel answered, getting in her car. When Quinn couldn't see her car anymore she closed the door, leaning up against it. She sighed happily, smiling brightly.

"Hey Sweetehart!" Judy said.

Quinn jumped, bringing her hand up to her heart, "Mom you scared me."

"Sorry Quinnie," Judy came up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Everything is great."

"I see you and Rachel worked everything out?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to a mother," Judy smiled, bringing her hand up to Quinn's cheek. "Oh Quinnie," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy," Judy smiled. "You are," she paused, "I can't even put into words."

"Mom," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm just happy you found someone that can make you glow."

"She's taking me on a date tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Quinn paused, looking down at her feet then back up, "I love her mom," she said. Judy smiled brightly, "I haven't even known her that long, but I love her mom."

"My daughter is in love!" Judy smiled.

"Stop," Quinn blushed, tears began falling from her eyes.

Russell walked in seeing both of his girls crying, "That's it I'm kicking Sam's ass!"

"Daddy! Happy tears! Happy tears," Quinn smiled.

"I see you finally wised up and made up with Rachel?"

Quinn smiled, nodding, "Why did you think it was Sam?"

"I just want a reason to kick his behind."

"Talk to Rachel she'll give you reason."

"Good to know. Now why are my girls crying happy tears?"

"Quinnie is going on a date tonight with Rachel," Judy smiled. "And she's in love."

"Mom," Quinn warned.

"What? You are," Judy replied.

"Well it looks like I will have to talk to the girl tonight. Scare her a little bit."

"Daddy don't scare her too badly."

"Well she is dating my baby girl so she needs to be scared. I better go get my gun cleaning things."

"Daddy!"

"What? Then I will know for sure she can handle a Fabray."

"Daddy she's already bruised."

"Again?"

"Yeah. She'll tell you the story."

"Was it Sam?"

"No Daddy. Sam leaves us alone."

"Good. He's actually doing something smart for once," Russell said, leaving the room.

"When is she coming to get you Sweetheart?"

"7."

"Well come on let's go pick out an outfit."

"Mom you know I can do that myself."

"I know, but you're in love and I want to help."

Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling, "Fine."

Russell came back into the room with four different guns. "Daddy!"

"What?" he asked, sitting down on his chair, setting the guns around him.

"You're going to terrify her!"

"That's the point."

"Russell," Judy warned.

"What? Quinn you are my baby girl and as much as I like Rachel she needs to be afraid of me."

"I think she already is."

"You might give the poor girl a heart attack," Judy said. Russell just shrugged. "Come on Quinnie," she said, leading Quinn up the stairs.

"Mom can you make him put some of those away?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Quinn was still getting ready when she heard the door bell. "Mom you have to get that before Daddy," both girls, running toward the top of the stairs.

"Rachel!" Russell exclaimed. Rachel stood at the door with flowers in her hand.

Quinn looked at Judy with wide eyes, "Nevermind."

"Hello sir," Rachel smiled.

Russell took Rachel's chin with his thumb and index finger, slowly turning her head both ways. "It looks worse then it is."

Russell nodded, "Come in. Quinn is still getting ready. Please come sit."

Back up at the top of the stairs, "Mom go down and help her."

"Oh Sweetheart your father will behave. He loves that girl so he won't scare her too badly."

"You better be right because if I go down there and she isn't there I won't talk to either of you," Quinn said, going back into her room.

Rachel noticed the guns, laying around his chair. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "You have a lot of guns."

"Ah yes. I am a collector."

"Of guns?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it frightens people. Have you ever used a gun before?" Russell asked, lifting one of them to clean it.

"No sir. I don't like them."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Rachel watched Russell as he lifted the gun to look in the chamber. She didn't even register that he had asked her a question, "I'm sorry?" she asked when he was staring at her.

"I asked what are your intentions with my daughter."

"I um I," Rachel stuttered as Russell put the gun back together. "I love her sir," Rachel replied, gaining her confidence. "I love her. And I know that she's your baby girl and you want to protect her and that's all I want to do. She makes me sing sir, literally," Rachel stopped, looking at Russell, who had put the gun down. "A couple years ago my father died in a car accident. He loved music. He was music to me. He got me into dance, voice lessons, and instrument lessons, anything that involved music he got me into. When he died I quit everything and started getting into trouble. I'm going to be up front with you sir. I've been arrested several times. I have about 160 hours of community service that is slowly dwindling. Quinn was the first person I ever sang in front of. I wouldn't even sing when I was alone, but with her I just wanted to sing. Since I met her I haven't been arrested as much or getting into as much trouble. I still have the occasional fights because I am protective of my friends and family. But sir I love Quinn. And you are totally terrifying me with all these guns, but I won't run away. The only time I will would be to catch up to Quinn."

Russell smiled, standing from his chair. He walked toward where Rachel was sitting, holding out his hand. Rachel took it shaking it, "She will run from time to time. Fabrays tend to put on a brave front, but sometimes we are scared, and excuse my French, shitless. And you just tole me everything I needed to know which was that you will love my daughter, protect her, and not run away but run with her," he smiled, taking a seat next to Rachel. "So this one," Russell said, reaching for a gun that was in the middle of the floor. Rachel took a deep breath in and out.

"Mom what if she isn't down there when I go down?"

"Oh don't you worry she will be," Judy smiled. "You're almost ready anyway." Quinn smiled, finishing her makeup.

"So wait this has been in your family for eight generations?" Rachel asked.

Russell smiled, "Yes. This was one of my Dad's favorites."

"Why?"

"Because it's been in the family so long that he just treasured it."

"Was it ever used?"

"Not by my dad or his dad. So to be honest I don't really know."

"I have a bunch of guitars," Rachel replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah my Daddy was a collector."

"You still have them right?"

"I do, but they are in storage because I have a hard time looking at them. They remind me of him and what I lost."

"You know I lost my dad at your age."

"You did?"

"Yes. And everything of his I was given I put up for a long time. But then one day I came across something he gave me. And then I took out all the guns that were passed down to me. But instead of thinking this is what I lost I thought this is what I have of him to carry on. This is easier said then done, but try to remember what you had with your Daddy and not what you lost. Remember what he taught you and what you can teach to people," Russell replied, patting Rachel's knee.

"Thank you sir," Rachel smiled. "It's just hard."

"And it will be, but you'll be ok. Now tell me how you got those bruises," Russell smiled.

Quinn slowly descended the stairs behind her mother in a simple black and white trim dress with black high heels. Rachel and Russell were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear them coming down the stairs.

"Look Quinnie they are getting along."

"That's kind of scary. They haven't even noticed us."

"Hello!" Judy announced. Rachel stood quickly, turning to face Quinn. Rachel's eyes widened and a smiled spread across her face.

Quinn blushed, "Are you going to say hello?" Quinn asked.

Russell nudged Rachel, causing Rachel to shake her head, "Hi," she said, grabbing the flowers she set down on the end table. She walked around the couch to Quinn, "These are for you," she said softly. Quinn took them without breaking eye contact with Rachel.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

"You look beautiful," Rachel said shyly.

Quinn took in Rachel's appearance she was also in a dress, but it was a light blue dress with a darker blue belt and light blue heels. "You do too."

"Well you two kids have fun," Russell said.

"What time should I have her back?"

Judy looked at Russell, "Whenever," Russell smiled.

"Really?" both Quinn and Rachel said.

"Yes," Judy smiled. "Have fun you two!" Quinn gave Judy and Russell a hug, while Rachel stood there shuffling her feet. "Come here you!" Judy said, wrapping her arms around Rachel. Russell held out his hand to shake Rachel's. Rachel took his hand, before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms.

"Daddy," Quinn said. "Daddy! She can't breathe," she giggled. He let Rachel go, smiling at her. Rachel smiled at Quinn, holding out her hand for her to take.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as they walked to the car.

"A surprise," Rachel replied, opening the door for Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "Thank you." Rachel closed the door, getting in the driver's side. As soon as they had backed out of the driveway, Rachel's hand reached over the console, taking Quinn's in hers. "I hope my dad didn't scare you too bad."

"He terrified me, but not enough run me off."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"His guns, my Daddy, my fights, you, all of the above," Rachel smiled.

"He likes you."

"I'm very likeable."

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Rachel asked, turning her head to look at Quinn before facing forward again.

Quinn grinned, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Rachel replied, lifting Quinn's hand to her lips, kissing it.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"How far away is it?"

"About an hour."

"It's good thing I like you because an hour is a long time," Quinn smiled. Rachel chuckled, giving her hand a light squeeze. The girls fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the radio.

* * *

Alright so Quinn showed up at the auditorium and Russell and Rachel bonded! So what's coming up? Oh their date! And some loving and remember Bertha she'll be back =)! Plus more of Puck/Rachel, Quinn/James, Rachel/Becky, Rachel/Sue, and of course Quinn/Rachel! Hope you guys liked it and again two more chapters that are going to be longer then these ones. Forty is a nice even number to end on =) I would split it up more, but I don't want to make you all wait lol! Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts.


	39. We'll Be A Dream

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em or the song. Song is We'll Be A Dream by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and alerting and favoriting! So this is the second to the last chapter! And I hope you like this one! Cause these last couple are actually my favorite! Hopefully it's alright and I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for the repost I was reading through and made some minor changes.

**WARNING! RATED M for SEXYTIMES =)**

* * *

"So we're here."

"A drive in? You know there's one in Lima."

"But it's not playing that," Rachel said, pointing to the sign.

"Oh my God! _Charade_! I love this movie!"

Rachel grinned, "I know." Quinn leaned over the console, kissing Rachel's cheek careful of the bruise. She pulled into a parking spot, getting out and lifting the trunk of her SUV. She opened Quinn's door, bring her around to the back, helping her up. Quinn smiled as Rachel climbed in closing the trunk behind her.

"How did you find this?"

"I knew about it for a while. I was going to take you earlier, but we haven't been talking so," Rachel trailed off. Quinn leaned in, capturing Rachel's lips.

"I love this," she replied. "I'm hungry though."

"I got that covered," Rachel smiled, pulling a picnic basket from the back seat. After they finished eating Rachel laid down, Quinn laid her head down on her collar bone. Quinn turned her head, kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, guiding her up to her lips. Rachel connected their lips, running her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Quinn opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Rachel lowered her hand, trailing it down Quinn's arm, stopping at her hand. She curled her fingers around Quinn. She rolled them over so she was now atop Quinn, pinning her hand next to Quinn's head, while her other hand still cupped Quinn's cheek. Quinn's free hand rested on Rachel's neck, caressing her jaw line with her thumb. Rachel felt Quinn smile against her lips, causing Rachel to pull away, placing a chaste kiss against her lips, and then the tip of her nose. Quinn moved her head, brushing her nose against Rachel before recapturing her lips. She licked Rachel's bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Rachel granted immediately. Their tongues began a dance that they both knew and loved. After a little while things became more heated when Quinn took Rachel's free hand, moving it between their bodies, reaching the hem of her dress, lifting it. Rachel broke the kiss, "As much as I would love to continue we should slow down," Rachel replied, moving her hand and Quinn's back up. "I don't want your first time to be in the back of my car. I want it to be special, memorable for you."

"It would be special because it would be with you," Quinn whispered.

"You deserve romance though. Not to just be ravaged here," Rachel smiled. "You deserve to be made love to."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

"I love you," Rachel whispered so softly that Quinn almost missed it. Quinn lifted her head to look at Rachel, "I love you Quinn," she said louder.

Quinn smiled, leaning in capturing Rachel's lips with hers. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "I love you too," Quinn whispered. Rachel released Quinn's hand wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist flipping them so now Quinn was atop her. Both girls giggled, leaning in connecting their lips. "We missed most of the movie."

"It plays every other weekend, well old movies play every other weekend," Rachel said. She brought her hand up, tangling it in Quinn's golden locks, "You're beautiful." Quinn blushed, putting her head down on Rachel's chest, "Don't hide," Rachel smiled, lifting Quinn head. Quinn stared into the deep chocolate eyes full of honesty and love all for her. Rachel saw the swirl of specks of gold in the hazel eyes eye staring into hers even though it was dark Rachel saw them, not only that but she saw the love the beautiful girl held in them for her. Rachel smiled up at her, while Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek, slowly caressing her bruised eye with her thumb.

Quinn smiled at her, "I started to go after Chad after your fight with him."

"Is that where you were going?"

"You saw?"

"Yeah."

"I tried, but Santana wouldn't let me go. She said if you saw a bruise on me you'd kill Chad."

"Without hesitation."

"And that I'd have to hope for conjugal visits."

Rachel chuckled, "I'd get those I can be very persuasive."

Quinn smiled, "You're dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"And cheesy," Quinn laughed, leaning down, and capturing Rachel's lips.

"Chad should thank Santana."

"He should from the wrath of a spitfire blonde in a cheerleader outfit."

"So hot," Rachel smiled, looking through the window at the drive in screen, which was rolling credits. "So do you want to stay for the second movie or you wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'd like to stay here."

"Good because _Funny Girl _is on next."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "_Funny Girl_?"

"You've never heard of _Funny Girl_? It's only the best musical ever made with the greatest singer in the world. Barbra Streisand!"

Quinn chuckled, "Barbra Streisand?"

Rachel gave her a sad smiled, "My Daddy loved this movie/musical. He watched it so much that I just fell in love with it. You probably don't want to hear about this."

"No please tell me."

"I auditioned with _Don't Rain On My Parade_ from it when I first got into Vocal Adrenaline. It was my Daddy's favorite song," Rachel felt the tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck soothingly, "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, nodding her head. Quinn pressed her lips lightly to Rachel's.

"I guess I better pay attention to the movie," Quinn smiled, turning on her back but keeping her head on Rachel's shoulder. She took Rachel's hand in hers, smiling as Rachel intertwined their fingers. A couple hours later the credit began to roll. "That was really good," Quinn smiled, sitting up to face Rachel.

"You liked it."

"Well it wasn't my favorite, but it wasn't horrible." Rachel smiled, sitting up, and cupping Quinn's cheeks. She leaned in capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips.

Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "Ready to go home?"

"No, but we probably should. Don't want to take advantage of my parents."

"You're probably right," Rachel smiled, scooting toward the trunk door. She opened it, hopping out of it. She held out her hands to take Quinn's. Quinn took it, getting out of the car, and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Dance with me?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave a small nod, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. They slowly danced to the music playing as the credits rolled. They didn't stop until the last credit rolled, reluctantly pulling away from one another. Rachel led Quinn back to the passenger side, opening the door for her. "Thank you," Quinn said softly, lightly kissing Rachel's lips. Rachel just smiled at her, closing the door and getting in on the driver's side. "My parents love you," Quinn smiled, looking over at Rachel.

"I told you I have charm."

"I've never seen my dad like someone as much as he likes you. He was always trying to find a reason to kick Sam's butt."

"I can give him reasons."

Quinn chuckled, "I told him that. But he is just so taken with you."

Rachel reached over the console, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "Why were you so afraid?"

"My parents are very religious and the people that were always around us would say little snide remarks about gay couples. My parents would never say anything, but I just figured they would be the same way. Turns out I was wrong, really wrong."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"That wouldn't have been a burden," Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry. When I get scared I run."

"If you ever feel the need to run again all I ask is that you let me run with you," Rachel said, lifting Quinn's hand to her lips, kissing it. Quinn's heart fluttered causing her to smile.

Rachel pulled into the Fabray driveway, seeing the living room lights still on. "Your parents are still up I see."

"Probably making sure I actually come home." Rachel smiled, getting out of the car. She walked over to Quinn's side, opening the door for her. She took Quinn's hand in hers, walking her to the door. "Look," she whispered, pointing at the window where Russell and Judy were trying to watch stealthy, but failing.

"Think I am able to give you a goodnight kiss."

"You better," Quinn smiled. "Thank you for tonight," she whispered, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well then I had fun tonight. Thank you for being so sweet."

"It's what you deserve," Rachel whispered, leaning forward, capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Rachel broke the kiss, "I'd continue but it's a little awkward with your parents watching."

Quinn chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you," Rachel answered. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight white night. I'll call you later."

"Goodnight," Rachel said, chastely kissing her lips.

"Bye," Quinn replied, opening her door, entering her home. She watched as the bad girl made it back to her car, pulling out. Quinn leaned against the door with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I take it went well?" Russell asked. Quinn wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Oh sweetheart!" Judy cooed, hugging her husband and daughter.

"It was perfect," Quinn smiled.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the girls had gotten together and things couldn't be any better. Quinn was happy, Rachel was happy and singing with the Glee Club.

"Rachel?" Becky asked.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad you and Quinn are happy," Becky giggled.

"Me too," Rachel said, wrapping her arm around Becky's shoulder, walking her to class.

"You better watch yourself. Quinn might get jealous with your arm around me. I mean I'm one hot piece of ass," Becky giggled.

"Becky!" Rachel smiled. "Don't worry Quinn won't have to know."

"What won't I have to know."

"That Rachel is in love with me," Becky smiled.

"What!" Quinn smiled.

"You caught me," Rachel said, lowering her arm from Becky's shoulders, and grabbing Quinn's hips with her hands. "Hi," she whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi Becky."

"Hi Quinn! And don't worry I don't want Rachel like that. She isn't hot enough to be with me."

Rachel's mouth hung open, while Quinn tried to stifle a laugh. Becky went into the classroom, "Oh my God!" Quinn laughed. "Bet you've never been turned down like that before."

"Ouch," Rachel said, pulling Quinn against her.

"Don't worry I think you're quite hot."

"That's all that matter then," Rachel smiled, brushing their noses together. "I'll see you in Glee."

"You're lucky you don't have Mr. Simon anymore."

"I know right," Rachel said, giving Quinn's butt a light tap. "I have a surprise for you in Glee though."

"Ok," Quinn smiled. "I'll see you later," she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

By the time Quinn got to Glee everyone else was in there except for Puck and Rachel.

"You ready for this pretty girl?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled. "I can do this," she said, taking a deep breath.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Yeah I do," Rachel joked.

"I'm serious. And you have gotten me through a lot this year. Gotten me in some trouble, but that's ok as long as I'm with my pretty girl. Think Lauren will finally give me a chance?"

"I think so Noah. And if she doesn't it's her loss because you are amazing."

"Thank pretty girl," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's do this," Rachel smiled.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said. "I have a performance for you all," he added.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Puck and Rachel?" Mercedes said.

"No we should go ahead," Mr. Schue smiled. "Hit it guys."

The music started with Noah starting to sing as he walked through the door.

"**Do you remember the nights we  
****Stayed up, just laughing  
****Smiling for hours at anything?  
****Remember the nights we  
****Drove around crazy in love?**

**When the lights go out  
****We'll be safe and sound  
****We'll take control of the world  
****Like it's all we have to hold on to  
****And we'll be a dream**"

Puck made his way around the room, stopping to look at Lauren and then at Quinn. Rachel came in singing. Her eyes immediately locking with Quinn's.

"**Do you remember the nights we  
****Made our way dreaming  
****Hoping of being someone big?  
****We were so young then  
****We were too crazy in love**"

Puck joined Rachel again, watching as everyone began to sway back and forth. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Brittany leaned over, taking Santana's hand in hers. Santana looked up at Brittany with surprise. Brittany just nodded and smiled. Santana smiled back, intertwining their fingers. Rachel made her way over to Quinn, taking her hands in hers, pulling up to the front. Puck doing the same to Lauren

"**When the lights go out  
****We'll be safe and sound  
****We'll take control of the world  
****Like it's all we have to hold on to  
****And we'll be a dream**"

Rachel held out the last note a little bit longer.

_Puck  
_**When the lights go out**

_Rachel  
_**(And when the lights go out)**

_Puck  
_**We'll be safe and sound**

_Rachel  
_**(We'll be safe and sound)**

_Puck and Rachel  
_**We'll take control of the world  
****Like it's all we have to hold on to**

_Puck  
_**And we'll be**

_Rachel  
_**(And we'll be)**

The rest of the club made their way to the middle of the floor coupling and dancing together.

_Puck  
_**When the lights go out**

_Rachel  
_**(And when the lights go out)**

_Puck  
_**We'll be safe and sound**

_Rachel and Puck  
_**We'll take control of the world  
****Like it's all we have to hold on to  
****And we'll be a dream**"

Letting the music finish, Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist, pulling against her. She leaned forward capturing Quinn's lips with hers. Quinn smiled into the kiss.

"Do I have a shot?" Puck asked.

"I like you Puckerman."

He smiled, "So did I woo you enough?"

"Consider myself wooed."

"Go on a date with me?" Lauren smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What about Wheels?" Santana asked, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"I told him that I love you. That I'm in love with you."

"You are?" Santana asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Brittany nodded, leaning forward and capturing Santana's lips. "I love you," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips, connecting them once again.

"Take me home," Quinn said. Rachel nodded, pulling her toward the door.

* * *

"What?" Quinn asked as they entered her room.

"Nothing," Rachel smiled. Rachel put her hands around Quinn's waist, "Come here," she whispered, pulling Quinn toward her. Rachel pulled her as close as she could and held her there for a few moments. Quinn buried her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. "I love you," Rachel said simply.

Rachel could feel Quinn's lips form a smile against her neck, "I love you too," she whispered. "That song was incredible today."

"Thank you Noah and I worked on it for a while."

Quinn smiled, "When you sing the world disappears. You should never stop singing ever again," Rachel could feel Quinn's lips move against her neck, soon after she felt lips traveling up her neck and her jaw line. Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek then went to her lips. Breaking the kiss and looking in Rachel's eyes, Quinn put her forehead against Rachel's, "Rachel?" Quinn whispered.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked softly.

"Make love to me," she whispered, so softly that Rachel almost missed it, caressing her cheeks. Rachel leaned up capturing Quinn's lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and passionate. Rachel's tongue licked Quinn's lips for entrance, which was granted.

Pulling away Rachel broke the kiss, "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I want you to have all of me," Quinn whispered. Rachel captured Quinn's lips, then started kissing down from Quinn's lips to her chin to her jaw line to her ear behind her ear down to her neck. Quinn tilted her head so Rachel could have more access to her neck. A small moan escaped from Quinn's lips, as Rachel softly nipped and sucked at her neck. Rachel had her hands on Quinn's waist they now moved to her back and began rubbing up and down her back. Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel's neck. Rachel broke contact again and unwrapped herself from Quinn, causing Quinn to moan in disappointment. Rachel brought her hands to up to Quinn's shoulders slowly removing her cardigan. Rachel smiled sweetly, moving Quinn's hair away from her neck as she slowly began kissing her neck as she moved from the front of her to behind her wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist except this time from behind. Quinn placed her hands on top of Rachel's. Rachel continued kissing her neck again then removed one hand from Quinn's grasp, moving it up over Quinn's breast to the top button of her blouse, she undid the buttons moving away from Quinn pulling the blouse down Quinn's arms. Quinn lifted her arms wrapping them around Rachel, pulling her closer to her. Quinn turned her head capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel's hands rested on Quinn's toned stomach. Without breaking the kiss, Rachel's hands moved from the front of Quinn to the back, finding the zipper to Quinn's skirt. She began to unzip it, the skirt dropped to the floor. Moving back in front of Quinn, Rachel's hands moved from her waist up her sides to her shoulders then to her neck. Rachel leaned forward, kissing right above Quinn's breast and traveled up to the middle of her neck she licked and sucked. Quinn tilted her head back so Rachel had all the access she wanted. Rachel put her right hand behind Quinn's head bringing it back to her she kissed her lips once again. Their tongues massaged each other.

Quinn's hands went tangled in Rachel's hair then back down to her neck. They moved from her neck down the front of Rachel going over her breast slowly then to her stomach where the rested for a couple seconds. Quinn lowered her hands to the hem of Rachel's shirt, slipping underneath the fabric. She broke the kiss as she pulled her shirt over her head. She threw the shirt to the ground. Leaning down she kissed Rachel's chin then her neck, Rachel tilted her head back so Quinn could have more access. Quinn moved from the middle of Rachel's neck to the right side of her neck her head moving in the opposite direction, Quinn licked and sucked and bit down on Rachel's neck not hard, but just enough to turn Rachel on even more than she already was. As she sucked on Rachel's neck she undid the button and pulled the zipper down on the pants Rachel was wearing. Quinn's hands slowly pulled down the pants over Rachel's rear, letting them drop to the floor. Quinn removed her lips from Rachel's neck, looking at Rachel. She smiled adoringly; Rachel returned her smile, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, while Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. They began to kiss again this time Rachel took a step forward as Quinn took one back making their way to the bed. The back of Quinn's knees hit the bed. Rachel broke the kiss just long enough to lie Quinn down. Rachel straddled Quinn, leaning down taking her lips with hers. Rachel started to pull away but Quinn wasn't going to let it happen she came up with Rachel, both now in sitting positions. Rachel smiled into the kiss, Quinn just made the kiss deeper, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel granted access, as their tongues danced with one another.

Rachel's hands went to Quinn's back, finding the clasp to Quinn's bra unsnapping and removing it in no time at all, throwing it to the ground along with the rest of their clothes. Rachel laid Quinn back down, breaking the kiss again moving to her neck and started sucking and licking all over her neck. Quinn released soft moans that advised Rachel to continue. Rachel's lips traveled from Quinn's neck to right above her breast inching closer slowly. Rachel then lifted her head to look at Quinn, who had her eyes shut. Rachel continued and lowered her lips to Quinn's right breast. Kissing all over it and then licking she finally reached Quinn's hardened nipple and took it in her mouth sucking it. Quinn's soft moans turned louder but not much louder. Rachel sucked Quinn's right breast her, as her right hand cupped her left breast, rolling her nipple between her index finger and her thumb. Rachel switched sides and did the same thing to the other breast while her other hand massaged the right breast. Rachel stopped kissing and licking Quinn's breast and continued moving down to Quinn's stomach, kissing all over her stomach, finally reaching the waistband of Quinn's panties. She stopped kissing Quinn's stomach and put her hands on the waistband, looking up at Quinn no words were spoken but just a shake of Quinn's head and a smile made Rachel continue. Rachel pulled down her panties, slowly and gently she pulled them all the way off and threw them to the ground with other clothes. Rachel's hands traveled up Quinn's legs and sides and then Rachel stopped moving. She just looked at Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," Rachel whispered back with a smile, "you're beautiful." Rachel lied down atop Quinn, kissing her lips, her right hand traveled from Quinn's breast to her side down to her center. Rachel could feel how wet Quinn was and slowly moved her fingers up and down her folds.

"Ah," Quinn moaned. Rachel stopped moving her fingers.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes," Quinn answered. With that Rachel started moving her fingers again this time going in Quinn. She entered her with two fingers at first.

"Ah," Quinn grunted in pain. Rachel stilled her fingers, allowing Quinn to adjust to them.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"It hurts," Quinn said softly.

"Do you want me to stop," Rachel whispered, slowly retracting her finger.

Quinn stopped them, "Just go slow." Rachel nodded, leaning down capturing Quinn lips. Quinn moaned as Rachel continued going in and out slowly. When Rachel realized Quinn started moaning with pleasure, Rachel began going faster and faster thrusting in and out faster and faster. "AH, AH, AH, AH, AH OOOOO." Adding another finger and stopping for a few seconds so Quinn could get used to it. Rachel's hips began rocking with the movements of her fingers, thrusting in and out faster and harder faster and faster. "Oh GOD, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh." Rachel could feel Quinn's walls getting tighter around her fingers. "I think I'm gonna…" Thrusting in and out. Rachel could feel Quinn was about to explode "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! !" Quinn shouted as she climaxed. Rachel kissed Quinn's neck waiting for her to come back down from her climax, then moved to the side of her. Rachel slowly removed her fingers from Quinn. Quinn's breathing became normal after a couple of minutes.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, bringing her hand up to Quinn's forehead brushing away the wet hair from her forehead. She leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and holding her. Quinn rolled Rachel over so she was on top, leaning down she pressed her lips against Rachel's. Quinn's tongue moved over Rachel's bottom lip, Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue enter. Quinn's tongue started to massage Rachel's. As Quinn kissed her, she moved so that her thigh was in between Rachel's legs. Quinn slowly started grinding against Rachel's center. Rachel gave a soft moan and that's when Quinn stopped, braking the kiss, and straddled her. She pulled Rachel up into a sitting position, while reaching around to unclasp Rachel's bra, she began kissing from Rachel's jaw line down to her neck and sucking leaving a little red mark then kept going until she got to Rachel's shoulder she then kissed back up to her neck then moved back up to her lips. Quinn's hands moved from the hook of the bra down Rachel's back then to the front to her stomach, running her hands up and down Rachel's toned stomach loving the feel of it she moved her hands to the sides of Rachel, her hands traveling up her sides to her shoulders then down her arms then back up to Rachel's shoulders. The straps of Rachel's bra were loose, so Quinn pulled both straps down her arms and removed the bra throwing it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. Quinn broke the kiss once again and pulled back to look at Rachel.

Rachel gave a half smile, "You're beautiful," she said in a whisper again. Quinn pulled Rachel toward her, kissing her softly at first then more passionate. Quinn laid Rachel back down on the bed, one hand in Rachel's hair the other on Rachel's cheek. Rachel moaned softly, which encouraged Quinn to continue. Quinn broke away from the kiss, her lips traveling from Rachel's lips to her chin down to her neck down her chest and stopped at Rachel's breast. Her lips kissed up Rachel's breast to her nipple. Licking around the nipple and lightly sucking it, she caressed the other breast with her hand. Stopping with one breast and moving to the other she sucked and licked the breast while her other hand caressed her other breast.

"Ah," Rachel moaned softly. Quinn stopped and moved down ward kissing every inch of Rachel. She got to the waist band of Rachel's panties, hooking her fingers at through them. Quinn could already feel the heat of Rachel through her panties. She removed the panties and threw them to the ground with the pile of clothes already on the floor. Quinn ran her fingers over Rachel's slit quickly. Then lowered her mouth to her center licking up her folds only once then brought her head up to look at Rachel. Quinn kissed back up Rachel's body so her face was even with Quinn's, leaning down she kissed her. Quinn kept kissing Rachel as her fingers made their way back to Rachel's center.

Quinn broke the kiss, "I don't know what," Rachel cut her off, capturing her lips. Rachel placed her hand atop Quinn's.

"Just feel," Rachel whispered. Quinn slowly entered Rachel with two fingers going slow at first her speed began to increase with every moan Rachel let out. "Ah, ah, ah oh, oh, oh, ah," Rachel moaned getting louder every time. Quinn added another finger, pumping in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. "Quinn!" Rachel shouted. Quinn kept going in and out faster and faster, sucking on Rachel's neck lifting her mouth to her ear. "Quinn! AH, AH, AH, QQQQUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rachel screamed. Quinn slowed her fingers until they came to a stop, but she didn't remove her fingers right away instead she let them stay where they were until Rachel's breathing became normal again. There was silence in the room, but a comfortable one. Rachel smiled to herself. She propped herself up on one elbow. She lied on her back, rolling out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her. Quinn's face fell, Rachel was looking around for her clothes. Quinn turned her back to Rachel unable to look at her. Rachel gathered her clothes, placing them on the bed, also picking up Quinn's. Rachel heard a small whimper from Quinn. "Quinn?"

"What?" she said coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Quinn said, wiping her eyes away roughly. "The rest of your clothes are over there," she pointed.

"Thanks," Rachel said, grabbing the rest of them, placing them next to the pile now sitting on the bed. Quinn felt the bed dip. Instead of Rachel getting dress she laid back down. She felt Rachel's arm snake around her midsection, while her other arm went underneath the pillow Quinn had her head on. Quinn felt Rachel press the rest of her body behind her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Cuddling?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you were leaving."

"Do you want me to?"

"No. I just thought," she trailed off.

"Quinn, did you think I was just going to leave?"

"I'm sorry," she cried. Rachel wrapped her arm tighter around the blonde girl, soothingly kissing her shoulder then her temple.

"Baby," Rachel cooed. "I would never up and leave you. I mean maybe just to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's bare shoulder,

"What were you doing?"

"I just wanted our clothes to be in reaching distance in case your parents came home we can grab them quickly and get dressed. Are they coming home soon?" Rachel smiled against Quinn's skin. Quinn smiled, placing her hand atop Rachel's.

"They won't be home for a while."

"Then I guess we don't have to get dressed for a while," Rachel said, her lips, brushing against Quinn's shoulder. Quinn slowly moved Rachel's hand with hers lower. "Again?" Quinn giggled, continuing to lower Rachel's hand until Rachel felt her wetness. "Wow," she smiled, running her fingers up and down the wet folds. Rachel entered her slowly with tow fingers, while her thumb lightly played with her clit.

"Oh God!" Quinn moaned. Quinn began rocking her hips with Rachel's rhythm, her rear rubbing against Rachel's center.

"Ah! Quinn!" Rachel moaned. Rachel increased the speed of her fingers, pumping in and out faster.

"Rachel! Uh! Ah! Uh! AH! UH! Oh God!" Quinn moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Rachel husked, kissing Quinn's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Yes! Rachel!" Quinn screamed. Rachel could feel Quinn's walls tightening around her fingers. "!" Quinn screamed. Rachel pulled out of Quinn, wiping her fingers on the sheets. Quinn craned her neck, capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Quinn broke the kiss, "I love you," she said, turning to face Rachel.

Rachel smiled, wrapping her arm tightly around Quinn, "I love you too." Quinn closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Rachel smiled lovingly down at the girl next to her, leaning in her kissed her forehead before closing her own eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

So I hope you all liked it! I hope I wrote the love scene alright for everyone's liking. So one more chapter left! I really like it the ending it happens to be one of my favorite chapters I wrote! I hope you guys like it and it will be up next weekend because I have to add a couple things here and there! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Thnak you for reading! And let me know your thoughts! I have also decided that if you guys want I can post the last chapter tomorrow or Wednesday =)! That is if you want it earlier than Sunday!


	40. The Only One

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em. Song is by The Material called The Only One. Lyrics are in **bold.**

A/N: So this is it! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and read the reviewed this story. This is the very FIRST chapter story I finished and i have to say I'm quite proud of it! So I'm sad it's ending, but at the same time I'm glad that I've got to share it with all of you. Hopefully the ending doesn't disappoint. Thanks for showing all the love for this story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" Quinn yelled.

"At least you're in here with me! You could be in here alone and Bertha over there would make you her bitch," Rachel smiled. "At least you can be my bitch in here. And if you kill me you will end up in here alone with Bertha as your girlfriend," she chuckled.

"Shut up! This isn't funny."

"It kinda is."

"My parents will kill you! Your aunt will kill you! And your dad will kill you!"

"Why is everyone going to kill me? It takes two you know!"

"You talked me into it!"

"You went with it!"

"But it was still your idea."

"That's true but you said sure! And plus it's not the first time we've done that. You know we did it right after I won us Regionals."

"That was almost a year ago! And oh my God your aunt is going to kill me!"

"Well at least we'll be together again if we both end up killed."

"I don't like you very much right now!" Quinn huffed, sitting at the bench across from Rachel.

"Hi," a bigger lady with a bandana said, sitting next to Quinn. "You're really pretty," she said, running her hand through Quinn's hair.

Quinn shot off the bench, landing in Rachel's lap. Rachel stifled a laugh, "Not funny!"

"It's rude to leave a girl," the lady said.

"Betty back off," Rachel replied.

"You back off. I saw her first."

"I came in with her," Rachel replied.

"Fine," Betty huffed, walking from the girls and back to the corner she came from.

"You know her?"

"We're in here a lot together," Rachel said, sliding her hand up Quinn's thigh, underneath the fabric of her dress.

"I'll cut your hand off if it goes any further," Quinn said, putting her hand atop Rachel's, sliding it roughly back down. "This is how we got here in the first place!"

"It was hot."

"My parents are going to kill you and lock me up in my room until I'm 80."

"Doesn't make it any less hot. And don't worry I can always rescue you my princess," Rachel said, cuddling into Quinn's neck.

"God sometimes I wonder why we are still together!"

"Because you love me."

"Not right now I don't!"

"That's not what you were screaming an hour ago."

"I'm going to have a record before I graduate!"

"It'll make your biography that much more interesting!" Rachel smiled.

"Shut up! This isn't funny Rachel. We're in a lot of trouble."

"We're minors. At 17 they can't do much to us."

"Public indecency! My parents are going to flip!"

"It was still hot. You writhing against my car, your walls engulfing my fingers, screaming out my name and how much you loved me. And now you can say you saw colors as you climaxed," Rachel husked. Quinn could feel her stomach tightening, flushing. "I'm turning you on right now," she whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Stop it!" Quinn said, removing herself from Rachel's lap. "And I saw cop lights not just random colors like fireworks!"

"Please you see fireworks every time we kiss."

"Rachel Berry!" Sue yelled. Rachel stood quickly.

"Quinn Fabray!" Russell yelled. Rachel moved Quinn behind her.

"What were you two thinking?" Sue yelled.

"Aunt Sue it's really not as bad as it seems," Rachel replied.

"Quinn Fabray! You were trespassing on other people's property to cow tip! What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" both Rachel and Quinn said.

"That's what the arresting officer caught you doing," Chuck said.

"Hi Chuck," Rachel replied.

"Hi Rachel. Now the last time I saw you I told you not to come back."

"I just can't resist you," Rachel smiled, feeling slap on the back of the head. "Owe!" Rachel exclaimed, bringing her hand up to the back of her head, turning to look at Quinn, who had her hands on her hips. "What was that for?"

"You know why!"

"So are we free to go?"

"Yes," Chuck answered. "Keep the intimate affections somewhere more intimate," he whispered to both girls as Sue and Russell were ahead of them.

"Gotcha," Rachel smiled. Quinn blushed a crimson red, following Rachel out the jail cell.

"I hope you know you both are grounded," Russell said.

"Can you ground me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes because you are at my house, which means when you come over you will do chores around the house."

"Aunt Sue!"

"Oh you're getting worse at my house," Sue replied. "And Q Cheerios practice won't be that fun for you."

Quinn groaned, putting her head in Rachel's neck, "Mr. Fabray? Can I move in with you?" Rachel asked.

"No," Russell answered.

"Aunt Sue can I move in with Grandma?"

"No."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Are we only doing chores?"

"Oh no you are not allowed out of the house except for games and Glee performances. No more dates."

"But I have an awesome date planned for the weekend," Rachel said.

"You do?" Quinn asked adoringly.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Quinn smiled, "Awe." The two girls stopped as the adults continued to walk toward their car. They both stopped, turning to look at the girls.

"Rachel's been good for Quinn."

"Quinn's been good for Rachel. This is the first time she's been arrested in almost a year."

"Well Quinn's loosened up. Did you ever cow tip?"

"Once I stepped in poop."

Russell laughed, "Never tried it."

"I love you," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"I love you too," Rachel smiled, placing her hands on Quinn's hips. She leaned in capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

"Come on girls!" Russell yelled. "You aren't done receiving your punishment!"

Quinn broke the kiss, "Daddy you are totally ruining a moment here," she yelled back without breaking eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel dug in her pocket, pulling out a small box. With her free hand she took Quinn's left hand.

"Oh Russell look."

"She's going to do this here? In front of the police station?"

"It is there one year so maybe she wanted to do it tonight. As much as I want to yell at them look how cute they are."

"They are," Russell agreed with a gleam in his eyes. "When she asked me I couldn't say no."

The girls stood unmoving, neither girls' eyes leaving one another. "I want to marry you Quinn Fabray. Not now, not next year, but eventually I want to marry you. And if you will have me I will marry you. But right now I want you to have this," Rachel said, opening a small box, revealing a wedding band. "I wanted to do this before we got arrested and I would do it later, but it has to be today because today is our one year," Rachel smiled. "This was my Daddy's wedding band. This is my promise that when we are ready I will trade it out for an engagement ring and then our own wedding band. But for now this is my promise to be true to you, to love you, and to protect you. Will you accept my promise?"

Quinn looked over at Russell, who was smiling brightly. He gave her a small nod. Quinn smiled brightly as tears began to run down her cheek. "Yes!" Quinn said. Rachel put it on her finger quickly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, capturing her lips. She lifted Quinn spinning her without breaking the kiss. Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel's. Rachel still held her up in the air. "I love you."

"I love you, "Rachel smiled, connecting their lips again.

* * *

The young author smiled as Rachel recounted the entire story, "So when did you guys finally get married?"

"A year after we graduated from college."

"Ms. Berry this is will be an extensive biography. You interest people."

"Well I try. And Ben, you haven't even heard about the college years or the wedding, both which are rather interesting."

"Well that will have to be another day because your assistant said I was only allowed to take up your morning she can be quite scary when she wants to be," Ben replied.

"That's why I hired her," Rachel smiled.

"Congratulations on your recent nominations, writing music and lyrics is definitely your forte," Ben said. "I mean you're an incredible singer too," he added.

"Thank you."

"Grammy nominations, an Oscar and Golden Globe nomination, how crazy is that for you?"

"It's very crazy," Rachel smiled at the author, looking beyond him as Quinn opened the door to their home. Quinn smiled shyly at her.

The author turned, smiling at Quinn. He turned his attention back to Rachel, "So your dreams are coming true?"

Rachel stared at Quinn, "My dreams came true my junior year in high school when a blonde cheerleader showed me to the principle's office and later told me she loved me," she replied without hesitation and without breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"I love you," Quinn mouthed to a smiling Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel for your time."

"Anytime Benny. I like you hanging around when Quinn's not here," Rachel smiled, walking him to the door.

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye Benny."

"Bye Quinn," Ben replied.

"Night Ben," Quinn smiled. Rachel closed the door, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Hi," Quinn whispered.

"Hi," Rachel returned just as softly, turning her head to capture Quinn's lips. Quinn moaned softly into the kiss, music playing softly behind them. Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, while Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck. They began to sway back and forth.

**I was alone when you came running  
****I was a stranger in the dark  
****You found the light in me  
****And you lit up my heart**

Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her, holding her tightly. Rachel leaned forward, their cheeks resting against one another.

**There was a time when I was broken  
****There was a piece of me with you  
****You put me back together  
****And now I'm brand new**

Rachel began to softly sing into Quinn's ear.

"**Well I've been trying to find the words to say  
****That I'll be lost without you  
****Yeah I'll be lost without you  
****Coz you're the only one that gets me  
****And you're the only one that keeps me safe  
****When I'm far from sleep and lonely  
****You're the only one that holds me  
****When I'm out there chasing my dreams  
****And I've got you by my side  
****I can put this world behind me  
****Coz you're the only one that I need tonight"**

Rachel paused, kissing Quinn's lips before

**If I forget to say I love you  
****If I get lost along the way  
****You'll be the one guiding me back everyday"**

"This takes me back to the Christmas when you first sang in my ear," Quinn whispered. Rachel chuckled, continuing to sing.

"**I know the road hasn't been easy  
****I know our faith will pull us through  
****The promise we made through thick and thin still holds through  
****  
Well I've been trying to find the words to say  
****Coz you're the only one that gets me  
****And you're the only one that keeps me safe  
****When I'm far from sleep and lonely  
****You're the only one that holds me  
****When I'm out there chasing my dreams  
****And I've got you by my side  
****I can put this world behind me  
****Coz you're the only one that I need tonight**

Quinn smiled, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"**It doesn't matter how far away we go  
****In your arms is a place that I call home  
****The place I call home"  
****Coz you're the only one that gets me  
****And you're the only one that keeps me safe  
****When I'm far from sleep and lonely  
****You're the only one that holds me  
****When I'm out there chasing my dreams  
****And I've got you by my side  
****I can put this world behind me  
****Coz you're the only one that I need tonight**

**I'd be lost with out you  
****Yeah I'd be lost with out you"**

Rachel finished the song, kissing Quinn's cheek. "I love you princess," Rachel smiled. Quinn lifted her head, resting her forehead against Rachel's. She leaned forward, capturing Rachel's lips with hers, doing a familar dance.

Quinn pulled away, "I love you my white knight," Quinn answered, her lips brushing Rachel's, causing Rachel to give her her 100 watt smile.

****THE END*****

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed my story! I want to thank anyone who shared their ideas with me! I also want to thank everyone for taking time to review EVERY single chapter I really appreciate it! Thank you for allowing me to share my story with you all even though most of it was frustrating lol! I hope the end here helped unfrustrate all of you! I'm not sure what I'm going to do next I may take a break from writing for a while and just stick to reading some of the FABULOUS stories being written. I don't think there's going to be another chapter story for me for a while unless somethign strikes me or people want more lol! Maybe some one shots here and there. Anyway thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing! Thank you for pushing through the frustrations lol and sticking with this 40 chapter story! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, etc. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

~Kate


End file.
